Angel del bien y del mal
by mabelu
Summary: recordar el pasado puede ser muy doloroso por eso la mente nos puede engañar haciendo olvidar los momentos mas dolorosos. una vida pasada explicada, un encuentro inesperado ademas que llegara alguien que cambiara las cosas dejen sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

La mañana soleada, las cosas perfectas nada malo podía pasar eso era seguro. La vida para ella había cambiado, no solo porque ya no tenía mas batallas sino también porque ahora Darien estaba a su lado, ya no se iría mas a Nueva York para estudiar.

Después de la batalla con galaxia ella estaba mas tranquila en lo unico en que tenía que preocuparse era en estudiar y pensar en un futuro feliz junto a Darien y sus queridas amigas. Los días fueron pasando, estudios, actividades extraescolares intentos por conseguir un amor de verdad. Lo que siempre habian soñado ya no tenían de que preocuparse.

Los primeros dias todos estaban muy preocupados por Serena y a menudo que pasaban los dias la vida volvía a ser como antes. Los dias que siguieron fueron los mejores para Serena ya que Darien no se alejaba de ella pero después las cosas fueron cambiando.

Darien empezo a trabajar y pasaba menos tiempo con ella y también estaba sus estudios que le faltaba muy poco para terminar y tenia que concentrarse ya que no se iba a estudiar al extranjero y se alejo de ella aunque sin darse cuenta no lo habian planeado solo surgio de improvisto.

Raquel, Timmy, Viky y Hotaru habian alquilado una casa para vivir a las afueras de la ciudad no querian dejar sola a su princesa, siempre la iban a visitar y salir por ahi las otras guerreros también seguían con su vida. Ami a un instituto privado para aprovechar su inteligencia, Rey en el templo todos los dias, makoto en el club de cocina y como siempre minako en voley.

Después de esos dias Serena empezo a sentirse sola aunque sabía que sus amigas le querían pero como ya no le hacian tanto caso penso que solo eran atentas con ella porque era la princesa y nada mas.

Los meses fueron pasando y cada dia Darien y Serena se alejaban mas ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, apenas se veian. A Serena le dolia mucho pero penso que era por su bien lo que no sabia era lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas y que muy pronto todas sus amigas iban a ser complices de ello.

Una mañana en el cuarto de Serena que estaba ordenado después de haberse peleado con su madre por ello. Estaban Serena y Luna que la estaba aconsejando

Serena: no puedo aguantar mas. Quiero ver a Darien

Luna: ya eres mayor para saber que el no puede estar siempre que tu quieras tiene responsabilidades

Serena: ya casi no nos vemos lo extraño mucho

Luna: tienes que pensar también en el y no solo en ti

Serena: ya se lo que me estas diciendo mejor voy a dar una vuelta

cuando se iba a levantar noto un mareo y se cayo al suelo, Luna que estaba a su lado no supo como reaccionar pero no tuvo que hacer nada porque Serena recupero el conocimiento rapidamente

Luna: deberias ir al medico ultimamente te veo muy rara

Serena: no es nada solo estoy cansada

Se levanto y se fue al baño, no queria preocupar a Luna pero era verdad que se encontraba mal y no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Se miro al espejo pero no noto ningun cambi alguno, solo su rostro que seguía siendo el de la niña llorona y cariñosa de siempre pero en sus ojos había manchas. En un momento comenzo a sentir mucho dolor hasta el punto de tirarse al suelo noto que el corazon le latia muy fuerte quería que parara pero seguía, no podía gritar espantaria a Luna sabía que en unos minutos se le pasaría.

Salió rapidamente sin que nadie de su casa la viera ya se encontraba mejor y no se sentia mal después de lo que le paso en el baño quiso mejor contarselo a sus amigas ya que no era normal y cada dia esos dolores eran peores ya no podía aguantar.

Intento hablar con Darien pero el estaba muy ocupado trabajando o eso es lo que le dijo. Fue a visitar a las chicas pero ninguna estaba en su casa así que daba vueltas sin rumbo. Se preguntaba que es lo que le estaba pasando. No era normal ahora que conseguia una vida normal.

Por otro lado estaban Darien y Rey en su departamento hablando, o mas que hablando, las ultimas semanas habían estado muy confusas para todos y especialmente para ellos que antes de que Darien saliera con Serena, él tuvo una relación con Rey.

Rey: sera mejor que me marche

Darien: espera tenemos que hablar

Rey: las cosas estan muy claras no debemos volver a vernos

Darien: esto no debía de haber pasado.

Hace mas de un mes ellos dos mantenían una relacion oculta. Todo habia comenzado cuando Serena dijo que quería mas tiempo para ella que no la agobiaran con tantos consejos, que ya se habian acabado los enemigos y todos debían hacer una vida normal

Darien quería a Serena y estaba seguro de eso, sabía que en el futuro tendrían una hija hermosa y que governarian pero... Ella era tan infantil, no se podía hablar con ella siempre intentaba desbiarse de los temas que a el le intersaban, solo pensaba en divertirse. Al principio era emocionante pero a menudo que pasaba el tiempo las cosas iban cambiando, no es que la dejara de querer pero...

una tarde cuando Serena estaba de acampada con su colegio el habia salido para caminar y se encontro con Rey. Los dos hablaron mucho, se entendian a la perfeccion ademas era muy madura, sabía cuando debía de comportarse era muy facil estar con ella.

Al principio solo fue para pasar un rato divertido, charlar como buenos amigos sin que tuvieran problemas, al principio pensaba contarselo a Serena pero al imagiarse como se podría decidieron mejor que sería un secreto al fin y al cabo no hacian nada malo, solo eran amigos

Con el paso del tiempo se veían cada vez mas a menudo y Darien mentía a Serena para poder ver a Rey, la situación se estaba escapando de sus manos.

Rey se sentía culpable volvía a sentirse atraida por Darien pero eso no podía ser, el era el novio de su mejor amiga y sería muy duro engañarla. Los dos decidieron alejarse para no hacer daño a Serena pero el destino no lo quiso asi.

Habían llegado las vacaciones y las chicas estaban dispuestas a disfrutar. Serena invito a Darien para ir de vacaciones. Rey que quería mantenerse alejada dijo que se quedaría pero Serena, la buena de Serena la convencio para que también fuera y no se quedara sola las vacaciones

En la playa todo era tranquilidad y todos disfrutaban sobretodo Serena que estaba siempre con Darien, se les veía tan felices.

Ami: que bonito, hacen una pareja perfecta

Lita: algun dia yo encontrare alguién como Darien para mi

Pero eso no le hacía muy feliz a Rey aunque trataba de ocultarlo, debía sacar de su vida a Darien, el era de otra de su mejor amiga, no podía meterse en esa relación. Pero la tentación era mas fuerte y intentaba quedarse a solas con el.

Una noche salió a dar una vuelta para relajarse y poner en orden sus sentimientos, no sabia que tenia que hacer todo se estaba complicando, cada vez que veía a Darien con Serena se moría de celos eso no era normal

Rey: debo de sacarte de mi cabeza... eres de otra..

se repetia a ella misma miles de veces pero no lo conseguía tenia que acabar. Se fue a un lago que estaba cerca y se sento a mirar las estrellas

Darien: no puedes dormir?

Rey se giro a ver era él, no había nadie mas en el mundo con esos ojos y esa mirada que la volvían loca sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se tiro encima de el y se pudo a llorar

Rey: no puedo... no puedo

se repetía varias veces llorando. Armando la abrazo se sentía muy a gusto con ella, sabía que estaba actuando mal pero no podía hacer nada mas y la beso

Fue un beso que revelo todo lo que sentían los dos, sentimientos que habían guardado en el fondo de su corazon y así empezo todo. No podían decir la verdad, arían mucho daño a las demas sobre todo a Serena y decidieron que sería un secreto y empezo una mentira tras otra.

A pesar de que era desde hace muy poco que estaban juntos se sentían muy mal por traicionar a una persona que les había salvado la vida tantas veces sin recibir nada a cambio pero las cosas se fueron complicando poco a poco. Darien ya no se veía mucho con Serena y si se hablaban terminaban peleandose .

Darien: Serena esta muy rara

Rey: sospechara algo?

Darien: no lo se

sentían mucha culpa pero era mas fuerte lo que sentían, cada dia era mas peligroso, ya no podían salir a la calle por miedo a que los vieran. Solo se veían a escondidas.

A parte de ellos su historia ya había sido descubierta por las demás chicas que les habían visto juntos y por miedo a ver sufrir a Serena se habían callado y por eso se habían alejado de ella no querían metirle y la mejor manera era que casi no la vieran y no se sentirian culpable. No aprobaban lo que Darien y Rey le hacían a Serena pero no podían hacer nada mas.

Rey: las chicas me odian, no quieren saber nada de mi

Darien: dales tiempo

Rey: he traicionado a la persona que mas nos ha ayudado

Darien: también es culpa mia

la abraza para que no se sienta culpable, las cosas ya no podían salir bien todo estaba mal auque solo les quedaba una salida. Separarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Suena el telefono en la casa de Darien

Darien: si, diga

Luna: soy yo, sabes donde esta Serena?

Darien: que pasa?

Luna: no sabemos donde esta. Esta mañana salió de casa y no estaba muy bien, antes de salir se desmayo pero después dijo que ya estaba bien y que iba a tu casa

Darien: voy para alla y la buscamos, llama a las chicas

Cuelga el telefono, esta muy preocupado, ultimamente ya había notado que serena estaba mal, aunque apenas la veía, se la veía mas debíl, sin el entusiasmo de siempre y eso de que se había desmayado la había preocupado mas

Rey: que pasa?

Al ver la cara que ponía, no debía de ser nada bueno

Darien: es Serena. No aparece y dice Luna que esta mañana se desmayo y que dijo que venía a mi casa

Los dos salieron a buscarla aunque no la encontraron, llamaron a las chicas pero ella no la había visto por ninguna parte. La buscaron por sus lugares favoritos pero no la encontraban.

Serena después de salir de su casa había previsto ir a casa de Darien pero a mitad de camino se arepintío porque sabía (o eso creía) que no iba a estar ahi, por eso se fue al centro de la ciudad y estaba dando vueltas porque no sabía que hacer y ninguna de sus amigas estaba con ella. Miro un par de tiendas pero se canso rápidamente todavia no le había pasado el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo cada vez era mas insoportable aunque ella no quería mostrarlo a los demas. Había pensado varias veces en contarselo a Darien pero después decistio porque eso sería preocuparlo mas con sus cosas y ella no quería eso, también penso en las chicas pero al verlas tan animadas con sus cosas no se atrevio a destruir esa felicidad por mas mal que estuviera. Luna era una opcion pero no quería que su querida amiga comenzara a preocuarse y a llamar a todos solo por un dolor que empezo siendo eso solo un dolor pequeño.

Después de varias semanas entendia que ese dolor iba augmentando cada vez mas y que no podía hacer nada para que se le pasara.

Esta vez si, lo había decidido se lo contaria todo a Darien y a las chicas y ellas podría darle apoyo para que no fuera tan doloroso.

Con sus pensamientos continuo dando vuelas por la ciudad sin saber a donde iba y que es lo que quería, cuendo se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y estaba comenzando a oscurecer lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a casa pero antes pasaria por el instituto a coger un par de libros que se había dejado, ademas tenia unos deberes que terminar y por eso se dio prisa.

Llego al instituto tadavía había gente a esas horas algunos con el club de tenis o voley y otros en sus distintas actividades. Los del cosejo escolar preparaban el baile de final de curso que se celebraria en dos semanas, el curso estaba por terminar, para nuestras chicas era el final del primer curso y pasarían a segundo. Serena observo a algunos alumnos que corian de ariba a abajo sin poder descansar, otros reían y cantaban la mayoría estaba feliz. Ella paso a su clase a coger sus libros pero cuando entro vio una rosa encima de su pupitre y se acordo de Seiya que había vuelto a su planeta originario para reconstruirlo junto con su princesa y las demas guerreros. Recordo las ultimas palabras de Seiya que decían que jamas la olvidaría pero que ella solo le dijo que serían amigos para siempre, todos habían pensado que no había entendido el significado de la frase de Seiya pero la verdad si que la había entendido pero si en ese momento lo hubiera dicho tal vez el no hubiera aceptad irse. Ella quería a Darien y nunca se separaría de él. Pero... ¿quién había dejado esa rosa? No conocía a nadie que le dejara una rosa, a su mente se le vino la idea de que era de Darien pero con desilusión se quito esa idea de la cabeza porque el tenía mucho trabajo y estaba muy ocupado para dejarle una rosa.

Cojio la rosa y salió al pasillo pero no había nadie, comparado con hace minutos que había entrado estaba en silencio total le entro miedo

Serena: no tengas miedo, eres la guerrero del amor y la justicia, no puedes tenerle miedo a la oscuridad después de todo lo que ha pasado

se repetía muchas veces lo mismo para que no le entrara miedo, pero estaba muy nerviosa, fue rapido a las escaleras y cuando estaba bajando le volvio el dolor que tenía, se le cayeron los libros y la rosa, se sujetaba a una de las barandijas de la escalera pero el dolor cada vez era mas fuerte hasta el punto en que perdio el conocimiento. Iba a caerse por las escaleras, ya no podía hacer nada, solo se dejo caer pero alguién la sujeto y su mente se quedo en blanco.

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, ni donde estaba, sentia un perfume de rosas que hacía que recobrara energias todavia no podía moverse pero se sentia mejor y el dolor había desparecido, se sentia tan bien que deseo que eso no terminara nunca. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vió que no estaba en su casa, ni en un hospital, era una habitación llena de flores y con las ventanas abierta que daban un aroma especial a aquel lugar, miro a su alrededor y no le recordaba a nada ese lugar, no sabía donde estaba y por las ventanas podía ver que ya era de día. Se levanto pero se sintio mareada y tuvo que agararse a la cama para no caerse

Chico: tranquilisate. Todavía no estas muy bien debes de descansar

Entro por la puerta y ayudo a que se volviera a acostar en su cama

Serena¿donde estoy? Mi familia debe de estar preocupada

Chico: no te preocupes ya le hemos llamado y estan abajo esperando a que te recuperes

Serena¿que me paso?

Chico: no ha sido nada, solo estabas un poco cansada por eso te desmayaste

Ella recordo que estaba en el instituto y que estaba saliendo, las escaleras, la oscuridad y nada mas eso era todo lo que recordaba

Serena: Tu me has traido aquí

Chico: no he sido yo

Serena¿como te llamas?

Chico: me llamo Kyo y vivo en esta casa y voy al mismo intituto que tu. Un alumno te ha visto en el suelo y esta era la casa mas cercana

Serena: pero si...

recordo como algo pasajero que alguién la cojio antes de caerse pero no estaba segura si lo había soñado o si era realidad pero en ese momento ya daba igual. Después de unos minutos subieron sus padres a verla

Mama: no sabes lo preocupada que estaba

estaba llorando, toda la noche no había podido dormir sin saber en donde estaba, normalmente Serena desparecía pero siempre decía algo pero esa vez no había ni rastro de ella aunque la habían buscado por todos lados.

Los padres de Serena se la llevaron lo mas pronto que pudieron, no querían estar en esa casa, no se sabía porque pero ese lugar les molestaba. Kyo solo le dijo un simple cuidate cuando se marcho pero Serena había mirado la tristeza en sus ojos, unos ojos preciosos que solo tenían dolor, ademas era muy guapo pero no recordaba haverlo visto por la clase ni en el instituto aunque podía ser nuevo, después de llegar a su casa ya no le dio mas vueltas al tema se fue directamente a su habitacion donde la esperaba Luna con impaciencia.

Luna: me has preocupado mucho

Serena: lo siento Luna yo no...

Luna¿que te ha pasado? Tus padres han recibido una llamado y salieron coriendo

Serena: no ha sido nada solo que me senti un poco mal y..

Luna; las chicas estaban muy preocupadas, han estado llamando

Serena: también Darien?

Luna: claro

Serena: es que ultimamente ni siquiera me habla por telefono, ya se que esta ocupado con su trabajo y todo lo demas pero yo quiero verlo...shh, shh, quiero que este a mi lado

Se puso a llorar, llevaba dias queriendo hacerlo pero siempre se aguantaba, estaba comenzando a madurar aunque nadie se daba cuenta de ello.

Después de ese insidente todos estaban preocupados por Serena y decidieron hacer turnos para vijilarla hasta saber que es lo que le pasaba. Todas las mañanas habia una de las chicas esperandola y iban juntas al colegio, Serena se volvia a notar rara pero no le dio importancia ya que el dolor no habia vuelto. Los dias en el instituto continuaron como siempre pero cuando entro en la clase vio que había alguién que no conocia o tal vez si. Era el chico que había visto en esa casa donde la habian ayudado pero...¿desde cuando va a mi clase¿como es que no lo había visto? Fueron las preguntas que pasaron por la cabeza de Serena. El dia siguio como siempre, las clases, los deberes, los profesores que no paraban de hablar de los examenes finales, en ese momento a Serena no le importaba ningun examen sino como contarles a las chicas que desde hace tiempo tenia eso dolores que aveces la dejaban en el suelo, esa misma tarde había quedado con todas ellas en el templo para hablar pero no sabía por donde tenía que empezar ¿y si se enfadaban? No creo que lo hagan al fin y al cabo lo había hecho por ellas para que no se preocuparan.

Durante el día se daba vueltas para ver a Kyo de vez en cuando y el le sonreia como si no pasara nada. Ese dia fue un dia mas como todos después se fue al templo donde se suponía que debian de estar las chicas pero cuando llego solo estaba Rey, porque vivía allí,las demás habían llamado para decir que no podían ir porque estaban ocupadas con su tareas. Ni siquiera estaba Darien que fue lo que mas le dio rabia, como era posible que ya no puediera hablar con sus amigas ni con su novio.

Rey: lo siento, no se lo que tenias que decirnos pero las chicas lo sienten mucho

Serena: no pasa nada ya hablaremos otro dia

se fue sin decir nada mas mientras Rey la miraba desde lejos, la notaba cambiada ya no era la niña llorona que había conocido años atrás y con quién había tenido que luchar.

Sin darse cuenta se alejo del templo sin saber a donde ir pero después se decidio a ir a la casa de Darien que seguro que ha esa hora estaría en su casa y podría hablar con el.

Entro corriendo en el edificio y subio las escaleras, llego al departamento de Darien, toco varias veces el timbre pero no había nadie y se sento en la entrada de la puerta y se puso a llorar. Estaba disgustada con ella misma y con todos los demás, ahora ya no le hacian caso si no se tratabe de un nuevo enemigo y por mas que quería tener una vida nornal ya no podia porque había perdido a sus amigos por estar siempre luchando.

Después de llorar mucho tiempo salio del edificio y se fue a su casa, ya no tenía nada mas que hacer y su madre la regañaria si llegaba tarde otra vez.

Entro en su casa y le parecio que no había nadie y se fue a su habitación, no tenía animos para ver la televisión. Luna no estaba en casa, tal vez salio a dar una vuelta o no se sabe pero el caso es que Serena pensaba que estaba sola en casa. Se recosto en su cama y en un momento se quedo dormida, estaba muy cansada, no sabía de que pero noto que si no dormia un poco iba a volver a desmayarse. Ya entrada la noche se desperto por voces que se escuchaban desde el salón. Tal vez eran sus padres y por eso salio a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, bajo las escaleras iba a abrir la puerta pero se detuvo un momento a oir de lo que estaban hablando.

Madre¿por que han vuelto?

Padre: no lo se, ellos no tenían porque regresar

Madre: han regresado a por ella

Padre: no la quisieron hace unos años

Madre: pero ahora es diferente, no quiero que se la lleven

se puso a llorar mientras su marido intentaba consolarla pero era en vano porque su mujer no paraba de llorar

Madre: estaba en esa casa... no se como no ... pensaba que ella se quedaría alli

Padre; Serena perdio la memoria hace unos años, lo recuerdas es por eso por lo que no recuerda esa casa

Madre: pero y si la recuerda nunca volvera con nosotros

Padre: sabíamos que esto acabaría pasando

Mientras iba escuchando la coversación ella no entendia de lo que hablaban pero era verdad que hace unos años había perdido la memora pero que se había recuperado por completo, recordaba a su padre, su madre, hermano, amigos... pero no... no recordaba mas de lo ocurido

Hace tres años ella se había despertado en un hospital en donde no sabía como se llamaba ni de donde era, ni cual era su familia. Pero.. ¿que es lo que estaba pasando?

Madre: sus padres estan muertos, nosotros nos hicimos cargo de ella porque la queriamos y ahora regresan para quitarnosla

Padre; no sabemos si eso es verdad

Madre: entonces como es que la encontramos en la casa de ese hombre

Padre: tiene todos los derechos es su..

Madre: no tiene derecho a nada

dijo gritando antes de que su marido pudiera decir mas y volvio a llorar y no había nadie que la pudiera calmar

Mientras en la puerta estaba Serena sin saber que hacer, que es lo que estaba pasando se preguntaba miles de veces y su cabeza daba vueltas, era cierto que no recordaba a sus amigos de cuando era niña pero nunca se había preguntado porque había sido tan felz al lado de Darien y las chicas que no le bastaba mas pero no sabía que es lo que hacía cuando era niña, ni en donde había vivido, lo unico que recordaba era lo que sus padres le habían le dicho pero no lo recordaba sino que creia recordarlos, se había creado un mundo para ella sin que su memoria pudiera destruirla. Pero entonces ¿quién era?¿quién es ese hombre que tenía derecho sobre ella? Que es lo que estaba haciendo en esa familia. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin para, nadie la sentia, lloraba en silencio sin consuelo alguno, lloraba por no saber la verdad, lloraba por haber creido que la familia shukino era su familia durante años y por no saber ni siquiera quien era.

Salio de su casa llorando, se dirigio al unico lugar donde podria estar bien, subio las escaleras coriendo, era la segunda vez que estaba alli en el mismo dia pero no podía evitarlo tenia que hablar con Armando aunque estuviera ocupado, tenia que hacerlo.

Llego al departamento, no toco la puerta entro directamente pero se quedo paralizada al entrar y ver que...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Sin ninguna duda había llegado la primavera y había flores por todos lados, el sol brillaba pero no tanto como el verano, las calles estaban llenas de parejas de enamorados que iban de paseo o que compraban regalos. Los edificios se imponian ante los demas, había risas de alegria de los jovenes, planificaban fiestas, salidas, acampadas... las clases habían terminado.

Rey: me alegro de que acabe el curso

se ve a una joven muy atractiva de cabellos negros que estaba en una heladeria de la ciudad, la acompañaban tres chicas mas. Una de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, patricia después estaba Ami son sus ojos azules y su pelo corto y que llevaba una presiosa camiseta que le hacia conjunto con sus zapatos y por ultimo estaba Carola que como siempre era la mas algre de todas y que estaba feliz porque no aguantaba las clases.

Carola: un día mas y me vuelvo loca

Patricia: no seas exagerada, que estudiar es muy bueno

Ami: tienes toda la razon yo este verano entrare a una academia...

Rey: pero si a ti no te hace falta eres la mejor del pais

Ami: no exageres

se ponía roja de la verguenza pero era verdad siempre había sido la mas inteligente del grupo

Carola: ya tardan en llegar los chicos

Estaban esperando para ir a celebrar. Los años habían pasado y parece que todo iba bien, después de unos minutos aparecio un grupo de chicos que estaba formado por Dani, Jonh, Alex, Miguel. Eran las respectivas parejas de las chicas. Dani un chico muy timido pero que le encanta la musica y los videojuegos, su grupo favorito three ligts y se había encontrado con Carola y año atras, aunque los dos se gustaban ninguno se atrevia a dar el primer paso, se entendian muy bien. Alex su aspecto era muy parecido al de Armando, parecian hermanos pero el se había criado solo con la ayuda de la familia de un amigo y estudiaba por su cuenta, siempre llebava las de ganar, nunca se rinde por mas peligroso que sea su destino, sin lugar a duda era el lider, por asi decirlo del grupo de los chicos ademas de que se había enamorado de la guerrero Jupiter aunque la principio nadie veia con buenos ojos esa relacion ( ya se dira porque mas adelante) pero las cosas fueron cambiando con el tiempo. Seguimos con Miguel que tiene un sexto sentido para las cosas que van a suceder, muy luchador por las cosas que desea muy solitario pero que sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer a cada momento. Y por ultimo esta John un chico muy guapo, pero que parece de hiero que no muestra sus sentimientos a nadie y muy inteligente, todos ellos habían aparecido para ayudar a las guerreros en los ultimos años.

Alex: me alegro de ver os

Lita: me moria de ganas de verte

salio coriendo a abrazarlo, ya estaban saliendo en serio y todos lo sabían. Las chicas estaban en el primer año de su carrera. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que lucharon contra galaxia al lado de su princesa, y desde que ella se había encontrado mal.

Miguel: porque no vamos a comer algo

los demas aceptaro con gusto porque tenían que celebrar ese dia tan especial ya se había cumplido un año que habian conocido a los chicos por primera vez

Fueron a la cafeteria mas cercana que tenían y en el interior se encontraron con otras parejas que también festejaban, en una mesa estabanVicky como siempre encantadora y con un aire de misteriosa junto a un chico, fue extraño que las chicas se acostubraran a verla con una pareja qe no fuera Timmy ya que siempre se les había visto juntos, esta vez estaba con Carlos, guapoy con mucho dinero era de buena familia y con buenos gustos era el mejor amigo de Alex, también estaba Raquel junto con Sergio, tiene un aire muy misterioso y le facinan las antiguedades, estaban compremetidos y en unos meses se casaban. Hotaru la pequeña del grupo que había crecido mucho y que estaba a punto de cumplir 15 años era la pesadilla de todos, tambien a su lado había un niño de unos 13 o 14 años que digamos era el "compañero" de Hotaru aunque a ella no le hacía mucha gracia eso, siempre discutiendo como si solo fuera niños de primaria, desde que se habian visto no habian llegado a hablar en serio mas de un minuto, si se puede decir hablar a que se tiren trastos por la cabeza, o poner ranas en la cabeza de Hotaru o dejarlo enserado en el cuarto de la limpieza o cosas semejantes que hacian cada dia, y que por supuesto traia de los nervios a todos

Solo faltaba Timmy que estaba como siempre en el taller mecanico areglando su moto o su coche aunque tambíén había un chico para ella no quería aceptarlo porque para ella su mundo era Vick pero al descubrir que habían mas cosas se espanto y oculto sus sentimientos. Y finalmente nos queda el persona de esta historia Andres que también pertenecia al grupo de Alex y su pandilla. Estaban todos muy contentos festejando pero...

Vicky: deberiamos de quedar mas a menudo todos juntos

Lita: es una buena idea

Ami: por que no vamos de acampada

Hotaru: yo me quedo

Raquel: tu vendras con nosotros

Hotaru; pero y si vuele

todos sabían a lo que se referia, desde que Serena se había marchado, si se habia marchado ya mas de tres años ella la seguia esperando, siempre con ganas de verla, nuna se olvidaba y muchisimo menos en las batallas y por eso no había permitido que nadie usara el cristal de plata en su nombre

Raquel: ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces

Lita: no volvera, se fue para siempre

Hotaru: si, se fue pero por vuestra culpa porque la engañasteis todas, ella era vuestra amiga pero aun asi la dejasteis de lado

Mina: eso no es verdad

se puso furiosa, sabia que en parte ellas tenían parte de culpa pero no por eso no sentían dolor al saber que se fue sin decir nada.

Rey: Tranquilizate Mina

Siempre salía el mismo tema, aunque no querían que se mencionara para nada porque para todos era mejor como si no hubiera existido. Estaban todos en silencio cuando se acercaron Darien y una chica muy bonita, era Cristal la novia de Armando. Al verla hotaru salio coriendo dejando a los demás no quería verlos.

Darien: que pasa?

Alex:lo de siempre

Después de terminar con Rey, porque Serena descubrio la verdad y no quiso ver a ninguno de los dos, Armando empezo a salir con Cristal una chica muy hermosa y de buena clase que siempre trataba de hacer feliz a todos, la mayoria ya se había acostumbrado a ella menos Hotaru y Timmy que seguían fieles a Serena. Después de que Serena descubriera a Rey y Darien juntos las chicas no la volvieron a ver mas, tampoco a su familia fue como si la tiera se los hubiera tragado y después de luchar un año sin un cristal de plata todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban a alguién que lo maneje y no había nadie mas apropiado que Cristal pero estaban Timmy y Hotaru que no querían ni hablar del tema.

Cristal de 20 años, le gusta la musica ha aprendido varios idiomas, su familia es de muy buena posición social, es educada, muy cariñosa, encantadora que había conquistado a todos con su´sonrisa pero que a pesar de todo no había conseguido hacer que se olvidaran de Serena, ella sabía toda la verdad y quería aprender a utilizar el cristal de plata pero todavía no lo conseguía.

Hotaru no aceptaria a Cristal como substituta de Serena, ella era unica pero la extrañaba mucho, todas las noches se ponía llorar

Hotaru: tienes que volver por favor vuelve

estaba sentada en un banco del parque y recordaba las veces que Serena había estado con ella y que la había salvado con su amor, nunca penso que se iria de su lado, fue un duro golpe que se quedara sin su querida princesa.

Recordaba que estaba en su casa cuando escucho el telefono y Timmy se preocupo mucho y esa misma noche se fue de la casa hacia la ciudad pero no volvio pronto, al cabo de unos dias volvio y les conto que Serena habia estado mal y que estaba muy enferma pero que se recuperaria pronto si descansaba y no la molestaban, Hotaru quería ir a verla pero no se lo permitieron dijeron que era lo mejor para ella, después de unos dias volvio a sonar el telefono y esta vez era mas grave, todas salieron muy rapido de la casa, se fueron al hospital. Hotaru no lo entendia muy bien ya que no le habían dicho nada pero cuando dentro y vio el cuerpo de Serena en una cama se puso a llorar, la llamaba pero ella no contestaba

Timmy: esta bien solo tiene que descansar por unos dias

y la sacaron de la habitación donde estaban todas las chicas y Darien, ella escuchaba detrás de la puerta aunque nadie lo sabía

Haruka: como ha podido pasar?

Armando: salio coriendo y un coche...

Rey: no es culpa nuestra

estaba llorando, sentada a un rincon de la habitación y le conto todo lo que había pasado, como Serena se había enterado de que le habían traicionado y que estaba muy mal dias anteriores y mas cosas. Timmy escucho sin decir nada hasta que terminaron de contar

Timmy: ¿vosotras lo sabías?

Le pregunto a Ami, Lita y Mina

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza sin decir nada mas, sabian que eran culpables. Timmy en un momento de rabia dio un puñetazo a Darien dejandolo en un rincon la un labio roto, él no dijo nada solo se quedo callado.

Hotaru seguá llorando y cuando Timmy salio y la vio en la puerta salio coriendo y se fue al cuarto de Serena

Hotaru: Serena tienes que recuperarte por favor, ellos tienen la culpa de todo no tu, tiene que levantarte, tienes que volver a nuestro lado por favor...

no podía para de llorar y Timmy la miraba sin poder hacer nada lo unico que hizo es abrazarla y llorar con ella pero dias después el cuerpo de Serena desaparecío, en el hospital les dijeron que sus padres se la habían llevado pero también la familia Shukino había desaparecido, no había rastro de ellos trataron de saber donde estaban pero no consiguieron nada.

Eso fue lo ultimo que recordaba de Serena, la había buscado y esperado en la misma ciudad por si volvia y si luchaba solo era por ella muchas veces 'penso que lo mejor era olvidarla por completo ya que todo acabara y que no tuviera que preocuparse de nada mas pero tenía esperanzas de volver a ver la sonrisa de Serena y abrazarla otra vez y tenía que hacer algo para que ella recibiera su mensaje y volviera a ocupar el lugar que le corespondia por derecho.

Por eso regreso a su casa y aprovechando que no había nadie cogio un par de cosas y dinero suficientes para poder llegar hasta la casa de su padre. Seguro que el la ayudaba a encontrar a Serena, no podía a ver desaparecido y se marcho.

Se fue a la parada del autobus, espero poco hasta que llego se dirigia a la parte sur del pais. Era casi la madrugada cuando el autobus la dejo en su parada. Estaba con miedo pero no se iba a rendir en ese momento, esas horas las chicas ya se habrian enterado de que se marcho de casa y tal vez hayan llamado al padre para avisarle pero siguio adelante.

A lo lejos vio una casa, si era esa la casa que buscaba camino ràpido al final corio, estaba asustada y cuando llego toco muy fuerte la puerta varias veces pero no salía nadie

Hotaru: debe de estar de viaje

No había contado con eso pero que tenía que hacer ahora. Se iba a marchar pero oyo que alguién abria la puerta, era su padre. Estaba tan contenta que se le tiro encima.

Padre; pero que haces aqui?

Hotaru: tienes que ayudarme

Padre: ¿sabes la hora que es? Podrias haberme llamado y yo te iba a buscar

Hotaru: no queda tiempo, tienes que ayudarme

El padre la miro muy preocupado, nunca la havia visto así, siempre era muy sonriente y amable con todos, esta ves era otra cosa, estaba muy extraña

Hotaru: tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla

Padre: a quién?

Hotaru: a Serena

Padre: ya me hablaste de ella, pero me dijiste que había desaparecido porque la buscas ahora

Entraro en el salón de la casa. Ahí hotaru se sento al lado de su padre, estaba muy preocupada era urgente que la encontraran como fuera de eso dependia su futuro

Hotaru: sin ella todo abra acabado

Padre: no te entiendo, lo que deberias estar haciendo es dormir y preocupada por la ropa y no por otras cosa.

Hotaru: te lo contare todo. Sabes que hay guerreros que protegen este planeta

Padre: algo he oido pero sabes que no creo en eso, solo son chicas que quieren llamar la atención

Hotaru: hace 5 años tu tuvise un accidente ¿te acuerdas?

Padre: si lo recuerdo pero ¿que tiene que ver eso?

Hotaru: yo también estaba ahí, mas bien yo fue la culpable de todo. Mi destino era morir por haber causado ese mal pero me salvo, me salvo sin importarle que tal vez volveria a pasar lo mismo otra vez

Padre: quien te salvo?

Hotaru: ella, mi querida princesa la guerrero mas fuerte de todas, guerrero Luna

Padre: yo no sabía...

Hotaru: desde entonces jure que la protegeria con mi poder hasta la muerte

Padre: que dices?

No entendia nada de lo que estaba diciendo, muchas veces había notado que su hija era extraña, no se divertia como las demas chicas de su edad y sabía mucho para solo ser una adolecente pero que es lo q estaba pasando. Hotaru saco un boche que siempre llevaba consigo que muchas veces había visto su padre pero que no sabía lo que era

Hotaru: planeta saturno Transformación

Su padre la miro atentamente y vio como se convirtio en una de las guerreros, una guerrero que había visto muchas veces y que en un par de ocaciones la había ayudado

Saturno: soy la guerrero saturno de la destruccion y sirvo a la princesa de la Luna

Padre: que...no... mi hija...

Saturno: lo entiendes ahora, yo no soy como las demás chicas, yo debo vivir para proteger este planeta y a su princesa pero...

Padre: pero ¿que?

Hotaru: hace tres años la princesa desaparecio y no la he encontrado era mi obligación defenderla y he fallado, he fallado a mi princesa

se sento e el sofa con las manos en la cara, ya había hecho todo lo posible para que apareciera pero no había bastado

Padre: mi pobre hija

la abrazo sin decir nada mas, lo mejor en ese momento era permanecer en silencio, siempre había visto lo que hacían las guerreros, aunque el no estuviera de acuerdo, las había visto sufrir y luchar pero nunca penso que una de ella era su hija que tan solo era una adolecente que tenía que tener una vida para ella y no llena de luchas constantes

Padre: y que tiene que ver con esto Serena?

Hotaru: ella es nuestra princesa

Después no dijo nada mas y se quedo dormida en las piernas de su padre, estaba demasiado consada como para seguir llorando, mientras dormia fue recordando lo que habia pasado el ultimo año,

Recuerdo 

Las chicas iban a acabar el instituto, las vacaciones estaban llegando pero con los examenes que tenian encima no podian disfrutar de nada, las inners se habian vuelto inseparables desde que Serena habia desaparecido algo que molesto mucho a Timmy y Hotaru pero que no podian hacer nada a cambio, por un tiempo dejaron de hablarles pero despues de descubrir que un nuevo enemigo queria apoderarse de la tierra se fueron reuniendo todas para evitar que la tierra fuera destruida por completo necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran ya que Sailor moon no estaba con ellas para salvarlas si estaban en algun apuro, asi fue como en el momento que ya no tenian esperanzas de ganr por que sin su princesa y el poder del cristal d eplata eran muy debiles, aparecieron los guerreros, si guerreros que eran la version masculina de las chicas, cada uno con un inmensos poderes para ayudarlas.

Segun Luna, los guerreros no debian de haber despertado en esta epoca pero ya que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible despertaron de su profundo sueno, cada uno fue apareciendo cuando estaban en verdadero apuro, les costo vencer al enemigo pero aun mas decubrir quienes eran esos misteriosos guerreros que estaban dirigisos por el guerrero Sol, el hermano de la princesa de la Luna, que al ser hombre no podía governar el milemio de plata pero si se encargaba de liderar a guerreros de los diferentes planetas para cuando una guerra fue declarada ellos entraran en accion, y eso fue lo que sucedio.

Lucharon muy duro pero al final vencieron al enemigo consiguiendo paz y tranquilidad por el momento, los chicos se quedaron a su lado y como sois tan listo creo que ya sabreis quienes son los chicos guerreros pasaron los meses y todo iba normal aunque Hotaru seguia sin aceptar a las chicas, pero algo mas grave paso, aparecio Crystal, tierna y bondadosa, joven, alegre, que queria a todos, le recordaba tanto a Serena pero no era ella, las chicas la trataron muy bien, Hotaru pensaba que era porque se sentian culpables de lo que le hicieron a Serena y si se portaban bien con Crystal podian quitarse el cargo de conciencia que tenian. Todos eran felices en ese momento, parecia como si el grupo estuviera al completp, pero no era asi por eso siempre les recordaba que Serena debia de estar en algun lado y que volveria a ocupar su lugar tarde o temprano.

Miles de imagenes de sus luchas de cuando se conocieron pasaron por su mente mientras dormia, pensando en que podia hacer para poder encontra a su princesa ya que parecia que ella hubiera desparecido, no la podian sentir, ni su energia, ni nada.

**Fin recuerdos ( **mas que recuerdos es un pequeno resumen de lo que habia pasado en el ultimo a;o de las sailor

desperto en su habitación, le traia muchos recuerdos y se quedo un momento pensativa hasta que entro en su cuarto una de las criadas de la casa

Cr: el señor esta en el comedor y usted tiene una llamada

Hotaru: de quién?

Cr: no lo se, ha respondido el señor y ha dicho que la llamara

Salio de su cuarto no con mucha gana porque penso que debían de ser de Raquel que llamaba para quejarse de su comportamiento

Padre: buenos dias princesa

Hotaru: buenos dias papa

ya era mas de medio dia pero como había llegado a la madrugada no se había dado cuenta, todavia iba en pijama y sin zapatos por la casa pero su padre ya estaba muy listo y trabajando.

Hotaru: ¿quién me llama? Si es raquel no quiero hablar con ella

Padre: responde tu misma y veras quien es

Hotaru: Alo, raquel?

Pero no obtenía respuestas

Hotaru: Alo?

Voz: esta tarde llegare en el areopuerto principal. Esperame. Tenemos que hablar

Y colco, Hotaru tardo en reaccionar, se había quedado sin palabras, aunque solo había escuchado un par de palabras, la había reconocido sin lugar a duda era ella, era ella y estaba volviendo.

Padre: Hotaru? Estas bien?

No obtenía respuesta

Padre: era eso lo que querías no?

Ella solo lo abrazo y repitio varias veces gracias, gracias papa. Por la tarde recogio lo que tenía y iban a salir para el aeropuerto. Ya en el coche estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de mirar su reloj, ¿y si llegaban tarde? Y si no la encontraban? Todavía pensaba que era un sueño y que de un momento para otro se iba a despertar pero había algo que no entendia

Hotaru: ¿como la has encontrado tan ràpido?

Padre: te lo iba a decir pero como ayer por la noche me sorprendiste y...

Hotaru: ya lo sabías desde antes ¿porque no me lo dijiste? Si sabias que estaba buscandola

Padre: me entere hace poco, sabes que viajo mucho y en uno de esos viajes..

Recordo que estaba a punto de dar una conferencia. Estaban las presentaciones, había gente muy importante que esa noche solo lo escucharian a el. Salio un momento a tomar aire en el jardi. La casa en la que estaba era un palacio por así decirlo. Intento no pensar mas en ello de pronto se le acerco una chica, pero que chica, era bellisima, con ojos azules como el cielo que cautibaban a todos los que la miraban, debia de ser una chica de alta sociedad que esa noche acompañaba a su padre para ser conocida

Chica: profesor tomoeda?

Profesor: si, me alegro de que me conosca, pero yo no tengo el placer

Chica: me alegro de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo. ¿como esta Hotaru?

El profesor no sabía que decir ya que no recordaba haberla visto nunca y el hecho que conociera a su hija era mas extraño todavía pero en un momento recordo las palabras de Hotaru que le decian que Serena había desaparecido.

Profesor: ¿Serena?

No sabia porque la llamo asi, ya que la Serena que el alguna vez habia visto era ... nina, so;adora, ni tan siquiera la habia visto con ropa comun, solo con el uniforme. Y esa chica era... divina, una diosa por la cual miles de hombres moririan por ella

Serena: me alegra volver a verlo

se quedo sin palabras, pero la ultima vez que la había visto llevaba dos moños y con uniforme, esta tan cambiada, su cabello, su mirada, su forma de hablar y caminar, parecía otra persona totalmente diferente no sabía ni como la había reconocido

Padre: a si fue como la vi pero estaba muy cambiada, me hablo de que estaba estudiando y me pregunto por ti, de eso solo tres dias

Hotaru: pero... como estaba? Se la veía bien?

Padre: en una hora ya la veras. Esta noche cuando has llegado la he llamado y me ha dicho que estaba cerca y vendria inmediatamente

Hotaru: me muero de ganas de verla

Estaba tan contenta que aunque la atacara un enemigo sería feliz, después de tanto tiempo la volveria a ver y estaria con ella de nuevo.

Las chicas estaban preocupadas por Hotaru se habían pasado la noche buscandola. Pensaban que le había pasado algo o que algun enemigo la había atrapado se pensaron mil desgracias hasta que recibieron una llamada del profesor diciendo que estaba bien y que había llegado a su casa sana y salva y que la traeria de vuelta el siguiente dia

Darien: me alegro de que este bien

Raquel: me va ha escuchar cuando llegue

Alex: no seas tan dura

Vicky; tu no te metas en esto

Alex: calla ballena

los dos no es que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo pero siempre se pasaban peleando y no había nadie que puedira pararlos el unico que lo conseguía a veces era Carlos, pero la noche anterior había salido de viaje con su padre pero esa misma tarde volvería

Hotaru y el profesor ya habían llegado al aeropuerto y esperaban la llegada del vuelo en que llegaría Serena. Avisaron que tenía un retraso de 20 minutos, a Hotaru la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, ya no aguantaba mas.

El avión aterizo y los pasajeros empezaron a desembarcar y se fueron a coger su equipaje.Entra la gente se podía ver a una chica muy guapa que llevaba un vestido que le favorecia mucho, su pelo adorado como el oro que estaba recojido en una trenza, caminaba y...

Carlos: perdon ha sido mi culpa

le había deramado el cafe encima

Serena: no pasa nada, esto se quitara

Se quedo parado sin decir nada Carlos al verla , es que era tan guapa

Carlos: una diosa

Serena: no, me llamo Serena y tan solo soy una chica

Aunque facilmente se podía decir que se parecia a una diosa por su pelo, su ropa y su elegancia

Carlos: perdon otra vez, yo soy Carlos es que no he dormido en toda la noche y estoy metiendo la pata...

Serena: no pasa nada, vamos que hay que coger las maletas

Cuando Serena se marcho todavía no habían conocido a los chicos y por el eso el no la reconoce aunque tampoco lo hubiera hecho si la hubiese conocido antes

Los dos fueron hablando tranquilamente, se entendían muy bien, a pesar que que se acababan de cococer parecia que se conocian desde siempre y todos los que los veían los miraban por que hacían muy buena pareja. Carlos se sintio muy atraido por Serena, tenia una cosa especial que ele llamaba la atención pero...estaba Vicky pero no tenia nada con ella, ninguna obligación pero en ese momento quién pesaban en Vicky

Salieron ya con su equipaje y a Carlos se le subio la sangre a la cabeza al ver que estaba Hotaru en la salida y que estaba con su padre y señalaban a donde estaba el con esa chica

Hotaru corio como si el mundo terminara si no lo hacia y fue hasta donde estaban ellos

Carlos: esto... Hotaru...

Se quedo en silencio y miro de ariba a bajo a la chica que iba a su lado y sin esperar mas la abrazo y se pueso a llorar

Hotaru: has vuelto... has vuelto

Continuara...

Se que la historia es un poco complicada y he intentado explicarlo lo mejor que he podido pero si teneis alguna duda o sugerencia estare encantada de poder contar con vuestro apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru: has vuelto... shhh...

Mientras miraba la escena que estaba pasando delante suyo no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, como es que Hotaru conocia a esa chica que acababa de conocer y es mas porque lloraba y otra cosa ¿no estaba desaparecida Hotaru?

Carlos: Hotaru ¿que haces aqui?

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado y se separo de Serena

Hotaru: y tu que haces aqui?

Los dos se miraron pero ninguno contesto, después miraron hacia Serena y ella sonrio y se sintieron muy bien .

Padre: se ra mejor que nos vayamos

Carlos: si es lo mejor

los cuatro salieron hacia el estacionamiento, Hotaru no se separaba de Serena puede ser que tuviera miedo a que otra vez se marchara o al simple hecho que siguiera pensando que solo era un sueño y que en unos minutos se despertaria y estaria en su habitación

Serena: gracias por ayudarme

le dijo a Carlos que llevaba su maleta

Carlos: no hay de que, tengo que llamar a un taxi y sera mejor que..

Padre: nosotros te podemos llevar

Se subieron al coche, Carlos observaba a Hotaru que estaba muy feliz, nunca la habia visto así, siempre estaba sería y si se hablaba de Cristal como el día anterior había ocurido se ponia muy mal pero era verla y saber que solo había alegria y se le vino a la mente las palabras que había dicho el dia anterior

Hotaru: Serena es la unica persona que puede usar el cristal de plata,

Siempre la defendia y nunca permitiria que alguien mas ocupara su lugar, había escuhado hablar de Serena pero ninguno no le había dicho como era, aunque de la forma en que se referian pens que era mejor olvidarla como todos los demas pero ¿y si la Serena que ellos conocian era la misma que acababa de conocer? Eso encajaria por la sonrisa que tenía Hotaru, por que se había escapado pero...no podía ser habían dicho que había desaparecido y que nadie sabía donde estaba y por mas que la habían buscado ella no había dado señales de vida. Carlos contemplo a Serena, se la veía tan tranquila y feliz, no podía ser guerrero Luna que tantas veces había luchado a la que habían dejado de lado sus amigas. El se había enterado de lo que paso antes de que Serena desapareciera, era uno de los pocos que lo sabían, las chicas que habían propuesto que no se supiera pero el había escuchado una conversación entre Timmy y Vicky que le reclamaba que Serena seguía viva y no tenía porque haber otra guerrero que la remplazara.

Padre: que tal el viaje?

Serena: muy bien aunque un poco cansada

Hotaru: te puedes quedar en mi casa ¿a que si papa?

Carlos: siento que se tengan que molestar llevandome a casa

Hotaru: no sabía que te habías ido de viaje

Carlos: fue repentino, solo fue por unas horas nunca me hubiera imaginado que te encontraría en el aeropuerto

Serena: gracias por venir a recogerme

Hotaru: me moria de ganas de verte princesa

Ya no había ninguna duda, la chica que acababa de conocer a la salida del aeropuerto era la guerrero Luna pero nunca penso encontrarla así, siempre se imagino verla presentada por las demas chicas y no como una chica mas pero tenia que admitir que era nuy bella y que le había cautivado con tan solo una mirada. Muy pronto llegaron a la casa de Carlos que era una casa muy grande y tenía unos jardines hermosos, el para agradecer que le trageran hasta su casa, los invito a pasar y tomar el te.

Serena, el profesor y Hotaru aceptaron gustosos a pasar antes de ir a casa para acomodor el equipaje.

Reencuentros

Entraron y pasaron directo al salón donde se encontraron con mas visitas que habían llegado hace un par de minutos. Eran Alex, Timmy que habían ido a hablar con el sobre Vicky.

Timmy: ¿que haces aqui Hotaru?

Se sorprendio mucho al verla en esa casa ya que normalmente no iba porque también vivía alli Ricardo y nunca se llevaban bien. Después vio al profesor que estaba como la ultima vez que lo había visto y a su lado, a su lado... Se quedo mirandola, le resultaba familiar pero esa chica...

Serena: hola ¿que tal?

Le saludo antes de que pudiera decir nada

Alex: hola me llamo Alex debes de ser una amiga de Hotaru

al ver que la chica no se separaba de ella en ningun momento

Timmy: no puede ser

Salio del salón coriendo sin decir nada mas y detras de ella salio Serena que parece que estaba esperando esa reaccion por parte de Timmy

Alex: pero que pasa aqui

Carlos: ya te lo explicare yo, si puedo

Profesor: yo me dare una vuelta por el jardin no te importa no?

Preguntando a Carlos que le respondio con un gesto con la cabeza mientras que miro a Hotaru que estaba en el sofa sin decir nada esperando que volviera Serena

Alex: ¿que pasa aqui? Ahora si que me lo vas a decir

Carlos: la chica que has visto antes...

Alex; si es guapisima si Vicky te ve con ella te matara ya lo sabes

Carlos: no es eso

Alex: entonces?

No sabía que pensar, no volvian ni Timmy ni la chica ademas nunca había visto a Timmy así y por eso se preocupo

Hotaru; esa chica es Serena

Alex: ¿que? ¿Serena?

Carlos: si, Serena

Alex: pero no estaba desaparecida

Hotaru: os dije que volvería a ocupar el lugar que le pertenece

Alex: esta vez si que se va armar

pensando en la cara que pomdrían al ver a Serena, siempre habían pensado que nunca volvería a pesar de las esperanzas de Timmy y Hotaru, ellas habían sido las que siempre habían confiado en ella, siempre la había respetado y nunca se olvidaro de ella a pesar de que pasaran años desde que no la había vuelto a ver. Ahora entendia la felicidad de Hotaru y la reaccion de Timmy.

No supo que decir y se uqedo en silencio esperando a que alguién dijera algo pero después solo había silencio, nadie no hablaba parecia que el tiempo se había parado mientras en la cabeza de Alex las cosas tomaban sentido. Muchas veces le había preguntado a Lita sobre Serena pero solo le había dicho que era una gran amiga y siempre se quedaba callada como si con eso lo explicara todo, cuando conocio a Lita penso que también estaria Guerrero Luna con ellas pero la sorpresa fue que no y que en ese momento solo luchaban ella y muchas veces se habia preguntado como es que una chica tan buena y de tan buen corazon se habia ido y dejado a sus amigas. Se suponía que el amor que sentia por sus seres queridos era mas fuerte pero aun asi se fue y no volvio. Pero nunca le había culpado de nada ella debia de tener sus razones, ademas era su hermana, si su hermana..

Alex: mi hermana

Carlos: eso parece. Yo también me lleve una sorpresa cuando Hotaru la llamo princesa nunca pense que seria asi mas bien pensaba ver a una chica como Mina, un poco despistada pero esta chica es diferente

Alex: diferente?

Carlos: si, su manera de caminar, de hablar y tratar a la gente tu también lo has notado Hotaru no?

Hotaru: la ultima vez que la vi fue en un hospital

Alex: hospital?

Hotaru: si, en un hospital tu novia no te ha contado lo que le hicieron ni como es que pasaron las cosas?

Alex: no, ella solo me dijo...

la verdad es que nunca hablaban de ello, era como un asunto olvidado que todos reuhian de el como si fuera malo

Hotaru: la veo muy cambiada pero no se que le habra pasado o si habra necesitado nuestra ayuda, ha estado sola.

Carlos: deberías de ir con ella

Hotaru; después, primero es nesesario que aclaren las cosas con Timmy

Alex: alguién me puede decir cual fue la razon por la que se fue Serena

Carlos: sera mejor que ella te lo explique

Ese dia se había convertido en sorpresas totales que todavia no podian creer

En el jardín estaba Timmy sin querer mirar a Serena, se intentaba negar a ella misma que no era verdad que tan solo era un sueño.

Serena: porque no me miras?

Timmy: tu no eres mi bombon

Serena: si lo soy, aunque tenga otra apariencia, aunque hable diferente siempre sere tu amiga, una compañera en lo bueno y en lo malo

Timmy: en estos años que no has estado yo.. yo

Serena: perdoname, perdoname

Se acerco a ella para abrazarla con temor que la rechasase pero eso no ocurio sino que Timmy la abrazo muy fuerte.

Timmy: cuando te vi en el hospital..pense que te había perdido que te había fallado y me senti tan culpable por no haberte protegido

Serena: no fue tu culpa

Timmy: la culpa la tuvo Darien

Serena: ni el ni nadie, eso tenía que pasar

Timmy: te traicionaron, te engañaron y con lo que tu hiciste por ellas y por el

Serena: yo estoy bien, he vuelto

Timmy: nunca pense que te volvería a ver ya había perdido la esperanza después de tanto tiempo

aunque hubieran pasado mil años Serena seguria teniendo esa sonrisa que llenaba a las personas de vida, alegria y amor. A pesar de su dolor de su sufrimiento nunca había perdido la esperanza esa era ella una chica invencible y con un fortaleza como nadie.

Las dos regresaron al salón donde se encontraban Hotaru, Alex y Carlos que los esperaban para hacer miles de preguntas

Alex: mi hermana, eres mi hermana

Se abrazaron los dos en señal se saludo, hace tiempo que debian de haberse encontrado pero no fue así la historia habia cambiado de un dia para otro.

Carlos: sera mejor que esta noche os quedeis aqui

Alex: yo tengo una cena con unos amigos y ya llego tarde, espero que me disculpen ya hablaremos otro dia

Serena: ya hablaremos, espero que no le digas a nadie que ehe vuelto

Timmy: porque no?

Serena: todavía no, antes tengo que hacer un par de cosas

Alex: te guardare el secreto pero me debes una hermanita. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, me hubiera gustado que fuera en otro lugar y de otro modo pero...

Serena: eres muy soñador, nos vemos

se despidieron todos de el, también se fue el padre de Hotaru dijo que sería mejor que se quedara por esa noche ahi y que ya pasaria mañana por la mañana a llevarla

Serena: gracias profesor

Profesor: por una alumna como tu lo que sea

se fue muy sonriente al ver que su hija había conseguido lo que queria y que estaba muy feliz, ademas habia descubierto que ella un dia le salvo la vida y eso era suficiente para merecer su confianza total.

Carlos: pedire que os preparen unas habitaciones de seguida

Se marcho dejando a Serena junto a Timmy y Hotaru que eran las personas que mas la querian y respetaban

Timmy; nunca pense que estaria aqui contigo

Hotaru: gracias por volver despues de que te traicionaran

Timmy: yo no sabía nada hasta que te vi en el hospital

Serena: eso es pasado, yo no les guardo rencor ni las odio, habran tenido sus razones, como yo tuve las mias para marcharme

Hotaru: las perdonaste

Serena: nunca pense que fue una traicion, lo mejor fue olvidar, llevar otra vida, aprender a valerme por mi misma sin tener la necesidad de que me ayuden cada vez que estaba en apuros

Timmy: has madurado

Serena: no me quedo otra estaba muy confundida, pense que me moriria si no tenia a Darien a mi lado pero pude superrarlo y ahora me siento mejor

Hotaru: tienes novio?

Serena: eso es importante?

Le sonrio pero no le contesto a la pregunta, después llego Carlos que los llevo a ver sus habitaciones y después bajaron para cenar. En la mesa estaban Timmy, Hotaru, Ricardo (que acababa de llegar de verse con sus amigos y no le hiso mucha ilusion ver a Hotaru) Carlos, Serena y por ultimo el padre de Carlos, Enrique, que llegaba de viaje de negocios.

Enrique: no pense que esta noche tuviera compañia

Timmy: nos hemos quedado de un momento para oro y...

Carlos: son amigos mios papa, no los agobies con tus cosas

Serena: buenas noches señor

el padre de Carlos se quedo sin palabras al ver a Serena, de verdad era una belleza pero también estaba el hecho de que ya la habia visto otras veces, no en persona pero si en fotos, y su belleza era muy grande, al verla al lado de su hijo se le ocurio la posibilidad de que los dos estuvieran saliendo juntos y si no lo estaban lo conseguiria.

Enrique: en persona eres mas bonita

Serena: gracias pero yo no recuerdo conocerlo de nada

Enrique: tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, de su querida hija Serena

Serena: ah, era eso

Carlos: no sabia que conocias a su padre

Enrique; si desde la universidad, me acuerdo muy bien, es muy bueno en la medicina

Hotaru: medicina? Tenia entendido que el señor shukino era un empresiario

Enrique ¿shukino?

Serena: todavia no lo he explicado. Es una larga historia pero la verdad es que os la resumire.Mis padres nos son la familia shukino, cuando tenia 13 años tuve un accidente y perdi la memoria y mi padre penso que lo mejor que podia hacer era educarme en una familia normal sin que me afectara las cosas y por eso vivi 3 años aqui aunque yo tampoco sabia la verdad hasta el dia del accidente

Timmy; no lo sabias?

Hotaru: fue por eso por lo que...

Serena: si, pero eso casi no lo sabe nadie todos piensan que estuve estudiando en el extranjero en un colegio privado para que mejorara mi actitud pero ahora ya esta todo areglado.

Todo esto lo hablaron mientras Ricardo estaba en el baño y no escucho la conversación

Carlos: esta noche no hay que hablar de cosas tristes cuando vi a Serena pense que era un angel y hay que festegar y tampoco sabia que nuestros padres se conocian

Serena: brindemos por la felicidad

La cena fue muy agradable, hablaron de todo un poco y lo mas extraño es que Serena se enteraba de todo y opinaba habia madurado lo suficiente para sentirse mas segura de ella y se desenvolvia muy bien, ademas reia, bromeaba como si estuviera en su casa habia cojido confianza en si misma, era una persona totalmente nueva.

Cada unos se fue a su habitacion para descansar, ese dia se habia hecho muy largo. Pero el dia que estaba por venir aun seria mas agotador. Al principio Serena lo que había pensado era visitar a Hotaru, Timmy y volver otra vez no queria ver a las otras chicas porque eso le traeria muchos recuerdos de su pasado, un pasado que ella trataba de olvidar y perdonar, nunca las habia odiado a pesar de todo el daño que le habian hecho pero habia aprendido a madurar o ser mas exigente con ella misma, muchas veces se habia planteado olvidarse completamente de que era una guerrero pero el simple hecho de existir le recordaba sus luchas y lo que tuvo que superar despues de dejar a las guerreros, se habia creado un mundo para ella donde nadie la pudiera hacer daño no odiaba pero tampoco sentia amor o otros sentimientos, se habia convertido en una mujer fria y calculadora que no se detenia a pensar dos veces las cosas aunque todavia seguia teniendo esa sonrisa angelical que era como volver a nacer para otras personas.

Después del accidente había tenido que... no, mejor no, lo mejor era olvidar seguir con su vida y no mirar al pasado, tenia que sobrevivir y a pesar de las cosas que habia tenido que pasar ella estaba ahi, en un pais que tanto daño le habia hecho, cuantas veces se perdio por esas calles con ganas de que nadie la encontrara, habia llorado, reido y paseado con sus amigas pero ahora era diferente, ella ya no pertenecia a ese lugar, se notaba extraña llena de recuerdos que con el tiempo habia conseguido superar y hasta olvidar por completo.

Hotaru: buenas noches Serena

Se giro a verla, estaba en la ventana pensando que es lo que pasaria de ahi en adelante, porque habia llegado a esa situacion despues de tanto tiempo.

Serena; buenas noches

Hotaru: me alegro que estes aqui

y se fue de la habitacion sin decir nada mas, ella era la que mas habia sufrido, se sentia culpable, durante muchos tiempo habia olvidado todo, su vida en Tokyo, sus luchas, lo olvido todo por que no podia vivir con ese dolor en su cuerpo pero despues volvieron los recuerdos pero aun asi no queria ver a nadie que le recordara la lucha y habia sido muy injusta por que no penso en las personas que si le habian sido fiel y que habian estado sufriendo

Serena: no puedo rendirme ahora

Miro hacia las estrellas y la luna que brillaban mucho y que parecia tranquilidad total, estaba de vuelta y tenia que enfrentar algunas cosas que habia dejado pendiente antes de marcharse pero no queria vengarse ni reclamar nada a nadie, solo queria sonreir y vivir por las personas que ya no estaban a su lado. Despues de unos minutos se fue a dormir

En otro cuarto estaba Carlos y Enrique hablando sobre una de las invitadas que estaba en una habitacion de su casa.

Carlos: nunca pense que me la encontraria en el aeropuerto ni que fuera asi

Enrique: de que hablas? Esa chica es hermosa y muy bien educada perfecta para ti

Carlos: ella es Serena, la ex- novia de Darien, te habia hablado de ella pero no la conocia

Enrique: la ex-novia de Darien? No sabia que se conocieran

Carlos: no me escuchas cuando hablo. Ellos se conocieron hace años y estaban saliendo pero...

Enrique: que paso?

Carlos: eso es problema de ellos y despues de eso se fue y no habia vuelto y me sorprendio ver a Hotaru tan feliz, de verdad la quiere

Enrique: no se de que me hablas pero esa chica se quedara en casa mientras este en Tokyo

Carlos: ella no aceptara

Enrique: eso ya lo veremos, dejalo todo en mis manos.

Estaba convencido de que Serena era la mujer perfecta para su hijo y iba a hacer todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos.

Mientras en el salon estaba Ricardo que no podia dormir y preguntandose quien era esa chica y porque Hotaru estaba en esa misma casa.

Ya había pasado la media noche, en la casa todos dormian menos Serena que habia salido a dar un paseo por el jardin, veia todas las rosas y cualquier persona que la hubiera visto en esa situacion hubiera pensado que era un angel, con unos ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad sus cabellos de oro que la hacian parecer mas que un angel. La luna estaba en lo mas alto y se podia ver las estrellitas. Paseo un largo rato y después se sento en una fuente.

Tenia ganas de llorar pero eso significaria que no lo habia superado del todo que seguia siendo la innocente de Serena que siempre confiaba en los demas.

Carlos: a veces llorar puede ser util

se habia acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta y la habia estado observando

Serena: esa no es la solucion que espero

Carlos: me gustaria saber que es lo que te pasa pero me lo imagino

Serena: no hay que ser muy listo para saber lo que me pasa

Carlos: si no las quieres ver no las veas, nadie te obliga.

Serena: es mi obligación, yo no quiero volver a luchar no quiero volver a los viejos tiempos, ahora los guardianes han despertado no hace falta que yo siga luchando

Carlos: los guardianes?

Serena: si vosotros, tu como guerrero neptuno y guardian del planeta neptuno tienes la obligación de proteger lo que creas que es necesario

Carlos: ¿como sabes que..?

Serena: por tu piedra, desprende mucha energia y no puede ser de una persona normal.

Carlos: lo has sabido todo este tiempo

Serena: yo perdi los derechos de ser una princesa cuando me fui, sabia lo que ocuriria pero nunca pense que Hotaru y Timmy se opusieran a recibir a otra persona en mi lugar. No se como sera esa chica, ni que edad tiene, ni si es la apropiada o no, pero me basta saber que la han elegido las demas guerreros y espero que la apoyen y la respeten mas que a mi.

Carlos: lo odias?

Serena: porque deberia hacerlo. Por no quererme como yo lo quise, por mentirme, o por creer que era capaz de dejar a mis amigas tiradas por venganza. Yo nunca fui capaz de decir lo que pensaba me limitaba a hacer lo que las demas creian que era corecto, nunca me plantee que tal vez mi vida debia de cambiar.

Carlos: entonces ¿poque no regresaste? Si no los odias

Serena: no son ellos los que fallaron. Fui yo, yo fui quien termino traicionandolos, no fue por venganza sino que...

Carlos: ¿que los traicionaste? ¿porque?

Serena: tu ni nadie sabe lo que realmente paso antes de que me marchara por eso es mejor olvidar, no tiene nada que ver con las guerreras, fue mi vida pasada la que me jugo una mala pasada.

Carlos: ¿vida pasada?

Serena: si a pesar de que nosotros somos de la Luna antes de renacer como lo que somos ahora tuvimos otras vidas que no tienen nada que ver con las batallas pero que influyeron en el mundo, nunca se sabe lo que puede causarte una cosa que hiciste en el pasado.

Carlos: las chicas saben que la familia shukino no es tu familia?

Serena: como ya lo dije antes yo no lo sabia, tuve un accidente, ya se que parece una escusa pero es la verdad, a mi me dijeron que ellos eran la unica familia que me quedaba y mis ganas de ser normal acabaron ganando a mi subconciente.

Carlos: porque has tardado tanto?

Serena: tenia que areglar las cosas, dejar un futuro seguro para Rini

Carlos: siempre pensando en los demas

Serena: me gustaria volver a nacer y tener una vida normal como una chica de la ciudad

miro al cielo y se quedo comtemplando ni ella ni el no decian nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento bastaba con una miraba y el silencio.

La noche se oscurecio mas pero la luz de la luna los alumbraba esa noche, se podia ver perfectamente a Serena con la mirada perdida en la Luna buscando una respuesta a su vida, una respuesta que la guiara para poder seguir adelante. Durante mucho tiempo habia vivido ua mentira, mentira tras otra que no le hacian bien sino que le dejaban completamente mal y en un par de ocaciones habia estado a punto de morir pero aun asi tenia que seguir adelante , era su castigo.

En ese momento le vinieron recuerdos a la cabeza, lo que habia pasado hace tres años cuando ingreso en el hospital. Las imagenes aparecieron en su mente..

Serena: ... ese dia... yo no queria hablar con nadie, pedi que me dejaran sola pero no me hicieron caso

despertando del estado en el que se encontraba, facinado mirando la luna y su resplandor

Carlos: hablas del dia de tu accidente? Hace tres años?

Serena: estaba sola en casa, tanto mama como papa habian salido ya sabia que ellos no eran mi familia pero para mi siempre lo seran, me cuidaron apesar de ser solo una carga para ellos aunque me enfade cuando supe la verdad pero ellos no tenian la culpa de mis desgracias...

se quedo callada por un momento, el silencio era bastante incomodo

Carlos: no tienes porque contarmelo sino quieres

Serena: nunca he hablado de ello creo que es mejor decirlo ahora para superar lo que paso y poder volverlos ha verlos como si no hubiera pasado nada . Esa dia habia dejado la escuescuela ya habian acabado las clases pero estaba encerada en mi habitacion intentando pensar con claridad, ami nunca se me dio bien pensar, para eso estaba A mi, jajajja, yo era la que utilizaba el cristal de plata y nada mas, no era buena en nada siempre lloraba por cualquier cosa, y ese dia no era la excepccion, habia estado llorando durante dias, le pedi a Luna que se fuera con cualquiera de las chicas durante unos dias, para pensar y saber que haria desde ese momento.

Recibi una llamada, era de Darien, se escuchaba preocupado, sabia que no habia dormido en dias pensado en la manera de pedir perdon y por su culpa, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgente, que debia escucharlo, que si alguna vez le habia importado que fuera a verlo.

Carlos: ese imbecil.

No sabia exactamente porque pero sintio mucha rabia y ganas de golpear a Darien.

Serena: sabia que tendria que verlos si seguia en Tokyo y asi iba ser porque no pensaba irme a ningun sitio aunque mi padre, mi verdadero padre habia vuelto ha buscarme para que volviera a casa, siguiera con mis estudios pero yo no queria. Ese dia fue a ver a Darien en su departamento, queria que hablaramos del futuro, de Rini, pero cuando llege estaban todas las chicas (Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rey) y Darien. Me sorprendi mucho ya que no les habia contado nada a las chicas. Pero por la cara que tenian supe que ellas siempre habian sabido que Rey y Darien se veian a mis espaldas, queria llorar... pero en ese momento ya no tenia mas lagrimas, me senti completamente traicionada pero aun asi me quede a escucharlas necesitaba que me dijeran algo...fui una estupida... tenia tantas ganas de pensar que era mentira, que ellas estaban a mi lado como siempre...que estupida...pensar que me apoyarian...

Recuerdo

Rey: Serena... nosotros te queriamos decir que... necesitamos el cristal... de ... plata...porque...

Ami: hay un nuevo enemigo y no podemos entreteneron en cosas... sin sentido

Serena: cosas sin sentido???

Darien: Serena, nosotros tenemos que preocuparnos por el planeta antes que nada, es nuestra obligación, despues solucionaremos lo nuestro...

Seren: NUESTRO? Que queda de lo nuestro cuando te has estado revolcando con una de mis amigas

Lita: nosotras Serena.. no queriamos que esto pasara...queriamos que...

Serena: Claro,,, soy la tonta de Serena que no se iba a enterar de nada, soy tan idiota que hoy he venido pensado en solucionar las cosas y vosotras... VOSOTRAS SOLO PENSAIS EN COMO QUITARME EL CRISTAL DE PLATA !!!!!1

Darién: Serena tranquilizate

intento calmarla pero fue en vano, estaba tan dolida que no escuchaba solo queria salir de ese lugar y marcharse, marcharse lejos donde nadie la encontrara, donde pudiera ser una chica normal asi que sin pensarlo dos veces cojio el cristal de plata que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos , lo tiro lejos y salio del departamento

los demas la siguieron tenian miedo a que hiciera cualquier locura, ella bajo por el ascensor y ellos por las escaleras. Estaba llorando, las lagrimas habian vuelto a su cara no veia nada, el ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja ella corrio, no veia nada y de pronto todo parecio que desaparecio

Fin recuerdo

Serena: no habia visto que un coche veia por la calle, cruce sin mirar a ningun lado y cuando me di cuanta ya era demasiado tarde, cuando me recupere estaba en el hospital, en londres, no sabia quien era, no sabia que hacia alli, mi vida no existia, no sabia nada.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa aquí os traigo un capitulo nuevo, pero antes me gustaria agradecer a una nueva amiga que acabo de conocer y la cual me ha dado miles de ideas para continuar. Gracias __elizabeth Chiba_

_**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo solo intento pasar un rato agradable reviviendo una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi invencion aunque también hay nombres que salen de otros personajes de otros fanfics que me han gustado y se los he puesto, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por usar esos nombres.**_

Antes de seguir con la historia una pequeña introduccion de personajes para que no se pierdan en ningu momento. En esta parte apareceran todos los nuevos amigos de las guerros o actuales novios los cuales seran muy importantes para el desalloro de la historia

Empezando por las inners cada una tiene su un guerrero de su mismo planeta para protegerlas y luchar cuando sea necesario aparte de que estan incondicionalmente para ayudarlas en sus problemas. Tienen entre 20 y 24 años.

Dani, warrior Venus compañero de Mina desde el primer dia que se vieron se sintieron atraidos pero debido al carácter de Mina que siempre estaba dispuesta a mirar a todos los chicos guapos pues ninguno se decidio a dar el paso y empezar a salir juntos.

Jorge, warrior jupiter muy buen cocinero, le encantan las cosas de la casa pero al mismo tiempo no se siente atraido por ninguna chica, amable, cariñoso cuida de todos los chicos, es el que mantiene a los chicos juntos ya que el les para cuando hay algunas broncas entre ellos.

John mercurio frio como el hielo, calculador bueno en todo lo que se proponga pero apartado del grupo, nunca muestra sus sentimientos aunque tiena loquita a Ami aunque el solo se limita ayudarla en lo que puede que no implique sentimientos.

Miguel, warrior Marte facinacion por lo paranormal le facinan las antiguedades, junto con la historia de los anteriores siglos esta dispuesto a ayudar en cuanto pueda pero debido a su trabajo que esta fuera de la ciudad no saldra mucho, pero para cuando aparesc ya tendreis la información.

Acabamos con los guerreros interiores que fueron al igual que las chicas los primeros en aparecer para la gran batalla pero aun asi todos siguen las ordenes de Alex que es el lider por ser la reencarnacion del hermano de la princesa de la luna.

Alex, warrior sol, soñador, aventurero, le gusta el riesgo y tambien los coches, fue el primero que conocio a Darien y despues se fueron reuniendo todos, muy enamorado de la sailor Jupiter y el peor enemigo de Michiru ya que ellos se conocian desde que habian sido niños cuando se volvieron encontrar volvieron a pelearse como niños y era muy raro ver a la sailor neptuno perdiendo los nervios cuando siempre habia sido doña tranquilidad

sin familia al igual que Darien, se habia criado con una familia adoptiva pero estos habian muerto dejandolo solo en el mundo, su mejor amigo de entre todos los chicos era Carlos, aunque no le hacia mucha gracias que estuviera saliendo con su archi enemiga Michiru.

Carlos, 22 años, estudia ciencias empresariales ya que su familia tiene grandes empresas y el sera el heredero cuando su padre se retire, siempre ha querido mucho a Alex, tiene carácter de casanova aunque no le demuestra porque delante de Michiru y los demas sera un angelito. Es warrior Uranos .

Ricardo no tiene familia fue adoptado por la familia de Carlos, le tiene un gran respeto a Michuro por lo que tambien detesta a Alex, es el mas pequeño del grupo, no le hace ni pica de gracia saber que tiene que ser el compañero de Hotaru a quien considera una mocosa sabelotodo por esa razon habia jurado para di mismo hacerle la vida imposible tanto dentr como fuera del colegio. En varias ocacion se habia quedado castigado por molestar a la chica pero ella tampoco se dejaban asi que en varias ocaciones habian tenido que estar en la sala de castigo. Warrior Saturno

Setsuna, mayor del grupo de las chicas se habia compromerido con warrior del tiempo y del espacio, tenian planeado la boda, Sergio asi es como se llama el guerrero tenia un carácter parecido al de Setsuna pero un poco mas gracioso y a menudo tambien se les unia a los chicos para hacer alguna que otra trabesura, no todo iban a ser batallas.

Por ultimo estaba Guerrero Neptuno al cual le encanta la musica clasica, aprecia todo lo relacionado con la musica pero tambien en un fanatico de los coches al igual que timmy. Estos dos se gustan pero aun asi Timmy es muy cabezota para admitir que siente algo por él.

Hasta aquí llega mi aclaracion de los personajes que iran saliendo, pero si teneis alguna duda preguntad que os respondere gustosa. Y ahora os dejo con la continuacion del capitulo.

4. puede ser que...

El sol brillaba y no habia nubes en el cielo, un dia perfecto para salir de compras, dar una vuelta o tener una cita. Las calles de tokyo estaban llenas a mas no poder. Un grupo de chicos estaban en una cafeteria, no pasaban desapercibidos y era porque hace unos años habian sido muy famoso y cantaban muy bien, los componentes de three ligts estaban desayunando.

Seiya: no me gusta que me miren asi

Taiki: despues de tanto tiempo ya tendrias que estara acostumbrado

Yaten:sera mejor que nos vayamos

Los chicos habian vuelto a la tierra para ayudarles con su nuevo enemigo, cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Serena no estaba y desde entonces s ehabian quedado esperando que volviera porque tenian un mensaje muy importante para ella.

Esa mañana habian quedado con las chicas, habian luchado juntos para vencer a su ultimo enemigo y siempre estaban al pendiente pero les agobiaba que tambien tuvieran que luchar con los guerreros despues de pasar por mucha calles llegaron al templo donde estaban Ami, Lita, Mina, Rey, Alex, Raquel, Vicky, Ricardo, Miguel, Dani,Sergio, Jorge (era el guerrero Jupiter), Sergio y Andres.

Taiki: hola chicas

Chicas: hola

Alex: y nosotros¿que? No estamos aquí

Yaten: hola a todos

Sergio: eso esta mucho mejor

Seiya: para que nos han hecho venir tan temprano

Ricardo: yo podria seguir durmiento

Dani: yo por estar a vuestro lado

estaba tan contento y siempre se ponia asi y es que Seiya era el idolo de Dani, una vez se le rompio un CD suyo y se paso una semana sin salir y tenia sus fotos venerandolas.

Seiya: rapido que me quiero ir

Vicky; un momento ¿donde esta Carlos?

Alex: tu amorcito llega tarde ballena

Vicky; callate pesado que no es contigo con quien estoy hablando

Ricardo: esta mañana lo he visto por casa con...

Alex le tapo la boca antes de que acabar la frase, habia prometido que nadie se enteraria de que Serena estaba de vuelta pero no habia contado con Ricardo

Alex: aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy

le habia mordido la mano porque estaba a punto de asficciarlo

Ricardo: estas loco, por poco me matas

todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta ya que el idiota de Alex, según Vicky, no habia dejado que terminara la frase.

Alex: estaba con...

Vicky: con quién? Dime

se estaba poniend furiosa

Alex: ...es que el padre de Carlos habia invitado a una amiga a cenar y...

Ricardo: no fue el padre sino Carlos quien la habia invitado y le dijo que podia pasar la noche en casa y que debia de estar cansada después del viaje y...

Vicky: dime con quien estaba o sino...

Cada vez su ira augmentaba, nunca acostubraba a ver a Carlos con chicas era muy timido o eso es lo que ella habia creido pero el los ultimos dias estaba decubriendo que no era del todo cierto

Alex: es una amiga de Carlos que no veia desde hace mucho tiempo y...

Ricardo: es muy guapa

Alex: callate mocoso

Vicky: no lo llames mocoso, idiota

No podia hacer nada, si estaba celosa era porque habia llegado a querer a Carlos mas que ha nada en el mundo y le dolia que no le hubiera contado nada pero ¿quién era esa amiga?Eso lo iva a aberiguar de seguida que pudiera

Luna: si nos hemos reunido todo es para que...

Cristal: buenos dias

Darien: buenos dias

acababan de llegar eran los ultimos que falaban, Seiya le dedico una mirada de odio nunca habia aceptado a Cristal en el grupo pero no tenia mas remedio.

Seiya: habla de prisa que tengo cosas que hacer

Artemis: pues vereis necesitamos el cristal de plata y no hay nadie que lo utilice

Seiya: Serena es la encargada de eso

Luna: pero ella ahora no esta y debemos buscar a alguien

Yaten: me pensaba que esa niña era iremplazable pero veo que me equivoque

Armando: nuestro enmigo es fuerte y no podemos solos

Rey: Cristal es la mas adecuda para utilizarlo

Ami; yo estoy de acuerdo en estos años ha estado con nosotros

Los chicos no tenian vela en este entiero, eso era cosa de respetar a su princesa o no pero ellos como solo tenian que proteger a su principe, ademas nunca habian conocido a Serena para defenderla delante de todos

Alex¿que pasaria si regrasara?

Luna: eso no pasara, llevamos años buscandola

Seiya: pero puede que vuelva y encuentre que otra le esta quitando su sitio

Darién: esa otra tiene nombre por si no te has dado caso mocoso

los dos nunca se llevaron bien pero despues de que quisieran que Cristal ocupara el lugar de Serena las cosas se pusieron peor cada vez que salia el tema terminaban pelenadose

Alex: vuelvo a preguntar ¿y si vuelve Serena?

Darien: no haria falta que Cristal ocupara su lugar

lo dijo medio enfadado nunca habia soportado que toda la culpa se la llevara el y que todos le reprocharan por eso.

Alex: sera mejor que esperemos unos dias mas

Artemis: ya hemos esperado nucho

Alex: por eso, que os cuesta esperar unos dias mas

John: a nosotros no nos importa

Luna: solo un par de dias mas

Ami: pero no aparecera y si el enemigo aparece antes

Lita: tenemos que luchar

Alex: dos dias, esperamos solo dos dias

lo dijo en tono de suplica pero nadie entendia el porque hasta hace solo unas horas el estaba de acuerdo con que otra fuera la princesa pero que podia haber pasado para que cambiara tan facil de opinion.

Vicky: no vendra

Alex: eso ya lo veremos

Raquel¿que sabes tu de Serena?

Alex: nada, solo que...

Ricardo¿Serena? Me suena ese nombre pero...

Alex: Claro que te suena idiota es la princesa de la Luna

Ricardo: a quien has dicho idiota? imbecil, no es por eso por lo que me suena tal vez... haya escuchado ese nombre en otro lado.. pero no consigo recordar...

poniendo cara de serio y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para recorda pero los recuerdos no se le venian a la cabeza asi que la final dijo que no se acordaba. Mientras Alex resaba todo lo que sabia para que en verdad no se acordara de que se llamaba asi la chica que habia visto la noche anterior.

Alex: dejalo ya renacuajo, tanto juntarte con la ballena de Vicky que ya no tienes cerebro para pensar

Vicky¿que has dicho?

Ricardo: pedaso de imbecil quien te ha dicho que piedes llamarla ballena

se tiro encima dandole patadas y puñetadas por donde podia pero Alex era muy escuridido y se libero facilmente

Todos miraron a Alex que se quedo como una piedra no sabia que decir siempre era lo mismo, acababan discutiendo y coriendo por todo el templo para evitar pelearse en serio pero...

John¿y por cierto donde esta Timmy?

Lo dijo como si no viniera el caso pero la verdad es que si hubiera estado Timmy se hubiera armado una pelea mas gorda y de seguro ella tambien estaria coriendo detras de Alex

Ricardo: esta en casa junto con..

noto que Alex le mostraba una mirada muy cruel que si se hubiera podido matar con la mirada el ya estubiera muerto. Darien no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensativo nunca habia pensado en la posibilidad de que Serena volviera, estaba seguro que despues de lo que paso jamas volveria.

Raquel: Ya basta de tonterias. Pasamos al siguiente tema que no tenemos todo el dia, Yo venia para decirles que ya hemos elegido la fecha de la boda

Vicky¿y cuando es? Tendre que mandarme hacer un vestido para la fiesta

Alex: un momento ballena, aunque te pongas el mejor vestido del mundo seguiras siendo una ballena

Seiya: jajajajaja

Taiki: siempre pasa lo mismo, no podrias hacer un treua hasta que terminemos, poque hay algunos que si trabajamos

Sergio: eso, por favor que yo tengo que trabajar para pagar la boda

Yaten: pobre, te tendras que acostubrar, jajajajaja

Ricardo: despues se lo dire a Carlos de vuestra parte

Vicky: No te preocupes que yo ire a hablar con el ahora

Ricardo: no esta en casa, salio por la mañana y dijo que no volveria en todo el dia.

Vicky¿ queeeeeeeeee? Ni siquiera me ha llamado despues de llegar del viaje

Ami: debe de estra ocupado, de seguro te llama cuando puede

intentando consolar a la pobre que con cada cosa que salia de Carlo se ponia aun mas triste, le habia pegado fuerte. Ademas estaba esa amiga que no sabia de donde habia salido

Vicky: esa chica, amiga de Carlos...

Alex: es una chica encantadora una de las amigas de Carlos ya sabeis que el viaja mucho y esta acostumbrado a...

noto que vicky estaba a punto de explotar por rabia y celos, era verdad que Carlos un casanova lo malo era que ella no lo sabia, como siempre se habia contenido delante del grupo pues normal que se extrañaran al verlo con una chica riendo y pasandolo bien.

Alex: al final esperamos unos dias mas a ver si aparece Serena

Darien: por que quieres que esperemos mas tiempo?

Alex: es mi hermana no?

Ya se empezaba a poner furioso de tener que dar tantas explicaciones no era a el el que tocaba decir la verdad.

Lita: amor pero es que antes no te interesaba

Alex: ahora si, no puedo cambiar de opinion?

Seiya: no es eso, solo que solo la posible idea que ella vuelva...

seria su esperanza mas grande del mundo, ahora ya o tenia de rival a Darien conquistarla y conseguir que lo amara solo a el.

Vicky: esto...esto...,ES INSOPORTABLE, no puedo ni siquiera saber donde esta, y a esa chica, a esa chica, cuando la encuentre le dire cuatro palabras

Alex: calmate foca, que asi pareces aun mas fea

con lo cabreada que estaba vicky no tardo nada en corer a darle un golpe, pero como Alex sabia lo que pasaria salio coriendo antes de que le cogiera, sabia que la sailor era muy poderosa ya lo habia comprobado unas cuantas veces pero no queria volver a comprobarlo, ese dia tenia una mission importante y debia de concervar su vida

Alex: yo me voy

despues de haber dado varias vueltas por el templo escapando de Vicky, los demas habian intentado detenerla pero no habia manera, era como querer frenar al oceano.

John: yo voy contigo ç

este ni siquiera se habia preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, le importaba mas su troso de tarta que le habian servido al principio y no le importaba las peleas entre esos dos, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso.

Ya hacia un año que los conocia, cuando los vio por primera vez y supo lo que era solo dejo muy bien lo hare, sin siquiera una señal en su cara de miedo o de negacion que pudieran dañar las cosas. Siempre era muy serio y no le importaba nada en ansoluto, su unica preocupacion era pasar la vida como si nada pasara, cuando conocio a Ami las cosas parecian que cambiaban pero hasta ese momento seguian igual.

En unos minutos todos o casi todos se habian ido del templo.cada uno tenia su trabajo o tarea que hacer, en ese momento solo quedaban en el templo Darién, Rey y Cristal.

Rey habia pedido que se quedaran queria hablar con ellos, era necesario aclarar las cosas, siempre se habia sentido culpable.

Darién: que pasa rey?

Rey: si vuelve serena,... si ella vuelve

Armando: le diremos la verdad y esta vez no habra ninguna confusion

Cristal: ya se que yo no la conosco pero seguro que sabra entenderlo

Rey. Siempre ha sido tan cariñosa y soñadora

Darién: espero que no haya perdido esa innocecian que solo ella podia tener

En la casa de Carlos no habia nadie, excepto los criados que comentaban la llegada de Serena que a todos habia asombrado por su belleza y estaban todo preparando una habitacion de lujo para la invitada del señor y del señorito.

Por la mañana, antes de que Ricardo saliera, Carlos habia invitado a Serena a dar una vuelta y recorer la ciudad y estar con ella para superar esos recuerdos que le hacian daño. Con gusto se hubieran ido por las calles sin hacer nada pero antes de que salieran Enrique ya les habia encomendado de que pasaran por la oficinas a recoger unos papeles antes que fueran a cualquier sitio. Pensaba que si mantenia juntos a los dos se terminarian hacendo inseparables.

Ya en el coche con destino la ciudad y todos las calles que habian sido gran parte de la vida de Serena.

Carlos: me pensaba que nunca llegariamos

habian tenido que esperar durante horas por que los papeles que necesiaba estaban en otra oficina y habian hecho un lio total.

Serena: me gustaria ir a la cafeteria donde trabaja la hermana de Andrew

Carlos: no he ido muchas veces ahi pero puedo llevarte.

Cuando llegaron ya eran pasadas las 12 y no habia mucha gente, a esa hora todo estaban de vacaciones en la playa o se habian ido de viaje.Estaba muy tranquilo, cuando vio ese lugar, que seguia igual que antes de que se fuera, no habia cambiado nada.

Serena: muchas veces me he imaginado volver a este sitio

Carlos: ya no tienes que imaginartelo, estas aquí y lo tienes que disfrutar.

La cogio de la mano y los dos entraron a la cafeteria, por dentro estaba un poco diferente pero seguia ahi ell lugar donde tantas veces se habia sentado con sus amigas, donde tantas veces habia estado con Darien y las imagenes comenzaban a volver a su mente y sentia dolor, pero por que seguiera queriendolos como antes, sino porque era parte de su vida que habia perdido pero en ese momento no iba a llorar, no tenia que hacerlo, lo que tenia que hacer era reir y disfrutar de la vida que ahora tenia.

Se sentaron en la mesa y vieron todo a su alrededro parecia que no habia nadie que los pudiera conocer, aunque en ese momento Serena no seria reconocida por nadie pero llamaba mucho la atencion, por su belleza, su ropa y por su acompañante. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados a su cuerpo con una botas de tacon y una camiseta de tirantes con pulseras en las manos y una cadena con una cruz. Simplemente se veia perfecta.

Los camareros la miraban asombrados, nunaca la habian visto antes. Pero fue una chica quien los atendio.

Chica: que se les ofrece?

Carlos: nos traes ese helado especial de la casa

Estaban hablando muy tranquilamente y la verdad es que se entendian muy bien, desde el primer momento se habian entendido a la perfeccio.

Carlos: me contaras lo que paso para que te fueras?

Serena: eso importa ahora?

Carlos: creo que seria lo mejor para ti y para todos

En ese momento Serena empezo a recordar lo que habia pasado antes de que se tuviera que marchar. Recordo como sea habia desmayado en el colegio y que un chico muy agradable la habia ayudado pero que después de eso se habia enterado de que la familia Sukino no era su verdadera familia, recordo el dolor que sintio en ese momento y también las ganas de ver a akguién sin saber que eso podria por terminar de destruir su mundo, el mundo que se habia creado despues de tanto sufrimiento.

Las imagenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, ella con 16 años coria por las calles de tokyo en medio de la lluvia que no paraba ni que pensaba en parar, estaba tan dolida que no notaba como se le quedaban mirando las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Por fin despues de tanto caminar llego a donde queria, estaba delante del departamento de Darien, necesitaba verlo aunque probablemente no estaria a esas horas, pero igualmente tenia que intentarlo, no podia volver asi a su casa.

Corio por las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba dañado - maldito ascensor- penso y subio llorando, estaba muy cansada, tenia que hablar con el era la unica solucion.

Iba a llamar a la puerta pero fue mas facil abrir con la llave que meses atrás Darien le habia dado para que pudiera entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

Pero antes de entrar completamente se quedo sin moverse

Darién ¿ que haces aquí Serena?

Estaba muy sorprendido al verla, pero fue Serena la mas sorprendida al verlo casi sin ropa junto con su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada sus piernas se movieron solas y salio del apartamento, detras de ella tambien lo hicieron Darien y Rey.

Estaba mojada, sin poder casi respirar por todo lo que habia pasado pero ya no podia mas, ya no.

Rey: tenemos que hablar Serena

la sujeto por el brazo cuando ella iba a bajara por las escaleras.

Serena: ...shhhh...shhh

Darién: Serena... yo... lo siento...

Por un momento solo se podian oir los sonidos que causaba al llorar. Pero que es lo que habia pasado? Era un sueño no?. Eso no podia estar pasando.

Serena: diganme la verdad...

no queria mas mentiras ese dia, ya habia sido suficiente, Darién la fue a coger para entrarla en casa pero ella le esquibo, no dejo que la tocara, al darse cuanta que Rey estaba a su lado se alejo de ella, no podia estar en ese lugar. Por un momento se olvido por completo de su familia, se olvido de su problema, el que venia a contarle a Darién.

Rey; perdon...perdón...

le dijo cuando entraron, pero ella no escuchaba nada, solo veia, y las imagenes bastaban para saber lo que habia pasado en ese departamento.

Serena¿por que?

Armando: no es tu culpa Serena lo que pasa es que...

Serena: que no es mi culpa? Como puedes decir eso? Se supone que soy tu novia

tu noviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Se arodillo al suelo y se abrazo a ella mism, Rey queria cogerla y abrazarla y darle su amor pero acababa de destruir la vida de su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Serena: yo te quiero porque me has hecho esto?

Rey: en los corazones no se manda

Serena: hace dos meses que decidiste quedarte aqui, se suponia que lo hacias para que fueramos felices pero...shhhh shh

Darien: Serena eres una persona muy especial y estas llena de amor yo no...

Serena: tal vez yo no soy lo suficiente para ti?

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas su corazon latia con fuerza y parecia que eso era el final, ya no soportaba mas. Los dolores volvieron y una ganas locas de rabia invadieron su cuerpo, ya no podia evitarlo, llevaba dias sintiendo ese dolor que parecia que terminaria matandola

sin que pudieran detenerla salio coriendo, en un momento aparecieron como alas a su alredor y desparecio. Darien y Rey que habian salido detras de ella no la vieron, habia desaparecido.

En ese momento Serena se habia trasladado, por asi decirlo a un jardin lleno de flores, habia estado antes en ese lugar, si esa misma tarde, el dia anterior y muchos otros dias pero esta vez era diferente, solo habia oscuridad a su alrededor, sentia vacio, quiza odio y remordimientos y ganas de que todo terminara y fue entoces cuando se tiro al suelo sin poder aguantar mas el dolor, se escucharon gritos, pero ella no podia hacer nada estaba en el suelo y no habia nadie que pudiera ayudarla, nadie estaba completamente sola y fue cuando entendio que siempre lo habia estado pero que habia confiado demasiado en las guereras y por eso habia sido feliz. Ya era suficiente queria descansar, que el dolor se fuera y que nunca mas volviera a ver a nadie y se desmayo

abrio y cero los ojos y vio que a su frente estaba Carlos que la miraba atentamente sin decir nada, eso eran sus recuerdos, recuerdos que habia preferido olvidar

Serena: eso es lo que recuerdo

Carlos: debo de suponer que ahora no me vas a decir nada mas

Serena: chico listo

Los dos rieron muy alegremente y tomaron sus helados, hablar con Serena resultaba realmente facil, pero como es que una chica como ella podia estar en ese momento ahi, a su lado sin dejar de sonreir al mundo después de que lo habia pasado tan mal.

Serena: siempre me ha gustado esta ciudad

Carlos: esta llena de gente que vive intentando ser fuerte, que adoran a una chica que les salvo la vida innumerables veces.

Serena: ahora ya no soy esa chica, ya no podria seguir siendolo

Carlos: hay otra chica, una chica que quiere ocupar tu lugar

Serena: que lo haga a mi no me interesa cuando me vaya todo quedara en el pasado, si he vuelto ha sido porque queria ver a Timmy y Hotaru, me sentia culpable por haberme ido si darles explicaciones ella se merecen a una persona mejor que yo y si han escojido a otra sera porque realmente vale la pena

Carlos: Y Darien? No se supone que vuestro amor era eterno

Serena: eso ya quedo descaratado hace mucho tiempo, no se puede obligara a alguien que te quiera.

Por mas normales que intentaran parecer, todos los miraban por su belleza y la buena pareja que hacian, parecien una pareja sacada del cine.

Las horas pasaron mientras ellos hablaban de lo que habia ocurido en el ultimo año en Tokyo y come se encontraban en ese momento

Después de salir del templo. Cada una de las chicas habia ido a hacer sus cosas, por un lado entaban Michiru y Raquel que habian decidido ir a tomar un café antes de que a la primera le mataran los celos, Sergio se habia ofrecido para llevarlas.

Michiru: ni Hotaru, ni Timmy no dan señales de vida y ahora esta carlos con quien sabe y yo como una tonta preocupada por si habia regresado bien de su viaje.

Raquel: lo quieres de verdad?

Michiru: si, pero no lo entiendo no se lo que siente por mi

Raquel: el te quiere, siempre te lo ha demostrado.

Michiru: es que no se casi nada de el

Raquel: muy pronto seguro que sabras mas cosas

las dos se fueron a la cafeteria pensaron que podrian estar tranquilas por un momento, Sergio las dejo en la entrada y se marcho por que tenia trabajo por hacer.

Las dos chicas suspiraron juntas y miraron asi la entrada de la cafeteria, siempre iban al mismo lugar, no sabian porque pero se habia convertido en un refugio para olvidarse de los problemas o si tenian batallas para planear lo que harian aunque normalmente donde se reunan era en el templo porque asi nadie podria escucharlas. Vicky miro hacia dentro y parecio ver a alguien familiar, se acerco un poco y si. Era él que estaba en una de las mesas tomando un helado, en ese momento Michiru era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, en ese momento hablarian y tendria una respuesta a sus preguntas, sin decir nada a Raquel que estaba pidiendo el menu al camarero, se fue hasta donde se encontraba Carlos pero unos metros antes se paro al ver que el estaba riendo, y que se le veia muy contento, En ese momento Vicky penso que nunca lo habia visto asi y que tampoco salian mucho como para verlo de esa manera, se sintio tan alejada de el pero lo peor fue que al frente de Carlos se encontraba una chica, no se la podia ver porque estaba de espalda pero tenia el cabello rubio, por lo visto tanbiém reia, por como se movia. Estaba decidida a irse, no podia estar en ese lugar pero alguien la detuvo, era Raquel que también habia visto a Carlos

Raquel¿que hace aquí?

Michiru: me voy

Raquel: tienes que hablar con el

intento irse pero ya era muy tarde porque Carlos la habia visto

Carlos: Vicky

la llamo desde su mesa al verla se extraño un poco pero izo como si nada, la chica que lo acompañaba no hizo nada, se quedo en su sitio si decir nada.

Las dos chicas se acercaron hasta la mesa.

Raquel: hola ¿que tal?

Carlos: muy bien gracias.

Michiru no dijo nada solo lo miro con cara de enfadada y eso lo dijo todo pero para Carlos no fue nada, solo la miro y despues volvio a poner los ojos en su acompañante que estaba delante el.

Carlos: me alegro de verte Vicky

Raquel: hoy no te vimos en el templo. Veo que has estado muy ocupado

lo dijo mirando de reojo a su acompañante

Carlos: tenia un par de cosas que hacer

Vicky: y que? No nos vas ha presentar a tu nueva amigita

Carlos: veo que hoy no es tu mejor dia no?

Estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, no podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo, eso era demasiado

Serena: tu buenos modales han cambiado en este tiempo Sailor del viento

Vicky: ese no es tu...

estaba gritando pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia escuchado se quedo sin palabras. Pero como podía saber esa chica que ella era la sailor de viento pero lo comprendio todo cuando vio que Raquel...

Raquel: estamos a tu servicio su majestad, princesa Serenity.

Serena: no hace falta que me llames asi, de eso ya mucho sailor del tiempo

Tanto Raquel como Vicky la miraron hasta que vieron esos ojos, esos ojos que tantas veces habian llorado por ellas y por sus seres queridos, esos ojos que habian conseguido salvar al mundo... como podia ser que casi no la reconocieran. Como podia haber pasado una cosa asi, sin entenderlo michiru miro así Carlos pero este tan solo tenia ojos para Serena y en ese momento se le quito la sorpresa para transformarse en rabia y dolor

Raquel que era la sailor del tiempo siempre habia sabido que tarde o temprano Serena volveria y que habrian canbios con las guerreros pero no esperaba que su majestad hubiera cambiado tanto y qu en ese momento sabia que el futuro probablemente no seria como lo habia visto por ultima vez junto con la pequeña dama.

No es que quiera que haya odio y dolor pero estaremos de auerdo en que siempre hay cosas que cambian y quien no las acepte es una carga porque puede producir odios, venganzas y esta algunas veces la muerte.

Este es mi primer fic aunque habiado otros que he escrito y que han leido mis amigas pero ninguno lo he publicado para gente a quien no conosco.

Espero sinceramente que disfruteis leyendolo, ya se que es un poco lioso pero poco ha poco vais a ir captando lo que os quiero decir.

Espero vuestros comentarios, quejas o sujerencias a


	5. Chapter 5

5.Encuentros

La casa estaba vacia todas habian salido a hacer sus trabajos, era mejor así en ese momento no queria que nadie la viera, estaba con los ojos hichados esa noche habia llorardo y mucho porque estaba feliz, feliz por haber recuperado parte de su vida, feliz por ya no esperar un dia mas o una noche temendo que lo peor pudiera suceder.

Timmy estaba mirando por la ventana, estaba en el piso numero 14 desde donde se podia ver muy bien las otras casa pequeñas que estaban al lado del majestuoso edificio. Se acosto en el sofa y encendio la television, miro todos los canales que habian en ese momento pero no queria ver nada en contreto por eso la apago, estaba tumbada mirando el techo . Pasaron los minutos y depues las horas era como si el tiempo para ella se hubiera parado o como si volviera a ser como siempre. Estaba pensando en Serena, su querida Serena que habia regresado después de mucho tiempo, se le vinieron las imagenes que habia vivido, la cara de esa niña llorona, sus quejas y sus risas pero sobretodo ese amor que tenia pero de pronto se le vinieron las imagenes de la Serena que habia visto hace unas horas, estaba totalmente cambiada en cuanto a su fisico pero tambien a su manera de ser, era como si fuera otra persona menos por sus ojos, ojos azules del cielo que llenaban de vida a cualquier persona que los veia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por el ruido que hizo la puerta, alguién acababa de entrar pero no venia muy contento por el ruido que izo al entrar.

Michiru: no me lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritaba mientras daba vuelta en si misma intentando tranquilizarse pero no conseguia nada mas que poner mas nerviosa a Raquel

Raquel: quedate quieta

las dos chicas habian visto a Serena con Carlos, estaba tan confundida y a la vez molesta con sigo misma porque había sido capaz de tener celos de... su princesa, si su princesa, nunca se habia preocupado por que Serena le quitara a Haruka pero era porque ella sabía que la obligación de toda guerrero era proteger a su princesa pero que Carlos estuviera con ella, eso si que era extraño, ademas con era eso de que ya se conocian desde antes. Y si era verdad ¿porque Carlos no le dijo nada? Porque tendria que ocultarselo?

Todo el recorido que habian hecho de regreso a casa habia sido un infierno con la cabeza llena de dudas, preguntas que nunca serian respondidas pero aun mas que eso era el cambio de Serena, ese cambio que las dos chicas miraron pero que no querian creer.

Las dos recordaron una y otra vez lo sucedido

Michiru: como...?

Carlos: si no os presento es por que ya os conociais

Raquel: cuando... has vuelto?

Serena: hace unas horas ¿que tal todo?

Carlos: porque no os sentais?

Sediendo el asiento a Vicky para que no se cayera al suelo. Estaba blanca y sus labios morados llenos de rabia pero aun asi se sento al lado de Carlos solo para mirar de frente ala chica que tenia en su frente . Era imposible se repetia innumerables veces, esa chica fina, hermosa, una mujer hecha y derecha no podia ser esa niña que conocio años atrás y a la cual siempre protegio y cuido a su manera. Por su parte aquel solo la miro de lejos y vio en ella lo que siempre habia deseado ver, seguridad en ella misma, confianza a los demas, sus ojos brillaban al hablar con Carlos y eso no podia ser mas que el cambio que debia hacer para llegar a ser la futura reina del planeta habia llegado, que muy pronto sucederia la glaciacion pero las dudas se apoderaron de ella al saber que Darien tenia una relacion amorosa con otra chica ademas de que un par de horas antes habian votados todos para q otra persona q no fuera la princesa utilizara el cristal de plata debido a los nuevos enemigos, sus sentimientos de culpabilidad no tardaron en llegar, se sentia sucia traicionera y mucho mas que no se podria expresar con simples palabras.

De nuevo volvieron a la realidad , estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor pero como estaban en sus pensamientos no se habian dado cuenta de que Timmy estaba alli. Pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que el televisor hizo ruido y las dos chicas por inercian miraron hacia donde estaba Timmy, lo vieron alli sentado tranquilamente, con la sonrisa en la cara, lo sabia eso era seguro.

Timmy: hola chicas

dijo muy contento esperando de todo hasta q le gritaran si era necesariio, pero ese dia estaba demasiado feliz como para enfadarse y no le importaba nada en absoluto .

Michiru: tu lo sabiasssssssss!!!!!!!!!!! desde cuando?

Timmy: no se de q me hablas, q tengo q saber yo?

Raquel: no esstamos para bromas, ahora lo menos que necesitamos es que nos hagas el graciosos

Timmy: ahhhh!!!! si es por lo de que ha vuelto ella pues lo se desde ayer por la noche, nunca pense q tu novio Vicky conociera a nuestra princesa , estuve a punto de partirle la cara al principio pero como estaba tan contento que despues me olvide. Jajajaja intentare recordarlo la proxima vez que lo vea

Lo dijo con la sonrisa en la boca se notaba que estaba lleno de alegria, una alegria que muy pronto seria destruida por todas las demas.

Ya era por la tarde, ya habia acabado con sus deberes como sacerdotisa y debido a que no habia mucha gente porque todos estaban de vacaciones decidio ir a dar una vuelta, tenia que entregar un trabajo para una tienda de ropa.

A Rey siempre le habia gustado la moda, era buena en sus diseños, ella misma se hacia su ropa al contrario que Mina ella si tenia talento para eso, ademas seria una excelente acesora en moda si seguia por ese camino aunque lo que verdaderamente tenia que hacer era ser la responsabe del tamplo, no habia ninguna chica mas de su familia para eso, ella lo habia aceptado, al igual que todas las cosas que sucedian.

Despues de la partida de Serena ella se sintio muy culpable de todo, las chicas le reclamaban y con justa razon aunque ella se defendia pero cuando estaba sola no paraba de llorar, por eso aceptado toda la culpa, en las luchas siempre lo hacia sola, no queria que nadie mas volviera a ser Serena y que perdieran a alguien ya que no habria manera de que volvieran a la vida como otras veces.

Se dio prisa en llegar a la tienda porque ese dia seria el ultimo del plazo, necestiban nuevas muestras y gente nueva para llenar de ideas que lllamaran la atencion de sus clientes. La tienda estaba en los grandes almacenes, solo ropa de marca, las mejores, alli no se acostumbraba a ver chicas como ella, al menos que trabajaran solo se veian niñas millonarias que no sabian como pasar la tarde y lo mejor era fundirse las targetas de creditos que sus papas les daban. Entro por la parte de atras, sabia a donde tenia que ir directamente, paso a la oficina de la directora que ya la debia de estar esperando.

Despues de salir de la cafeteria, Carlos invito a Sere para dar una vuelta por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, lo que tenian que hacer era perderse entre la gente para olvidarse de todo, ella acepto con gusto la idea lo que menos queria en ese momento era volver para encerarse en su habitacion.

Serena: tendre que buscarme una casa, no se cuanto tiempo me voy a quedar aqui, pero no quiero ser una molestia para nadie.

Carlos: no tienes porque irte te puedes quedar perfectamente en mi casa, hay habitaciones libres, estaras muy comoda.

Serena: gracias pero no puedo tarde o temprano tendran que venir las chicas hasta tu casa y no me siento preparada aun para verlas o hablar con ellas

Carlos: pero las veras igualmente, estan aquí . Yo creo que deberias hablar directamente con ellas y decirles la verdad

Serena: Verdad??? que verdad? Que nunca fui hija de la familia shukino? Que los estaba engañando durante esos dos años ?

Carlos: tu no lo sabias, habias perdido la memoria, tienen que creerte

Serena: no lo hicieron una vez porque crees que ahora me creeran.

Ya se habian perdido entre los edificios, Serena miraba a todos lados como una niña pequeña, estaba emocionada hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar que quiso mirarlo todo y al mismo tiempo nada, iban entrando en todas las tiendas y no habia ninguna de la cual salieran sin una bolsa . Ya eran pasadas de las 7, pero aun no habian comprado lo mas importante, ropa. Toda la tarde biendo regalos, adornos, mullecos que se habia olvidado por completo que tan solo tenia un par de prendas de ropa ya que no habia previsto que pasaria por Japon pero para eso estaba las targetas de credito. Entraron en los grandes almacenes dispuesto ha arasar con todo lo que encontraran. Mientras iban pasado por las tiendas, tanto Carlos como Serena se habian puesto al coriente de lo que hasta ese momento habia pasado. Serena se entero de que Cristal llevaba con Darien mas de un año y que estaban planeando ir a vivir juntos, se sintio un poco mal pero aun asi sabia que eso era lo mejor, él tenia su vida y ella la suya. A Sere le encantaba ver la cara de casanova que ponia Carlos al ver a las chicas y como ellas no paraban de mirarlo y intentaban acercarsele pero cuando veian a Serena a su lado desistian. Los dos era personas que se entendieron desde el primer momento y en el poco tiempo que habian estado juntos se habian confesado muchas cosas.

Carlos: ... aveces me gustaria saber que es lo que siente por mi

decia despues de salir de la tienda DOLCE&GAVANA con varias bolsas en la mano, Serena lo miraba con la mirada alegre esperandolo para entrar en la siguiente tienda

Serena: estoy seguro de que le gustara

sonrio para si misma haciendo que los chicos que pasaban por ahi se derritieren y se sintieran en el cielo

Carlos: A quien le gustara que?

Serena: no, nada. Seguimos con la siguiente tienda

Carlos: queeeeeee? No ha sido suficiente con todo lo que hemos comprado hasta ahora.

Serena: pero si solo es el comienzo

mientras lo arastraba y le guiaba hacia una nueva tienda de moda, sus vestidos y sus diseños eran creados por jovenes de gran talento, no eran tan caros como los otros pero aun asi si no se tenia mucho dinero no se podian permitir unos vestidos asi al menos que fueran en ocaciones especiales.

Rey habia enseñado sus diseños a la directora de la tienda, quedando en que traeria nuevos diseños para dentro de dos semanas ya que sus diseños gustaban a la gente y era vendidos muy rapido. Pero esa tarde habia faltado una chica asi que la señora le pidio a Rey haber si se podia quedar un par de horas hasta que cerraran porque habia mucha gente y con solo una dependienta no tenian suficiente. Sin poder rechasar la oferte se fue a cambiar de ropa para atender a las clientas, sabia como eran, unas niñas mimadas de papas que se fundian las targetas, sin importales el trabajo que suponia conseguirlo.

Salio del baño ya toda cambiada dispuesta a sacar su mejor sonrisa y vender cuanto pudiera. Asi empezo sus horas de trabajo, las chicas entraban y salian, algunas acompañadas de sus novios y como dijo antes niñas ricas que solo se fijaban en la marca y no en el estilo o como les pudiera quedar, ya llevaba una hora tratando de convecer a una chica que un vestido no la hacia mas gorda sino que la ayudaria a parecer mas mayor pero al decir eso metio mas la pata y la chica se puedo a llorar porque decia que era una vieja y que su novio ya no la iba a querrer. Cansada de esa situacion miro hacia afura como esperando un milagro, pero lo unico que obtuvo fue mas gente entrando en la tienda. En concreto una pareja, el chico llevaba varias bolsa, debian de haber pasado la tarde comprando penso Rey, era un chico alto, cabellor marron...

Rey: ese chico me resultaba familiar... juraria que... Carlosssssss???????? no puede ser

se dijo para si mismo y se acerco un poco mas para verlo, si era el pero estaba... diferente, sonriendo, hasta bromeando con la chica que estaba a su lado, que iba colgada de su brazo

" Esto es... como se atreve a engañar a Vicky con otra... pero si siempre era tan... amable... como???" no, no en ese momento no era para pensar en lo buen chico que era sino que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a una de sus amigas aunque no le hiciera mucha ilusion Vicky habia terminado siendo importante en sus vidas y no queria que la lastimaran.

Ella habia lastimado a una persona que habia querido mucho por eso no queria que la historia se volviera repetir asi que se acerco a la pareja.

ReY: buenas tardes, si desean algo especial les puedo ayudar

Carlos: Rey?? que haces aqui?

Se habia puesto delante se Serena para que no la viera, algo que Rey noto y que provoco su enfado como era posible que fuera tan sin vergüenza para hacerle eso a Vicky.

Rey; estoy trabajando aquí, señorita..

se dirigio a la chica intentando poder verla y que Carlos se quitara del medio para tirarse encima y decirle que estaba con el novio de otra. No obtuvo respuesta, lo unico que oyo en como la chica que le decia que era mejor marcharse.

Rey; un momento, no puedes irte asi como asi, si has entrado en la tienda por algo sera asi que porque mejor no buscas algo que te guste y te lo prueba s

Carlos; sera mejor que nos vayamos

Rey; no tan rapido

se puso delante de la puerta para evitar que salieran mientras los demas la miraban y no entendian lo que estaba pasando, debido al silencio que se habia producido la señora habia salido a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, Rey seguia sin poder ver a la chica solo veia su largo cabello dorado, pero por la ropa sabia que era otra niña rica mas de las que suelen pasar por esas tiendas.

Rey: como te atreves a engañar a Vicky de una manera tan descarada

Carlos: Rey tranquizate, ahora no es momento...

intentaba apartarla para salir, queria proteger a Serena a como diera lugar, si ella no queria hablar con ellas esa era su decision y la iba a respetar aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de las inners del amor y la justicia.

Rey; por lo menos da la cara cobarde o es que eres tan miedosa que ni siquiera puedes verme y tienes miedo a saber que el chico con el que estas tiene novia.

Habia perdido la paciencia, esa manera que Carlos la defendia la enojaban mas, nunca habia demostrado ese carácter sino todo lo contrario siempre era muy timido pero...

Señora: que esta pasando aqui??? porque tanto ...

Vio a Rey impidiendole el paso a las personas, despues vio al chico, sabia quien era muchas veces habia ido a la tiempo por ropa elegante para mujer y a su lado una hermosa chica, no la habia visto nunca pero aun asi se le hacia conocida, asi que se les acerco para ver que es lo que estaba pasado

El ambiente era tenso, Rey respiraba con dificultan normalmente cuando se exaltaba se ponia mala pero no iba a flaquear en ese momento, tenia que ver a la chica que estaba al lado de Carlos. No sabia porque ÷pero cada vez se sentia mas molesta.

Señora: Rey que es lo que pasa aqui? El chico es nuestro cliente, porque te pones asi?

Carlos: no es nada señora, solo que...

Serena: disculpe de verdad, a sido mi culpa, yo he molestado a la señorita sin querer.

Por fin habia hablado, pero esa voa le sono concida Rey que en ese momento su cerebro iba a mil por hora para recordar quien tenia esa voz. Y por fin encontro respuesta, la voz era un poco diferente pero cuando la miro a los ojos no tuvo ninguna duda era ella, ella estaba alli en frente suya.

Rey; SE...RE...NA

Serena: si he causado alguna molestia disculpe y para compesar este escandalo me llevare todos los vestidos que estes en este establecimiento, uno de cada modelo, la talla 2... y 3 por favor.

Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban desorbitados y sin esperar mas la señora comenzo a ver los modelos con la ayuda de una de las dependientas,esa tarde habia tenido suerte.

Pasaron unos minutos que habian sido eternos para Rey quien no le habia quitado ojo a Serena pero que se habia quitado de la puerta para dejar salir a las personas que estaban dentro.

Señora: por hoy sera mejor cerra, por favor Rey ayudanos que tenemos mucho por empaquetar, esta señorita se lleva varios vestidos, ya la has escuchado... como va a pagar? Targeta o efectivo?

Carlos: Targeta,

dijo dandole su targeta, Serena habia intentado dar la suya pero Carlos habia sido mas rapido y ya estaba pasando la cuenta. Despues de que empaquetaran como 20 vestidos, en cajas se habia dirigido hacia el auto, Rey, la dependienta y la jefa iban a su lado despues de cerrar la tienda para dejar las cajas en el coche, bajaron hasta al aparcamiento y metieron las cajas con gran difucultad porque ya llevaban otras de antes. La jefa se fue despues de dejar las cajas y dijo a sus empladas que podian marcharse que por ese dia era suficiente, la chica salto de alegria y salio pitando antes de que cambiara de opinion.

Ya solo quedaban Rey, Carlo y Serena que no decian nada, solo habia silencio y de vez en cuando se escuchaba que un auto se marcaba hasta que...

Carlos: si quieres que te llevemos sube.

Le dijo a Rey abriendo la puerta del coche, esta solo miro a Serena como pidiendo permiso pero la rubia miraba para otro lado y se encaminaba asi el asiento del copiloto. Carlos subio y se marcharon, solo silencio durante el trayecto, nadie hablaba solo de vez en cuando unas miradas pero nada mas hasta que llegaron al templo, se paro el coche y Rey bajo iba a despedirse pero vio que tambien Serena bajaba y se dirigia a la parte trasera del coche, abrio el maletero y saco mas de la mitad de las cajas que habia comparado en la tienda y con gran dificultad volvio a cerrar el maletero. Se acerco a Rey

Serena: creo que esto te hara mas falta a ti que ami, son unos modelos excelente, seras una gran diseñadora.

Se los entrago todos en las manos mientras Rey no decia ni hacia nada, habia recibido las cajas por inercia porque es ese momento su cuerpo no respondia asus llamadas.

Rey; Serena... yo...

bajo la cabeza para que no la viera pero sus lagrimas enpezaron a ganar a su fortaleza de fuego, pero Serena con un gesto la acaricio la cara y le levanto hasta que sus ojos se vieran y...

Serena: no pasa nada. Todo esta bien.

Y se marcho para subirse al coche pero antes de irse se giro hasta Rey y le pidio que no dijera nada de que la habia visto ese dia. Rey no respondio, solo se quedo mirando por donde el coche habia desaparecido, con las cajas y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y con unas ganas inmesas de querrer morir por haber sido tan estupida, despues de tanto tiempo la veia y todavia ella solo la habia tratado bien cuando lo que en realidad se merecia que la castigaran , habia esperado de todo, hasta que la golpeara y que le dijera que ya no podia ser una inne pero no habia pasado nada de eso

Rey: estupida...shhh...shh..eres una estupida

se repitio varios veces de los labios de Rey, sus lagrimas no paraban y su alma no encontraba consuelo alguno por la culpabilidad de haber hecho daño a la persona que siempre habia protegido con su vida y mucho mas.

En el coche estaba todo de nuevo en silencio ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada, era como si se entendiran en el mas remoto silencio de vuelta a casa.

Serena; te pagare por los vestidos

Carlos: ajajajaja, era por eso por lo que estabas tan seria jajajaj

Serena: no seas tonto,(poniendo cara de niña pequeña y enfadada? Deberia de haberte hecho caso y no entrar a la tienda. Estaba tan distraida que ni siquiera note su energia

Carlos; se ha reducido mucho ultimamente he pensado que se encuentra mal, pero ella no dice nada.

Serena: tendremos que vigilarla mas de cerca, no tengo intencion de volver a revivir a otra persona.

Carlos: como usted diga princesa

hizo como una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza cosa que molesto mucho a Serena y se le hecho encima sin importar que estan en el coche. Los dos rieron hasta que ya no pudieron mas recordando la cara de Rey al verla, no queria hacerles daño, ni las odiaba pero eso no quitaba que se haia divertido al verla asi, tan descontrolada y fuera de si como lo hacia antes. Y sin querrer los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza.

RECUERDOS

Un dia se desperto asi de pronto, estaba en un hermoso palacio rodeado de flores, ya habia estado en ese lugar anteriormente, se toco la cabeza, le dolia mucho y todo su cuerpo al instante recordo que habia estado en casa de Darien,... no...no..noooooooooooooo. No es verdad se repetia para si misma, recordo que habia estado en un lugar oscuro que sentia dolor,, que estaba en el suelo, ruidos, alguien gritaba...

se levanto de la cama lo mas rapido que pudo pero cuando lo hiso perdio el equilibrio y volvio a caer al suelo, en ese momento lo recordo, ella se habia desmayado en ese lugar tan oscuro pero ... cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde eso?

De pronto se escucharon paso que se acercaban pero ella seguia en el suelo, no podia moverser, el cuerpo le dolia y le pesaba demasiado.

Voz: buenos diass princesa he oido unos ruido y he... supuesto que... Serenaaaaa

corio a levantarla del suelo, la cogio en brazos con mucho cuidado como si se tratara de un cristal que en cualquier momento se podria romper, la deposito en la cama y la miro a los ojos

Kyo; pense que nunca despertarias

Serena: donde estan ma...ma...y ...pa...pa

se le estaba habiendo muy dificl hasta solo hace unas horas habian sido sus padre pero ahora sabia que pero entonces quien era su verdadero padre y su madre ? Estaba de nuevo en esa casa entonces queria decir que alli estaban sus padres

Serena: esta casa es...

Kyo: es de mi familia

Serena: que? Pero si...

Kyo: llevas tres dias durmiendo, estabamos muy preocupados, te encontramos a la entrada de la puerta principal y,,,

Serena: en la puerta principal? Pero que hacia yo all?

Kyo: eso me gustaria saber a mi tambien, pero ahora sera mejor que vuelvas a la cama, mas tarde pasara tu padre, tu verdadero padre a verte

Serena: que?????????

volvio a levantarse de una manera brusca pero esta vez no cayo al suelo ya que Kyo la cogio por la cintura y evito que se cayera de nuevo, los dos quedaron abrazados, ella olia a rosas y el.. ese aroma le resultaba tan familiar, esta segura con el, sentia los latidos de su corazon y todo el dolor que puedo haber sentido se le fue de inmediato.

hum,hum,hum çs

se escucho desde la entrada de la habitacion, Serena volvio a su cama y Kyo miro haci donde procedia la voz, alli estaba un chica de cabello negro, largo, no llevaba uniforme ni nada por el estilo, sino unas minifalda, botas de tacon alto, camiza blanca y una... corbata...en la cintura??

Chica: Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa me alegra tanto que este de vuelta, no sabes como te he extrañano

se abalanzo encima de ella, dandole mimos y abrazos mientras que Serena miraba toda cunfundida a Kyo esperando que este la ayudara.

Kyo: Alicee deja en paz a Serena, no se acuerda de nada, asi que no te conoce.

Alice: queeeeeee? Pero si esta de nuevo en la casa y Victor me ha traido para cuidarle, dijo que estaba de vuelta y que me necesitaba como antes, por eso he salido del colegio y venido ensegida

Serena: colegio? En el colegio llevan ese uniforme?

No sabia que decir no conocia a la chica pero aun ais no le importo que la abarazara y que la mimara y tampoco ke importaria que la cuidara.

Alice: si no me recuerdas pues empezaremos de nuevo, hola me llamo Alicee y he venido hasta aquí para que volvamos a ser amigas

Serena: volver a ser amigas? Pero si yo no te conosco...hay... mi cabeza

empezo a tener dolores fuerte y imagenes que no conocian salian de su mente, esa chica que acababa de conocer estaba en sus recuerdos y tambien Kyo, estaban jugando, los tres, y habia otra persona mas pero que estaba mas lejos, no sabia quien era pero le tenia cariño.

Serena: Be..lla.. yo... no...

Alice: estas bien:?

Viendo que la chica se encontraba mal, se cogia la cabeza y empezo a decir cosas sin sentido para Serena pero para ella y Kyo tenian mucho sentido, estaba recordando, sus recuerdos volvian y muy pronto recordaria toda su infancia y su vida que por razones de seguridad habia dejado obligandola a vivir con una familia de clase media que apenas tenia para mentenerse.

Serena: quien es Bella?

Pregunto al poco que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza, estaba confundida pero iba recordando cosas, como que era de una familia adinerada que siempre tenia todo lo que queria, Alice, su amiga incondicional, Kyo su mejor amigo desde la infancia y Bella,,, era ... no, no podia recordar mas.

Alice: no te esfuerses mucho los recuerdos volveran solos a tu cabeza

Serena: pero... un accidente, el hospital...

Alice: lo se.. lo se.. yo estaba contigo, ibamos a ir juntas de vuelta a casa cuando de pronto el coche empezo a ir mal y...

Serena: nos estrellamos..

Tanto Kyo como Alice se miraron, sabian que eso no habia sido un accidente pero no era bueno decirselo en ese momento cuando apenas recordaba que es lo que era su pasado.

Kyo: ..si hubo una explocion y te llevaron al hospital justo con Alice, esperamos horas y horas hasta que despertaron pero tu... no sabias nada, no nos recordabas,,, Victor penso que lo mejor era darte una vida normal como siempre lo habias querido y por eso la familia...

Serna: mama ikuko, papa Kenji, fueron una ilusion, quise una familia y la tuve pero deje a mi verdadera familia,,, porque?...porque los deje? sh...shshhshshs...shh no recuerdo a mama ni a papa, no puedo...

Alice; Sere cielo tu padre siempre velo por ti, nunca te ha faltado nada, siempre ha venido ha verte el da de tu cumpleaños aunque tu no lo supieras,,, era por tu bien...

Serena: por mi bien? Hacerme creer en una mentira? Estoy Hartaaaaaaaaaa SIEMPRE MENTIRAS PARA PROTEGERME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ya no podia mas saco toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada y exploto, se recosto en la cama y siguio llorardo, en ese momento no era oportuno que alguien se le acercara porque despredia mucha energia

Serena: y... shhh...shhh mi... madre?

Kyo: Sere... tu madre murio... el dia en que tu cumpliste 3 años... no querias que...

Serena: por eso queria una familia no tenia madre y mi padre?... él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo para ocuparse de mi no?

Alice: nooooooooooooo el te queria, lo hacia por tu bien... siempre esta a tu lado aunque no te des cuenta

Kyo; sera mejor que dejes de recordar por el momento,, te estas haciendo daño a ti misma

le toco la frente, desprendia mucha energia y de pronto Serena perdio el conocimiento, el la recosto con cuidado sobre la cama y la cobijo

Alice: que has hecho? Cuando se de cuenta de que no le estamos diciendo toda la verdad nos matara

Kyo: ya lo se pero alguna otra idea o le decimo que en realidad intentaron matarla y por eso la ocultamos en esa familia, o tambien le dices de una ves que es diferente a los demas, que puede hacer cosas que nadie mas puede y de paso le dices que mataron a su madre para conseguirla a ella, por lo que significa y lo q significara en el futuro

Alice; bueno... yo... solo quiero ahorarle sufrimiento, se ve que esta mal y no quiero dañarla mas . No ahora que es el momento para que revele su poder y sea una de las salvadoras de este mundo

Kyo: por ahora vamos a dejarla dormir.

Los dos salieron de la habitacion sin hacer mucho ruido, creian que Serena estaba dormida, incluso ella tambien lo creia, habia sentido esa energia posandose en su frente y de pronto cerro los ojos pero aun seguia despierta... podía oir las voces de los demas, pero aunasi siguio haciendose la dormida, siempre le mentian. Y simpre decian que era para protegerla pero la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de que todos se metieran en su vida, y que supieran mas que ella, en ese momento no sabia nada, solo queria dejar de existir y no pensar en nada, por un momento se le habia olvidado Darién y las chicas no queria volver a llorar pero aun asi las lagrimas salieron solas dejando ver su hermoso rostro cubierto de lagrimas y miles de preguntas en la mente.

fin del recuerdo

seguia en el coche con la mirada perdida, recordando el primer dia que volvio a ver a su verdadera familia, como habia podido ser tan estupida se decia muchas veces a si misma, ella era rubia ojos azules y no habia conocido a nadie de la familia skukino que fuera asi, sus padres eran totalmente diferentes a ella pero aun asi creyo cuando le dijeron que era su familia

Serena: mi familia

Carlos: que dicen Sere? Todavia no me has hablado de tu padre

Serena: es... es... lo que no hay en este mundo. Lo veo muy poco porque siempre esta trabajando, sabes? Tiene una clinica, mas bien es el que la dirige despues ocupa su tiempo en viajar y mas aun en las mujeres, le encanta que se mueran por el jajaja,,, se parece jajaja... a ti es ese aspecto

Carlos: yo no... hago eso... soy serio y...

Serena: jajajajajaja...claro, claro, te entiendo tu no eres un don juan entonces? Me abre equivocado.

Carlos: me gustaria conocerlo, que tal si lo invitamos...

Serena: ni lo sueñes!!!!!! si quieres que tu padre se revele yo te aconsejaria que no lo hicieras pero bueno esa es tu decision si quieres combertirte en el padre de tu padre

Carlos: jajajajajaja tampoco sera para tanto , ya tienen su edad no?

Serena: jajajjaajajaja, yo conosco a Victor y se que si no arma una buena no se queda tranquilo

Carlos: Enrike igual, entonces sera mejor que los mantengamos mientras mas lejos mejor

Serena: trato hecho

habian llegado a su destino, los sirvientes salieron a recibrilos y se llevaron todas las compras que aun seguian siendo muchas aunque hubiera dado muchos vestidos a Rey, la cena ya estaba lista según lo que les informaba una de las sirvientas, pero como estaban tan cansados decidieron ir a darse un baño para despues baja r a cenar, no eran mas de las 8 de la noche pero despues de recorrer miles de tiendas (según Carlos) lo mejor era descansar un poco para recuperar fuerzas.

Serena entro en su habitacion y sefue directa a la ducha mientras colocaban sus cosas dos muchachas de servicio, se metio en la ducha ese dia habia sido peor de lo que se habia imaginado, sabia que tenia que verlas si se quedaba pero aun asi a tres en un solo dia era mucho, en total ya habia 5 sailor que la habian visto pero aun asi contaba con la discrecion por parte de ellas. Pero aun asi estuvo dudando un momento, sabia que tarde o temprano todos se enterarian porque una o otra tendria que irse de la lengua, ese era el mayor defecto de las sailors.

El agua estaba fria pero aun asi no le importo, mientras pensaba el agua cubria todo su cuerpo, ya no era como antes, de eso estaba segura, el pelo lo llevaba hasta la cintura, un poco ondulado para demostrar elegancia pero aun asi no le gustaba mucho, queria cambiar de peinado y en cuanto pudiera lo haria, su cabello rubio siempre le habia traido malas consecuencias por eso penso en hacer una pequeña locura.

Salio de la ducha aun seguia recordando el encuentro con las sailor, se miro en el espejo, su cabello completamente mojado, los ojos azules capaces de atraer a culquier persona. De pronto se toco la muñeca de la mano, le dolia un poco, y vio que una cicatriz todavia no habia sanado completamente, ha pesar de que ya la tenia por mas de tres años.

En el salón comedor, ese dia no iba a haber muchos para comer, Enrike el padre de Carlos tenia una cena de negocios y en cuanto llegaron Carlos y Serena salio él no sin antes hablar con su hijo, Ricardo habia quedado para ir a ver a Vicky y despues se iba a una de las casas de sus amigos. Alli solo se encontraban Alex, que habia ido de visita tenia una misión que hacer y la iba a cumplir aunque fuera lo ultimo que haria. Solo los tres cenarian esa noche en casa.

Alex: ya era hora, que me estoy muriendo de hambre

mientras Carlos bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba a su lado en la mesa, poco despues bajo Serena que tambien estaba muerta de hambre, casi al instante empezaron a servir.

Carlos: Que es lo que pasa en esta casa? Ya se que no me quiere nadie pero que cada dia haya menos gente para cenar ya es extraño

dijo mientra ponia carita de pena, Alex reia mientras intentaba masticar y hablar al mismo tiempo para consolar a Carlos pero Serena fue mas rapido y con solo una sonrisa y una caricia iso que dejara de quedarse.

Alex: deberias estar as con nosotros, asi no tendriamos que soportar las quejas de Carlos

Serena: jajajajajaja, ya me pensaba que daba algunos problemas

Carlos: no es verdad, solo soy... un ..poco complicado.

Todos: jajajajajaja jajajajajaja

entre risa y risa estaban llegando al final de la cena y fue la hora de actuar de Alex, tenia que conseguir que Serena hablara con todos y ocupara el lugar que le corespondi apor derecho

Alex: ya se que no tienes ganas de verlas, pero aun asi te necesitan, el nuevo enemigo es fuerte, pensamos que podria estar aliado con el caos

Serena se puso blanca como el papel, se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada, encontraba muy interesante sus cubiertos sobre los platos.

Carlos: si no quiere no la vamos a obligar, es como si ahora te pidiera a ti que ...

Serena: hablare con ellas, tratare de ayudar en lo que pueda.

Chicos: queeee??????

Alex: de verdad? Seria fantastico luchar junto con sailor moon... podriamos...

Serena: yo no he dicho que volveria a ser sailor moon

Carlos: que? Pero... estonces?

Serena; ayudare en las tacticas, podria entrenaros para la batalla... en estos años he aprendido varios trucos para ser imbencible.

Alex: imbencible? Seria posible eso?

Serena: puedo sacar el mayor potencial de vuestra energia y hacer que vuestro poder no se acabe tan pronto, las sailor son buenas en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en las batallas largas pero en cambio cuando se trata de velocidad los warriors sois superiores, yo puedo enseñaros a resistir para los combates de larga duracion y a mejorar vuestro ataques.

Carlos; de verdad? Seria fabuloso pero y las chicas... no creo que quieran entrenar...

Serena: hablare con las chicas si quieren unirse bien pero sino solo seran con los que quieran mejorar

Alex: y porque no va ha luchar sailor mooo?

Serena: es una larga historia... que no me gustaria recordar

Alex: tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Carlos: no exactamente... mirad

saco de su bolsillo tres papelitos que según los ojos de Serena eran entradas para algo, estaba segura que eso no seria nada bueno, pero aun asi no dijo nada solo espero hasta que Carlos les dijo que eran entradas para un desfile de esa noche en el gran salon de actos de la ciudad ya que un diseñador muy conocido de japon ( se acuerdan de ese que serena conocio y que le pidio un vestido de novia, pues ese) que estaba presentando su ultima colección ademas de que buscaba nuevas modelos .

Carlos: he pensado que estaria bien salir un rato, ya que todavia no es muy tarde

Alex: no puedo, lo siento.

Carlos: porque? Pense que te haria ilusion estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas jaajajjaj

poniendo cara de pillo, y Serena lo entendio todo , solo iban por las mujeres y ella seria la que los sacaria de los lios, seria la manteniera lejos a las chicas que no les gustaban.

Alex: he prometido a Lita ... que la acompañaria a no... se... donde... creo que dijo que tambien iria Dani y Mina

solo de pènsarlo se le puso la carne de gallina, queria a Dani y apreciaba mucho a Mina pero aun asi llamaban mucho la atencion con su carácter tan extrovertido y de seguro que terminaria él consolando a Dani porque Mina miraba a todos los tios buenos y Lita detras de Mina intentando que no matara a Dani por cualquier cosa. Solo de imaginar esa situacion se lo penso... 1... segundo y luego llamo a Lita para decir que estaba muy pero que muy ocupado y que ya se verian mañana.

Despues subieron a cambiarse dispuestos a salir y divertirse tal vez despues del desfile irian a bailar a algun sitio y debian de estar algo presentables.

Mina: quien era Lita? Y porque tienes esa cara?

Estaban en el departamento de Lita esa noche habian quedado en salir los cuatro para pasar un buen rato, pero al ultimo momento habia llamado Alex diciendo que no podia que tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y que ya quedarian otro dia.

Lita: Alex no puede venir, esta muy ocupado... pero es extraño...

Mina: extraño? Porque? Sabes que trabaja mucho para acabar de pagar sus estudios, de seguro estara en el restaurante haciendo horas extra.

Lita; si lo se pero no escuche ningun ruido, dijo que estaba trabajando en el restaurante pero no habia ningun ruido que confirmara que el estaba alli

Mina: no seas paranoica, de seguro salio fuera para hablar mejor.

Lita: eso espero, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

en ese momento llega Dani con un ramo de flores y vestido todo en smoking, miro a las chicas que llevaban unos vestidos de noche preciosos.

Dani: listas para salir?

Mina: estoy tan nerviosa. Este noche es tan importante para mi, gracias por estar ami lado.

Lita: deja de agradecernos ya lo haras cuando termine todo, sera mejos que sigamos pasando antes de que se nos haga tarde.

En le entrada de la casa habia un auto negro c3 que era de Dani, los tres subieron y se dirigieron a su destino, esa noche seria llena de sorpresa, ya lo habia sido el dia asi que solo faltaba...

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

perdonad por la tardanza de este capitulo pero he tenido unos pequeños problemitas de salud, pero ahora ya estoy bien y preparada para seguir adelante con esta historia.

Antes que nada quiero pedir dispulpas por unos pequeños errores que he cometido según he ido escribiendo, espero que me sepais perdonar, yo por mi parte intentare que no se produscan mas pero debeis de tener en cuenta que la ser muchos personasjes algunos errores se me escapan pero de ahora en adelante prestare mas atención según vaya escribiendo.

Segundo , he recibido algun comentario de una buena amiga que se ha dado cuenta de que los nombres de las sailor son según la version latina, por eso de ahora en adelante utilizare los nombres según como salieron en la serie para evitar cualquier error

Timmy: Haruka

Vicky: Michiru

Raquel: Setsuna

Makoto: Lita

Minako: Mina

Creo que los demas nombres ya quedan igual y vuelvo a pediros disculpas por si os he liado con los nombres. Y por ultimo añadir que _**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo solo intento pasar un rato agradable reviviendo una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi invencion aunque también hay nombres que salen de otros personajes de otros fanfics que me han gustado y se los he puesto, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por usar esos nombres.**_

remordimientos.

Eran pasadas de las 10, la gente entraba nerviosa esperando el famoso espectaculo que llevaba meses planeado, fotografos, reporteros, camaras por todos lados, esa noche en verdad iba a ser una de las mas importantes del pais, despues de varios años por fin el gran diseñador de moda para jovenes regreseba a su pais y nada mas y nada menos con los mejores titulos que se podrian haber ganado. Presentaba su ultima colección de verano pero para escoger a los afortunados tuvieron que elegir a las personas mas influyentes en el pais pero aun asi tambien habia contado con que gente que no tuviera dinero para acceder a esos eventos por eso ofrecio un gran nombre de entradas para jovenes del dia a dia, porque despues pediria su opinion ya que en un mundo de moda importa la opinion de las personas que vayan a llevarla.

Cientos de expectadores estaban ansiosos por que empezara el desfile, cada quien llegaba como podia en la entrada habia coches de todas las marcas, uno de esos coches era negro, un deportivo de ultimo modelo que acababa de salir a la calle, debia ser un persona con una posicion bastante alta para permitirse un coche asi. De alli salio primero un chico, rubio, espalda ancha, no muy musculoso pero muy pero muy guapo, ojos azules, llevaba pantalones vaqueros rasgados, de esos de ultima moda, una camiza blanca junto con una cadena en el pecho . Los botones de la camizas estaban algunos sueltos por lo que se podia ver a un mas su atractivo cuerpo. Despues de él salio un chico, mas alto que el anterior pero al contrario que el primero llevaba una camiza azul junto con vaquros negros, sonrisa perfecta y se apresuro a abrir la puerta de copiloto, de ella salio una hermosa chica rubia, lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta, pendientes largo hasta el cuello, vestido negro de noche que hacia resaltar sus curvas y botas de tacón. Los tres entraron juntos dejando a chicos y chicas volando por las nubes, eso era divertido para ellos siempre era igual menos para a Alex, el que bajo primero, estaba acostumbrado a que una o otra chica le mirara pero desde que iba con Lita pasaba todo lo contrario parecia que huian de el. No es que le molestara él tenia novia pero aun asi que todos se vayan de tu lado cuando estas con tu novia es un poco exagerado, es su caso ademas tenia que Lita intimidaba a todos con su gran fuerza, su caracter, alta como si no tuviera miedo a nada ni a nadie. Hasta ese dia nunca se habia planteado por que estaba enamorado de ella, era verdad que era simpatica pero tambien buena cocinera, pero aun asi no era muy sociable que digamos y a menudo le hacia quedar mal delante de los amigos.

Entraron dentro ocupando el lugar que se les tenia asignado debido a las entradas, el lugar estaba casi lleno, muy pronto empezaria el espectaculo.

Al otro lado de donde se habian sentado Serena y compañía llegaba un par de chicas con vestidos de gala, esa noche querian impresionar, mas Mina que tenia a Dani a su lado pero aun asi se embobaba cada vez que un chico guapo que pasaba a su lado mientras que él chico la miraba de reojo intentando no enfadarse. Lita habia perdido todas las ganas de estar perfecta esa noche no tendria a su novio consigo asi que preferia estar en su casa pero no quiso dejar a su amiga sola.

Les acomodaron en su sitio, estaba un poco alejado pero aun asi se podia ver perfectamente. Ya llevaban mas de cinco minutos y Mina estaba histerica, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados como si esperara algo mas en ese lugar.

Mina; ya quiero que empieze,

decia la chica al borde de la locura, se habia mordido las uñas, preguntado mil veces la hora, recorido con la mirar el salon mas de cien veces cuando hizo cien y una...

Mina,,,, ese de alli no es Carlos

Tanto Lita como Dani volvieron a ver hacia donde la chica habia dicho y si efectivamente era Carlos que estaba sentado en la parte delantera del grupo de personas del lado opuesto a donde se encontraban ellas, pero no estaba solo a su lado estaba una hermosa chica, no se le veia bien la cara porque estaba hablando con Carlos pero aun asi se podria decir que se trataba de una modelo según pensaron las chicas

Lita: ... una de las amigas de Carlos

Mina; cuando se entere Vicky ... seguro que lo mata...

poniendo cara de santa, pero la verdad es que ya estaba pensando en como se lo contaria al siguiente dia de la mejor manera para ver su reaccion, no es que fuera mala pero la sola idea de ver a una Vicky al borde de la quiebra era mas que suficiente para planear todo

Dani: sera mejor que no te metas en esto Mina... ya tienes...

pero una Mina bastante furiosa le respondio antes de que terminara diciendo que no tenia porque estarle diciendo a cada rato lo que tenia o no que era su vida y que la dejara en paz. Lita intentaba calmarla para que no dijera cosas que despues se podia arepentir pero ya era demasiado tarde y los dos estaban discutiendo

Lita miro al frete para ver a Carlos y alcansar a pedir ayuda pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a su novio...ese era su novio... se veia tan guapo con esa ropa, casi nuca lo veia asi ... estaba en las nubes pensando en él cuando vio que se acercaba a la chica que estaba con Carlos que le daba una bebida y despues la abrazaba, la chica no hacia nada para evitarlo mas bien ella volvio ha abrazarlo despues de que se separan. En ese momento sus lagrimas empezaron salir... no podia contenerlas queria ir a reclamar pero las luces se apagaron el desfile habia comenzado.

Mina: que tienes Lita? Si te has enfadado por nuestra culpa.. yo... lo siento... pero me pone nerviosa

pero Lita seguia llorando en silencio, las modelos iban pasando, delgadas, altas con prendas preciosas que cualquiera desearia estar en su lugar. De vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Alex, y este se vaia feliz junto con la chica al igual que Carlos, reian a gusto mientras se veia que hablaban de las modelos que iban pasando, la mano de Alex estaba pasada por los hombros de la chica, mientras ella lo abrazaba. Los celos hicieron su efecto, en cuanto acabara se levantaria y saltaria encima de esa... pedazo de... tenia que quedar claro quien era la novia de quien. Despues de 20 min se anuncio los medelos mas importantes eso queria decir que estaba a punto de acabar y fue alli cuando vio que Carlos tambien abrazaba a la chica mientras le ponia caras de seductor, la chica por lo que se veia estaba disfurtando mucho, tenia a los dos chicos a su entera dispocion. Lita planeaba la manera mas facil para acabar con esa, tal vez un golpe en la cara, seguro que esa mocosa, era debil, se veia tan fragil que parecia que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar quieta como una barbie.

Entre unos y otros aplausos entendio que el desfile habia acabado, los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para ir al catering que estaba a unos metros de donde se habia celebrado el desfile. Mina fue directamente donde estaba Carlos, mientras Lita la segui y Dani intentaba detenerla pero no habia manera.

Mina: pero se puede saber que es lo que haces aqui?

Le dijo casi gritando un par de persona que aun quedaban la miraron como a un bicho raro para despues irse a comer.

Carlos: Mina!!!!!!!!! que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

miro hacia otro lado tratando de desviar la mirada de reproche por parte de Mina, se encontro con Dani que solo hizo un gesto con los hombros para decir que no habia mas remedio, luego vio a una furiosa Lita a punto de explotar sus autos reflejos hicieron que se pusiera delante de la chica para protegerla, sabia de lo que era capaz Lita y ese momento no queria volverlo a comprobar lo mejor era irse de ese lugar antes de que terminaran destrozandolo.

Lita: se puede... saber ... que haces ... shhh.. tu aqui? ...shhh

le dijo a Alex que no habia dicho ni una sola palabra, se estaba recriminando a si mismo por no haberle prestado atencion cuando le dijeron a donde iba asi podria haber evitado ese desatre pero ya era demasiado tarde lo unico que podia hacer era dar la cara

Alex: Lita... este ...yo vine con Carlos... me dijo que tenia entradas para el desfile... yo no sabia que ibas a venir aqui.

Lita: Me dijiste que estabas trabajando!!!!!!!!!!! me has engañado

Alex: exactamente no te dije que estaba trabajando te dije que estaba ocupado y...

Lita: me dejas plantada por venir con esa idiota ( señalando hacia donde estaba Serena a la cual Carlos estaba protegiendo eso lo sabia bien porque no se habia separado de ella ni un solo instante). Se dirigio hacia ella, con su fuerza hizo a un lado a Carlos que no se esperaba una agresion asi el asi derepente. Lita no miro su cara ni nada, solo cogio su mano, estaba visto lo que haria tirarla por los aires para que aprendiera a meterse en sus asustos. La iba a levantar pero... solo cerro los ojos y los volvio abrir y estaba en el suelo.

Alex: por favor Lita comportate como lo que eres y no como una malcriada

le tendio su mano para que se levantara pero no la acepto se levanto solo y volvio a ir asi la chica, ya habian varias personas mirando.

Mina tambien estaba ahi y no vio en el momento exacto pero sabia que su amiga la mas fuerte de todas estaba tirada en el suelo por una chiquilla que ni siquiera conocian. En ese momento se disponia a ayudar a su amiga pero Dani la detuvo, el sabia que si por algo la defecdian los chicos no tenian porque molestarlos, no queria que interviniera y eso era lo que haria pero Mina vio esa accion en su contra y intento safarse de el pero no lo consiguio volvio la vista hacia su amiga y esta estaba delante sin moverso, sus manos temblado y lo mas seguro llorando por como tenia la cabeza, Dani aflojo un poco su guardia y Mina pudo escaparse y se fue al lado de Lita

Mina: que es lo que pasa? Tienes que dar una paliza, no tiene por que meterse con tu novio

pero lita no decia nada solo lloraba y se sujeto muy fuerte al brazo de Mina, esta al ver a su amiga asi se fue contra Alex pero este la detuvo facilmente cogiendola de las muñecas, ella estiro fuerte y se libero, miro hacia la chica pero...

Alex: ya esta bien Mina, sabes que no puedes ponerle una mano encima ni tu ni Lita porque es vuestro deber protegerla

Mina: Se...re...na...

sus ojos estaban desorbitados, alli tenia a una chica hermosa a su lado Carlos y al otro Alex dispuestos a lo que fuera antes de que lastimaran a Serena. Lo veia en sus ojos, ellos la protegerian de lo que fuera incluso de ellas aunque fuera sus amigas o sus novias en caso de Lita.

Ahora entendia porque su amiga estaba asi de suguro vio lo mismo que ella habia visto en los ojos de A lex, era inutil tratar de engañarse. Pero despues miro de nuevo a la chica, ojos azules del cielo, se perdio en esos ojos, imagenes vinieron a su cabeza, todo lo que habia tratado de olvidar, sus culpas volvieron a ella, estaba temblando y se apoyo con Lita. No sabia que hacer, cada vez habia mas gente que miraba para saber que es lo que pasaba, ella volvio su mirada hacia donde vio por ultima vez a Dani pero vio que el se acerco a Serena, dandole un beso en la mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia y vio como sus labios se habrian para hablar. Aunque no escuhaba nada sabia perfectamente lo que habia dicho.

Sujeto fuerte a Lita y despues salieron para irse de ese lugar que se suponia que iba a ser agradable pero habia terminado siendo el infierno y el demonio era Serena... no el demonio era ella por haberla traicionado hace años y haber callado por miedo por envidia, porque queria una vida para ella y no las batallas, habia querido un hombre como Darien pero el solo tenia ojos para Serena.

Ya habian pasado varios minutos desde que las dos chicas habian salido sin decir nada, el encuentro habia sido inevitable, pero aun asi Carlo se sorpredio en lo facil que fue para Serena deshacerse de Lita, la mas fuerte de la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo en un segundo, si habia sido menos de un segundo cuando abrio y cero los ojos ver que Lita estaba en el suelo.

Serena: Alex lo siento se que es tu novia, fue un reflejo, no queria...

Alex; no te preocupes ademas ella empezo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ahora sera mejor que vaya tras ella, no creo que sea combeniente que conduscan asi.

Dani: yo tambien voy, un gusto conocerla por fin su majestad

Serena: Se-re-na, me llamo serena.

Dani: si lo siento pero como usted es...

Alex: no seas payaso, a mi nunca me llamas de usted aunque sea el lider

Dani: porque tu eres un engreido y eso te subiria mas tu ego.

Alex: mejor vamonos antes de que te haga volvar a ti. Recuerda que es mi hermana y de seguro tambien puedo hacer lo que hizo ella

dani trago saliva imaginandose salir volvando como lo habia hecho minutos antes Lita asi que por su propio bien decidio callarse y irse junto a A lex para ver como estaban las chicas .

Serena: me sabe mal, las chicas..

Carlos : no te preocupes Lita es muy fuerte y el golpe no le abra hecho ningun daño pero si su consciencia al igual que la de Mina , estaba de piedra, de seguro que se pasara la noche llorando y mañana todos ya sabran que has vuelto

Serena: bueno, eso de que no iba a ver a nadie creo que me salieron alreves.

Carlos: jajajjaj, creo que si, mejor por que no nos vamos a tomar algo. Y te olvidas de lo que ha pasado hoy

Serena: si claro, y haber a quien me voy a encontrar alli, Darien... no... el no tiene esos gustos. Quien mas... tal vez a Seiya... si... no estaria mal. Vamos que se nos va hacer tarde

Carlos: vaya, yo que pensaba que podrias mas pegas pero en fin vamooooooooooosssssssss

los dos salieron de ese lugar dejando a gente muy confundida sin saber lo que realmente pasaba pero en unos segundos volvio todo a la normalidad, entre comentrios, risas, festejos... la noche era joven

Y tambien lo eran Serena y Carlos asi que irian de copas para festejar... el encuentro como lo dijo Serena, estaba muy contenta a pesar de que en un solo dia habia tenido la desgracia de encontrase con 5 de sus anteriores amigas pero bueno es fin..

Serena: que tal si vamos a... no me acuerdo como se llama ese ... lugar...

Carlos: al que va Seiya no? Desde que te dije que estaba aquí que te mueres por verlo.

Serena: me fue de gran ayuda cuando lo necesitaba.

Carlos: pregunto muchas veces por ti, hasta incluso se peleo con Darién cuando supo que no estabas con nosotros, jajajajaja...jajja

Serena: que te hace tanta gracia?

Carlos: el ojo morado de ...jajaja.. Darien... jajajajaja ... tenias que haberlo visto...jajja

Serena: queeee? Golpeo a Darien?

Carlos: shii pero la verdad es que...

ya no podia escucharlo, sus recuerdos imbadieron su mente

RECUERDO.

Las paredes blancas con tramos rosas, a su lado en la mesa de noche un ramo de flores rojas que parecian vivas porque con la luz ... del sol tal ves... no se veia muy claro, apenas abria los ojos y no sabia en donde estaba. Una chica entro, la miro y salio coriendo de la habitacion, ella intento levantarse pero no podia su lado vio varias instrumentos de medicina que estaban a tados a ella, y que seguramente eran los que la habian hecho despertar, no habia nadie y pronpo empezo a preocuparse, no sabia donde estaba, no sabia lo que hacia alli ni tan siquiera como es que habia llegado hasta ese lugar sintio que su cabeza empezo a sentir dolores , si llevo las manos hacia la cabeza aunque las agujas que tenia en las manos para las medicinas le hicieron ma daño.

Por la puerta entro un hombre alto , de pelo negro azulado, no debia de tener mas de unos 40 años o eso era lo que aparentaba, al verla en ese estado llamo a las enfermeras que la sujetaron fuerte para que no se moviera. Le pusieron varios añalgesicos y despues Serena se quedo tranquila como hipnotizaba, no sentia nada pero tampoco queria sentir, no queria vivir.

Hombre: Serena, preciosa yo he hecho lo que he podido, hasta lo imposible por salvarte la vida, ahora depende de ti. No quiero perderte... otra vez... NO

Serena: no quiero vivir. Porque no me dejaste morir? Te lo pedi y aun asi no me ayudaste

Hombre: eres mi hija ¿como me quieres que te deje morir?

Serena: no tu no eres mi padre, no tengo a nadie,, estoy solo,,, siempre lo estuve

las lagrimas salian por sus ojos no hacia intento de detenerlas ni de tratar no llorar, no controlaba su cuerpo ni sus sentimientos, sintio impotencia por estar alli tendida en la cama que de seguro seria de un hospital .

Despues de unos minutos de llorar se guiro hacia la ventana donde veia los rayos de luz que entraban desde fuera, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ni mucho menos porque seguia con vida.

Serena: A licee... esta... bien...?

Hombre: si, se encuentra fuera emperando a que despiertes, pasara ella despues de que yo salga pero tienes que prometerme que haras lo que este en tus manos para que te recuperes pronto.

Serena: porque deberia hacerlo? Mis padres estan muertos, mis amigas...jajjajaja... me traicionaron, me lastimaron hasta que se quedaron a gusto y ahora me pides que viva.. porque o por quien deberia hacerlo?

Victor; debes vivir por ti, por salir adelante, si te hicieron daño yo me ocupare de que paguen por lo que hicieron de eso puedes estar segura.

Serena: no, no quiero venganza ni odio, solo quiero,,, solo quiero... ser yo... poder vivir

FIN DEL RECUERFO.

Serena: quiero vivir a mi manera, sin tener obligaciones, solo quiero ser tan solo yo

Carlos: me parece perfecto que quieras ser tu pero el destino esta escrito.

Serena: no, no esta escrito , cada persona tiene derecho a su vida si siempre crees ene el destino lo unico que puedes hacer es esperar a que pase pero puedes luchar por tener algo mas.

Llegaron a un PUB que esta de moda, la cola muy larga y pocas ganas de esperar, una chica hermosa con poca ropa y una mirada seductora hace mas que el dinero aunque ... tampoco les hubiera molestado pagar. Estaba lleno a mas no poder, gente que bailaba otros que gritaban y muchos pero que muchos pasados de copas, instalarse fue rapido, ella bella cautivaba las miradas de por donde pasaba y él un .. hombre divino... hacian la pareja perfecta, se divertian , mas que nada por como los miraban no se creian el centro del mundo pero tampoco era feos y ellos sabian como jugar un poco para sacar partido a esa noche. Entre risas, bebidas que no eran precisamente jugos alimenticios la noche fue transcuriendo, Serena bailaba provocando que todos los chicos se reunieran a su alrededor un Carlos un poco enfadado por que estaba empezando a ver lo que causaba que dejara mas de dos minutos sola a Serena.

Los dos estaban en la barra se contaban mutuamente sus vidas, ella se habia ganado su confianza y él... pues desde el primer momento en que la vio sabia que podia confiar en ella.

La noche transcuria con normalidad hasta que un chico moreno, alto con pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo entro, las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo.

En verdad era guapo, presumido que gustaba a todas las mujeres aunque para él solo se tratara de un simple juego, en las mujeres solo veia diversion, pasar un rato agradable ademas de que le encantaba provocarlas, pero aun asi por ninguna habia sentido amor, todas iban y venian pero para él solo existia una chica en el mundo ella, su amada Serena que la buscaba por todas partes siempre intentaba verla a ella en cada mujer con la que habia estado. Cuando regreso a su planeta estuvo meses enteros sin querer salir, solo pensaba en Serena , por eso su princesa no tuvo otra opcion que devolverlo a la tierra para ver si podia encontrar la felicidad pero se llevo una gran decepcion al saber que no estaba desde ese momento se propuso amargarle la vida a Darien por el daño que debia haberle hecho a Serena.

Esa noche como en otras anteriores fue en busca de compañia, una preciosa chica que le ayudara a olvidar a su amada Serena aunque fuera por unos instantes. Habia muchas chicas que podia elegir pero su mirada se fue directamente al centro de la pista de baile. Alli estaba una chica hermosa, rubia, con un vestido negro escotado que llamaba a la mirada de todos los chicos y él no iba a ser la excepcion, la sguio con la mirada mientras baila, no se podian ver sus ojos por tanta gente que habia a su alrededor pero aun asi podia ver como sonreia y supo que esa chica tendria que ser para él.

Cuando la chica para de bailar se marcho a la barra, él le seguia de muy cerca penso que de seguro iba con un grupo de amigas chillonas como lo solian hacer todas las chicas pero se detuvo al ver que ella se dirigio a un chico de seguro su acompañante que le sonrio al verla llegar a su lado. Seiya sabia quién era el acompañante, lo habia vsto un monton de veces ademas de que un par de veces habian salido de marcha juntos, sin que se enteraran las chicas claro esta porque sino se hubieran apuntado y eso si que hubiera sido un completo caos.

Se acerco a Carlos para saludarlo y ver quien era esa preciosa chica, tenia mucha curiosidad aunque si estaba con Carlos deberia de dejarla en paz

Seiya: Q ue milagro verte por aqui!!!!!

le dijo casi gritando porque entre la musica que estaba muy fuerte, chicas que no paraban de gritar y uno y otro pasado de copas no habia quien se entienda

Carlos: Seiyaaaa, me alegra de verte, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y que tampoco salimos

Seiya: eso es porque tu tienes una novia y yo... pues soy soltero..jajajajaja

Carlos: jajajajaja, mira te presento a mi acompañante, ella es...

Serena : ... una amiga que esta de visita, encantada

Seiya; lo mismo digo

Serena; pareces ser muy amable, de seguro no te importara bailar conmigo

Seiya: sera un placer, si a Carlos no le importa?

Carlos: no, vayan y diviertanse

mientras Seiya se dirigia al centro de la sala Serena regreso la mirada hacia donde estaba Carlos y le guiño un ojo, el juego habia empezado. Seiya se comportaba como todo un caballero, le hacia conversa mientras intentaba saber todo lo que podia sobre su pareja de baile pero como ya sabeis la musica llega a su fin en algun momento aunque para seiya fue en un segundo. Despues volvieron a la barra donde hablaban con Carlos de cualquier cosa menos de la chicas, la noche transcuria, Seiya habia bebido un poco mas de la cuenta y bailaba como un loco mientras Serena miraba la escena divertida

Para ella Seiya siempre habia sido su salvacion, era todo lo contrario que Darién, cariñoso, no le importaba hacer demostraciones publicas de amor mientras que si se hubiera tratado de su novio jamas lo hubiera hecho. Seiya sabia como divertirse al contrario que su ex novio, sabia sacarle provecho a la vida mientras estudiaba, cantaba y luchaba en busca de su princesa. Para Darien lo unico importante habia sido sus estudios, jamas se preocupaba por ella aunque sea un poquito siempre era ella la que le iba detras mientras todas sus amigas se burlaban de ella, ademas de que parecia que a Darién le molestara que la gente los viera juntos, nunca se habia dado cuenta de eso, siempre enamorada y fiel a su amado hasta que las cosas cambiaron y pudo ver de una manera clara la situacion en la que se habia encontrado.

Por eso para ella Seiya significo mucho, le enseño la alegria de vivir ademas de la posibilidad de amar a otro sin tener porque dejar sus obligaciones, ella recibio amor sin dar nada a cambio, pero como estaba muy enamorada de Darien no lo podia ver claro.

Despues de ver que Seiya no podia ni con su alma decidieron llevarlo hasta su departamento que según Carlos estaba por la zona. Lo sacaron casi a rastra porque no podia pararse bien, mientras Carlos traia en coche Serena se quedo con él. Seiya estaba casi recostado sobre ella, sintio un aroma calido, lleno de ternura, ese olor le recordaba a alguién pero no sabia a quien porque ya habia pasado mucho tiempo ademas estaba muy borracho, como para acordarse. Carlos llego con el coche, lo subieron a la parte de detras mientras Serena se subio al asiento del copiloto, en menos de lo que se habian esperado llegaron al departamento, Taiki y Yaten le abrieron la puerta mientras Serena y Carlos lo metian en su habitacion. Lo recostaron sobre su cama, quitandole los zapatos y tapandole un poco porque hacia un poco de frio.

Seiya: bombon, bombonnnnn, debes tener cuidado... corres un gran peligro

decia en sueños mientras Serena lo escuchaba coc curiosidad esperando a que dijera algo mas pero el solo repetia bombonnnnn una tras otra ves

Serena: Traquilo... ahora ya no tienes porque preocuparte. Todo saldra bien

se sento a la orilla de su cama mientras le acariciaba y le susurraba al escuchar Seiya esas palabras aunque estuviera dormido le sonrio

tanto Carlos como Serena salieron de la habitacion sin hacer mucho ruido, fuera se encontraban Taiki y Yaten preocupados por el estado de su hermano pequeño.

Carlos: esta dormido, lo mas seguro es que mañana se despierte con mucho dolor de la cabeza

Taiki: siempre igual. Tiene demasiado tiempo libre y no sabe que hacer

Yaten: es muy terco y no quiere nuestra ayuda

Serena: denle tiempo para que ponga en orden sus pensamientos, despues él mismo sabra lo que tiene que hacer

Yaten: .. y ... tu...eres...?

Taiki: Serena??? eres tu?

No es que se hubieran llevado muy bien que digamos la ultima vez que habian tenido que luchar, muchas veces intentaron separarla del lado de Seiya pero aun asi podian reconocerla aunque hubiera cambiado totalmente

Yaten: que dices Taiki? No puede ser esa niña ... imposible

Taiki: ten mas respeto, en su dia vencio al caos liberandonos a todos

la mirada de Serena se entristecio, agacho la mirada para que nadie pudiera ver como una lagrima salia de sus ojos, lo oculto facilmente pero aun asi le dolia recordar ese momento que le marcho la vida para siempre

Carlos: sera mejor irnos Serena, se nos ha hecho muy tarde

Serena: si, vamonos

los dos salieron sin decir una palabra mas dejando a Yaten y Taiki con la palabra en la boca y asombrados de su cambio, con miles de preguntas por hacer y miles de cosas por contar. Esa noche o mas bien madrugaba porque ya eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno

Serena y Carlos llegaron al coche pero ninguno de los dos no dijo nada, el silencio reinaba completamente, iban rumbo a casa o eso es lo que pensaba serena pero a mitad del camino Carlos desvio el coche por otro camino, ella no dijo nada tan solo miraba por la ventada de su lado del coche, se podian ver las estrellas muy facilmente porque era una noche con el cielo despejado.

El coche se detuvo de golpe Serena tuvo que hacer maniobras para no golpearse, se giro para ver a Carlos por si se habia hecho algun daño pero este solo sonrio y salio del coche. Serena no sabia donde estaban exactamente pero se podia ver el mar, las estrellas y muy pronto verian el salir el sol, el momento en el que el sol oculta la luna Carlos: no se lo que te ha pasado ni te voy a exigir que me lo cuentes pero como tu muy bien has dicho, el pasado es el pasado y ahora estamos en el presente porque no lo olvidas y sigues adelante

Serena: es muy dificil olvidar cuando se tiene el pasado tan presente

Carlos: el caos fue detruido... tu ganaste...porque no.. VIVES FELIZ

Serena: Porque el caos soy yo

silencio, solo silencio, no se escuchaba ni las olas, ni el respirar de los presentes. Asi pasaron los minutos, los ojos de Serena empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Carlos no decia nada, su cerebro iba lo mas rapido que pudo pero aun asi no asimilaba lo que le acababan de decir.

Serena: Cuando todo acabo, sailor galaxia volvio a su planeta y todas las estrellas volvieron a su origen dando vida y dispuestas a proteger el universo de cualquier enemigo que se pudiera presentar , todo era perfecto yo tenia a Darién, a las chicas a mi lado...

Carlos: pero te traicionaron y por eso...

Serena. No todo sucedió antes, yo no volvia a ser como antes aunque nadie parecia notarlo, pense que era mejor asi, pero todo cambio, empezando por mi cuerpo, manchas en mis ojos, dolores muy fuertes... resisti cuanto pude pero ya no pude hacer nada, al vencer al caos un trozo se quedo dentro de mi

Carlos: las chicas podian ayudarte...

Serena. Estaban muy ocupadas con sus vidas, normales por fin, eso era lo que siempre habian querido y lo tenian lo demas no importaba

Carlos: pero eras tu, su princesa

Serena; intente hablar con ellas incluso con Darien pero no tuvieron tiempo cuando empezo no sabia lo que era yo... tenia miedo a que...

Recuerdosss

Dos semanas despues de que la tierra volviera a la normalidad, Serena habia quedado con Darien para dar un paseo por el parque pero este nunca llego asi que ella decidio irse para casa, estaba furiosa porque le habian dado planton asi que cuando llego a su casa se encerro en su habitacion, no estaba Luna asi que seria mas facil que no la molestara, se paso la tarde comeindo porquerias mientras decia de todo para quejarse de los medicos y de la universidad que no le dejaban tiempo para disfrutar de su amado novio.

De pronto empezo a sentir dolor en el pecho, se sento en el suelo penso que era por comer muchas chuches pero el dolor seguia augmentando, se paro pero se mareo y perdio en equilibrio dejandola en la cama, intento pararse de nuevo pero se apoyo en la pared, sentia com su cuerpo no respondia, sus piernas temblaban mientras su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, el pecho le oprimia cada vez mas mientras notaba como su sangre hervia por sus venas. Pudo llegar al baño de puro milagro empezo a vomitar todo aquello que habia comido mientras se secaba las manos, se miro en el espejo y se aterrorizo , no se veia a ella misma sino a una chica de cabello negro como la noche sus ojos negros ( como Hotaru cuando era mala) el dolor augmentaba a cada momento y no sabia que hacer tenia rabia, mucha rabia, mientras que la imagen del espejo sonreia. Serena por un momento perdio el control de sus actos y con sus manos destruyo el espejo dejandole heridas por todo la mano, la sangre no se hizo esperar y Serena comenzo a destrozar todo aquello que tenia a su alcanze

minutos despues todo estaba por el suelo lleno de sangre mientras Serena estaba en un rincon tapandose los oidos con las manos llenas de sangre y una voz que le repetia

voz: no debes huir de mi porque yo soy tu

asi pasaron minutos y horas que debieron ser para Serena, sintio como tocaban la puerta pero ella no decua nada, de nuevo escucho voces pero eran de su madre que la llamaban , pero ella no queria salir

de pronto se abrio la puerta y ella cerro los ojos

Mama: venga Serena, que la cena ya esta servida

Serena abrio poco a poco los ojos y vio que todo estaba como antes, ni cosas por el suelo ni cristales rotos ni sus manos llenas de sangre pero si que estaba sudando

Serena: no tengo hambre mama, pero gracias

se metio en su cama y intento pensar que todo habia sido una pesadilla que todo habia sido su imaginacion pero aun asi no podia habia sido tan real que habia dado miedo de verdad, intento dormirse pero tampoco puedo y apartir de ese dia ya no volvio a ser como antes, cada vez los dolores eran mas duros dejandola en el suelo o haciendo que se lastimara.

Fin del recuerdoo

Serena: pensaba que era mentira, que todo iba a pasar pero no fue asi

Carlos: tenemos que luchar contra ti?

Serena: he intentado por todos lo medios que el caos que llevo en mi interior no se manifieste que conserveis una vida mas o menos normal pero aun asi cada vez se me hace mas dificil por eso no puedo pensar en seguir con mi vida tal como quisiera.

Carlos: el caos..

Serena: es parte de mi como tambien soy una guerrera, por eso no puedo luchar auque quiera, la persona que use el cristal de plata debe de ser de corazon puro y yo ahora mismo no soy esa persona. Cuan estuve mal en el hospital, despues del accidente..

Recuerdo  
Padre: Entrara Alice que ha estado muy preocupada por ti, no ha querido ir a casa antes de verte, te quiere mucho y sufrio mucho cuando tu perdiste la memoria penso que nunca mas te ibas a acordar de que erais amigas

Serena: no quiero ver a nadie, no ahora

Padre: pero...

Serena: durante mucho tiempo pense que mi vida esaba en Tokyo, mama ikuko, papa kenji mi hermano sammy y ahora... jajajajaja me dices que todo era mentira que tan solo era una familia para cuidar de mi mientras tu, te ocupabas de tus asuntos

Victor: soy tu padre y hice lo que crei que estaba bien, despues de la muerte de tu madre...

Serena: te olvidaste de que tenias una hija por eso me dejaste.

Victor: ya esta bien de lamentarte si estas furiosa no me culpes a mi de todo, fueron esos amigos tuyos los que te hicieron daño, no yo

Serena: callateeeeeee

todos los aparatos medicos que estaban conectados a Serea empezaron a sonar dando la alarma de que los resultados obtenidos no eran normales

Victor: traquilizate Serenaa

ya era demasiado tarde, aquella niña se habia convertido en un verdadero monstruo haciendo que todos y cada uno de los aparatos explotaran mientras sus ojos se volviean de un color negro como la noche oscura. Los doctores enfermeras entraron en la habitaciona ver que es lo que estaba pasando pero solo veian el humo que estaba saliendo, tambien entro Alice que habia estaba en la puerta todo el tiempo esperando para entrar pero no se podia ver nada .

Alice: salgan de aquiiiii

grito lo mas alto que pudo, sabia que eso no iba a terminar nada pero que nada bien, todos salieron de la habitacion dejando a las dos chicas solas. De un momento a otro se escucho una gran explocion en el cuarto donde estaba Serena. Llamaron a los bomberos para que apagaran el fuego pero no encontraban por ningun lado a las dos chicas, mientras el fuego se iba consumiendo y el humo augmentaba se vieron dos siluetas suspensas en el aire. Una de ellas con el cabello largo y negro y la otro cabello corto y tambien negro vestian vestidos parecidos aunque A lice ( cabello corto) tenia un traje como de guerrera pero en blanco como el de sailor moon y la otra chica era Serena con los ojos negros, vestido negro mientras que de su espalda salian alas negras que cubrian de oscuridad el lugar donde se encontraban.

Alice: detente Serena. Tu no lo quieres hacer.

Serena: juro que me vengare de todo aquel que alguna vez me hizo daño. Destruire la tierre y ha sus habitantes cueste lo que cueste...

la lluvia se hixo presente y la niebla tambien ocultando a los dos seres

Fin del recuerdos.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hasta aquí otro capitulo de mi alocada historia espero que de verdad os guste y si he vuelto ha cometer algun fallo me lo hagais saber para intentar que no se repita.

Quiero dar las gracias a Elizabeth Chiba por su apoyo y por ayudarme cuando las musas me habian abandonado. Mil gracias


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo solo intento pasar un rato agradable reviviendo una supuesta continuacion de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi invencion aunque tambien hay nombres que salen de otros personajes de otros fanfics que me han gustado y se los he puesto, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por usar esos nombres._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PELEAS

Eran pasadas de la media noche, el desfile no habia acabado bien, lo que en un principio seria una noche fabulosa se habia convertido en una verdadera pesadilla que ninguna de ellas habia imaginado jamas. Tal vez porque tuvieron la esperanza de que despues de tantos años no la volverisn a ver pero de pronto el destino les jugo una mala pasada haciendo que se volvieran a sentir miserables y despreciables ante los ojos de los demás. En el coche no se escuchaba ruido alguno, solo el respirar de los pasajeros. Dejarian primero a lita que estaba mas cerca para despues pasar por la casa de Mina.

Nadie habia hablado, las chicas no decian ni una sola palabra por eso los chicos prefirieron no decir nada hasta que ellas decidieran decir algo. Pero llegaron hasta casa de Lita y nadie habia dicho nada, bajaron del coche los cuatros y fueron a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento.

Lita: Gracias por traerme...

dijo casi en susurros pero como no habia nadie mas que hablara se escucho perfectamente, Mina se despidio con un casto abrazo para despues miraran hacia donde estaba Dani, que encontraba muy interesnate la puerta de Lita porque no habia apartado la mirada desde el momento que se habia bajado del coche.

Dani: Sera mejor llevar a Mina hasta su casa antes de que se nos haga mas tarde.

Alex: si, pasamos enseguida por su casa, ademas no esta muy lejos

Lita: ... yo necesito hablar contigo Alex... no se pueden quedar las cosas asi... yo...

Alex: que paso? Que fue lo que paso para que Serena se marchara?... solo quiero saber eso...

llevaba dias haciendose esa pregunta pero parecia que nadie le iba a contestar y por la expresion de su novia sabia que esa noche tambien se iba a quedar sin saber lo que verdaderamente habia sucedido años atras.

Mina: ... no la agobies con ese tema... paso hace mucho tiempo... ademas tu no estabas ... y...

busco ayuda con la mirada de Dani pero no la encontro, solo se vio a un chico diferente al que hasta ese momento no habia conocido, queria saber la verdad pero ella no podia decirles nada, ni ella ni Lita porque habian jurado que no se lo contarian a nadie, no en ese momento que las cosas iban bien para la mayoria de sus amigas

Dani: no nos diran nada...

Alex: pues hasta que no me digas la verdad Lita... hasta aquí hemos llegado...no puedo ... confiar en alguien que me miente y no me quiere decir la verdad

Lita: ...shhh...shhh...shh ... Alex...yoooo... no quise ocultarte

sus lagrimas fueron mas fuertes que ella y empezaron a salir sin poder parar, queria a Alex mas que ha nada en el mundo y muchas veces penso o se imagino la reaccion de él cuando se supiera la verdad pero eso estaba siendo peor que en sus pesadillas, se reconforto en Mina que la tenia cerca.

Los chicos se marcharon si decir nada mas, Mina se quedo con Lita para hacerle compañia ademas de que no queria quedarse sola esa noche que sus mayores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

El sol salio dejando ver el hermoso cielo azul, no habia ni una sola nube en lo alto del cielo que entorpeciera la belleza de esa mañana, las chicas salian por las calles llenas de alegrias, con ganas de pasar un verano inovidable y encontrar al chico de sus vida o un amor de verano para disfrutar y despues volver a clases llenas de energias, en uno de los parques de la ciudad cuatro chicas se encontraban reunidas, tenian caras muy serias y de preocupacion, una de ellas incluso lloraba con amargura mientras las otras chicas la consolaban.

Rey: no te pongas asi Lita, seguro que lo entendera

Mina: tu no los viste Rey, estaba furiosa, yo diria que iba muy en serio

Ami: Mina no es el mejor momento para hacer tus comentarios

a primera hora de la mañana Mina habia llamado a las chicas para informarles de la situacion por la que estaba pasando Lita, para despues citarlas en el parque para que la ayudaran a aconsolara ya que en toda la noche Lita no habia hecho nada mas que llorar, ademas si contamos con los continuos comentarios de Mina que dejaban a Lita mas destrozada se podria decir que habia pasado una noche terrible

Ami: no me puedo creer que Serena haya vuelto

Lita: esta... shhh... muy... cambiada... no se porque se tuvo que encontrar con Alex... shhh ... cuando todo iba bien... shhhh

Ninguna de las chicas sabia que hacer para calmarlas ya llevaban horas intentando tranquilizarla pero no habia manera posible de hacerlo. Despues de horas, ya se habia pasado la hora del desayuno y las chicas tenian hambre asi que decidieron ir a comer a la cafeteria que estaba mas cerca.

Ese dia se habia levantado muy temprano, se habia duchado y cambiado muy rapido para despues salir de su habitacion gritando a los cuatro vientos de alegria, pero su casa parecia un funeral pero ella no le dio ni la mas minima importancia. Fue directo al cuarto de su " papa", siempre le habia llamado asi, aunque ultimamente Haruka se habia comportado de una forma mas femenia aun asi seguia llamandola papa.

Hotaru: papa Rukaaaaaaa. Levantateeeeeeee. Que llegaremos tarde

pero no habia nadie en la cama asi que suposo que debia de estar en la ducha preparandose para salir como le habia prometido la noche anterior.

Recuerdo

en el departamento de las cuatro sailor exteriores habia un desequilibrio por un lado alegria, por otro tristeza y por otro nulidad haciendo que la casa pareciera de locos. Ya en la mesa nadie decia nada, mas bien esperaba que el otro hablara para seguir una coversacion pero nadie decia ni muuu.

Hotaru: papa Ruka crees que mañana tendras tiempo para llevarme a ver a la princesa?

Inmediatamente el ambiente cambio se podia ver en los ojos de Michiru furia acumulada hasta incluso poco de odio por oir el nombre de princesa

Michiru: ella ya no es tu princesa, lo dejo cuando...

Haruka: claro que si Hotaru, mañana iremos a verla a casa de Carlos

Michiru: no iras Hotaru. Tienes clases de piano y no vas perderlas

iba a evitar por todos los medios que fuera a verla, sentia rabia hacia a la que alguna vez juro serle leal y protegerla pero su querida princesa le habia quitado su novio y no iba a permitirle que siguiera jugando con las personas que ella queria.

Haruka: no importa, ya la llevare mas tarde a las clases

Michiru: he dicho que no

Hotaru:yo pienso ir, ademas papa Ruka a dicho que si

se fue a su habitacion haciendo que al salir la puerta sonara mucho por el golpe que dio, dejando a tres personas a punto de empezar una guerra. Cuando Hotaru llego a su cuarto escucho voces procedentes del comedor, parecian gritos pero no les dio mucha importancia porque lo que queria ya lo habia conseguido.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Mientras esperaba en el salon escucho que alguien salia pero no le dio importancia ya que debia de ser su madre Michiru que todavia estaba enfadada y salia a tocar su violin para relajarse. No tuvo que esperar mas tiempo porque Haruka salio con una mochila en la mano y al momento las dos salieron hacia el coche para ir a ver a su princesa.

Mientras en una de las cafeterias de la ciudad estaban unos cuantos chicos hablando de lo que estaba sucediendo y informando a los que no se habian enterado de nada. Dani, al ser casi como Mina fue el encargado de llamar a uno por uno de los chicos para citarlos y contarles las partes mas interesantes de lo que estaba pasando. Siempre dicen que los chicos no son cotillas pero cuando se trata de algo que los incumbe a ellos se meten hasta en la sopa y este es el caso. Porque ni Diego ni Andres, ni Sergio habian intentando saber nada de Serena nunca pero cuando se enteraron de que se suponia que estaba liada con Carlos y que ha Michiru casi le dio un infarto al saberlo pues no tuvieron ni un momento de duda y fueron hacia donde les habia indicado Dani.

Carlos obviamente no fue invitado ya que el tema era hablar de el y de Serena y no hubiera sido posible si hubiera estado presente. Alex fue el primero en llegar seguido por jorgue( w.jupiter) que siempre intentaba ir detras de él a como diera lugar, las chicas no le iban y preferia molestar a sus amigos como es el ejemplo de Alex que era su preferido. Depues llegaron Diego, Andres y Sergio ( w. Marte, w. Neptuno, w.pluton respectivamente) que habian quedado incluso antes para encontrarse y llegar juntos en un solo coche. Dani que habia sido el que habia planeado en reunirse fue el que tardo en llegar ya que se habia propuesto convencer a Jonh para que se interesara en el tema pero no lo habia convencido, asi que llego triste pero por lo menos puedo llevarlo para que escuchara la conversa. Por fin reunidos todos ( menos Ricardo, que nadie habia contado con el por ser demasiado pequeño y no entenderia del tema ) empezaron la reunion de "chicos"

Dani por su parte no tuvo reparo en contarles lo que habia pasado en el desfie con pelos y señales hasta hizo una simulacion del golpe que le habia dado Serena a Lita. Mientras Alex no decia nada solo escuchaba lo que contaba Dani mientras los demas esperaban ansiosos para saber como termino la cosa. Tambien se conto lo que paso despues del desfile cuando Lita y Alex lo dejaron mientras no se aclaran las cosas. Todos los chicos miraron a Alex para que confirmara que era verdad y este solo asintio de mala gana mientras todos empezaron a llenarlo de preguntas que él no tenia la intencion de respoder porque estaba bastante destrozado por todo lo que habia pasado hasta ese momento.

Las chicas por su parte fueron a la cafeteria de Andrew ya que era el lugar en donde se sentian mas comodas y tendrian el tiempo necesario para hablar de lo que fuera y consolar a Lita porque estaba a punto de la locura, no paraba de llorar y quejarse mientras que todos los que la veian sentian lastimas algo que aun la molestaba mas. Mina no paraba de meter la pata con comentarios como que Serena estaba muy guapa y que Alex tenia razon al enfadarse... tonterias de las suyas que en lugar de ayudar podrian volver locas a todas las chicas.

Ya llevaban un buen rato en la cafeteria cuando se les acerco Michiru junto con Setsuna que traia igual o peor cara que Lita dejando a las chicas sin palabras para consolarla ya que ella siempre habia sido muy fuerte y diferente porque nunca pedia ayuda a ninguna de las chicas pero en ese momento se notaba que necesitaba de sus amigas mas que nada en el mundo.

Michi: lo siento, es que no sabiamos a donde ir

Lita: tranquila...shhh... yo estoy... igual...shhh

de nuevo se puso a llorar mientras las chicas perdian las unicas esperanzas que les quedaban por verla mejor, Setsuna trato de animarlas diciendo que todo se areglaria porque los chicos las querian pero aun asi no consiguio tranquilizarlas ni un poquito.

Michiru: me imagino a esos dos... y se me revuelve el estomago

Lita: porque no regreso antes. Porque ahora que todo iba bien.?

Ami: ya esta bien las dos. Quereis comportaros como lo que sois?

Michi: somos sailor a las ordenes de la princesa y si ella quiere a Carlos... pues que se lo quede

Setsuna: te estas escuchando? Por favor parece como si todo estuviera perdido

Mina: es que todo esta perdido

Chicas: MINAAAAAAAAA

Mina: es verdad, Michi tu has visto a Serena?

Ella asintio la cabeza y las demas chicas tambien menos Ami que era la unica que todavia no la habia visto.

Lita: es preciosa... parece... parece...shhhh... es muy bonita...

las lagrimas de nuevo, mientras Michiru estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo recordando como estaba Serena cuando la vio y mucho mas como estaba de feliz Carlos a su lado.

En otro lado estaban los chicos que hacian su interrogatorio personal a Alex pero este solo asintia o negava con la cabeza a todas las preguntas que le hacian.

Sergio: la princesa de la luna ha vuelto... bueno... nunca se fue.. pero... ya sabeis a lo que me refiero

mientras tenia la mirada de todos los chicos encima

Dani: es hermosa, como la describieron, blanca como la nieve, elegante, delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte...es... es ... preciosa

mientras en los ojos se le formaban corazoncitos. Y los demas no le creian porque viendo el gusto que tenia por Mina pues creyeron que lo mejor seria verla por sus propios ojos antes de juzgar.

Alex: es verdad, nunca pense que fuera asi... pero es... mi hermana... y la bellea se hereda...jejejeje

caida colectiva de todos los chicos que escuchaban atentos a cada palabra que salia de su boca, pero todavia habia una pregunta que nadie habia respondido. Que fue lo que paso antes de que Serena se marchara? Nadie queria hablar del tema pero es que tampoco se lo habian preguntado abiertamebte pero en ese momento en el que Serena estaba con ellos de vuelta lo mas logico, pensaron ellos, era saber la verdad entera.

Alex: lo que no entiendo, es porque no nos quieren decir lo que paso? Porque ese secretismo

Dani; cosas de chicas, son mas tercas

Chicos: Daniiiiiiii

Dani: esta bien, yo no he dicho nada pero yo quiero saber la verdad o vosotros no?

Chicos; claroooo

Habia solo un chico que no le habia prestado atencion ni a un trocito de la conversadion pero es que le parecia un absurdo de lo mas grande porque llevaban horas ahi sin hacer nada y ya se iba acercando la hora de comer asi que como veia que eso iba para largo decidio hablar y decir todo lo que el sabia para asi poder irse a comer porque se estaba muriendo de hambre ya que el idiota de Dani, según él, lo habia levantado de la cama muy temprano y solo para una tonteria.

John: si os cuento lo que paso, me puedo ir?

Todos, y vuelvo a decir todos le miraron con caras asesinas emperando para que hablara y tuvieran la oportunidad de saltar encima de él y romperle su cabeza

Dani: tu lo sabes? Desde cuando? Porque no lo dijiste?

John: muy facil. Porque nunca me lo preguntasteis y yo no soy como tu pedaso de vago que va despertando a la gente a la madrugada para hacer de marujita

Dani: yo no soy marujitaaaaa, solo... solo...

Sergio: Deja de meterte con Dani y cuenta lo que sabes

John: pero me podre ir?

Alex: como no hablas ya, te iras pero al cementerio

todos mostraron sus puños en señal de amenaza mientras Dani se sentia miserable por lo que le acababa de decir John, tenia una cara muy triste.º-º´

John: esta bien... os lo contere pero que quede una cosa clara...

Chicos: queeeeeeee???

John: yo no soy como Dani, me entere por casualidad y...

Diego: si, si, si... claro...

John: os he dicho...

Chicos: cuentaaaaaaa yaaaaaaaaa

el chico atemorizado por ver unos cuantos, muchos puños a su alrededor penso que para salvar su valiosa vida era mejor empezar a contar lo que sabia.

John: ... pues vereis... resulta... que...

Jorge: y ahora que pasa?

John: es que no se por donde empezar, jejejeje

chicos: jejeje( risa nerviosa) asustando a los demas presentes

John: bueno que resulta que no todo era color de rosa entre Serena y Darien. Los dos no iban bien con su relacion, se dejaron de ver y Rey...

Dani: que tiene que ver Rey en todo esto?

John: estoy contando yo la historia, asi que CALLATE!!! pues que Rey y Darien no solo eran amigos y cuando Serena lo descubrio no quiso saber nada de ella ni de las sailor porque tambien lo sabian

Alex: queeeeeeee??? ese mal nacidooooooo cuando...lo pille...

John: me dejais acabar o que? Que quiero irme

Jorge: que no te das cuenta de lo grave que es

John: si, si, ... pues Serena no queria seguir con ellas pero habia un enemigo asi que las chicas y Darien en lugar de disculparse con ella la obligaron a seguir luchando incluso le pidieron el cristal de plata para ellos luchar sin ella y cuando eso paso ella salio del departamento de Darién . Alli fue cuando tuvo el accidente...

Mientras seguia contando casi todos los chicos ya se habian levantado siguiendo el ejemplo de Alex que estaba a punto de explotar

John: ya nos vamos? Ya era hora...

se levanto para coger sus cosa pero antes de que pudiera protestar ya se encontraba en el coche de uno de los chicos, habia sido basicamente arrastrado hasta el auto y no sabia a donde se dirigian aunque tenia alguna idea y resaba porque no fuera asi.

No tardaron ni 10 minutos hasta llegar a su objetivo y era la cafeteria de Andrew donde se suponia que las chicas solian reunirse. Los ocho chicos llegaron a toda pastilla aparacando por donde podian para despues entrar pero en la entrada se encontraron con una grata sorpresa

Cristal: hola chicos, que milagro veros a todos reunidos

Alex: hola Cristal, vienes a ver a las chicas?

Cristal: si, me llamo Mina

Dani: mi diosa del amor??'

John: conocemos a otra Mina??

Jorge: el amor es...

Andres: dejaros de tonterias y entremos que la gente empieza a mirarnos mal

Sergio: ya opino lo mismo

todos entraron y localizaron de inmediato a las chicas, aunque no era dificil porque siempre se sentaban en los mismos lugares, toda la flota se dirigio hacia ellas

Ami; Cristal hola

la saludo con la mano para que la localizara pero de inmediato vio a todos los chicos algo que le preocupo mucho su corazon y su cabeza le decian que las cosas no iban bien y que lo mas seguro es que terminara en una desgracia para todos.

Lita: Alexxx, mi amooooorrrrr

salto encima de él llorando porque pensaba que habia vuelto por ella pero él se libero de ella tan rapido como pudo porque si no lo hacia su corazon le iba a jugar una mala pasada y en ese momento tendria que pensar con la cabeza, friamente para no equivocarse mas

Alex: ahora no es el momento Lita, Rey?

Rey: si, que pasa?

Alex: que pasa? Y me lo preguntas tan tranquila mientras mi hermana a tenido que pasarlo mal tu estabas con tu amigas disfrutando de algo que no te pertenecia

los ojos de Rey se pusieron llorosos y su cara se posu palida igual que las demas chicas pero no dijeron nada, los chicos las miraban con cara de reproche con algo de lastima pero aun asi se mantuvieron fuertes y no se pusieron a llorar como Lita.

En ese momento por la puerta entraba Darien que se habia quedado buscando un lugar donde aparcar mientras Cristal entraba en la cafeteria, al ver a todos reunidos se sorprendio mucho porque no era normal a menos que hubiera... un nuevo enemigo.

Darien: que es lo que pasa aqui?

Vio que todos tenian las caras largas y enfadadas apunto de llorar o con rabia en el caso de Michiru que intentaba no pensar en Serena y mas pensaba en ella.

Despues de Darien, justo detras llegaron Seiya, Taiki y Yaten que llevaban gafas de sol. Era mas por compañerismo hacia su hermano que no habia podido ni levantarse horas atrás porque llevaba encima una jaqueca de los mil demonios

Yaten: holaaa

Taiki: todos juntitossss

Seiya: se puede saber que haceis todos reunidos siendo tan temprano

John: temprano? Si ya es mas de medio dia

Seiya: queeeeeeee?? pero...

Diego: otra vez de fiesta?

Yaten: hasta la madrugada, no se podia ni parar

Seiya: Callate!!!

Taiki: menos mal que Carlos y Serena lo llevaron a casa porque sino...

Seiya: si, Carlos y Serena...si...Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa????? ( no estaba consiente de lo que decia y solo hablaba por hablar pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decia casi le da un inferto)

Darien: Serena?

Cristal: Serena?'???

Alex: si, mi hermana esta en Tokyo y no gracias a vosotros

Taiki: esta preciosaaaaaaaa

Yaten: si, te doy la razon hermano, si no la quieres tu Seiya pues yo me la quedo

Seiya y Alex: Como te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima TE MATOO

Chicos: jejejejje

Alex: chicas, espero que tengais la poca decencia de no acercarse a ella

Ami: nosotras... queremos verla...

John: ya hicisteis suficiente por ella, dejadla en paz

Alex: Darien?

Darien: sii

PLUMMMM

en un segundo Alex habia tirado a Darien de un puñetazo y se encontraba en el suelo ayudado por Cristal que estaba a punto de llorar.

Alex: no te acerques a ellaaaaaa!!!!porque de lo contrario...

Sergio: basta Alex, ya esta bien

John; mejor vamonos, este no es el lugar ni el momento para areglar los problemas

Cristal ayudo a incorporarse a Darien para despues irse mientras Michiru y Setsuna se iban con Sergio. los demas todos se fueron por su cuenta dejando a las inners solas con sus remordimientos y culpas.

Ya fuera de la cafeteria estaban los chicos con Setsuna y Michiru y los tres hermanos Kou que se repartian en los coches

Dani: Serena esta hermosaaaaaaa

Taiki: ni que lo digas, cuando la vi me quede sin habla

Yaten: yo mejor no digo nada o sino me dejaran a tres metros bajo tierra

Chicos: jejejeje

Mientras Michiru estaba a punto de golpear a alguien

Taiki; ademas hace una bonita pareja con Carlos

Seiya: nooooo... si...nooooooo ( se comia la cabeza para recordar lo que habia pasado la noche anterior pero no obtenia resultado)

la mayoria se marcharon a sus casas con miles de pensamientos diferentes sin saber qe decir o que hacer porque no podian jusgar a las chicas porque antes no las conocian pero si habian traicionado a su mejor amiga porque no los iban a traicionar a ellos

en el estacionamiento quedaban dos coches, unos de los Kou y otro de Alex que estaba en compañía de Dani que no se separaba de el ni un segundo para ver que es lo que pasaba o que nueva pelea se iba a formar pero...

Alex: voy a ver a Serena... Quereis venir?

Seiya: vamos, chicos subid al coche

antes de que Alex cambiara de opinion Seiya y sus hermanos ya estaban en el coche dispuestos a seguir a Dani y Alex en el coche para ir a ver a Serena. No sabia lo que sentia, emocion tal vez, euforia pero eso no era amor o no era lo que él esperaba, durante años espero ansioso de verla pero cuando la tuvo delante no la reconocio, eso solo podia ser por una cosa que aquel amor tan grande que decia tener por ella ya se habia marchitado, despues de esperar años y años ya no sentia lo mismo pero Seiya no lo queria aceptar para el solo habia existido Serena y en ese momento no iba a ser lo contrario.

Ni él ni ella no habia dicho nada desde que habian hablado al amanecer, despues llegaron a casa y cada uno se marcho a su habitacion para pensar que era lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Carlos no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Serena habia dicho " no puedo ser feliz porque yo soy el caos" esas palabras se quedaron marcadas en su mente, sentia... no sabia lo que sentia pero en ningun momento tuvo miedo de ella, ni siquiera cuando le pregunto si seria ella con quien deberia luchar para tener paz en el mundo.

Sentia admiracion por aquella chica que siendo tan joven habia tenido que cargar con mas responsabilidad de la que se merecia, la veia tan debil, fagil ante los ojos de los demas pero aun asi él sabia por dentro que era muy poderosa que cuando ella quisiera podria destruir el mundo y el universo si asi lo quisiera pero aun asi no lo habia hecho ni con todo el dolor que habia alvergado en su pecho no habia destruido el mundo.

Despues sintio pena al ver como su vida se estaba consumiendo al ser el caos no podri aguantar mucho pero lo habia hecho eso demostraba su valentia y su don para perdonar a los que la hicieron daño. Él penso que si hubiera si el quien estuviera en el lugar de Serena hace mucho que hubiera destruido el mundo y todo aquello que les rodea. No quiso alejarse ni tuvo miedo mas bien quiso protegerla ayudarla con un poco de su dolor, liberarla de aquel calvario diario que debia de vivir.

Serena no queria implicarlo pero aun asi lo hizo volvia solo por Hotaru y Haruka, no, no era verdad sabia que eso iba a suceder porque las guerreros estaban en su vida y también él pero se lo queria negar a si misma queria por todos los medios hacerlo sola, como siempre salir adelante para despues seguir con su vida casi normal como una estudiante y la hija de un gran empresario pero volvio a equivocarse y el destino queria volverlas a unir de nuevo para la batalla final. No quiso causarle ningun daño a Carlos pero con lo que le habia contado le habia unido a su vida y su destino queria volver atrás para remediarlo pero supo que no debia hacerlo cuando miro comprension en los ojos de Carlos, amor, amistad y sinceridad algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no veia en las personas y que creia que se habia perdido.

Durmieron, mas bien pensaron un par de horas hasta que las empleadas de la casa informaron que tenian visita, despues de darse una ducha y elegir la ropa en el caso de Serena que ya tenia un armario repleto de ropa pues bajaron a ver de quien se trataba, se encontraron en las escaleras para bajar al salon principal, él le sonrio y le tendio la mano amablemente para bajar y ella de agradecimiento le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

En el salon estaba una impaciente senorita que ya no sabia que hacer para distraerse porque llevaba un rato esperando a su princesa pero esta no aparecia. Haruka intentaba calmarla pero era un caso perdido porque no paraba quieta ni un momento se podria decir que era Serena a los 14 años pero mas inteligente, jejejeje

Haruka: estate quieta, o sino la proxima vez vengo sola.

Hotaru: noooo, ya me quedo tranquila pero es que demora mucho

Haruka: parece ser que se le pegaron las sabanas jejejeje sus modales nunca cambiaran sigue siendo cabeza de bombon jejeje

Serena: me llamaban?

Entro en el salon con una preciosa falda corta y una camiseta de tirante acompañadas por unas sandalias que la hacian ver aun mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la vieron

Hotaru: princesaaaaaaa

Serena: por favor, soy SE-RE-NA, Serena

Hotaru: es mas guapo princesa

Todos: jejejejeje

Haruka: ya esta mayorcita para andar gritando por todos lados princesa, y saltandole encima no crees?

Hotaru: tu tambien lo harias si no fueras tan orgullosa

le saca la lengua mientras Serena y Carlos se aguantan como pueden la risa la ver la cara roja de Haruka

Carlos: hace un dia estupendo porque no vamos a la piscina a jugar un rato

Hotaru: siiiiiiii

Haruka: ya sabia que pasaria esto y he traido bañadores, toma Hotaru

Serena: oh no!!!

Carlos:: que pasa ??

Serena: tengo que volver a subir y cambiarme

Haruka: jejejejeje parece ser que todavia queda algo de mi bombon

mientras todo eran risas y mas risas entre los cuatro un coche se iba acercando hacia la casa para preguntar por lo que paso hace unos años a Serena.

Haruka y Hotaru fueron directos a la piscina mientras Serena iba en busca de un traje de baño adecuado, tardo media hora en elegir uno. A Carlos le paso algo parecido que ha Serena pero el tenia excusa porque tenia miles de armarios por toda la casa en cambio Serena solo llevaba un par de dias ahi.

La piscina era inmensa, como para unas 100 peronas pero ellos solo eran cuatro, mas espacio y mas diversion. Habia una pelota de voley hicieron equipos para jugar Serena y Hotaru contra Carlos y Haruka pero las chicas perdieron rapido porque teniendo a Haruka que es un deportista innato y Carlos que no lo hacia nada mal pues cualquiera hubiera perdido. Despues las parejas cambiaron Serena y Carlos contra Haruk y Hotaru, ahi la competicion estuvo mas reñida pero terminaron haciendo trampa, Hotaru se subio a los hombre de Haruka para asi poder ganar pero no contaba con que Serena haria lo mismo y se subiera en los hombros de Carlos , al final nadie jugaba con la pelota la intencion era botar al contrincante al agua como diera lugar.

Entre los juegos llegaron Alex, Dani, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten que habian estado un buen rato observando como se llevaban Sere y Carlos y se podia decir que no les gusto lo que vieron, abrazos, risas, sonrisas entre si, miraditas incluso se habia subido a sus hombros y parecian una pareja.

Dani: hacen una pareja preciosaaaaaaaa...auuuuuuu

habia recibido varios golpes al mismo tiempo

Carlos: Hola chicos

saludo muy alegre a los recien llegados

Taiki: hola, hola Serena

Serena: holaaaa, porque no os cambiais de ropa y venis a jugar

Hotaru: el agua esta maravillosaaa

Yaten: ahora mismo

se iba a tirar con ropa y todo pero Taiki lo impidio de una manera un poco aconsejable ya que lo agarro de la coleta para evitar que se metiera. Yaten se quejo un buen rato como un niño pequeño mientras los demas se reian de su comportamiento. Seiya por su parte corio a abrazar a Serena pero ahi estaban Alex y Haruka para detenerlo

Alex: que se supone que haces?

Seiya: saludarla

Haruka: pues dale la mano como los demas

taiki, Yaten: jejejejeje

todos estaban en el agua disfrutando de una tarde preciosa mientras reian y Alex y Haruka impedian que cualquiera que no fueran ellos se acercara a Serena aunque se debe decir que fueron muy tolerantes con Carlos porque a el si que le permitian estar al lado de SU Serena, pero nadie mas. Seiya intento por todos los medios quedarse a solas con su amada pero no hubo manera lo unico que consiguio es conocer mejor a Hotaru porque solo podia llegar hasta ella sin que dijeran nada.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en un departamento pequeño en el centro de la ciudad con las luces apagadas y en completa oscuridad se encontraba Darién quien despues de salir de la cafeteria con el labio inchado y un ojo medio verde se fue para la casa no sin antes haber pasado a dejar a Cristal a su casa. Desde que habia llegado a su casa estaba asi, no decia ni una sola palabra solo se sento en un lugar oscuro y se quedo pensando y recordando lo cruel que habia sido con la persona que mas habia amado en la vida pero cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde porque ya no podia dar marcha atras. Al enterarse que ella habia vuelto su corazon volvio a latir causandole llagas que nunca podra sanar por mas que pase el tiempo. La sola idea de saber que estaba cerca hizo que su mundo se derumbara, en ese momento no existia ni Cristal ni Rey ni nadie mas que no fuera su niña, su amada princesa. Le hizo daño y se arepintio cuando ya era tarde pago por ello con el desprecio y algunos golpes pero nuncaa penso volverla a ver habia perdido la esperanza, no, no era verdad siempre guardo una esperanza en el fondo de su corazon soñando en volver a verla aunque solo fuera de lejos, para pedirle perdon por todo el daño que le hizo por el gran sufrimiento que le causo y eso momento habia llegado pero no sabia como, todo su cuerpo le temblaba. Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro mostrando la debilidad que tanto habia tratado de ocultar delante de todos, sabia que no podia recuperarla que lo mas seguro era que ella hubiera hecho su vida como el con Cristal pero aun asi queria volver a ver una sola sonrisa que le devolviera a la vida. Penso en Rini, que no la veria mas y era su culpa bien lo sabia pero habia pagado sus errores o eso era lo que el creia.

Despues de ver a Darien destrosado y que la dejara en casa llamo Mina para ver si se podian, sabia que Mina era muy cotorra pero en ese momento necesitaba de alguien que le diera informacion de su rival, despues de media hora de las habituales preguntas de Mina quedaron en verse en el templo a las 5 con las demas inners que tambien estaban al borde de las crisis.

Ya en el templo las cinco chicas se sentaron sin ganas en una de las gradas para poder hablar mas comodamente, esa tarde no habia mucha gente asi que cerraron el templo ( no se si se pueda hacer eso pero.. aquí se puede todo)

Lita: ya vieron como esta Alex, seguro que no se le pasa nunca...shhh...noooo

Ami: por favor Lita tu eres fuerte ya te pareces a Mina

Mina: queeeeeeee? Eso jamasssss, la diosa del amor es unica, unica

Rey: si, si, lo que tu digas pero te quieres callar que estamos aquí para ayudar a Cristal

Cristal: gracias chicas por venir, os habeis convertido en mis amigas y en mi familia al igual que Darien... pero...

Rey: es Serena?

Cristal: si, no se como es y todos dicen que es preciosa y que es muy buena... y todo lo bueno que se pueda decir, yo no puedo competir contra eso

Ami: no tienes porque competir, tu estas con Darien, ellos ya tuvieron su momento

Cristal: pero...si... ella

Mina: es buena persona, jamas te odiara ni competira contigo

Lita: es... Serena

Cristal: lo sabia, nunca os olvidareis de ella

Rey: no, no lo haremos porque no queremos olvidarla, por lo menos yo, lo he tratado no te lo voy a negar porque pense que era lo mejor pero... fue alguien importante en mi vida y quiero conservar su recuerdo

Lita: yo tambien. Aunque le hicimos daño quiero pedirle perdon quiero que vuelva a ser mi amiga

Mina: y la mia

Ami: siempre fue nuestra luz de la esperanza, no se porque lo olvidamos

Cristal: yo...

Rey: tu ahora eres nuestra amiga y no porque venga ella te hecharemos de lado, ella jamas lo permitiria

Cristal: nunca sere como ella

Rey; no debes de ser como ella, debes de ser tu. Es algo que me costo aprender pero al final lo he hecho.

Las cinco se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que habian dicho y en lo que harian desde ese momento para despues ponerse hablar de puras tonterias como comics y tebeos...

la noche llego y con ella oculto todo aquello malvado que se escondia en la ciudad y que esperaba ansiosa por destruir.

En el tempo habia una chica morena muy hermosa que estaba barriendo todo el templo, no tenia ayudante y todo lo tenia que hacer sola ya que su abuelo nunca estaba por casa siempre buscaba pretextos inverosimiles pero al final siempre se escapaba de su nieta aunque despues se tuviera que llevar un buen regañon. . Seguia pensando en lo mismo, en que traiciona a su mejor amiga y que eso siempre lo llevaria en la mente, nunca se lo perdono, siempre alejada de los demas sintiendo culpa a cada paso que daba, tal vez en su momento fue feliz pero despues al darse cuenta que jamas podria ocupar el lugar de esa niña que miles de veces les habia salvado la vida pues empezo a alejarse de todos, luchaba cuando tenia que luchar, nunca salia de viaje con ninguna de las chicas al menos que fuera extrictamente necesario, tambien llorro muchas noches implorando que ella por fin regresar pero parecia como si sus plegarias no fuera escuchadas por los dioses ni por ningun ser sagrado.

Se paro un momento y vio como una aura maligna salio del templo, poderosa con poder oscuro capaz de matar a cuanquier persona normal que se acercase. Tomo su broche y se transformo , no pedia ayuda, nunca lo hacia al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario ya que si venian siempre terminaban culpandola de todo y ella defendiendose. Nunca demostraria que se equivovo y que por su culpa todo cambios, demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo a los demas.

Rey: PLANETA MARTE TRANSFORMACION!!!!!!!

Inmediatamente estaba transformada, camino hacia donde procedia el poder, vio sombras alrededor de toda la habitacion, negro, oscuro, frio, soledad, sintio miles de sensaciones que le hacian tener escalofrios cuando entro, miro a todos lados pero no se podia saber de donde procedian exactamente, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo no se podia mover, estaba atada de pies y manos, entonces delante de ella aparecio una niña, sus dos coletas de oro que brillaban en la oscuridad, estaba feliz, sus ojos mostraban amor y alegria, pero de pronto se vio otra imagen una mujer completamente diferente su cabello rubio como el oro la delataba, era ella, pero su mirada era mas fria, ya no habia amor, sino nada, no se podia ver nada en ella, su cuerpo perfecto, su pantalon jeans azul, tacones pelo suelto largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero de pronto volvio a cambiar la imagen, de nuevo estaba alli una mujer pero esta vez era diferente, llevaba el vestido de la princesa de la luna aunque no se veia nada mas que el hermoso vestido blanco, se vio la imagen de la Serena de 15 años cuando lucho en su primera batalla, llena de vida pero de pronto volvio a aparecer la mujer con el pelo suelto, hermosa, con el mismo vestido, sin lugar a dudas era Serena que habia cambiado pero de pronto todo oscurecio mas, se veia unos ojos azules llenos de rabia, de dolor, sufrimiento y desgracia, el cabello negro como la noche, su vestido blaco pero,,, si se veia mas se veia que estaba manchado de sangre, en los brazos de la chica y en todo su cuerpo habia rosas, espinas que estaban clavadas en su cuerpo mientras poco a poco iba muriendo desangrada y su vestido al final se vea completamente negro y se alejaba de ella

Rey: Serena... perdoname, perdoname...shshshsh... nunca quize hacerlo, la verdad no se porque lo hice..

lloraba y lloraba pero no se soltaba la imagen de la chica de cabellos negro seguia ahi, era como morir poco a poco pero con un gran sufrimiento y Rey no podia hacer nada.

Voz: Diademaaaaaaaaa ACCIONNNNNNNNN!!!!!

Se escucho desde lejos, Rey cayo al suelo sin poder mas, seguia llorando

Rey, no, no...no... Serena...perdoname...

estaba arodillada y no miraba para ningun lado mas que al suelo, no queria levantarse estaba derotada, desde el principio pero aun seguia viviendo por seguir adelante tenia una mision que cumplir por ella y por todos.

Sintio que unos brazos la rodeaban, vio las manos, suaves, blancas, su piel parecia seda, la cogieron y la aferaron a su cuerpo, sintio cariño y bondad asi que no hizo otra cosa mas que llorar, pasaron segundos y despues minutos hasta que se tranquilizo poco a poco dejo de llorar. Ya estaba bien, se iba a parar pero al levantarse se mareo un poco y volvio a sentarse en el suelo. La persona que la sostenia se giro hasta quedar frente a frente a ella, la abrazon con fuerza como si de ello dependiera su viva.

Voz: no tengo de que perdonarte, eres mi amiga, siempre lo fuiste

le susuro al oido, Rey se quedo de piedra no decia nada solo opto por abrazarla y llorar, llorar hasta no poder mas. Despues de haber ranscurido unos minutos Rey se separo, la miro a los ojos, sin lugar a dudas era ella, pero... un sueño? Eso es lo primero que penso pero despues de tocarla y sentirla a su lado lo descarto, esos ojos azules que nunca la engañaron (o eso es lo que pensaba) estaban delante, sus manos, su piel, su cara, esa imagen... recordo la vision que habia tenido momentos antes, esa chica a la que tenia delante era la Serena que habia visto con el cambio de peinado, su ropa,

un escalofrio corio por todo su cuerpo la imagen de la chica llena de sangre paso por su mente. Pero penso que ese no era el momento para pensar en la vision ahora lo importante era saber si en realidad tenia en su delante a su mejor amiga.

Rey; Serena? Eres tu?

Pregunto un poco nerviosa, no queria ilusionarse y despues llevarse le chasco del siglo

Serena; tranquila Rey, no pasa nada, solo ha sido un demonio facil, pero debiste de pedir ayuda a las demas chicas, no deberias intentar solucionar las cosas tu sola.

Si era su voz dulce aunque un poco mas,,, como desirlo de alguien maduro y seguro de si mismos, que llenaba de seguridad a los demas solo con decir sus palabras.

Rey: perdoname, perdoname

volvio a repetir la joven al ver a su princesa delante suyo

Serena: ya te dije que yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte, tu siempre...

pero fue callada de nuevo por un abrazo de parte de Rey que le demostraba todo su cariño y arepentimiento por todo el daño que habia causado.

Serena: tienes que levantarte, ya llevamos un buen rato aquí y debe de estar preocupado

Rey; preocupado?

Serena; si, ha venido a acompañarme pero cuando hemos llegado hemos sentido la presencia de lago maligno y de pronto...

Rey; fuiste tu... tu utilisaste la diadema

Serena; todavia me queda algo de ser una guerrera

le sonrio y le guiño el ojo para que la chica se sintiera un poco mas tranquila y asi salieron las dos juntos hacia fuera, el demonio fue destruido, fuera estaba Carlos que daba vueltas y vueltas esperado a que salieran y cuando las vio se puso mas tranquilo.

Carlos: ya era hora, me teniais muy preocupado, iba a entrar pero como me dijiste que esperara

lo dijo señalando a Serena, mientras veia a Rey con lagrimas en los ojos todavia junto a Serena sin quererla soltar tal como lo habia hecho Hotaru, tal vez tuviera miedo a que se volviera a ir

Rey; Carlos? Que haces aqui?

Ya lo habia visto hace dias atrás con Serena cuando habian entrado en la tienda pero no penso que fuera cierta esa estupida idea de Mina de que entre Carlos y Serena habia algo..

Carlos: me pidio que la acompañara porque ya no recordaba muy bien el camino,

le mintio con buena fe, ademas no podria decirle que ella sabia que la iban a atacar de un momento a otro y que por eso, Serena habia insistido en que fueran para alla.

Salieron al jardin, donde se podia apreciar el sol de medio dia, se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir todo habia sido tan repentino que en ese momento las palabras salian sobrando y solo necesitaban el silencio como prueba de que ese momento existio. Pasados los minutos Rey estaba completamente tranquila y se sento en uno de los bordes del templo y alli fue que por primera vez contemplo a la verdadera Serena ( en la tienda habia estado demasiado nerviosa para mirarla y minutos anteriores no paraba de llorar ) estaba parada mirando el sol junto con Carlos , Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados a su cuerpo con unas sandalias y una camiseta de tirantes con pulseras en las manos y collares. Simplemente se veia perfecta. Su cabello suelto que le caia sobre su espalda, no era liso, sino ondulado dejando ver la hermosa mujer en la que se habia convertido Serena.

La miraba, la miraba y la volvia a mirar era impresionante, su belleza era facinante, dudó mucho en que alguna vez pudiera ganarla en belleza.

Pasaron los minutos y se tuvieron que ir dejando a una aliviada Rey llena de agradecimiento con ganas de seguir adelante y feliz por haber conseguido el perdon de su mejor amiga...

CONTINUARA...

holaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno esta vez no he tardado tanto como la ultima vez. Dejar vuestros comentarios que no os cuesta nada, ademas de que ya podeis dejarlos sin ser miembros, asi que ha escribir aunque sea una sola linea para saber si os gusta y poder seguir escribiendo

bueno adiosssssssssss


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo solo intento pasar un rato agradable reviviendo una supuesta continuacion de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi invencion aunque tambien hay nombres que salen de otros personajes de otros fanfics que me han gustado y se los he puesto, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por usar esos nombres.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8AMIGAS

Los dias fueron pasando para todos aunque para unos mejor que para otros pero aun asi seguian adelante, ya habia pasado una semana desde que Serena estaba en el Japon, ya conocia a la mayoria de chicos y todos estaban de acuerdo en que era preciosa y una gran princesa porque perdonar a quien te traiciona tiene su merito aunque no se habia vuelto a ver con las demas chicas. Carlos por su parte intentaba hacer feliz a Serena de cualquier manera, la hacia reir, jugaban, cantaban recordaban buenos momentos, el le ponia al dia con las batallas y los nuevos poderes de las sailor.

Ese dia era Sabado, y ya sabeis fin de semanaaaaaaaaa uuuuuuuu fiestaaaaaaaa pero no. porque a Serena se le encomendo, mas bien obligo ( su padre) ha asistir a una reunion entre los medicos que ostentaban las plazas para su nuevo hospital privado en Japon, siempre elegia a medicos con futuro, jovenes y con buen aspecto. Pero como le era imposible llegar para ver a los candidatos mando a su querida hija que se opuso retundamente a que vaya a informar y ver a los candidatos. Carlos convencio a Serena para ir pero ella acepto solo si el la acompañaba porque esas reuniones no le gustaban para nada. Estuvo horas en elegir un vestido para ponerse, hay que decir que se tuvo que provar todos los que tenia como buena chica mientras Carlos se comia las uñas y se deseperaba. Entrada la noche paso un limosina para recogerlos y llevarlos hasta donde se celebraria la presentacion. Medicos de todo el mundo se concentraban en esa reunion, era privada y solo algunos periodistas para dar credito de que esa reunion existia. La celebracion se llevaria a cabo en uno de los hoteles privados de la familia de Carlos que era la responsable de organisar grandes eventos sociales, entre los presentes habian jovenes muy opuestos que iban con la ilusion de conocer al famoso y prestigioso medico llamado Victor que era conocido por todo el mundo como uno de los mejores medicos conocidos hasta ese momento, ademas de que poseia una gran fortuna y una gran dedicacion a su trabajo incluso por encima de su familia o eso era lo que todos decian, conceguir una plaza en uno de sus hospitales era un verdadero honor ademas de la posibilidad de trabajar a su lado.

Por la noche las limosinas fueron haciendo su entrada triunfal llegando con gente importante, chicos procedentes de las mejores familia y becados con las mejores notas de promedio con un futuro brillante para la medicina. Entre los invitados que habian llegado se encontrana una chica de cabello corto azul marino que esa noche decidio asistir para acompañar a su madre, su orgullo que era una invitada de honor para esa celebracion y ella como su unica hija estaria alli presente con orgullo para demostrale su amor. Ami como otros chicos destacaba por su gran inteligencia, recien iba a la universidad pero ya habia destacado en la mayoria de asignaturas haciendo que los profesores la alagaran como a ninguna otra. Toda su vida habia luchado por cumplir su sueño y lo estaba logrando, esa noche aprovechando esa oportunidad se presentaria para una veca en el extrajero en uno de los hospitales privados. Ser una gran medico estaba a un paso y nadie lo iba a estropear esos eran los planes de Ami. Entre la gran gentada logro ver a unos amigos que tambien habian sido invitados para tal evento aunque no se extraño para nada ya que Darien estaba acabando la carrera con los mejores meritos y su proximo paso era que fuera reconocido por todo el mundo y esa era tambien su oportunidad, de acompañante estaba Cristal que lucia un vestido blanco ( como el de Serenity) pero con tirantes que la hacian bella delante de todos los invitados y causando envidia a los presentes por tener tal acompañante. El coctel fue muy normal entre la gente que estaba se podia distingir a varios medicos de éxito que trabajaban ella en las clinicas y que de seguro estaban para ver a nuevos candidatos, Ami lucia feliz al poder hablar con gente de su mismo intelecto, conocio a muchos personajes de todo el japon que la alavaban tanto por su belleza como por su inteligencia. Ya habia pasado la media noche y la mayoria ya tenia elegido a los candidatos perfectos pero solo faltaba que llegara Victor para dar su visto final, los invitados empezaron a impacientarse. Como siempre Serena fue la ultima en llegar, se habian retrasado con el transito, estaba toda acalorada y se culpaba de no salir con mas tiempo de antelacion mientras Carlos intentaba tranquilizar.

Carlos: venga Rena ni que fuera para tanto. Ademas eres tu la que tienes que elegir asi que te esperan quieran o no jejejejeje.

Serena: muy gracioso pero mi padre me matara, seguro que cuando se entera... me lo digo muy claro... ( imitando la voz de victor) "Serena ni se te ocura llegar tarde porque de lo contrario tu precioso coche sufrira las consecuencias"

Carlos: asi que es por el coche...jejeje... yo que pensaba que de verdad te importaba ￢ ￢ !

Serena: pero si ya estan elegidos los candidatos desde un principio... yo solo tengo que llegar y leer los nombres... que crees que de mi depende... ni lo sueñes... nunca lo permitirian... jejejejeje siempre eligo a los mas guapos ... por eso no puedo opinar...

Carlos: hay Rena...

Ya habian llegado y bajaron casi coriendo del coche, en la entrada estaba unos de los chaqueteros ( no se como se llaman pero son esos que estan a la entrada para coger las chaquetas) dejaron unos pequeños abrigos que traian puestos para despues pasar directamente al salon en donde se celebraba el acto. Al entrar solo pudieron ver la luz intensa y la musica a todo volumen, musica clasica claro esta, porque eran todos muy... listo... jejejejeje. Cuando pasaban la gente se les quedaba mirando, no es que le molestara pero despues de tanto tiempo todavia no se habia acostumbrado a que todos la miraran de pies a cabeza por su belleza. Esa noche llevaba un vestido negro haciendo resaltar su figura, el vestido bajo con unos sandalias de tacón. Unos pendientes de plata largos que le llegaban hasta un poco emcima de los hombros, sus ojos bien delineados y con una sombra rosada palido, su cabello recogido con pinsas formando como una diadema y con flequillo, sencilla pero preciosa. No estaba muy maquillada pero aun asi todos los hombres se quedaban embobados cuando la veian pasar delante suyo, pero cada uno se desilucionaba cuando veian a su acompañante, ya que todos sabian de quien se trataba, uno de los herederos mas grandes de todo el japon. Fuero saludando a todos los que pedian y todos concidian en algo

Gente: haceis una hermosa pareja.

Despues de varios intentos por desmetir cualquier relacion y que no habia tenido éxito pues dejaron de insistir y todos pensaron que de verdad eran pareja, mientras amigos, mas bien conocidos de la alta sociedad miraba a la chica como para reconocerla pero como era tan bella pues se quedaban como tontos mientras las chicas la miraban con odio y envidia. Despues de miles de presentaciones pues decidio darse a conocer por todos y asi pues que el mundo dejara de preguntarse quien era aunque le gustaba causar furor, subio a donde estaba el escenario lleno de medicos que habia conocido en las vacaciones con su padres, los saludo unos por uno para despues dirigirse al microfono.

Serena: buenas noches, señores, señoras y señoritas.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mirando a tal hermosura incluso Darien se habia quedado embobado con ella aunque sus ojos y su mirada le resultaban familiares pero necesitaba tenerla cerca para saber de quien se tratara.

Serena: disculpen la tardanza, ya se que todos tienen planes para esta noche pero no lo he hecho a proposito.

Chico: si claro... jejejejeje

era uno de los medicos que estaban en el escenario que conocia muy bien a Serena y queria hacer la broma para que todo el ambiente se relajara un poco porque a ese paso todos se iban a quedar como piedras

todos: jejejejeje..

Serena: Gracias por tu intervencion y me siento culpable por interumpir tu noche... jejejejeje asi que sere rapida. Si ustedes me lo permiten claro esta porque aquí hay mas gente que tu.

Los espectadores miraban como la pareja comenzaba a picarse el uno al otro haciendo que todos intervinieran y por un momento la mayoria logro olvidarse de porque estaban ahi.

Serena: como veo que la mayoria ya esta relajado... porque yo no me como a la gente... jejejejeje... a que no?

Pregunto a los que tenia detras de ella para que le siguieran el juego

Chico: que va... solo... eres preciosa... por eso... ya sabes que cuando tu quieras nos casamos... jejejejeje

Serena:...jejejeje. Por lo menos hoy he tenido una propuesta de matrimonio, jejejejejeje, eres un cielo pero sabes que yo ya estoy comprometida

Todos los chicos se decepcionaron al oir eso, incluso Darien aunque no sabia el motivo exactamente.

Serena: estoy comprometida a dar los nombre de los que trabajaran para el hospital, jejejejeje... lamentable mente esta noche Victor no podra venir

Todos: no... queria conocerlo...

Serena: por eso he venido yo

Chico2: por mi como si no viene nunca

Chico3: siempre que tenga planes que te envie a ti... jejejejeje

y todos los chicos empezaron a hacer piropos pero para la mala pata de todos se le acerco Carlos poniendole la mano por encima del ombro como en señal de que no se pasaran ni un pelo

Serena: bueno dejemonos de bromas... haber los candidatos... esta vez seran 50.

Invitados: oooooooohhhhhh

Serena: ya se que nunca ha sido tantos, pero de entre estos 50 tendran que quedar 25 que se repartiran para hacer practicas por las clinicas de todo el mundo.

Plum. Plum plum plum

se escucharon los aplausos por todos los lados ya que siempre los afortunado solo eran 10 pero esta vez habia cambiado y lo ms seguro es que fuera por la chica porque parecia un angel.

Serena: ha cosatado pero se pudo comvencer para que hubieran mas plazas para los japoneses

de nuevo se volvieron a sentir los aplausos que provenian por todos lados invadiendo hasta la ultima particula de aire, el lugar era grande pero aun asi estaba repleto

Serena: en cuanto a las becas... pues con esto no hemos tenido mucha suerte pero esta vez seran 20 los afortunados, asi que animo para los que han entrado y a estudiar para lo que no, porque el año que viene tambien se aceptaran mas. Y la lista de estudiantes que trabajaran en la clinica a partir del proximo mes seran:

Daniel Morales

Sergio Contreras

Gabriel Rosello

y el ultimo y no por ello menos valioso ... Dari... Darién... Chica. Darien Chiba

se habia quedado sin palabras, nunca se lo penso encontrar en eso lugar, se habia molestado tanto en protestar que nunca penso que seguramente el ex amor de su vida tambien se encontraria alli. Para ella fue todo un golpe que la dejo blanca como el papel. Carlos la abrazo delante de todos y se la llevo de aquel lugar excusando que en un momento volverian. El chico que habia interumpido ha Serena continuo con la lista de becados en los que se encontraba Ami Mizuno. En las afueras del hotel, en uno de los jardines que habian de los tantos se encontraba Serena con Carlos que aun la tenia abrazada. La apretaba fuerte a su pecho como si no la quisier soltar nunca, ella sintio su calor, y su dolor fue aminorando poco a poco, en ese momento las palabras sobraban porque tan solo con el silencio les bastaba para entenderse y darse animos. Mientras ellos estaban en el jardin no se habian dado cuenta que unos periodistas rabiosos porque no les habian dejado entrar en la celebracion los seguian desde el momento en que habian salido y les tomaban fotos a mas no poder.

Despues de unos minutos que Sere se tranquilizara volvieron adentro donde todos estaban bridando unos por despecho de no haber conceguido una plaza y otros por haberla conceguido.

Cuando entro Serena, los afortunados se acercaron a ellos en señal de agradecimiento y repesto. Entre ellos se les acerco Ami que estaba muy contenta como para reclamar a Carlos que estuviera alli, es mas ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que habia estado toda la noche, pero cuando estuvo delante de él...

Ami: Carlos hola, sabia que te veria por aquí, este es un hotel de tu familia no?

Carlos: a si es, pero...

Ami: aaaahhh. Tu eres la chica que ha dado los resultados, no sabes cuanto me alegro de poder ser una de las becadas y poder trabajar en una clinica como la vuestra... porque... tu eres...

Carlos: ella es...

Serena: soy la ayudante de la hija del presidente Victor

Ami: encantada, me llamo Ami... Ami Mizuno

Serena: si, lo se... como olvidarlo despues de dos años de haber sido amigas y de haber ido a la misma clase

Ami: perdona yo... no...

Serena: Serena, Serena Shukino, la llorona y la niña.

Ami: No, no puede ser... yo...

antes de que pudiera decir nada las lagrimas fueron mas fuertes que ella, pero intento escapar de ese lugar pero topo con alguien porque tenia la cabeza bajada y no se habia dado cuenta.

Madre: Ami, cariño que pasa? Lloras de alegria?

Darién: por fin hemos conseguido por lo tanto hemos luchado

Cristal: felicidades Ami, te lo mereces por todo lo que has estudiado, y tu tambien mi amor

dandole un abrazo a Ami y despues eun beso a Darién aunque el se sintio muy culpable como si lo que hiciera estuviera mal

Madre: hola, yo soy la madre de Ami y trabajo en el hospital, estoy encantada de que hayan mas plazas tu debes de haber ayudado en eso. Porque no vamos a negar que a Victor le pierden las chicas hermosas

Serena: gracias pero la verdad es que no hice mucho

Carlos: como que no? Si le amenasaste con quedarte a vivir aquí si no ponia mas plazas

Madre: jejejejeje, eres muy buena persona, me caes bien si te vas a quedar por mucho tiempo te puedas pasar por casa de seguro te llevaras muy bien con Ami

Cristal: y conmigo tambien, apreciamos a la gente de buen corazon y que esta dispuesto a ayudar a las personas. Ahh por cierto mi nombre es Cristal

le tendio la mano y cuando sus manos se tocaron Cristal sintio como miles de descargas electricas pasaban por su cuerpo

Serena: mucho gusto Cristal, yo soy Serena... Serena Shukino

tanto Darien como Ami y Cristal no dijeron ni una sola palabra solo optaron por mirarla de pies a cabeza pero delante de ellos solo miraban a una hermosa joven que triunfaba por donde pasaba y a su lado... como era de esperar estaba Carlos. Darien sintio como el mundo se le posaba encima mientras sus piernas ni su boca respondian, no podia moverse, Cristal en cambio no dudo en moverse para verla mejor en ese momento pudo comprobar como era la Serena de la que todos hablaban, la buena, la piadosa, la noble de corazon y al parecer todavia seguia siendo la mas buena de todos.

Madre: Serena? Eres tu de verdad? Hace años que no te veia y no te habia conocido

Serena: estaba estudiando en el extranjero

Madre; pues pasate por casa cuando quieras, que hare los pasteles que tanto te gustan

Serena: Graciasssssssss

mostrando su cara de niña pequeña y demostrando que a pesar de todo seguia siendo ella

Cristal: encantada, me han hablado mucho de ti.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no demostrar debilidad alguna pero aun asi lo noto Serena pero no quiso ofenderla ni nada por el estilo asi que ella tambien se comporto como todo una dama.

Darien no decia nada tan solo la miraba, esperando que todo fuera un sueño que de pronto se encontrara en su habitacion y que Cristal lo despertara con un tierno beso pero eso no pasaba aunque se pelliscara miles de veces.

Carlos: Rena sera mejor partir a saludar a los demas que todos tienen ganas de conocerte

Serena: nooooooo... yo que ya he hecho lo que debia... porque no vamos a casa y vemos una peli

Carlos; suena... bastante tentador... pero recuerda que prometiste portarte bien

Serena: joooo

poniendo caras de niña buena para que asi el cambiara de opinion, y haber quien le dice que no a una chica bonita con un vestido precioso

Carlos: no Rena... te he dicho... esta bien ...vamos... mujeresssss

dijo al final con resignacion al ver que no podia hacer otra cosa mas mientras la madre de Ami reia a lo que acababa de presenciar, ya habia visto su poder de conviccion en otras ocaciones y siempre le funcionaba paracia como si el cambio solo hubiera sido fisico pero que todo seguia igual. No solo ella tenia la sensacion sino tambien Darien y Ami que no decian nada estaba atonitos solo volvieron a la realidad cuando Sere y Carlos se despidieron y salieron del salon para irse a casa

Mientras en la cabeza y en el corazon de Darien se batia una guerra interna, por un lado estaba Cristal una mujer hermosa, culta, de buena familia con la cual podia compartir sus gustos y hablar de cualquier tema pero por otro estaba su niña, el amor de su vida Serena, a la que amo como nadie, trato de olvidarla y penso que lo habia conseguido pero tenerla a su lado, sentirla de nuevo, tocarla ... todo su mundo que se habia creado con Cristal quedaron destruidos en un instante, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un caos, ademas de sentir ...celos... de Carlos porque sabia que staba a su lado porque sabia que el podia estar con ella dia tras dia mientra el solo seria su ex, el que la hizo sufrir. No sintio su cuerpo durante toda la noche y fue arastrado por Cristal y iba saludando a los demas medicos sin animos parecia como si el mismo demonio hubiera estado delante de él.

Después del encuentro con Darién todos estaban distanciados, las chicas se habian unido para apoyarse mutuamente y los chicos tambien que estaban en un dilema, si apoyar a sus novias o dar la razon a Alex porque tenia razon al no fiarse de las chicas. En el templo siempre que se llevaba a cabo una reunion era para pelear y se aparecia algun enemigo cada quien luchaba a su manera causando grandes desastres hasta el punto de poner en risgo sus vidas. Por parte de Carlos habia seguido cumpliendo con su mision como Sailor y cada vez que se le llamaba acudia pero nunca aparecia Serena. El sol era insoportable en el templo por eso las chicas, Rey, Ami, Cristal ( que estaba muy deprimida porque su novio casi no salia de casa y se encontraba sumuso en sus pensamientos aunque ella sabia el motivo pero no queria meterse en eso, no por el momento) Mina y Lita habian quedado para ir a la piscina municipal, habia mucha gente y estaba todo lleno asi que cansadas de esperar para poder entrar decidieron regresar a su casa pero a mitad de camino las llamo Michiru para que fueran a la piscina comunitaria de su edificio que no habia casi gente. No tardaron ni media hora en llegar, entraron al departamento de las sailors exteriores pero alli solo se encontraban Michiru y Setsuna.

Setsuna: tambien he invitado a los chicos pero se ve que ya tenian planes asi que solo vendra Sergo, Andres y Jorge que estaran a punto de llegar

Michiru; ya os podeis imaginar en donde estan el resto...con su querida princesa

lo dijo en tono de burla cosa que molesto mucho a Rey porque a pesar de todo Serena la habia perdonado despues de todo el daño que le habia hecho destrosando su futuro, en esos momentos todavia pensaba que lo que habia pasado en el templo solo habia sido un sueño.

Cristal: Darién tiene trabajo asi que...

Setsuna: le he llamado a su casa y no ha contestado por eso he supuesto que estaba trabajado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar los tres chicos y fueron todos juntos a la piscina y en verdad es que no habia nadie que estuviera por alli. Intetaron olvidar por un momento sus problemas, unos olvidar a sus novios, otros quitar el peso de encima que tenian por volver a ver de nuevo a Serena.

En casa de Carlos todo era lo contrario, los chicos habian entendido a la perfecccion a Serena, la adoraban por su carácter tan dulce, por la manera de tratarlos que siempre los hacia sentir tan bien. Ademas de que se entendian a la perfecccion y ese dia habian planeado un pignig a las afueras de la ciudad, todos tenian que llevar alguna cosa preparada por ellos mismo, asi las cosas serian mas interesantes. La mayoria de chicos nunca habia aprendido a cocinar, mas bien se alimentaban de productos congelados si contamos por el lado de las chicas pues como os imaginareis ni Serena, ni Haruka, ni Hotaru nunca habian intentado podr la mas minima atencion en apreder a cocinar y lo unico que sabian hacer era calentar las cosas ya hechas.

La noche anterior Serena y Carlos habian estado a punto de hacer explotar la cocina preparando algo decente para que pudieran dar de comer a sus amigos pero no habia manera, despues de dos horas desastrosas ya estaban sin fuerza para seguir con sus experimentos de cocina

Carlos: Ya no puedo massssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: aquien se le ocurio la fabulosa idea de que cocinaramos nosotros?

Carlos: ahora vas hecharme la culpa ami? Porque te recuerdo que...

Serena: si, si, que dije que era buena idea ...pero ... mirame

tenia toda la ropa llena de harina, su pelo con unos macarrones, mientras sus manos estaban llenas de salsa de tomate por su ultimo intento de hacer algo que sea comible. Carlos se habia quitado el delantal despues de que casi se le quemara, sus manos llenos de cortaduras, de la cocina ni digamos, cosas por todos lados, no quedaba ningun sitio limpio, mientras los pobres cocineros y sirvientes observaban el desastre que despues se encargarian de limpiar.

Serena: yaaaaaaa... lo tengooooooo

despues de tres hora de intentarlo le habia saldo el arroz con curry que años atrás habia preparado para llevar al colegio de Rini.

Carlos: egsss... eso no parece nada comible...

observando el aspecto que tenia la comida, pero es que parecia todo un desastre pero las apariencias engañan ya que en la anterior ocacion tambien tenia un aspecto horrible pero tenia un buen sabor.

Serena: pruebalo, veras como esta muy bueno

Carlos: noooooooooooo, ni lo sueñes, no quiero morir antes de tiempo, porque no llamas a los cocineros para que lo prueben

Serena: te recuerdo que estan muy malos desde que probaron tu primer intento de macarrones... jejejejeje

despues de varios intentos Carlos pudo llegar a preparar un poco de pollo aunque estaba un poco quemado porque se estaba muriendo de sueño y se descuidaba cada momento.

Por la mañana todos acudieron con la misma cara y apunto de pegar a Carlos por su fabulosa idea de cocinar por ellos mismo, cada uno habia hecho su mayor esfuerzo pero aun asi lo unico que habian conceguido eran cosas siemples un poco quemadas o poco crudas ya que les faltaba experiencia, menos Alex, que fue el unico que llevo una comida bien hecha.

Seiya: es no lo has hecho tu

Alex: si, despues de salir un año con Lita algo tenia que aprender, jejejejeje

John: pero si de seguro que te ayudo Jorge

Diego: tramposoooooooo!!!! yo que me pase toda la tarde viendo que preparaba

Serena: y yoooo ... shhh...shhh ...

Dani: mira lo que has hecho idiota, no te preocupes Sere

Carlos: no ves que esta llorando de mentira...jejejejeje.

Hotaru: pues yo he preparado una rica comida para todos

Seiya: yo quiero probarla

Yaten: no creo que la comida de Hotaru..

Haruka: como digas algo malo...

todos: jejejejeje

la mayoria se fue a los coches distribuyendose como podian porque no los llevarian todos ya que cada uno tenia. En la camioneta de los Kou fueron, ellos, Hotaru, Diego, en el coche de Haruka iban Alex, John, Dani y por ultimo y con la mayoria de comida iban Carlos y Serena que eran los que guiaban a los demas porque ellos sabian en donde estaba ese lugar.

Serena: me sabe mal que las chicas...

Carlos: llamaste a Lita pero no quiso escucharte, no tienes porque sentirte culpable

Serena: pero y Ray, Michiru...

Carlos: la proxima vez que salgamos las invitamos pero es que ahora todavia estan muy confundidas, hay que darles tiempo y tu tambien necesitas tiempo para volver a ver a Darien porque la ultima vez no te fue muy bien que digamos porque te pusiste nerviosa

Serena: me pillo de sorpresa, eso fue todo.

Pasado una hora llegaron a un parque hermoso, lleno de flores donde pudieron comer, bailar y hasta contar las anecdotas de los chicos de como era sus batallas y como habian hecho el ridiculo con sus tranformaciones debido a que se pensaban que tenian que hacer como una coreografia para tranformarse, pero despues habia llegado John con su carácter tan frio para demostrarles que no hacia falta nada para tranformaciones. Los chicos reian con las historias recordando viejos tiempos, tambien le contaron que Alex conocio a Darien en la universidad y despues conocio a las chicas, en ese momento habian formado una banda con Lita como cantante y un par de chicos como encargados de tocar pero despues de sus fracasos debido a sus muchas peleas como sailors habian decidido dejarlo hasta encontrar la manera para que tocaran sin que ningun monstrou o cualquier animal fuera de lo normal los atacara causando daño a los lugares por donde pasaban.

Tambien quisieron saber un poco mas de la vida que habia llevado Serena durante el tiempo en que no se habia encontrado en Japon, por su parte ella les conto que estaba viviendo en londres en donde estudiaba para sacarse la carrera los mas pronto posible pero que tambien le gustaba viajar por el mundo conociendo nuevos lugares, zonas deshabitadas que no conocia casi nadie y que tambien le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia.

Ya entrada la noche y despues de comprobar que no tenian ningun daño despues de haber comido la comida regresaron hasta casa de Carlos donde se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su casa.

Las cosas no iban bien, ya desde hace mucho tiempo habian notado una energia negativa en la ciudad que cada vez se hacia mas grande pero de informar se encarganban luna y Artemis que en esos momentos habian desaparecido en busca de informacion. Pero las chicas seguian informandose y buscando informacion, cuando llegaron a tener algo concreto decidieron que seria bueno informarles a todos aunque tuvieran diferencias asi que llamaron a todos los chicos y chicas incluyendo con Serena para que estuviera presente. La reunion como todas las que se habian hecho tendria lugar en el templo de Rey, ya que en ese lugar casi nadie las podria escuchar ni mucho menos interumpir en sus conversaciones. Ese dia no era muy bueno, por la mañana el sol no habia salido y Serena se habia negado rutundamente en asistir pero debido a la plegaria de todos los chicos que insistieron en que ella estaria presente porque de lo contrario ellos no estarian, ella pero estaba hecha un flan porque despues de tanto tiempo volveria a estar con todas y cada una de las perdonas que alguna vez considero sus amigas.

Primero llegaron los chicos como siempre que eran los mas puntiales para despues ir llegando una por una las chicas, no se hablaban permanecian sin mirarse o si lo hacian esquivaban rapidamente las miradas para despues mirar hacia nada en concreto. Darien y Cristal llegarian mas tarde porque vendrian directamente del hospital, las chicas se ponian nerviosas, ansiosas por ver aparecer a la nueva Serena, que lo mas seguro es que les reclamara por su falta de lealtad o por traicionarla de la peor de las maneras.

Carlos llego junto con Serena, no la dejo ni un solo momento sabia que era un momento dificil para ella y el estaria para acompañarla siempre que el pudiera y que ella le permitiera. Las reacciones de las chicas fueron iguales o peores que las veces pasadas en que la vieron, ninguna se atrebia tan siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, pero los chicos, con los chicos era diferente, la saludaban, hablaban con ella hasta incluso bromeaban haciendo un circulo a su alrededor dejando de lado a las chicas.

Rey se acerco poco a poco a el grupo donde fue muy bien recibida por todos, pronto llegaron Cristal y Darien que solo miraba a Serena y a su vez a Carlos que no se alejaba de su lado.

Las chicas no decian nada hasta que llegaron Luna y Artemis haciendo que todos prestaran atencion para que todos pudieran escuhar sus investigaciones, pero cuando vieron se formo un silencio absoluto que nadie podia romper, nadie menos Serena.

Serena: ya que estamos aquí lo mejor sera que empeceis porque la mayoria tiene cosas que hacer y todavia es temprano.

Luna: Serena?

Serena: por favor Luna date prisa que tenemos cosas que hacer

John: si por favor que la mayoria tiene trabajo

Dani: eso no lo diras por ti, porque no haces nada

John: si quieres conservar tu vida lo mejor sera que mantengas la boca cerrada

Dani: noooooooooooo... shhhh... me quiere pegar

se escondio detras de Serena como un niño pequeño al cual le riñe su papa por hacer las cosas mal

Carlos: por favor, no seais niños

Artemis: empezaremos cuando todos presten atencion

Rey: sera mejor que os traiga cosas para tomar.

Todos: si, gracias

Serena y Cristal: yo te ayudo Rey

lo dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que la habitacion se escuchara solo su voz para despues levantarse y seguir a Rey por el camino hasta llegar a la cocina que muy bien conocian las dos. Ya en la cocina ninguna decia nada, ademas de que no habia mucho que hablar aparte de que todas habian estado alguna vez con Darién pero solo Cristal estaba con él hasta ese momento.

Rey: puedes pasarme las tasas Sere

Serena: si, estan en donde siempre?

Rey: si, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian en esta casa, jejejejeje

Cristal: ya esta el café

Rey: y yo el te, sera mejor que los llevemos haya para servirlos

ella salio delante dejando a solas a las dos chicas que en algun momento de su vida habian sido los amores de Darien y que lo habian amado mas que nada en el mundo

Serena: Cristal?

Cristal: Dime, en que puedo ayudarte

Serena: no hace falta que seas tan amable contigo, yo si fuera tu te hubiera gritado o golpeado

Cristal: porque deberia de hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo solo eres un recuerdo

Serena: tal vez tengas razon pero no quiero que te sientas incomoda con mi presencia

sin decir nada mas las dos salieron para el salon donde vieron que todos estaban tensos esperando que las dos apareciaran, se pensarian que se iban a pelear o algo por el estilo pero ante todo hay que decir que son damas.

Carlos: cuando quieras puedes empezar Luna

Luna: esta bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos... despues de mucho tiempo... empezaremos primero por... el enemigo que se nos acerca es muy fuerte

Mina: eso dices siempre Luna pero somos mas fuertes y les ganamos

Artemis: este enemigo no tiene nada que ver con los anteriores o si

Luna: creemos que se trata del caos. Su poder se expande por el mundo a una velocidad incalculable

Diego; pero no estaba destruido, según lo que paso hace años

Seiya: el caos no se puede destruir solo se puede disminuir con las buenas obras de las personas pero no destruir

Yaten: eso quiere decir que esta vez ha ocupado otro cuerpo como la vez anterior con galaxia

Luna: eso parece

Carlos: no, no se trata del caos. Su poder se contiene hasta el momento y no hemos tenido ninguna dificultad, ademas de que las estrellas dejarian de desaparecer si eso fuera cierto

Artemis: tienes razon pero no hay nadie mas poderoso que el caos...al menos que...

Ami: al menos que... Artemis?

Luna: que hayan despertado

John: quienes han despertado?

Sergio: los angeles y demonios han despertado

Luna: para luchar unos contra otros para conseguir governar sobre la tierra, los angeles fueron creados por los dioses mas poderosos.

Lita: pensaba que lo de los dioses era una historia leyendaria ...que no existia

Diego: tambien piensan lo mismo del milenio de plata pero existio

Dani: pero quienes son los angeles? Estan de nuestro lado o que?

Luna: nunca se ha sabido nada de ellos, solo sabemos que son los seres mas poderosos que existen incluso por encima de los dioses que los crearon, por eso tambien hay demonios para que el mundo este en equilibrio. Los angeles en un princpio eran dioses o... diosas que vivian en tranquilidad pero debido a los contunuos ataques tuvieron que armar un ejercito con los mejores liderados por tres dioses, los angeles.

Artemis: pero tambien crearon a los demonios dando por hecho una guerra que duraria toda la eternidad

Darién: entonces... que debemos hacer?

Luna: esperar a que aparescan.

Rey: esperar? No podemos esperar, gente inocente va a morir

Hotaru: debemos salvar a quienes podamos

Haruka: somos fuertes podremos con ellos

Alex: lucharemos por nuestro hogar

Luna: no. no podeis hacer nada mas que derotar a quien se os presente pero si vuestro enemigo son los demonios no tendreis ninguna oportunidad.

Cristal; y q pasara mientras? No podemos ver a la gente sufrir

Serena: no hareis nada a menos que sea estrictamente necesario

Artemis: Serena... nosotros

Serena: todavia no han despertado por completo, cuando lo hagan lo sabremos no es momento para alarmarse, por ahora hay que luchar con los enemigos faciles que vendran.

Mina: Serena tu no sabes lo poderosos que son... no has estado con...

Serena: los dioses cometieron un error al crearlos para su bien, nunca se imaginaron las consecuencias

Carlos: por ahora sera mejor que entrenemos y que nos mantengamos unidos

Serena: hay algo que teneis que saber ante todo. Los angelos no fueron creados por los dioses

Diego: pero si...

Serena: desde un principio fueron dioses muy poderosos, por eso se les asigno la mision de guiarlos por el buen camino dandoles incluso mas poder que lo que tenian, seres inmortales. Son casi invencibles menos por ... creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente, sera mejor que todos hagais vuestras vidas para prepararos para el gran momento.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraron entre si para despues irse retirando poco a poco quedando solo las inners con Darien y Cristal que en ese momento necesitaban informacion sobre como sabia todo eso Serena.

Rey: ella lo sabia, por eso volvio

Luna: no lo creo

Mina: encima nos salvara la vida

Cristal: dioses, princesa... yo no puedo mas. Pero como sabe todo eso?

Artemis: por sus recuerdos

Darién: recuerdos? Pero si yo no recuerdo nada de eso

Luna: fue incluso antes de que nacierais. Nunca os lo hemos contado por miedo a lo que podriamos decencadenar

Michiru: Serena fue una diosa

no sabia de donde pero la sailor acababa de hacer una entrada expectacular con su traje de sailor y su espejo en las manos a punto de contar el relato

Ami: serena una diosa?

Michiru: mucho antes de que nacieramos los dioses vivian en armonia en su mundo, nunca se interponian o causaban daño a los seres mortales como nosotros. Durante muchos años el dios Cronos, el señor de todos los dioses mantuvo la paz, pero los tiempos cambiaron e impusieron grandes castigos para aquellos que rompian las reglas que mantuvieran un orden.

Luna: una de las diosas era conocida por su belleza, sus largos cabellos de oro que daba la felicidad a muchos, conocida como la diosa Selenia. Fue la mas querida por todos pero cometio un error. El peor error que se podia cometer en su mundo. Se enamoro de un ser mortal aunque todos la estimaban no podian romper las reglas por ella, por ese motivo la castigaron a renacer como una ser mortal en el universo.

Ami: pero por eso no tiene que ser Serena

Cristal: debe de ser una coincidencia

Artemis: eso fue lo que nosotros pensamos pero cuando nacio Serena nacio con el simbolo de los dioses, ese era su castigo recordar que habia sido inmortal pero con la idea de que tarde o temprano iba a morir.

Luna: ademas de que volvia a pasar

Darien: que volvio a pasar?

Michiru: se enamoro del principe de la tierra un ser mortal

Cristal: entonces... Darien y Serena... no...

Rey: se conocen desde mucho antes de lo que nos hemos pensado

Luna: asi es, por eso la reina no dudo en aceptar el enlace de la princesa con el principe temiendo que una nueva desgracia pudiera pasar,

Setsuna: pero aun asi atacaron a la Luna y consiguieron que la leyenda de la diosa que renacio en una princesa de la Luna terminara por solo ser un cuento de hadas

Ami: Serena... recuerda...todo lo que paso?

Luna: por lo visto va recordando

Lita: pero...una diosa...shhhhhhhh...no puede ser...shhh ahora si que nunca podra perdonarme y me castigara con su gran poder

Luna: Lita deja de quejarte de una vez, ademas de que solo se puede recuperar los recuerdos no los poderes eso sucedió en una vida muy pasada

Cristal: pero aun asi...ella...

Artemis: si recuerda que era una diosa podra ayudarnos a encontrar a los angeles, ella tiene que saber como era porque lso eligieron entre todos.

Cristal: ya se hace muy tarde, Darien?, Darien?

Pero no habia nadie que la escuchara, Darien se habia sumido en sus pensamientos sin que nadie mas le molestara porque llevaba un par de minutos que hasta parecia que no respirara

Luna: no te comas la cabeza Darién

Artemis: es muy facil. Primero fue una diosa, despues la princesa y sailor moon pero ahora es Serena

Mina: ehhhh...si...jejjej... muy facil.

No entendia nada de nada pero aun asi ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer demostracion de su falta de entendimiento y mucho menos de armar un buen escandalo. Cada uno se fue por su lado incluso Darien y Cristal se fueron por separado porque cada uno necesitaba pensar a su manera para que las ideas se refrescaran y acabaran de asimilar bien las cosas porque a ese paso todos se iban a volver locos.

Despues de esa reunion, Rey aprovecho para unirse mas a Serena cosa que no le fue tan facil porque la chica estaba muy ocupada, cuando se encontraban solo era por un par de minutos porque despues ddesaparecia, los chicos por su lado se fueron juntando haciendo caso de Carlos porque en ese momento debian de estar unidos mas que nunca, entrnaban a menudo.los monstruos eran debiles comparados con los enemigos que habian tenido pero aun asi ponian todo su empeño porque nadie resultara herido. Dos dias despues de haber tenido la reunion, en todos los medios de comunicación anunciaban un hacho unico que acababan de descubrir, no era nada relacionado con la ciencia ni nada por el estilo sino... el noviasgo de uno de los millonarios del pais. Habian varias fotos incluso videos de Serena y Carlos, de la celebracion en el hotel del paseo a la montaña, del templo y de otros muchos lugares en los cuales habian estado y que los periodistas les habian seguido.

Todos decian lo mismo, el casanova de 22 años, con un gran historial de mujeres en su lista por fin habia encontardo el amor de su vida y no se separa ni un momento de ella. La chica una hermosa rubia de ojos azules del cielo que habia conquistado al muchacho, habia incluso declaraciones del padre de Carlos en los que decia que estaba muy contento de esa relacion y que pronto habria otro anuncio en su familia. Los rumores se corieron por todo el pais con imagenes de la proxima damisela de una familia tan poderosa como la de Carlos.

Darien le habia dado vueltas y vueltas a lo que le habian contado y siempre llegaba a la misma solucion, seguia amando a Serena y en ese momento mas que nada en el mundo, no porque fuera su pasado o porque en algun momento significo su futuro sino porque era la mujer de su vida, en un momento de locuro quiso llamarla pedirle perdon por todo lo que le habia hecho pero se detuvo porque sabia que estaba en casa de Carlos y que no le permitirian llegar a ella de manera tan facil y eso lo comprovo en el templo cuando habia intentado acercarse a ella tanto Alex, como Haruka no le permitieron que se acercara a menos de 10 metros asi que tramo un plan para poder quedarse un momento a solas con ella. Dos dias despues de haberla visto en el templo se fue a seguir con sus practicas porque despues que acabara se marcharia a una clinica de gran prestigio, por la mañana no habia muchos pacientes, solo algunos de urgencias que atendio con todo el buen humor del mundo porque ese mismo dia pensaba poner en marcha su plana para recuperar a Serena, lo malo era que no sabia que hacer con Cristal porque a ella tambien la queria pero aun asi...

Doctor: quiere venir un momento doctor Chiba?

Darien: que pasa?

Dr: es una muchacha que se roto el tobillo, esta en la sala de curas tiene que atenderla

Darien: enseguida voy para atenderla

fue inmediatamente hacia donde el doctor habia dicho, cuando entro no vio a nadie mas que la enfemera pero cuando se acerco a la cama vio a una preciosa chica de 15 años con cabellos rubios que hizo que se recordara de Serena cuando tenia esa edad. La vendo haciendole el menor daño posinble pero aun asi la chica grito. Despues de las curas para tranquilidad de la chica prendieron la television porque sino recordaba mal a esa edad a las chicas les encanta ver los tebeos o dibujos pero como se trataba de una hora de escuela no habia nada mas que programas de cotilleo.

Presentador: esta mañana nos han informado, fuentes muy fiables que uno de los herederos de nuestro pais esta comprometido o esta a punto de hacerlo con una hermosa joven desconocida que hasta el momento nadie a conseguido saber su nombre

en las pantallas del televisor se veia una imagen de Carlso junto con Serena que se estaban abrazando, estaban tan juntos que la mayoria habia jurado que se estaban besando

Chica: esa... es preciosa, me gustaria ser como ella de mayor

Enfermera: tendras que esforzarte, mira que la chica es muy bonita

Darién: y no solo bonita, es la mejor persona que pueda haber en este mundo, buena... generosa,,,,

los ojos se le habian llenado de lagrimas al ver las imagenes y no pudo contener la frustracion que le habia causa por ello, comprometida? Si eso habian dicho por la television pero... si apenas se conocian como ...? sin decir nada mas salio de la sala de curas para dirigirse a su despacho en donde entro cerrando con llave para despues desplomarse en la silla que tenia mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno por haber perdido a aquello que habia tenido y por orgullo, sobervia, capricho habia perdido y que era demasiado tarde para recuperarlo.

Todos habian visto o escuhado la noticia causando mas daño en algunos que en otros, en el caso de Cristal sintio alegria, alivio por saber que Serena nunca mas volveria al lado de Darien pero aun asi seguia sumida en sus pensamientos como si se sintiera culpable por algo. La mayoria de los chicos llamo para felicitar a la pareja pero se encontraron con una Serena muy pero que muy enfadada porque no era verdad todo lo que habian dicho.

Los dos se consideraban amigos pero de ahi a formar una relacion e incluso comprometerse, no se lo habian ni imaginado, pero los medios de comunicación se habian ido de la lengua ademas de que inventado mas de la mitad de las cosas. Trataron de desmentir todo aquello que habian dicho pero les fue imposible porque la mayoria de la gente los felicitaba a menudo que pasaban.

Serena: esto ya no puede seguir asi,

Carlos: hablare con los medios de comunicación para que ...

Serena: ya da igual lo que digan pero los enemigos se nos acercan y sera mejor que nos preparemos

por otro lado estaba Michiru que estaba a punto de destruir su casa de la rabia por lo que veia en los periodicos, fotos y mas fotos de la parejita de año... destruyo todo aquello que encontro en el camino para pasar a insultar a Serena con cualquier palabra que se le viniera a la cabeza. Mientras setsuna hacia lo posible por tranquilizarla pero no habia manera. Despues de destrozar su casa salio a la calle por donde conducia como si estuviera boracha y fue a donde tenia que ir, a casa de Carlos para que se lo aclarara. Los guardias no querian dejarla pasar pero como ya habia venido otras veces no tuvieron mas remedio porque sino el señor se enfadaria. Cuando entro paso directamente al salon en donde se encontraba Serena revisando algunos apuntes, mas bien eran los periodicos que estaba destrosando, antes que ella pudiera decir nada se fue contra ella y le dio una cachetada

Serena: pero que haces michiru

Michiru: me puedes decir que es lo que significa

quitandole de las manos los periodicos y mostrando una de las fotos en la que se encontraba ella y Carlos abrazados y en la otra mano tenia su mejilla que estaba roja. Oyendo el ruido producido por la cachetada Carlos habia llegado hasta el salon para ver lo que pasaba y encontro a Serena acoralada por Michiru que estaba llena de rabia.

Carlos: ya esta bien Michiru, comportate como lo que eres

Michiru: y que soy? Una guerrera? si...pero por su culpa... porque ella existe sino...

Carlos: no digas cosas que despues te puedas arepentir

Michiru: ella es una mocosa...que juega a ser mayor...mirala... una diosa? Jejejejeje... como no? Siempre la buena, la piadosa pero lo que es, es una zorra que apenas te conoce y ya

PLUM

Noto como su cuerpo caia al suelo, Carlos le habia dado una cachetada no sintio en dolor fisico sino el psicologico que causo que todo su mundo se le cayera al igual que ella para despues ponerse a llorar

Carlos: no vuelvas a insultarla... tu no sabes nada... tu

Serena: ya esta bien Carlos, no tenias porque pegarla... estas bien Michiru?

Le tendio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse ademas de que le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara el pequeño hilo de sangre que tenia en la boca, despues de levantarse Michiru salio por donde habia entrado sin decir nada mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, sentia que su vida se habia acabado desde el momento en que conocio a Serena primero Haruka y despues... Carlos pero lo peor de todo es que la habia fallado como persona, como amiga porque juro protegerla por encima de todo pero la fallo tan solo porque empezaba a sentirse atraida por Carlos, no sabia si eso era amor o solo atraccion pero fue suficiente para sacar afuera esa rabia que siempre habia guardado por ser sailor y que nunca habia demostrado a nadie.

En la casa Serena no dijo nada, se fue a su habitacion, se sentia culpable porque volvia a causar daño a las personas que alguna vez quiso pero que en ese momento no sabia que eran para ella. Si todo hubiera salido como ella lo planeo nunca se hubieran tenido que enterar de la existencia de los angeles y mucho menos de que el ... el... caos... estaba encerado de nuevo en un cuerpo. Se sentia miserable por ser quien era por llevar dentro suyo aquello que siempre habia intentado cambiar, su amor al fin y al cabo no fue suficiente como para que todo el caos se desvaneciera.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo solo intento pasar un rato agradable reviviendo una supuesta continuacion de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi invencion aunque tambien hay nombres que salen de otros personajes de otros fanfics que me han gustado y se los he puesto, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por usar esos nombres.**_

Por la mañana de un domingo nadie queria salir por miedo a las temperaturas tan altas que anunciaban en el tiempo, casi todos habian preferido pasar el dia en casa con el aire acondicionado que salir a quemarse en el sol porque ese dia estaba tan caluroso. Pero para unas cuantas personas ese dia era de entrenamiento de resistencia cuando se enteraron de que ese hermoso dia iba a servir para entrenar estuvieron mas de una hora para quejarse con Luna pero no hubo manera de cambiar loa planes, ese dia incluso Serena que no se habia presentado a los entrenamientos anteriores, tambien tendria que hacerlo porque era un trabajo en equipo y quisiera o no ella formaba parte del grupo. A las nueves de la mañana iban llegando los primeros coches que protestaban por hacerlos levantar a tal hora de la mañana en un domingo. Las chicas comos siempre habian sido puntuales hasta se habian transformado antes de que llegaran los chics menos claro esta que Mina, que como siempre llegaria tarde para batir su record mundial. Serena llego solo algo que sorprendio a muchos ya que esperaban verla llegar con Carlos.

Serena: Luna, Carlos no podra venir porque ha tenido que salir de viaje, ha sido algo urgente

Luna: que? Pero si creia que estarian todos... bueno da igual con que este la mayoria me conformo

Seiya: hola bombon

se habia acercado a ella aprovechando la confucion del momento pero no tardo ni dos segundos antes de que Haruka y Alex se pusieran a su lado para impedir que le hiciera algo

Seiya: no es justooo...shhhh

Hotaru: venga animos... que seguro que podras

Seiya: esta vez seremos pareja de entrenamiento, que bien

Hotaru: no creas que te voy a dejar ganar

Yaten: cuidado hermano que vas a perder por una niña

Hotaru: no soy una niñaaaaaaa

Artemis: dejaros de tonterias quereis poneros en las parejas asignada que empezaremos a entrenar

Serena: esto... yo...es que...

Mina: que pasa ahora princesita?

Michiru: se le debe de haber roto una uña...jejejeje

Haruka: ya esta bien de burlas que pasa Rena?

Serena: pues que yo ... no puedo transformarme

todos: queeeeeeeeee??

Serena: ya no tengo el broche...ademas no se con quien me toca de pareja

Artemis: sin broche no podemos hacer nada, sera mejor que te sientes a ver lo que hacemos

en ese momento se sintio impotente mientras algunas de las chicas se burlaban de ella pero no estaba dispuesta a que la humillaran por nada del mundo asi que contribuyo en repartir agua, curar las heridas...

En el interior de Michiru habia un caos .Su rabia seguia en su interior, lo que habia pasado dia anteriores todavia le dolia pero no iba a mostrar debilidad alguna porque si lo hacia demostraria que era debil y se habia dejado llevar por sus sentimientos

RECUERDO

Michiru que estaba a punto de destruir su casa de la rabia por lo que veia en los periodicos, fotos y mas fotos de la parejita de año... destruyo todo aquello que encontro en el camino para pasar a insultar a Serena con cualquier palabra que se le viniera a la cabeza. Mientras Setsuna hacia lo posible por tranquilizarla pero no habia manera. Despues de destrozar su casa salio a la calle por donde conducia como si estuviera boracha y fue a donde tenia que ir, a casa de Carlos para que se lo aclarara. Los guardias no querian dejarla pasar pero como ya habia venido otras veces no tuvieron mas remedio porque sino el señor se enfadaria. Cuando entro paso directamente al salon en donde se encontraba Serena revisando algunos apuntes, mas bien eran los periodicos que estaba destrosando, antes que ella pudiera decir nada se fue contra ella y le dio una cachetada

Serena: pero que haces michiru

Michiru: me puedes decir que es lo que significa

quitandole de las manos los periodicos y mostrando una de las fotos en la que se encontraba ella y Carlos abrazados y en la otra mano tenia su mejilla que estaba roja. Oyendo el ruido producido por la cachetada Carlos habia llegado hasta el salon para ver lo que pasaba y encontro a Serena acoralada por Michiru que estaba llena de rabia.

Carlos: ya esta bien Michiru, comportate como lo que eres

Michiru: y que soy? Una guerrera? si...pero por su culpa... porque ella existe sino...

Carlos: no digas cosas que despues te puedas arepentir

Michiru: ella es una mocosa...que juega a ser mayor...mirala... una diosa? Jejejejeje... como no? Siempre la buena, la piadosa pero lo que es, es una zorra que apenas te conoce y ya

PLUM

Noto como su cuerpo caia al suelo, Carlos le habia dado una cachetada no sintio en dolor fisico sino el psicologico que causo que todo su mundo se le cayera al igual que ella para despues ponerse a llorar

Carlos: no vuelvas a insultarla... tu no sabes nada... tu

Serena: ya esta bien Carlos, no tenias porque pegarla... estas bien Michiru?

Le tendio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse ademas de que le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara el pequeño hilo de sangre que tenia en la boca, despues de levantarse Michiru salio por donde habia entrado sin decir nada mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, sentia que su vida se habia acabado desde el momento en que conocio a Serena primero Haruka y despues... Carlos pero lo peor de todo es que la habia fallado como persona, como amiga porque juro protegerla por encima de todo pero la fallo tan solo porque empezaba a sentirse atraida por Carlos, no sabia si eso era amor o solo atraccion pero fue suficiente para sacar afuera esa rabia que siempre habia guardado por ser sailor y que nunca habia demostrado a nadie.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Despues de mucho entrenar entrada la tarde llego Carlos y se encontro con Serena que estaba sola

Carlos: hola Rena, no entrenas?

Serena: no tengo en broche

Carlos: jejejejej... vaya excusa mas barata... pero si te he visto como levantavas a Lita con un solo dedo por favor tu eres muy fuerte

Serena: si lo se...pero...

Carlos: tienes miedo a que todos se enteren de quien eres si luchas

Serena: no puedo controlar el caos cuando peleo en mi forma original

Carlos: haremos una cosa, lucharemos para entrenarnos pero utiliza la mayoria de tu fuerza si ves que se te escapa paramos que te parece?

Serena: siiiiiii... pero tu no te transformas?

Carlos: asi estaremos iguales ademas de que el traje me molesta

la pelea de entrenamiento entre los dos empezo dando a cabo una de las mejores peleas que habian tenido hasta ese momento, Serena era agil, rapido con su peso se podia mover a su antogo parecia como si se moviera con el aire, utilizo una espada que estaba en ese lugar, se permitia todo. Carlos por su parte era rapido, veloz sus ataques eran precisos dejando a una Serena un poco adolorida pero aun asi seguian, ninguno de los queria perder aunque solo fuera un simple juego

estaban tan entretenidos en su pelea que no habian notado como todos habian llegado hasta donde ellos estaba y los miraban fascinados por cada uno de sus movimientos dejando boquiabiertos a todos aquellos que creian que Serena solo era una princesita que no sabia luchar, incluso se movia mejor que Haruka y podria ganarla. La pelea se iba a largando pero pronto Carlos sintio el cansansio en su cuerpo pero Serena seguia como una flor, una patada, un movimiento con las manos para dejarlo en el suelo y despues la espada sobre su cuello. Carlos estaba en el suelo mientras Serena estaba encima de él con una espada apuntandole al cuello

Carlos: fabuloso, buen ataque

Serena le tendio la mano para que se levantara pero Carlos todavia no se habia dado por vencido y tenia la espada en su mano asi que cuando Serena se girara el la dejaria en el suelo pero... en un momento volvio a estar en el suelo, Serena habia visto venir los planes de Carlos mientras le tendia la mano, se giraba pero no para delante sino que dio la vuelta hasta volver estar enfrente de Carlos y tumbarlo al suelo

la mayoria que habia visto lo sucedido aplaudiron por la gran pelea que habian tenido, Carlos estaba agotado, una gran batalla pero a Serena no se le veian ni rastro de cansancio ni mucho menos sudor en su cara era como si recien se levantara como una hermosa flor, se coloco un poco el cabello y sigui sirviendo agua a los demas

Alex: donde aprendiste eso hermanita?

Serena: no querras saberlo

John; eres muy fuerte hasta ahora casi nadie menos Alex habia conseguido vencer a Carlos.

Carlos: estoy muerto, creo que de ahora en adelante entrenare en serio

Cristal: en serio? Que esto era solo un juego?

Carlos: para mi no, para Rena si, no a querido hacerme daño por compacion

Serena: no me gusta vencer a los debiles

Carlos: que mala...jejejeje.. bueno aunque es verdad tu no has utilizado nada de tu fuerza y me has dejado por el suelo y no solo una vez sino dos

Serena: nunca te fies cuando estas luchando

Rey: que no ha utilizado su fuerza? Era solo un juego?

Serena: venga chicos quien tiene sed?

Hizo como si nunca hubiera escuchado la pregunta pero todos habian visto lo que minutos antes habia hecho, dejar caos a uno de los guerreros mas fuertes conocidos por ellos, esa chica debia de ser muy fuerte y ni siquiera se habia transformado en sailor.

Para recuperar fuerzas despues de haber entrenado casi todo el dia, decidieron ir a comer todos en uno de los restaurantes que estaban en el centro de la ciudad. Pidieron tiempo las chicas para ir a arreglarse a sus casa quedando a una hora concreta en encontrarse a la entrada del restaurante.

Mientras que Lita y Alex no se hablaban, todos estaban formando grupos separados causando que la mayoria se dejaran de hablar. La relacion entre Cristal y Darien se iba haciendo cada vez mas monotona aparte de que casi no se hablaban y eso que vivian en la misma casa, su situacion cada vez uba de ma l en peor pero eso no lo querria reconocer Darien que seguian con la intencion de que todo fuera como antes. Lita, Mina, Michiru, Ami se habian aliado despues de haber estado mucho tiempo enfadadas decidiendo que es lo que harian para que Serena volviera a irse ya que habia causado un desorden en su vida y toda la amistad y el cariño que le habian tenido algun dia se habia convertido en envidia, en venganza ya que la culpaban a ella por el destino que tenia, ya que por ella habian renuncia a mucho de su vida, algunos sin padres o sin familia solo para cumplir el destino de una guerrera.

Tambien la culpaban de que esa vida perfecta que estaban teniendo se habia ido en el aire con su vuelta ya que ellas tenian que obedecer sus ordenes ademas de que los chicos la apoyarian. Rey por su parte no queria volver a cometer el mismo error del pasado y volver a traicionarla y despues de sus visiones en las que Serena aparecia muerta,, llena de sangre junto con una espada en manos, lo unico que le importaba era saber lo que iba a pasar. Los chicos por su parte se alejaron de las chicas con miedo a poder causar una pelea mas grande de lo normal ya que en ese momento lo menos que necesitaban era una pelea interior ya que su nuevo enemigo queria destruirlos a todos. Carlos por ser uno de los herrederos de su familia dedicaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo, viajando mucho incluso habia dias en que no aparecia por su casa. Serena ocupaba su tiempo en conferencias al hospital, la selección de personas que formarian parte del nuevo centro medico que estaba a punto de inagurar.

Carlos bajo por las escaleras de su casa, alli estaban Hotaru y Haruka que fueron a por ellos para que los cuatro pudieran ir juntos, no era una cena informal por lo cual llevaban ropa casual, la de calle. Esa noche estaba llena de espectativas, la luna brillaba con mas explendor que nunca mientras en el cielo no se veia ninguna nube razon por la que las estrellas se podian ver muy bien.

Llegada las 9 de la noche todos se encontraban en el interior del restaurante, habian juntado varias mesas para que todos cabieran, en el fondo estaban Setsuna, Sergio, Darién, Cristal, Ami, John y Taiki que podria decirse eran los mas intelectuales , se juntaron juntos a proposito porque asi un poco apartados podrian hablar de temas diversos y no solo de la flamante cita de Mina o de lo que fuera.

En otra de las mesas que estaban unidas, se encontraban Alex, Lita, Rey, Miguel, Andres, Yaten y Ricardo y por ultimo pero no menos importanten estaban Mina, Rey, Dani, Seiya, Hotaru, Carlos, Serena, Haruka y Jorgue que era la mesa mas animada con las tonterias que contaba Mina sobre sus citas y romances que hacian que todos terminaran riendo. Lita estaba desesperada queria recuperar a como diera lugar a Alex pero el parecia como si no le hiciera falta, solo miraba de vez en cuando a su hermana que esa noche estaban tan radiante como siempre. Dani veneraba por no decir idoleatrear a Seiya por ser su cantante preferido y en miles de ocaciones habia hecho hasta lo imposible por que volviera a un escenario.

La cena trascurio sin muchos sucesos ya que en cada mesas habia un tema diferente o entre las parejas, los chicos en particular cada vez que veian a Serena, como se reia o como se movia es que no podian creer que fuera de verdad, pero para alejarlos de su princesa estaba Haruka que parecia que en cualquier momento los mataria con la mirada o mucho peor con sus puños.

Andres; deberias de dejar de ser tan protectora

Haruka: no te metas donde nadie te llama

Andres: deberias dejar de ser tan amargada, cuando sonries estas mas guapa

Jorge: estoy de acuerdo contigo pero yo creo que deberia de buscarse un novio

Andres y Haruka¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE????

escupieron la copa de vino que tenian en la mano mientras se ponian muy rojos al ver que todos los miraban por su repentina reaccion

Hotaru: eso sera imposible con el carácter que tiene Haruka

Chicas: jejejejejejeje

Michiru: nunca entendera los sentimientos de los demas

Alex: no te metas en esto ballena, que tu tienes peor carácter que ella ...

Michiru; queeeeeeee???? pedaso de idiota, enano repugnante que no sabe que es lo que esta diciendo

Setsuna: por favor Michiru, tranquila que ahora no es el momento de pelear

Miguel: porque no vindramos todos por esta noche en la que estamos todos reunidos

Jorge: salud

levantando las copas al mismo tiempo, se oian risas, peleas entre ellos mientras la musica se escuchaba de fondo, ella no decia nada solo observaba, hace mucho tiempo que sabia que ese lugar ya no era para ella pero aun asi seguia adelante con miedo. Tenia miles de sentimientos guardados en su interior que nunca los sacaba, que nunca se atrevio a decir por miedo a hacer daño a las personas que mas queria en el mundo pero en ese momento sintio la necesidad de dejar todo atras. Durante mucho tiempo habia sufrido solo ella, nadie mas, solo para que... para que lo demas fueran felices pero aun asi no habia valido la pena porque la mayoria de ellos la seguian tomando por la princesita que no sabia hacer nada y mucho menos llegar a ser la reina de un imperio tan grande como la tierra. Tenia a Carlos a su lado, tenia miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, poso su mano encima de la mano de Carlos, este al sentirla la miro a los ojos para despues dedicarle una tierna mirada para seguir con un abrazo reconfortandola en aquello que le hacia daño

Recuerdo.

Llevaba dias sin salir del hospital, aunque no tenia vendajes ni nada parecido los medicos habian dicho que era mejor que permaneciera unos dias mas en el hospital por si surguia algun improvisto. En su cama recordaba como dias atrás habia acabado con unas 5 o 6 habitaciones del ala norte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sintio culpable poque casi no recordaba nada pero lo que si sabia es que una de sus amigas, Alice la habia detenido antes de que cometiera otra locura. Seguia dolida por dentro pero aun asi habia conseguido recuperarse a pesar de todo y de todos. Se levanto de la cama para incorporarse, dar una vuelta por el jardin que tenia el hospital, con la ayuda de una de las enfermeras bajo, se coloco al lado de las rosas para apreciar su belleza y saboreaba el buen aire que corria en esos momentos.

Voz: despues de la tempestad siempre viene la calma, poco a poco te recuperaras, saldras adelante porque eres mas fuerte de lo que nunca te has imaginado

Serena; eso es mentira, siempre he sido devil, siempre...me lo decian...

Voz: sigues viva a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida, eso es ser fuerte, no debes de hacer caso a todo lo que te dicen pequeña Bunny

Serena: Bunny?? hace mucho que no me llaman asi

Voz: para que veas que aun me acuerdo de ti

Serena: Kyo por favor. Tu siempre... te has preocupado por mi

Kyo: me han dicho que te dan el alta pronto, cuando salgas pienso llevarte por toda la ciudad, es un lugar precioso, no se parece a japon pero podras vivir tranquila sin que nadie te cause problemas

Serena: perdoname.

Kyo. no tengo de que perdonarte

Serena: me olvide de ti, de mis amigos, de mi vida para... para que? Para que me traicionaran

Kyo: tu hacias lo que sentias, no tienes porque arrepentirte de nada, yo me siento orgulloso de que tengas un corazon tan puro

El, era su gran apoyo desde que habia recuperado la conciencia aunque todavia no recordaba mucho de su pasado sabia que ella habia vivido en una gran mansion rodeada de empleados a su servicio, con un padre muy ocupado sin mas familia que su abuela. Tambien habia recordado como habia ido a parar a casa de la familia Tsukino, ellos habian sido empleados de la familia de su abuela durante muchos años, al no tener una madre que la cuidara Ikuko se habia encargado de ella. Contaba con su amiga Alice que le ponia al dia de todo lo que habia pàsado durante esos dos años que habia crei ser tan solo la hija de los Tsukino.

Seguia en el jardin del hospital, habia flores de todas las clases, no podia dejar de pensar en él cuando las miraba, en su amado Darien, que durante mucho tiempo habia sido la razon de su vida, sentia rabia, dolor pero cada vez era menos fuerte, no sabia como pero lo estaba superando tal vez se debiera a que tenia un gran apoyo a su lado ademas de que se encontraba a miles de km de distancia y dificilmente volveria a encontrarlo a menos que ella volviera.

Fin del recuerdo

no podia dejar de mirarla, desde que la habia vuelto a ver no podia dejar de pensar en ella, a cada momento a cada instante su sonrisa, su mirada estaba en su mente pero despues pensaba en que ninguna de sus mirada o sonrisas iban dirigidas para el, sino para Carlos que maldita sea no la dejaba ni un momento sola.

Queria hablar con ella, pedirle perdon, saber que es lo que sentia de verdad, si aquel amor se habia acabado para siempre, pero cuando se armaba de valor para hacerlo o se oponian Haruka y Alex o estaba Cristal con él

El otro problema que tenia era Cristal, la tenia a su lado cada dia, no podia ocultarle los sentimientos que tenia en su pechos, los sentimientos que habia despertado o mas bien sacado a relucir Serena desde que habia vuelto.

La miro durante toda la cena, cada vez que podia hechaba una pequeña mirada en un par de ocaciones se habia encontrado con la mirada amenazadora de Haruka, pero aun asi no podia evitar querer estar a su lado. Mientras en su mesa contaban un chiste de politica el miro por milesima vez hacia donde se encontraba su princesa, ella estaba radiante con su ropa pero aun asi tenia la mirada triste, no habia hablado mucho esa noche, de pronto el corazon se le paro en seco, vio como le daba la mano a Carlos y vio como este la abrazaba de la manera mas tierna posible y ella sonreia por el jesto.

Su corazon se paro por unos segundos, pero basto para darse cuenta que seguia queriendola, su amor nunca se habia marchitado, nunca quiso traicionarla, pero aun asi lo hizo y era una cosa de la que siempre se arrepentiria, en ese momento lo unico que pudo pensar es que el queria estar en el lugar de Carlos, el queria darle la mano queria ser a quien le sonreia.

Cristal veia como aquel hombre que amaba con toda el alma no tenia mas ojos que para su antigua novia a la cual nunca dejo de amar, ella lo sabia bien. Trato por todos los medios de que no pensara mas en Serena pero por cualquier cosa su nombre volvia a sus bocas, y en ese momento que la habia conocido, tan dulce, simpatica con una belleza extraordinaria que no pasaba desapercibida por ningun lado sintio celos, rabia, frustracion por no ser mejor que ella. Toda su vida habia sido una señorita de sociedad preparandose para se la esposa perfecta, la mujer de negocios, buena estudiante que superaba a todas aquellas chicas que no podian competir contra ella, se sentia ... menos valorada en todos los sentidos, desde el regreso de Serena todos habian estado pendientes de Serena y se habian olvidado que ella que lucho junto con los demas cuando la princesita no estaba, que ella se habia convertido en una guerrera fuerte solo para poder estar a su altura. No tenia un poder tan grande como el de Serena ni mucho menos pero era una guerrera, o eso es lo que le habia dicho Luna cuando la encontro. Le habia dicho que ella a pesar de no ser regente de ningun planeta habia sido una guerrera en el milenio de plata con gran habilidad y que seria la perfecta en caso de que Serena renunciara al trono y es lo que todos daban por hecho.

En la mesa habia miles de sentimientos confusos pero habia unos que se lo pasaban mejor que otros, contando anecdotas de los cursos pasados, del primer año de universida,

Mina: os acordais cuando los chicos se emboracharon, jejejejejejeje

Hotaru: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, como olvidarlo si no podia para de reir

Jorge: son unos inconcientes, al siguente dia no podian ni levantarse

Alex: no es verdad

Haruka: como que no, si ese dia nos ataco el enemigo y todos estaban que se caian al suelo

Rey: jejejejejejeje, si ademas de que Dani le habia llevado una serena...ta... huyyyy

Mina; una serenata? A quien?

Dani: esto...yo...no...

Seiya: no lo recordemos porque cada vez que se me viene a la cabeza recuerdo el dolor insoportable de mi cabeza

Yaten: es verdad.

Ami; pero si fue divertido

Todos: queeeeeeee????

Michiru: pero si eras tu la que decias que eran unos inconcientes

Ami; si,,, pero...

Lita: nos reimos mucho con el stritease

Darien y Sergio: hubo stritease???

Mina: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

a los chicos se le caia la cara de vergüenza al recordar esa noche en la que todos, o mas bien la mayoria de chicos se habia puesto a tomar por mal de amores. Empezaron por unos chupitos para despues terminar con botellas de Jonnie... cuando ya no eran concientes de lo que hacian pues habian hecho lo que no se atrevian cuando estaban bien. Dani le llevo una serenata a Mina pero como esta es tan despistada no se enterro, ademas de que todas las chicas habian estado reunidas, habia sido facil para poder reirse.

Despues de media noche cada uno fue saliendo como podia ya que se repartian en los coches, al final tan solo habian quedado Haruka, Rey, Serena, Carlos, Seiya y Hotaru que todavia no daban por terminada la noche. Aunque en el caso de Hotaru no podia estar hasta las tantas en las calles pero despues de unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo, unos ojitos de pena y rogar a su princesa que la ayudara pues consiguio ir de fiesta

Seiya; que tal si vamos a bailar

Rey: estaria bien pero...

Serena: no te preocupes Rey que no dejare que te emborraches

Chicas; jejejejejejeje

Carlos; entonces vamos

fueron en un solo coche, era fin de semana asi que todos los pub estarian abiertos hasta bien entrada la mañana, ese dia iban a disfrutar como nunca

mientras Rey y Serena renovaban su amistad, mas bien la recuperaban se hacian buenos amigos Seiya y Haruka, si ya lo se, el mundo se termina, jejejejejejeje. Pero no era amistad de la seria a Seiya le interesaba tener a Haruka de su parte para que asi el pudiera acercase a Serena, pero Haruka es muy astuta hay que decirlo asi que tambien decidio hacerse el amigo de Seiya pero con la intencion de hablar con el todaaaaaaaa la noche y mantenerlo ocupado j(ejejej que mala)

despues de salir del restaurante se habian ido al pub que solia frecuentar Seiya, estaba muy bien, gente animada no borracha ya que todavia no habia mucho alcohol de por medio, una musica alegre donde Serens, Rey y Hotaru se lo pasaron en bomba, mas que nada por que todos las miraban mientras que Haruka se encargaba de retener a Seiya y Carlos para se solidario con Seiya se unio.

Hotaru: no me puedo creer ue me estuviera perdiendo todo esto

Rey: ser mayor tiene sus ventajas jejejejejejeje

Serena: esta noche hay que disfrutaaaaarrrrrrrr

bailaban, reian y bebian ( no solo agua ni coca- cola) los seis estaban en la pista de baile, Carlos con Rey, Serena con Haruka y Seiya con Hotaru.

Hotaru: me alegra que estes aquí con nosotros

Seiya: no me lo perderia por nada del mundo, quiero estar cerca de la princesa

Hotaru: la quieres todavia?

Seiya: como no olvidarla si... es perfecta...es... magnifica

mientras hablaba de ella los ojos se le brillaban, Hotaru se puso triste de pronto, no sabia la razon exacta pero escuchar a Seiya hablar asi de Serena le sentaba mal.

Serena: que pasa pequeña??

no obtenia respuesta de Hotaru, no decia nada desde que habia bailado con Seiya salieron del Pub porque cada vez se iba llenando de jente mas borracha y no era aconsejable para Hotaru ya que no tenia mas de 16 años pero desde que salieron no habia dicho nada

Serena: hummmm...

Ruka: que pasa princesa?

Serena: hummmmm...pues... que tengo ganas de helado

caida colectiva de todos mientras la miraban con ojos que decian: estas loca?????

Carlos: son a las 4 de la mañana, donde encontramos helado??

Seiya: hay un par de heladerias que suelen estar abiertas

Haruka: pues vamos a comprar helados

Seiya: si pero no se cual esta abierta tendremos que ir una por una

Serena: mejor dinos donde esta y vamos en grupos asi cuando uno encuentre una heladeria abierta llama al otro

Carlos: Haruka vamonos por alli

Haruka: pero... yo...

Rey: yo voy con Seiya

partieron para rumbos diferentes dejando solas a Serena y Hotaru, no es que tuviera ganas de helado pero esa era una menera perfecta para hablar con Hotaru y le contara lo que estaba pasando

Hotaru: entonces nos quedamos nosotras, por donde vamos?

Serena: no vamos a ningun lado hasta que me digas lo que pasa

Hotaru: no habias dicho que tenias ganas de helado?

Serena: puedo ayudarte pero solo si tu me dejas

Hotaru: no puedes.

Las dos se sentaron en una de las bancas que habia en la calle, no habia casi gente paseando, normal a las 4 como que alguien sale a dar un paseo nocturno,

Hotaru: tu eres... tan... guapa... mirate no hay chico que no te mire

Serena: bueno... si, hay que reconocer que soy guapa jejejejejejeje( le guiñe el ojo)

Hotaru: no es broma, desde que has vuelto eres... eres...

Serena: soy diferente

Hotaru: yo no hubiera podido volver averlos despues de lo que paso y mucho menos a hablar con Rey o salir con ella como lo has hecho esta noche

Serena: ...

Hotaru: tienes valor, eres fuerte... por eso... por eso...él te quiere como nunca me va a querrer a mi.

Serena: hemos llegado al tema principal.

Hotaru: que?

Serena: el amor es una cosa que va y viene no nos pertenece hoy te puede tocar a ti o mañana a mi pero no es algo que dure para siempre

Hotaru: lo dices por el principe?

Serena: no lo digo solo por el principe, todos somos humanos en esta vida, los sentimientos estan en nosotros no tenemos que huir de ellos sino aprender a vivirlos. No te des por vencida tan facilmente, lucha por lo que quieres hasta el final

Hotaru: pero yo no puedo conpetir contigo.

Serena: y no debes acerlo porque yo nunca competiria contigo, se tu misma pero haz me un favor

Hotaru: dime

Serena: cuando consigas al amor de tu vida lucha por el, no lo dejes escapar ademas vive el momento no te amargues pensando en el futuro porque para asegurar que haya un futuro para todos estoy yo

cuando la escuchaba hablar asi sentia la tristesa en sus palabras, sabia muy bien que ante esa sonria para todos habia sufrimiento guardado en su interior, pero aun asi ella luchaba por segur adelante, eso es lo que mas admiraba de su princesa, la capacidad de seguir adelante, de dar una segunda oportunidad a los demas en el caso de Rey que apesar de su gran traicion le habia dado la mano para seguir su camino. Lo que se preguntaba y no conseguia respuesta era porque no habia dado esa segunda oportunidad tambien a Darien, tal vez asi todavia hubiera una Rini para el futuro, en sus ojos se formo un brillo, Serena lo noto

Serena: Darien tiene su propio destino, que no es junto a mi. No te preocupes por Rini que tiene inmunidad ante todo lo que ha pasado

Hotaru: de verda? Entonces volvera, que bien

Mientras ellas, hablaban a unos cuantos metros Seiya y Rey buscaban el dichoso helado a esa hora de la madrugada, ya empezaban a tener frio y Rey empezo a notar encima el peso de las copas que se habia tomado junto con Serena y los demas

Rey: creo que ya veo doble

Seiya: ven sientate un rato para que se te pase. No se porque le ha dado por querrer helado a estas horas

Rey: jejejejejejeje

Seiya: que te hace tanta gracia, no me digas que ya estas borracha.

Rey; asi es ella impredicible, nunca hara lo que los demas piensan, a pesar de todo el daño que le hecho aun asi esta conmigo que ironia no?

Seiya: de que?

Rey: creo que le quitara el novio nos ha unido mas porque antes no parabamos de pelearnos

Seiya; tiene un gran corazon. Eso es lo que pasa pero las demas chicas no lo ven piensan que es su culpa por lo que nos ha tocado un destino asi

Rey: quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para cambiar las cosas. Para que nunca se hubiera marchado de nuestro lado

Seiya: las cosas ya estan hechas, ahora solo puedes estar a su lado para que ella pueda contar contigo, no le des la espalda otra vez.

Rey; estare a su lado de ahora en adelante pase lo que pase, incluso si...aahhhchhhhhhhhh

ir con manga corta por la madrugada no es muy aconsejable porque puedes coger un buen costipado y Seiya como todo un gran caballero se saco su chaqueta y se la puso a Rey cuando...

BIP, BIP, BIP sono el comunicador

Hotaru: Vengan rapido que nos estan atacando, a mi me han herido pero Serena esta luchando

los dos salieron coriendo hacia donde habian dejado a Serena y Hotaru no sin antes llamar a Carloa para avisarle, a mitad del camino se fueron transformando y poco antes de llegar al sitio indicado se encontraron con sailor y warrior Urano.

Cuando llegaron no se veia nada mas que humo, poco a poco el viento fue despejando la vista para dejar ver a Hotaru en el suelo, Seiya corrio a socorrerla, la cogio en brazos y la apreto contra su pecho dando gracias por que estaba bien. Pero no se veia a Serena por ningun lado, todo se volvio oscuro mas rapido no sabian por donde los iban a atacar.

Star: debemos sacar de aquí a Saturno

Mars: debemos de encontrarla

Uranus: Princesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

varios demonios aparecieron de inmediato llenos de armas dispuestos a acabar con los guerreros

GRITO DEL SILENCIO

se eschucho a lo lejos dejando a todos los monstrous destrozados, la niebla fue pasando pero todos se habian dado cuenta de que el ataque de Pluton habia sido mas fuete de lo normal. Poco a poco se fue despejando mientras esperaban ver a una sailor Pluton muy enfada por no haber llegado pronto a casa asi que tubieron un poco de miedo pero lo que vieron cuando todo habia pasado fue mucho peor

Rey: TU

delante de los cinco no estaba Setsuna como todos esperaban sino que estaba Serena con una lanza en la mano parecida a la que usa pluton pero a diferencia de las guerreros es que ella no estaba transformada, de sus manos desaparecio la lanza

Serena: estas bien Hotaru?

Hotaru: si princesa, eso a sido magnifico, cuando mama setsuna se entere de que puedes hacer lo mismo que ella..

Rey: no fue lo mismo, fue mas fuerte que...

Seiya: como?... si... ni siquiera estabas trasformada...

Haruka: como lo va hacer pues porque es la princesa y normalmente tendria que saber todos los ataques de sus guardianas pero... no sabia que las dominaras...porque...

Serena: chicos y chicas sera mejor que nos alejemos de aquí y por favor no digais nada de lo que habeis visto

Seiya: pero...?

Mars: si esa es tu voluntad

Serena: gracias Rey

Hotaru: esto... yo...

Seiya: que pasa Hotaru?

Hotaru: te ... importaria bajarme al suelo?

No se habia dado cuenta pero todavia tenia en brazos a Hotaru que estaba roja como un tomate mientras Haruka los miraba con mala manera. Una cosa no paso desapercibida por Hotaru y es que mientras caminaban vio que Rey llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Seiya lo que le hizo ganas de hecharse encima de ella pero despues de lo sucedido esa noche lo mejor era regresar a casa para descansar

Alex esa mañana se desperto temprano para ir a correr ya que no debia de haber mucha gente, salio por el parque mas cercano de su casa, despues de media hora de hacer futing volvia por las calles cuando se encontro con Lita que tambien se habia levantado a correr. Los dos se pararon en seco, sin decir nada

Lita: tenemos que hablar, yo... tengo muchas cosas que contarte

Alex: debias de contarmelas antes, sabias que era mi hermana pero callaste y ahora... ahora solo te burlas

Lita: yo... no... quiero que vuelva a ser mi amiga

Alex: a una amiga no se traiciona, pero si ella quiere perdonarte es su problema pero no me pidas que vuelva a confiar en ti de la noche a la mañana

Lita: por favor Alex, yo quiero...

Alex: ya nos veremos Lita

siguio su camino, le dolia hacer eso pero penso que era lo mejor. Asi aprenderia lo que significaba que no confiaran en ti, asi tendria tiempo para refleccionar. La queria mas que nada en este mundo pero a veces hay que ser crueles con el fin de obtener un buen final.

Estaba en el milenio de plata, desde el se vaia la tierra tan imponente luminosa, llena de vida a su lado estaban las sailors que estaban en posicion de batalla y en su frente estaban los warrior junto con Serena preparados para luchar en cualquier momento. De pronto la imagen cambio en su frente estaba Serena, su amada la niña a la que conocio y de la cual se enamoro locamente, estaba con su vestido de princesa, blanco con sus dos coletas de pronto vio como la imagen volvia a cambiar y era totalmente diferente a la anterior seguia siendo Serena pero era diferente, su cabellos como lo llevaba en la cena, ropa lujosa es sus ojos no habia vida tan solo odio, es su mano una espada parpadeo un poco para ver mejor y la magen volvio a cambiar y esta vez si que daba miedo era ella, pero su cabello... era negro como la noche, sus ojos sin vida, sin sentimiento alguno, su vestido blanco manchado de sangre en su mano yacia la espada tambien llena de sangre, en el suelo espinas de rosas.

Intento acercarse a ella pero se alejaba mas mientras las espinas se clavaban en su cuerpo produciendo que se quejara de dolor tambien a su alrededor aparecieron espadas que flotaban ( como en utena) que apuntaban a ella , mientras Darien gritaba su nombre y coria por ayudarla las espadas de iban clavando en su interios produciendo que Serena sintiera dolor

Darie: Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! vuele ... por favor...

Cariño despierta que llagaras tarde para ver a tu amigo

se levanto sobresaltado estaba en su cama, Cristal le habia levantado pero miro a Darien que estaba empapado de sudor por todo el cuerpo, su respiracion era muy ajitada como si hubiera estado luchando

por su parte Darien seguia con temblores por su cuerpo, habia sentido que todo era tan real, que todo era de verdad y que su amada estaba en peligro. Se quito las sabanas de encima y cuando vio que es sus manos tenia sangre se espanto mucho, tenia que hablar con Rey a ver que opinaba de todo lo que habia soñado, no queria creer que era predictorio, no lo hubiera soportado.

Cristal, Michiru y Ami habian quedado para tomar un te por la mañana, se entendian a la perfeccion y una de las razones mas obvias era que las tres era cerebritos, las primeras de las clases, los mismos gustos, casi perfectas en todo, pero solo casi perfectas.

Cristal: hace tiempo que no quedabamos las tres

Ami: si, es que con Mina y sus tonterias pues no hay mucho tiempo para hablar de cosas serias

Michiru: a mi lo que ahora mismo me preocupa es otra persona

Ami: no te estreses, seguro que cuando tenga miedo se pondra a llorar y demostrara que sigue siendo la misma de siempre, no tienes porque ponerte a su nivel

Michiru: ami? Nunca he entendido la razon de tu desprecio hacia ella

Ami: esta muy claro, ella, ella, ella siempre era ella, dejamos nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños solo por una niña que no paraba de llorar y que ademas tenia un futuro asegurado

Cristal: pero...

Ami: era mi amiga pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo porque ella tuviera su sueño de hadas

Michiru: es muy irresponsable y lo ha demostrado viniendo ahora

Cristal: pero es magnifica, la visteis luchar y aun asi..

Ami: no se lo que ha pasado en estos tres años que no hemos sabido nada pero como has podido ver por su culpa Alex ya no esta con Lita y los chicos huyen de nosotras como si fueramos lo peor

siguieron hablando de Serena intetando dejarla lo mas mal posible aunqeu Cristal intentaba ponerse de parte de Serena porque queria comprenderla, para saber como era pero con las dos hablando pestes ella tambien termino por creerlo, ademas de que le convenia porque no queria que Darien volviera con ella.

Queria saber si sus sueños era premonisiones o tan solo se trataba de su conciencia que le hacia una mala jugada por haber traicionado a su princesa. Se paso toda la mañana haciendo plegarias, su abuelo no le molesto en ningun momento ya que no estaba en el templo. El fuego sagrado no le daba ninguna respuesta , era como si todo estuviera en calma, como si alguien lo hubiera manipulado, pero ella sabia que no habia ser mas poderosa para manipular el fuego. Pasadas las horas estaba muy cansada, no habia dormido casi nada por llegar a la madrugada a su casa, y despues con sus plegarias no tenia tiempo para nada, salio al jardin en donde se encontraba un arbol sagrado, miro como las flores iban cayendo poco a poco con el viento. Su conciencia no yacia tranquila, los recuerdos, sentimientos perdidos, aunque Serena le hubiera dicho que tenia su perdon no estaba tranquila ni por un momento. La noche anterior habia reido, cantado, bailado pero aun asi veia como por su culpa el futuro tan hermoso que le esperaba se habia destruido solo por su culpa, tambien tenia sueños en los que Rini le reclamaba por destruir su familia, por matarla sin piedad alguna.

Estaba atenta mirando al cielo y no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, intentaba descubrir sus pensamientos, para el como para todos esa chica, la diosa marte siempre habia sido un enigma indescriptible, con su carácter fuerte que no dejaba que nadie entrara en su mundo, se alejaba de los demas tal vez era su manera de huir. Pero la noche anterior habia visto por primera vez a una Rey diferente, agotada y sin ganas para seguir adelante culpable por lo que habia hecho, sentia la necesidad de estar con ella, de ayudarla por eso habia acudido hasta el templo.

Seiya: tal vez con el tiempo se curren todas tus heridas

Rey: que?...oohhh... eres tu Seiya que pasa?

Seiya: pasaba por aqui... y... la verdad es que no se porque he venido a verte

Rey: jejeje no me digas que ahora te has enamorado de mi

Seiya: que??? noooooooo ... solo que... queria ayudarte...para

Rey; era broma jejejeje pero me gusta verte en apuros jejeje.

Seiya: seras mala. Puedo sentarme?

Rey; sientate a mi lado y me cuentas porque has venido de verdad

Seiya: ya te lo he dicho, quiero ayudarte, ayer cuando te escuche hablar sentia sentimientos de culpa en ti pero no debes de tenerlos, ella te ha perdonado porque no te perdonas tu tambien?

Rey: destrui su vida, la culpa siempre estara conmigo, creo que ha sidos peor que me perdonara asi de facil, hubiera preferido que me gritara, golpeara asi por lo menos me hubiera quitado un peso de encima pero no... no fue asi, me perdono con una sonrisa haciendo que todavia me sintiera mas desgraciada de lo que siento, creo que ese es su castigo. Ella nunca me jusgara porque yo misma sere la que me pongo los castigos

Seiya: no debes mirarlo asi. Puedes rehacer tu vida con ese chico... como se llama... Miguel??

Rey: es un gran chico pero no podria ser feliz pesando que...

Seiya: yo la quiero

Rey: que?

Seiya: pero ella nunca sera para mi, ademas... creo que hay alguien quien .. me interesa...

Rey: ahhhh, ya veo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es luchar por esa chica

Seiya: si, lo hare pero solo si tu tambien lo haces, necesitamos salir adelante

siguieron hablando mas tiempo sobre lo que tenian que hacer y la culpabilidad de Rey, se entendian mas que bien aunque los dos erann totalmente diferentes. Seiya fue invitado por el abuelo de Rey a cenar en el templo, y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar por la insistencia del hombre que no aceptaba un no por respuesta aparte de que cada dos por tres les decia que hacian una bonita pareja. Acabada la cena Rey lo acompaño hasta las escaleras en donde se despidieron con un abrazo, mientras que Rey lloraba dandole las gracias por todo el apoyo que le demostraba. El la consolo, secandole las lagrimas con su pañuelo ( una escena de los mas romantica si no fuera porque ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro) tardaron mas de media hora en despedirse, se les veia tan bien pero al final el tuvo que irse.

Era lunes, principio de semana pero los malos humos estaban por todos lados en el edificio en el que vivia alex tambien vivian Dani, Jorge y Miguel pero todos en diferentes departamentos. Esa mañana como todos los dias Jorge era quien hacia el desayuno para todos ya que era el unico y no exagero cuando digo que era el unico que podia freir un huevo sin quemarse o destrozar la casa

PLUM

Se escucho un sonido fuerte desde la entrada, debia de ser uno de lso chicos que estaban de mal humor por tener que trabajar

Jorge: encima que os hago la comida vais a destrozar mi casa

Alex: esta vez no he sido yo

Dani; muchisimo menos yo, que sabeies que no me gusta le violencia

Miguel: a si? Desde cuando? Porque te recuerdo que has destrozado unas cuantas veces la casa cuando Mina te daba un planton

Dani: shsh...shhhhh... que malo eres

Alex: ya esta bien Miguel, si estas de mal humor no lo pagues con Dani que sabes que es muy suceptible.

Jorge; si necesitas alguien que te escuche sabes que puedes contar con nosotros

Miguel: ya lo se pero lo que ahora necesito es un par de amigos que me ayuden a matar a ese cantantucho de mala muerte que se cree el mejor

Dani: cantantucho... de mala muerte?... no te refieres a ...

Alex: ... que se cree el mejor?...hummm... suena interesante. Cuenta conmigo

Dani: noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! ni se te ocurra tocar a mi adorado Seiya

Jorge: jejejejejejeje pero que te ha hecho hombre que tu siempre eres muy prudente y no va eso de pegar a los demas porque te hagan daño

Miguel: ese cantantucho sinverguenza... es...es...

Alex: se a ligado a Rey no????

Jorge y Dani: queeeeeeeee????????'

Miguel: no lo digas asi, no se la ha ligado.

Lo habia cogido del cuello de la camisa levantandolo de la mesa, pero cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo volvio a ponerlo en su mismo sitio

Miguel: perdona ... pero... no se como puede haber caido Rey , si es tan inteligente, no deja que nadie ... pero con el no es asi, lo estaba abrazando. ABRAZANDOLO que rabiaaaaaaaaaa

jorge ocultaba su risa mientras servia el café mientras Dani seguia todos los movimientos de Miguel y escuchaba todo lo que decia porque no queria que su idolo muriera a manos de uno de sus mejores amigos. Alex no sabia que hacer, o preocuparse o hecharse a llorar o ponerse a reir por lo que estaba sucediendo. Miguel. Warrior Mars siempre habia sido un tanto frio al igual que Rey, razon por la cual todos concideraban que hacian una muy bonita pareja, pero el hecho que habia perdido la calma al verla con otro confirmaba las sospechas que estaba locamente enamorado de Rey. Despues del suceso Miguel les conto lo que habia sucedido, esa tarde habia ido a buscar a Rey para que fueran a dar un paseo con la escusa de los nuevos enemigos, pero cuando llego la vio hablando con Seiya cosa que no le importo mucho porque sabia que eran amigos y aliados, asi que se fue para volver mas tarde, no quiso interumpir. Llegada la noche habia vuelto para que fueran a cenar pero cuando llego se encontro con la desagradable sorpresa de que seguia alli Seiya y aun mas estaba abrazado a Rey mientras le acariciaba la cara ( le secaba las lagrimas pero como el estaba un poco lejos no lo vio ademas de que los celos lo cegaron) antes de seguir viendo lo que supuestamente vendria ( un beso) se marcho todo lleno de celos con ganas de matar al cantante.

Ese lunes no queria despertar, pero aun asi el despertador sono, fue a la ducha se cambio para despues bajar a desayunar. Cuando estaba en la mesa vio que nadie la acompañaria ese dia, Carlos habia salido temprano para la oficina, el padre estaba de viaje por nueva york . Desayuno todo lo rapido que pudo para salir con el chofer a toda pastilla al hospital donde tenia que estar todo el dia y mas aun con la precensia de Darien que trabajaba en el mismo lugar. Todos la recibieron muy bien, como en los dias anteriores que habia asistido, esa semana seria la inaguracion por eso todos los medicos, enfermeras y personal tendrian que tenerlo listo sin ningun fallo. Durante toda la mañana se habia pasado vigilando a las chicas de servivio para que mantengan limpio, dando ordenes de un lugar a otro , cuando llego la hora de comer estuvo tan cansada que no salio como todos los demas sino que se quedo en el despacho del futuro director de esa clinica, miro hacia el cielo esperando que la reconfortara en ese trabajo, ademas de que todos pensaban que era tan solo una ayudante de la hija del presidente cuando era ella la hija, no sabia porque habia dicho esa mentira pero lo que si sabia es que en cualquier momento se iba a encontrar con Darien aunque no lo quisiera. Cerro los ojos por un momento

TOCK, TOCK, TOCK

Serena: adelante

la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Darien, con sus ojos inconfundibles, su sonrisa que podia deretir a cualquier chica y su bata de doctor, siempre habia soñado con verlo asi, con ver que habia cumplido su sueño

Darien: podemos hablar??

CONTINUARA...

Por fin he termindo otro capitulo, espero que os guste asi que dejadme vuestros comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo solo intento pasar un rato agradable reviviendo una supuesta continuacion de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi invencion aunque tambien hay nombres que salen de otros personajes de otros fanfics que me han gustado y se los he puesto, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por usar esos nombres.**_

_**Ademas tengo que agradecer a vuestros comentarios y animos para que siguiera escribiendo, este capitulo va por todas vosotras. **_

__

Salio lo mas rapido que pudo, en su camino se encontro con una de las nuevas enfermeras del hospital, pero no le presto mucha atencion cuando le enseñana las balance e informes de todo lo que se habia gastado, se dirigio a la salida, cogio el primer taxi que pudo con direccion al centro, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar y la mejor manera era ir a su lugar preferido, al lugar donde tantas veces acudio cuando tenia algun problema.

En el parque empezaba a haber niños que salian de sus clase o infantes que estaban con sus madres, en el fondo distiguio el lago, todo seguia tal como lo recordaba, todo seguia igual que la ultima vez que estuvo alli poco antes de su accidente. Busco un sitio lo mas alejado para que nadie la molestara, su mirada se perdio en el cielo mientras los recuerdos venian a su mente.

Recuerdo

Estaba en el despacho, era la hora de la comida pero ella habia preferido quedarse ocupando de otros asuntos.

Tock, tock

Serena: adelante

en pa puerta estaba su ex novio, su ex vida y futuro, siempre supo que ese momento llegaria pero no estaba preparada ni lo hubiera estado en miles de años ya que su amor fue muy grande, ella lo quiso por encima de todo, por encima de su pasado, de su futuro pero ese amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

Darien: tenemos que hablar.

Serena señalo una de las silla al frente de la suya para que se sentra, Darien lo hizo despues hubo un momento de silencio en el cual parecio que habia pasado una eternidad

Serena: tu diras Darien.

Sus ojos se chocaron, ninguno aparto la mirada como si se tratara de una competicion a ver quien era el que ganaba y se llevaba el premio

Darien: no se exactamente por donde empezar

Serena: estaria bien que espezaras por el principio

se voz se mostro fria todo lo contrario que cuando estaba con los demas y menos en el caso de Carlos, sabia que eso iba a ser mas dificil de lo que se habia imaginado

Darien: se que me debes de estar odiando por todo lo que te hice, por haber causado que el futuro se destruyera, por Rini

Serena: el futuro??? si ya lo se siempre el futuro, nunca te importo nada mas

Darien: no es verdad, queria lo mejor para todos

Serena: y lo mejor era que yo no formara parte no?

Darien: serena tienes que entenderme estaba confundido, no sabia lo que hacia

Serena: que raro, ya que Darien siempre piensa con la cabeza todo lo que hace, nunca se deja llevar por sus sentimientos

Darien: yo te queria, incluso...

Serena: no hace falta que me digas nada.

Darien: pero quiero hacerlo, no podemos seguir asi, las chicas y los chicos no se hablan por...

Serena: por mi culpa no? Eso ibas a decir?

Darien: no, claro que no, solo que... pero tienes que entender el grupo tiene que estar unido para que todos podamos vencer al enemigo

Serena: no te preocupes me encargare de eso, no es mi intencion que no se hablen

Darien: ... pero y nosotros?...

Serena: nosotros solo somos aliados que luchan en el mismo bando

Darien: yo quiero que confies en mi, que volvamos...

Serena: confiar? Eso es una cosa que se gana con el tiempo pero tu me demostraste que no puedo confiar en ti

Darien: perdoname

por primera vez desde que lo habia conocido vio a un Darien hundido en unos segundos fue como si hubiera envejezido diez años, se mostro mas debil, mas cansado, se notaba que lo estaba pasando mal, sintio... no sentia nada, absolutamente nada. En ese momento sabia que todo aquello habia quedado superado, siempre habia tenido miedo a volver a verlo y sentir amor o odio por el pero no sentia nada.

Serena: no soy yo la que tiene que perdonar, ya que para ti es mas importante el futuro al unica persona que puede perdonarte es Rini, la unica que sufre por nuestras consecuencias.

Darien: Perdoname por todo el daño que te hice, se que fue muy cruel de mi parte quize remediarlo pero tu te fuiste, tu... no sabia nada de ti... tenia miedo a que te hubiera pasado algo malo

Serena: demuestras muy mal tu preocupacion porque en todos estos años no has hecho ni el menor esfuerzo por saber de mi.

Darien: princesa, mi princesa. yo...

Serena: ahora tenemos caminos diferentes, pero lucharemos juntos, no sere yo la que produsca mas daño

De nuevo se escucho el silencio, no habia palabras esa situacion era lo bastante mala como para decir algo, cualquier palabra podria causar mas daño, poco a poco las lagrimas fueron apareciendo en los ojos de Darien que no habia apartado la mirada de Serena. Alli estaba ella sentada en la silla de la oficina, se la veia imponente, en ningun momento habia perdido la calma como el, tenian ante el a una Serena que el nunca conocio o nunca quiso conocer porque se pasaba mas tiempo metido entre libros dejando de lado a la mujer de su vida. Estaba desesperado queria a como diera lugar conseguir su perdon, sabia que seria dificil pero iba a hacer lo que fuera y si tenia que ponerse en ridiculo lo haria. Se levanto de la silla, se alejo un poco para despues arrodillarse

Darien: perdoname Serena. Por todo el daño que te cause, a ti que eres la persona mas pura que existe en el mundo, a ti que solo me diste amor.

No se esperaba una reaccion asi, pero aun asi ya no tenia nada que hacer alli, cogio su bolso levantandose de la silla, se dirigio hasta donde estaba Darien, se detuvo delante de él, inclinandose un poco para decirle

Serena: Cristal es la persona mas pura que existe en este mundo porque yo deje de serlo el dia en que me enamore de ti. Adios Darien.

Lo dejo alli arrodillado, con su orgullo por el suelo sin entender muy bien lo que le habia dicho

FIN DEL RECUERDO

habia pasado mas de una hora pero ella seguia alli sentada, no querria ir a ningun lado miro a su alrededor y vio unas barcas, recordo la primera vez que vio a Rini, sonrio al recordar que le habia caido encima de su cabeza.

Se levanto porque sabia que lo que habia hecho habia sido lo correcto, entre ella y Darien las cosas debian de quedar claras, no queria mas lios, pero...

tenia toda la tarde por delante, no sabia que hacer ni aquien llamar en ese momento porque los chicos debian de estar acupados y ni hablar de Carlos. Volvio a pillar un taxi para ir al unico lugar donde podia encontrar a alguien con quien hablar.

La hora del almuerzo habia llegado, las cuatro chicas tenian varias tareas repartidas para cada una, Hotaru no ayudaba en la comida porque llegaba solo para comer. No hablaba nadie mientras ponian la mesa, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna queja proviniente de Michiru. Cuando llego Hotaru se sentaron a comer

Setsuna: de aquí pocos dias, hemos pensado Sergio y Yo en irnos a vivir juntos

Michiru: ha bueno,ya era hora

sin prestarle mucha atencion estaba tan metida en su mundo que en ese momento dijeran lo que dijeran no le hubiera importado

Haruka: pero no os habeis casado, teneis planes futuros

Setsuna: venga Haruka que ahora no es necesario que nos casemos,

Hotaru; me alegro por ti mama Setsuna

Setsuna: cuando acabemos con la mudanza os invitaremos a cenar

Michiru: bueno... si se va... eso quiere decir...nooooooooooo!!!!!!!

Setsuna: que pasa Michiru?

Setsuna: que es como si me quedara sola ya que las dos (señalando a Ruka y Hotaru) solo saben pensar en su adorada princesita

Hotaru; no la llames asi

Michiru; no se dan cuenta que con su vuelta solo os traera consecuencias ya que ni siquiera puede transformarse como va a luchar con nosotras

Hotaru: si tu la hubieras visto ayer no di... haaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy... Haruka eso dolio

Setsuna: que pasa Haruka? Y se puede saber que paso ayer

Haruka: nada, sera mejor que me vaya, venga Hotaru que te llevo al entrenamiento

las dos salieron pitando antes de que les dijeran nada o que les preguntaran por lo que habia pasado el dia anteror a la madrugada . Cuando ya estaban en el coche

Ruka: creo que habiamos quedado en que no le diriamos a nadie lo que vimos

Hotaru; pero... Michiru... no me gusta que este enfadad con serena, como si ella le hubiera hecho algo malo.

Haruka: dejala, ya se le pasara, ademas son cosas de mayores

Hotaru: yo ya soy mayor, lo suficiente como para enamorarme

al momento se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar decir otra cosa mas que causara que Haruka empezara con el interrogatorio

Haruka: si, si... puedes enamorate. Queeeeeeee???? enamorarte???? de quien????????

como estaban en el coche freno de golpe y paro del motor nole importo que estuvieran a mitad del camino y que el resto de coches tuviera que frenar para que no se mataran. Hotaru se puso roja como un tomate, habia metido la pata hasta el fondo y de esa no se iba a salir tan facilmente.

Hotaru: yo no he dicho que este enamorada.

Haruka: no hace falta que lo digas

pip, pip, pip,

la gente empezo a pitar para que se pusiera en marcha, a regañadientes sigui su camino.

Haruka: quien es?

Hotaru: que?

Haruka: lo conosco?

Hotaru: no te lo voy decir porque te vas a enfadar

Haruka: asi que si lo conosco... haber... es mas mayor?

Hotaru: YO NO HE DICHO NADAAAAAA

sabia perfectamente que si le decia a Haruka que estaba enamorada de Seiya lo unico que iba a conseguir era que a ella la mandaran a un internado porque por mas mayor que se creyese ella seguia teniendo su tutoria y despues que a Seiya lo mataria, ya le tenia rabia pero con eso seria capaz de matarlo

Habia mucha gente, en ese dia habia acudido gente de todos lados para rezar sus oraciones, le parecia mentira que hasta hace un par de dias no hubiera gente por ningun lado y en ese momento el templo estuviera lleno. Llevaba toda la mañana vendiendo amuletos y gritando a su abuelo que no haci otra cosa mas que ligar con las chicas jovenes que se pasaban por alli.

Serena llego al templo y vio todo ese monton de gente y entendio que no habia ido al mejor sitio para encontrar tranquilidad, paso entre la gente como pudo, aunque recibio un par de golpes, cuando pasaba por lado de un chico este le cedia el paso inmendiatamente, ya dicen que las mujeres bellas siempre consiguen lo que quieren. Entro dentro donde vio a una Rey exzahusta

Serena: creo que he llegado en un buen momento

Rey: Serena? Que haces aquí?

Serena: pensaba pasar por ti para que vayamos a dar una vuelta pero he cambiado de planes ademas creo que necesitas ayuda para atender a toda esta gente

Abuelo: oooooooohhhhhh que jovencita mas guapa . No me puedo creer que tengas una amiga asi y no me la hubieras presentado.

Rey: abueloooooooo. Deja de decir tonterias, ademas tu ya conoces a Serena

Abuelo: Serena????? de verdad???

la miro de arriba abajo, dio varias vueltas para verla mejor pero no lo podia creer, lo ultimo que recordaba de esa ni;a eran sus dos coletas con su caracter infantil pero es ese momento tenia a una joven muy bella, con el cabello suelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura recogido en una media coleta con una pinza, el flequillo para un lado, camiza blanca con una falta corta y sandalias de tacon con un cinturon de plata a juego con sus pendientes.

Serena. Encantada de volver a verlo abuelo

mientras le da un beso en la mejilla, el pobre viejecito se habia convertido en el hombre mas feliz del mundo y salio corriendo y gritando que estaba feliz. Para ayudar a Rey se tuvo que cambia ya que con esa ropa llamaba mucho la atencion por que se veia preciosa con lo que no contaba Rey era que la hacer que serena se pusiera un Kimono hacia que todos los chicos se moririan porque fuera serena quien les atendiera.

Durante horas solo atendieron hasta quedar reventadas pero cada vez iban llagando mas, se habia extendido el rumor que dos chicas hermosas, una rubia y otra morena atendian en el templo y todos los chicos que habian en japon se acercaron o eso era lo que pensaban porque no paraban de llegar solo chicos. Llegada la noche para compensar que trabajara con ella le invito a cenar con ella y su abuelo.

Eran mas de las cuatro de la mañana y ella no habia aparecido, lo normal hubiera sido que no le importara pero esa chica se habia convertido en su vida, no dejaba de pensar en ella ni un solo momento queria protegerla, tenerla cerca aunque su trabajo no lo permitiera, habia llamado al hospital y le habian dicho que habia salido al medio dia pero que despues no habia regresado. Pregunto al chofer pero el no sabia su paradero, se estaba preocupando pero no porque corriera peligro sino porque los demas pudiera descubrir la verdad. Cuando estaba a punto de romper la pared con su puño escucho como alguien entraba por la parte de detras direis que buen oido pero como se encontraba al lado de la cocina lo pudo oir

Carlos: se puede saber de donde vienes a estas horas?

Serena: buenas PAPA

Carlos: que graciosa pero me gustaria saber porque vienes a estas horas, estaba preocupado

Serena: estaba ocupada, areglando unos asuntos pendientes

Carlos: y si te pasa algo?

Serena:Tranquilo que no ha pasado nada, estaba con Rey hasta hace poco

Carlos: Rey?????no crees que has sido muy generosa al perdonarla tan facilmente??

Serena: la conosco mejor de lo que se piensa, tiene suficiente castigo con si misma, su conciencia no la dejara en paz, ademas de que es fuerte y no repite dos veces el mismo error. Se que puedo confiar en ella.

Carlos: si tu lo dices, pero no creo que hayas ido de compras y que hayas pasado la tarde hablando de viejos tiempos que solo teneis en comun el ex y que sois sailors

Serena:que gracioso es el chico

fueron hasta la cocina donde Serena se puso a buscar por todos lados hasta que encontro el helado

Serena: el otro dia me quede con ganas

caida de Carlos que no se podia creer que esa chica fuera tan poderosa unas veces y otras veces se comportara como una niña mimada que conseguia todo lo que querria

Serena: mañana hay reunion en el templo

Carlos: para que? Luna no nos ha dicho nada

Serena: pero te lo digo yo, ya sabras de lo que se trata

cogio el taro de helado con una cuchara y galletas salio de la cocina junto con Carlos se dirigieron a las habitaciones y se despidio con un beso en la mejilla dejando a un Carlos muy pensativo.

Habia recibido la llamada para convocar la reunion, no le apetecia para nada ir lo menos que queria en ese momento era ver como Dani pasaba de ella y solo miraba a Serena, no podia llamar de pronto a las chicas para ir de compras ya que todas debian de estar ocupadas, asi que fue sola a los grandes almacenes, pero eso fue peor porque no paro de recordar la primera vez que conocia a Dani cuando estab acomprando un disco de musica, queria llorar porque se daba cuenta de lo tonta que habia sido pero aun asi se agunataba porque ante nada estaba el orgullo y eso Mina tenia mucho. A la salida se encontro con Yaten que tambien habia ido a comprar y se dirigia al templo

Yaten: yo voy para alla vamos en mi coche

Mina: de verdad, gracias

se le salto encima cogiendole en brazo, haciendo que todos los miraran haciendo pasar una vergüenza a Yaten

Yaten: tu si que no cambias, sigues como el dia en que te conoci

el semblante de Mina cambio al escuchar esas palabras y no dijo nada, ya me direis con lo habladora que es ella y no calla ni debajo del agua. Ya en el coche Yaten siguio hablando

Yaten: Mina??? me oyes? Parece que hablara solo

Mina: lo siento, solo me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste

Yaten: es verdad tu sigues igual que antes cuando no te separabas de Serena y eran como hermanas

Mina: tu lo has dicho, eramos... pero los tiempos han cambiado

Yaten: porque? Si ha sabido perdonar a Rey, creo que lo hara contigo

Mina: la falle como ninguna otra, incluso me alegre de que se fuera. Siempre tuve una vida dura y ella... sin preocupaciones de nada... no me parecia justo

Yaten: sin preocupaciones?? Mina si tu misma me dijiste que tenia un futuro brillante, como crees que no se iba a preocupar por que fuera real. Se preocupo por todas y cada una de vosotras hasta incluso llego a pedir a nuestra princesa que si a ella le pasaba algo vosotras podrias tener una vida normal.

\Mina: que? Nunca lo has dicho

Yaten: lo intente pero siempre estabas en su contra era como si no me quisieras escuchar

Mina: no queria escuchar porque para mi tenia que encontrar a un culpable de mis desgracias y ella fue la cabeza de turco perfecta

Yaten: habla con ella.

Mina: eso hare. Gracias Yaten volvio a saltar encima de el a la salida del coche pero lo que no se esperaba es que alli estaban los chicos esperando a los demas. Dani al ver esto intento tirarse encima de Yaten para darle una paliza pero sus amigos le detuvieron.

Luna: se puede saber para que nos habeis hecho venir

Lita: pero yo pense que lo habias planeado tu Luna

Rey: he sido yo la que ha llamado todos, mas bien hemos sido nosotras

Diego: nosotras?

Serena: nosotras, como ya estais todos pues podemos empezar

Alex: que pasa hermanita? Necesitas algo?

Serena: no nada, si os hecho venir hasta aquí es porque...

Michiru: siento llegar tarde pero es que tenia cosas mas importantes que escuchar a la princesita

Andres: deja que hable

Rey: lo que Serena quiere decir es que...

Hotaru: no la llames por su nombre tu debes de tratarla por princesaaaaaaa

Serena: ya esta bien. Me vais escuchar ya

Michiru: si que se enfada por nada

Setsuna: continue princesa.

Dani: si rapido que yo no quiero estar aquí

mirando a Mina que seguia colgada del brazo de Yaten y parecia que los dos se lo pasaban bien

Carlos: bueno si todos nos callamos ,,,,

Serena: LO QUE QUERIA DECIR ES HABER SI QUEREIS IR A ESQUIAR

Hotaru: esquiar? Con este calor

Jorge: estaria bien

John: pero aquí no hay pista de nieve

Rey: no es aquí sino en una de las islas mas cercanas, hay una casa en donde podemos instalarnos, es para no quedarnos todas las vacaciones con este calor

Darien: yo tengo mucho trabajo

Seiya: tu no piensas en nada mas que trabajo

Darien: que has dicho imbecil?

Estaba de un humor de perros y quien no despues de humillarse para no conseguir nada, miraba de reojo a Serena sin importarle tan siquiera que su actual novia estaba a su lado y que se moria de celos. Antes de que se fromara una pelea los detuvieron

Serena: ademas podemos entrenar ya que no habra nadie

Luna: es una isla desierta?

Serena: no, es una isla privada donde tendremos que llegar en avion, el avion sale mañana en la tarde en un aeropuerto a las afueras de la ciudad

Hotaru: y el aeropuerto de Tokyo

Rey: tambien es un aeropuero privado

Alex: como habeis conseguido todo tan rapido?

Rey: hemos contado con la ayuda de Nicolas y los buenos contactos de Serena.

Darien: claro al ser la ayudante de una niña rica y prepotente seguro que sabe como conseguir las cosas

Carlos: ten cuidado con lo que dices

Artemis: sera un buen lugar para entrenar ademas de que todo te sale gratis

Jorge: podre encargarme de la cocina?

Serena: claro que si.

Todos: entonces si vamos

cada uno se fue a su lado, unos en busca de ropa a las tiendas otros a preparar la maleta quedaron al siguiente dia por la tarde en donde saldria el avion. Serena, Haruka, Rey, Hotaru y Carlos quedaron de ir juntos en un solo caro hasta el aeropuerto.

Carlos: ahora entiendo lo que hacias hasta las tantas y yo que me preocupaba

Rey: es que tuvimos que hacer muchas llamadas, se nos ocurrio despues de cenar

Serena: hacia mucho calor y el abuelo dijo que estaria muy bien si se pudiera esquiar en este calor

Hotaru: lo que no entiendo es como puedes haber cenado con esta.

Rey: esta tiene un nombre guapa

Hotaru: podrias haber venido con otros\

Serena: hotaru por favor, Rey tambien es mi amiga no tienes porque portarte asi

Rey: creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que viniera con Seiya

Hotaru: con Seiya?

Rey: si que me dijo haber si venia con el

Haruka: te llevas mucho con el ultimamente no?

Rey: si es que es un encanto

si las miradas mataran, Rey estaria a diez metros bajo tierra con las miradas que le hechaba Hotaru, ademas de que ella habia escuchado hablar a los chicos que decian que Miguel estaba enfadado porque habia visto a Rey con Seiya muy juntitos

cuando llegaron a su destino ya estaban casi todos incluso Darien estaba alli con eso de que tenia trabajo todos pensaron que no iria pero alli estaba con su maleta

Seiya: hola Rey, dejame que te ayude con las maletas

Rey: gracias

y los dos se fueron hablando mientras ponian las maletas para enbarcar, tanto Hotaru como Miguel estaban a punto de votar fuego por la boca

Serena: jejejejje

Hotaru: y tu de que te ries?

Serena: de nada, que genio por dios

Carlos: ya estan las maletas para que las suban al avion, solo falta que subamos nosotros

Serena: pues vamos

antes de que pudiera dar mas de dos paso Carlos ya la habia alzado del suelo y la llevaba a brazos hasta el avion hasta que la acomodo en su sitio, claro esta que el iba a su lado. Todos miraron el gesto tan amable y cari;oso, pero para Darien fue terrible que casi come al primero que le dirige la palabra

Dani, Mina y Yaten iban juntos como para no complicar las cosas, John, Ami y Taiki juntos peligro de cerebritos mientras que Lita, Jorge y Alex iban mas adelante. Andres y Haruka pero para fastidiar Michiru se tuvo que sentar en la mitad. Setsuna con su novio Sergio. Rey con Seiya dejando a una Hotaru a punto de morir que se tuvo que sentar con Miguel, no es que no le gustara la idea pero solo de pensar que Rey estaba con su chico le mataba. El peque;o del grupo, Ricardo no habia podido ir de viaje debido a sus notas debia de quedarse estudiando, algo que animo un poquito pero solo un poquito a Hotaru. Y antes de olvidarno Darien y Cristal iban al lado de Serena que se lo pasaba pipa con Carlos mientras este le contaba cosas graciosas ademas de que era muy cari;oso, a todos les parecio verlo extra;o ya que cuando estaba medio liado con Michiru no era nada parecido mas bien era mas frio tirando a ser como Darien.

La peque;a Hotaru no paraba de girarse para mirar a Seiya que al parecer se divertia de lo mas lindo con Rey

Hotaru: cuando pueda le pienso arancar la cabeza

Miguel: si quieres yo te ayudo

Hotaru: tu tambien detestas a Rey

Miguel: que?? noooooo digo al imbecil ese

Hotaru: no es ningun imbecil

Miguel: a ti te gusta Seiya

Hotaru: y ati te gusta Rey

Miguel: pues lo llevamos claro, miralos si parecen tan felices que rabiaaaaaaaaaa

siguieron hablando del tema cada uno intentaba encontrar la manera para que esos dos no estuvieran juntos pero no sabian que hacer, el vuelo no fue muy largo por lo que en un par de horas ya estaban. Bajaron del avion y se fueron directamente a la casa porque hacia un frio que mata, se repartieron las habitaciones que quedaron asi.

Sergio y Setsuna, Lita, Mina y Ami, Dani, Jorge y Alex, este estuvo a punto de regresarse porque no queria estar con esos dos. Miguel, Carlos y Andres. Michiru y Haruka. Crista en la misma habitacion que Darien. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. la peque;a Hotaru habia tenido la desgracia de que le tocara con Rey pero pidio a Serena que se quedara con ella porque sino se iban a matar. Cuando las habitaciones estuvieron repartidas ya era hora de comer, Lita y Jorge se encargaron de toda la comida porque sino nunca comerian esa noche fue de lo mas normalita, sin muchas peleas ni nada. Contaron historias de miedo y despues cada uno o en grupos como quisieran fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y otros aburridos se fueron a la cama.

Hotaru: le he dado miles de vueltas pero no se que hacer para que se fije en mi

Miguel: tranquila, que lo conseguiras

Hotaru: lo mismo digo

despues de su conversacion que tuvieron en el avion habian decidido planear juntos la mejor manera para que aquellos que les gustaban se fijaran en ellos, estaban en el jardin de la parte de atrás porque habia dos jardines, el principal que al solo llegar se veia que era inmenso, al ser la unica casa de la isla pues era de lujos, con muchas habitaciones, fuentes pero como hacia frio pues el agua estaba congelada, con un gran salon hecho para fiestas de la mas alta sociedad, se notaba que esa casa debia de ser de un millonario que organizaba fiesta en ese lugar. La casa de tres pisos mas un sotano que todos habian bajado a ver cuando llegaron, que tenia un salon de musica, un gimnasio, la parte de atrás habia una casa mas peque;a, la casa de los empleados, ademas de haber una piscina, pista de patinaje, pista de tenis, vamos que habia todo lo que se necesitaba para unas vacaciones. Aprovechando que no habia nadie Hotaru y Miguel se pusieron a patinar, una pista inmensa solo para ellos dos. No lo hacian nada mal hasta que Hotaru al ir demasiado de prisa se cayo, Miguel se acerco a ella para ayudarla, estaba helada por eso cogio sus manos y las calento con las suyas para despues abrazarla porque empezaba a temblar, sin quererlo se produjo una escena de amor entre los dos, sus labios cada vez estaban mas cerca pero...

Seiya: Hotaru. Que esta pasando aquí?

Se separo muy brusco, para despues salir de la pista en la entrada se encontro con Rey que no tenia muy buena cara que digamos, estaba... celosa?? no podia creer lo que veia, pero se fue sin decir nada mas.

Miguel: espera Hotaru que voy contigo.

Salio detras de ella y vio que Rey estaba alli y que lo ms seguro es que lo habia visto con Hotaru, en ese momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragase pero...

Rey: se puede saber que haces? Es una niña

Miguel: no es una niña tiene 16 años

Rey: y tu 22, no seas idiota si te hubiera visto Haruka te parte la cara

por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegria, sailor mars estaba furiosa y eso solo tenia un significado, que estaba interesado en el, sin decir nada mas salio para hablar con Hotaru y contarselo pero ya no la encontro penso que lo mejor que podia hacer era irse a dormir.

Tenia que despertar temprano para poder esquiar sin que empezara a nevar fuerte, habian dicho que el que primero se levantaba preparaba el desayuno, pues como entendereis el que menos no queria levantarse, al salir de su cuarto se encontro con Rey que no tenia buena cara.

Seiya: buenos dias

Rey: no tienen nada de bueno

Seiya: tampoco has podido dormir no?

Rey: como voy a dormir si no he podido sacarmelos de mi cabeza, que hubiera pasado si no llegamos, es una niña y el...el...es un idiota

Seiya: no es una niña

Rey: lo siento pero... tu quedarias mejor con ella

Seiya: yo estoy igual que tu, no se si es amor de verdad lo que siento por ella pero... cuando la vio con ese...

por fin se daban cuenta de lo de verdad sentian cuando todos bajaron se dieron cuenta que el desayuno ya estaba listo asi que todos a comerrrrrrrrr. Se pusieron la ropa de esquiar y a perderse, cada uno sabia las reglas. En toda las ma;ana ni Seiya se separaba de Hotaru ni Rey de Miguel, lo que hablaban era tonteria pero la intencion era mantenerlos separados. Mina y Dani no iban muy bien y menos con la ayuda de Yaten que estaba todo el santo dia con ellos para joder aun mas las cosas.

Lita y Alex volvian hablar aunque solo era cuando alguien estaba presente y y por los demas intentaban pasarlo bien como podian, los chicos hacian snowboard, despues del almuerzo cada uno hacia lo que le apetecia como habia donde elegir. Darien no queri separarse de Serena porque veia que Carlos se estaba portando demasiaso cari;oso, Cristal tambien estaba con el. Michiru tambien no se separaba de ellos y Haruka por miedo a que pasara algo se quedo con ella nadie se preocupaba de la peque Hotaru que ya tenia el plan perfecto para que Seiya se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Estaba sola despues de varias horas en intentar escaparse pero con Seiya a su lado, le encantaba estar a su lado pero en ese momento tenia que poner en marcha su plan y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, asi que minutos antes habia hablado con Serena para pedirle consejo, se enfado en un principio porque Serena se puso a reir del plan que tenia pero despues acepto guardar el secreto y le dio unos cuantos consejos.

En ese momento esperaba a la otra parte del plan

Miguel: para que querias verme

Hotaru: ya tengo un plan perfecto para que tu te quedes con Rey y yo con Seiya.

Miguel: ayer casi me mata, estaba muy cabreada pero hoy no me ha dicho nada

Hotaru: estaba celosa

Miguel: eso es lo que pense yo tambien pero hoy no ha dicho nada asi que tengo que resignarme

Hotaru: nooooooooooo, haber intentamos que el plan funcione y sino pues por lo menos lo abremos intentado

Miguel: ya pero... dar celos no... es lo mio

Hotaru: abrazame,

Miguel: que?

Hotaru: que me abrazes que por alla vienen los dos

el plan se puso en marchar, Hotaru abrazo a Miguel mientras este rodeaba la cintura de Hotaru con sus brazos, quedando tan cerca que podian escuchar la respiracion del otro y los latidos del corazon, tambien hay que decir que Miguel era como una cabeza mas alto que Hotaru por lo que tenia que agacharse.

Miguel: nos han visto?

Estaba girado de espalda asi que solo Hotaru podia verlos

Hotaru: si, y no veas la cara que han puesto, ahora tienes que decirme cosas bonitas

Miguel: queeee????

Hotaru: no vamos a aruinar ahora el plan, o hablas o me besas

Miguel: hablo!

Mientras a o lejos cuatro pares de ojos los miraban unos a punto de tener un colapso, asi que aseleraron el paso para llegar antes y evitar que se besaran. Mientras que en el interios Serena y Carlos miraban con gracia lo que estaba pasando, nunca se hubieran imaginado que Hotaru fuera capaz de hacer ese numerito por conseguir que Seiya se fijara en ella, Serena solo lo habia permitido porque habia visto a un Seiya interesado en la pequeña.

Miguel:... si porque..

Rey: cock, cock.

Hotaru: hola Rey, Hola Seiya

Seiya: interumpimos algo?

Miguel: no, solo hablabamos

Rey: para hablar no hace falta que esteis abrazados

Hotaru: que has dicho Rey?

Rey: no, nada

ante todo no se separaban aunque ya no estaban abrazados estaban cogidos de las manos, despues Miguel viendo la reacion de Rey y sabiendo que su plan iba bien paso su mano por el hombro de Hotaru, esta se sorprendio pero no dijo nada, los cuatro salieron a paseara aunque intentaron que se separan, pero no habia manera, era como si estuvieran pegados algo que incluso fastidiaba mas. Ya entrada la noche todos habian quedado para ir a los ba;os termales asi que volvian a casa antes de entrar decidieron ver la puesta de sol pero para que la cosa siguera funcionando, Miguel tuvo que abrazar a Horatu por detras, una parejita de lo mas linda mientras miraban el sol. Antes de marcharse a su habitacion Hotaru se despidio de Carlos dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios, un atrevimiento según Rey que estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Hotaru sino hubiera sido porque tenia que controlar que Seiya no golpeara a Miguel.

Seiya: nos vemos despues

Rey: estas loco o que?

Miguel: que dices?

Rey: pues lo que has hecho toda esta tarde, es la pequeña Hotaru no pienso dejar que la enamores y despues la dejes tirada como a las demas

Miguel: quien dice que la voy a dejar tirada ?

Rey:que? Ahora no me vas a decir que estas enamorado

Miguel: adios Rey

se fue antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor porque vio como Rey estaba preparandose para golpearlo, Rey al ver que se quedo sola fue a su cuarto en busca de ayuda a Serena que se suponia que no debia permitirlo.

Rey: no creo que Miguel quiera algo serio con ella, tienes que decirselo

Serena: ese es su problema

Rey: que? Pero y si solo juega con ella

Serena: no has pensado en la posibilidad de que vaya en serio

Rey: en serio? Si hasta hace unos dias casi no se hablaba, yo no puedo permitir que...

Serena: si te gusta porque no vas y se lo dices

Rey: a mi no me interesa, yo solo me preocupaba por Hotaru

Serena: si, claaro y por eso estas celosa

Rey: no estoy celosa, no lo estoy y se acabo

todos fueron a los aguas termales, Dani se habia caido esquiando porque se le habia ocurido la grandiosa idea de competir con Yaten lo unico bueno que habia sacado de todo eso era que Mina le hacia caso, entre tanto Lita intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que A lex confiara en ella. Cristal se habia unido al grupo de Ami, Taiki y John ya que Darien pasaba absolutamente de ella y de todos. Haruka estaba cansada de escuchar las quejas de Michiru ademas de que no le habia dejado ni esquiar.

Para la cena habian preparado un maraton de comida no habian contado que las chicas tenian otros planes en los que se incluia un par de botellas de alcohol, el juego era que cada uno cogiera una pareja que seran las siguentes.

Darien y Cristal, porque no le quedaba mas remedio, Hotaru con Miguel para desgracia de un par que no les quiban los ojos de encima. Rey y Seiya.Carlos y Serena. Antes de que Michiru volviera aruinarle la noche Andres ya habia cogido como pareja a Haruka. Mina con Yaten, el otro estaba herido y no podia beber asi que bien prontito antes que protestara lo mandaron a dormir con un par de calmantes que harian que durmiera toda la noche los chicos tuvieron la idea que malos, Ami y Taiki ya que el otro no queria jugar porque decia que era cosa de crios, y por ultimo Setsuna y Sergio que aunque era los mayores no se iban aperder esa oportunidad de divertirse como no pudieron por las batallas.

Jorge seria el juez imparcial, jugarian a verdad o atrevimiento que iba incluido con el alcohol y cada uno con su pareja. El juego empezo.

Mina: yo, yo quiero empezar!!!!!!!!

Jorge: esta bien

Mina: verdad o atrevimiento Haruka?

Haruka.:No podias empezar por otro? Jolines pues verdad que no incluye el alcohol

Mina: tu lo has querido, que hay entre tu y Andres?

Andres y Haruka: NADA

todos: jejejejejejeje

Jorge: ha quedado muy claro

Haruka: tu te lo has buscado Mina, ahora me toca a mi verdad o atrevimiento?

Mina: atrevimiento

sabia que si eligia verdad la iba a atormentar con el tema Dani

Haruka: muy bien, ahora te tomas tu chupito y te vas hasta la habitacion de Dani y le das un beso

Mina: nooooo, porque eres tan mala

despues de poner mil pegas tuvo que hacerlo, porque sino el castigo seria mas grande, fueron pasando uno por uno haciendo que se pusieran en ridiculo y algunos y estaban pasados de copas y empezaban a cantar

Rey: verdad o atrevimiento Hotaru?

Hotaru: verdad

Rey: estas enamorada?

Los que cantaban o bailan pararon en seco esperando la respuesta, Haruka ya preparaba su puño según si daba el nombre del imbecil según ella que estaba detras de su nena. Antes de contestar se puso roja como un tomate y miro primero a Seiya y despues a Miguel para responder.

Hotaru: s..ss..si

apenas se habia sentido pero todos sabian la respuesta, Rey se sintio fatal pensando que de quien estaba enamorada era del mismo chico que ella estaba enamorada. Volvio a pasar otra ronda en la cual ya estaban mas borrachos pero en este caso era el turno de Seiya.

Seiya: verdad o atrevimiento Carlos?

Temiendo que le preguntaran algo relacionado con Hotaru pues eligio atrevimiento, tuvo que beber su copa para despues

Seiya: debes quitarte la camiseta y salir dar una vuelta entrera a toda la casa mientras cantas somos los gorilas

Miguel: queeee??? pero si a fuera esta a bajo cero

Seiya: has dicho atrevimiento, y se cumple

todos: que se quite la camiseta y que cante jejejejeje

llegados a un momento la mayoria habia bebido demas de la cuenta, a Serena no pudieron pillarla en ninguna porque decia siempre atrevimiento y eran cosas como tienes que bailar o cantar... sencillas. Por esa noche se salvo pero le quedaban un par

ya era la madrugada cuando todos se fueron a dormir, las unicas personas que quedaron en el salon porque se habian escapado eran Andres y Haruka, asi que esa noche el pobre Miguel se iba a quedar solo ya que tambien Carlos habia obtado por ir a dormir en otra de las habitaciones que quedaban libre en la casa. Cuando Hotaru supo que Miguel estaria solo vio la oportunidad para seguir planeando lo siguiente que harian porque aunque quisieran el viaje no iba a ser eterno. Cuando vio que Serena y Rey se habian quedado dormidas salio de su habitacion.

Tock. Tock

Hotaru: ya duermes? Puedo pasar?

Miguel: que haces aquí? Si te ven me matan

Hotaru: que miedica

Miguel: como para no serlo achiiiiccccc

Hotaru: no puedo creer que seiya te haya hecho correr sin camiseta a estas horas

Miguel: es se venganza por que estas conmigo

Hotaru: no se... no creo que le interese de verdad, he estado pensando y...

Miguel: esto lo hacemos hasta la final, ahora no puedes rajarte, te quiere sino no me hubiera puesto un castigo asi

Hotaru: pero y si me quiere pero no tanto como a ella...shhhhh...shhhh

Miguel: no porfavor, no soporto ver a las chicas llorar.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras el estaba acostado, se levanto la abrazo para que parara de llorar, para despues pedirle que le explicara toda la historia, le conto todas las inseguridades que tenia y el tambien a ella, entre habla y habla los dos se fueron quedando dormidos sin pensar en las consecuencias que podria traer si la pillaban en ese cuarto .

A las ocho ya estaban todos despiertos aunque algunos todavia tenian sueños, bajaron a desayunar ese dia iban a entrenar un poco de resistencia en la nieve coriendo y haciendo varios ejercicios.

Seiya: donde esta Hotaru?

Serena: no lo se, cuando yo me levante ya no estaba en su cama

Rey: debe de haber salido a dar una vuelta

Mina: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh aquien se le ocurre levantarse a las 7 de la mañana en vacaciones.

Lita: como siempre eres la ultima

Andres: esta vez no, falta Miguel

Carlos: se debe de haber quedado dormido porque nadie lo ha despertado

Jorge: voy a despertarlo

Mina: ya voy yo que me viene de paso para pasar por mi habitacion.

Ella toda tranquila con su carácter despreocupado subio las escaleras fue primero a su habitacion y despues fue a la de Miguel, toco dos veces como no respondia nadie abrio la puerta ...

estaban esperando a que Mina regresara avisando a Miguel, los demas desayunaban o se reian de las tonterias que habian hecho la noche anterio cuando Mina entro en el comedor sin decir nada se sento en la mesa.

Ami: donde esta Miguel? Le has despertado?

Mina: ...

Alex: no me digas que dios existe y el raton se te comio la lengua

Michiru: que gracioso. Que pasa Mina?

Mina:...

Rey: ya me estas preocupando

Andres; fuiste a ver a Miguel

ella asintio

Cristal: y????

Mina: estaba dormido

John: por eso te mandamos a despertarlo

Mina: no estaba solo

Serena; si no hablas mas alto no te entenderemos

Mina: NO ESTABA SOLO. EN SU CAMA ESTA CON HOTARU

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras captaban la informacion que acababan de recibir y despues se escucho el murmullo y como algunos se levantaban de pronto haciendo sonar las sillas, cuando digo algunos me refiero a Haruka, Seiya y Rey que se disponian a salir coriendo a la habitacion.

Serena: sentaos, yo voy a ver lo que pasa

nadie dijo nada hasta que Serena desaparecio de su vista.

Lita: Mina cuenta que es lo que viste

Mina: ya os lo he dicho, fui a ver a Miguel, toque pero nadie abria asi que entre y los vi a los dos en la cama

Ami; no me lo puedo creer.

Darien: asi que era de él de quien estaba enamorada

John: que hayan dormido en la misma cama no significa que haya pasado algo

Dani: estaban vestidos?

Todos: daniiiiiiii!!!!!!!

Mina: ahora que lo pienso... se que estaban abrazados pero ... Miguel no llevaba camiseta... eso es lo unico que pude ver porque cerre la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto dispuesto a matar a ese imbecil que se habia aprovechando de una pobre chica innocente que no sabia nada de la vida, Seiya estaba furioso asi que nadie se atrevio a decirle nada, despues de él fue Haruka y Rey que iban igual de enfadadas aunque por distintas razones.

Habia tenido un sueño muy agradable, pero se termino y tubo que abrir los ojos, sintio como tenia a alguien a su lado, un aroma calido que hacia que se sintiera calida , a su lado tenia a Miguel que siguia dormido, lo observo por un momento y sintio envidia de Rey porque tenia a ese chico que la queria de verdad. El tambien abrio los ojos mientras ella lo miraba, se quedaron en silencio un momento.

Miguel: buenos dias

Hotaru: buenos dias, me tengo que ir antes que descubran que estoy aquí y se arme una buena

Serena: demasiado tarde para eso.

Miguel: Serena???? que haces aquí??

Serena: que a pasado aquí? Mina a venido a despertarte y a corrido la voz de que habeis dormido juntos

Hotaru: no paso nada. De verda Serena, tienes que creernos, estabamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos

Miguel: fue mi culpa, debiria de haberla llevado a su su cuarto pero alli estaba Rey y si me veia me mataba

Serena: pues ahora creo que la muerte hubiera sido mejor porque esta que hecha chispas

Hotaru: si te quieree biennnnnnnn

Miguel: y Seiya?

Serena: jejejejeje tambien, pero no me lo puedo creer os digo que estan a punto de mataros y saltais de alegria

Hotaru: esto ha sido sin querer, pero si a servido pues mejor

Miguel: pero... ahora que haremos??

Serena: buena pregunta, porque no creo que se conformen con que les digais que no paso nada, creo que piensan que tu Hotaru estas enamorada de Miguel.

Hotaru: no hay bien que por mal no venga

Serena: que???

Miguel: pues que aprovecharemos esto diremos que vamos en serio

Serena; no creis que os estais pasando.

Hotaru: no se que sera capaz de hacer Haruka cuando...

Haruka: ... cuando me enterre que pasaste la noche con un chico 6 años mayor que tu

ya habian llegado, alli estaban en la entrada de la habitacion, los dos sentian escalofrios y no querian ni mirarlos porque verian la rabia y los celos por un lado estaba bien pero por otro no deseaban verlos sufrir.

Seiya: como te atreves maldito desgraciado

se fue directamente contra el para pegarle pero se puso en medio Hotaru

Rey: no te metas en esto Hotaru, eres una niña y este... seguro que tuvo toda la culpa

Hotaru: el tuvo no tuvo la culpa

Haruka: pero pequeña

Hotaru: NO SOY PEQUEÑA, ya creci aunque no lo quereis entender, el no tiene la culpa porque fui yo la que vine a su habiatacion fui yo ya que quise quedarme

Seiya: que???

Hotaru: lo que escuhas, ya dejen de tratarme como una niña, ya soy una mujer

plum,

no aguanto mas, al oirla hablar asi supo que ya no tenia nada que hacer, lo mas seguro es que estuviera enamorado de Miguel aunque a el no le gustara pero por lo menos con ese golpe pretendia aliviar el dolor que sentia en su interior por volver a perder a la chica que amaba.

Hotaru: estas bien?

Mientras le ayudaba a levantarse despues del golpe, Rey miraba cada movimiento que hacia, como lo cuidaba, como lo defendia se sintio una miserable pero el dolor en su pecho era tan grande que quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos pero lo unico que hizo fue acercarse a Hotaru y darle una cachetada para despues salir detras de Seiya.

En el comedor no sabian lo que estaba pasando y se comian las uñas mientras esperaban, en eso ven bajar a Seiya por las escaleras

Mina: que paso???

pero no le hizo no el mas minimo caso porque salio se inmediato hacia fuera haciendo sonar la puerta como si la quisiera romper, ni un minuto despues bajo Rey pero esta estaba llorando y tampoco respondio a lo que le preguntaron, fue por donde paso Seiya.

Mina: que genio. Como si les importara que esos dos esten liados

Dani: a que si?

Alex: no se habian dado cuenta?

Mina: darnos cuenta de que?

Yaten: pues que Seiya esta enamorado de Hotaru

Todos: queeeeeeeee????

Taiki; es verdad

Andres: Alex no se referia a eso

Lita: se referia a que Rey esta enamorada de Miguel

Mina y Dani : queeeee??'

Mina: no me lo puedo creer, porque no me lo contasteis???

Ami: porque era obvio

Despues de ese suceso el entrenamiento fue todo un desastre pimero de todo no llegaron puntuales segundo para la mala suerte tenia que entranar en lucha Seiya contra Miguel asi que se armo la buena, primero fue algo serio pero a menudo que pasaba el tiempo

Seiya: como te atrevas a hacerle daño te las veras conmigo

Miguel: no se porque te preocupas ahora, si antes ni siquiera la mirabas

Seiya: al igual que tu, ni siquiera sabia que le gustaras

todo esto mientras se daban patadas y de todo

Miguel: no hace falta que me aconsejes porque es una chica encantadora, amable, cariñosa, seductor, no sabes cuanto me cuida

Seiya: asi? No me digas

Miguel: pasar una noche con ella a sido magnifico, tiene un olor tan bueno y su es tan...

eso si que ya no lo podia aguantar, que encima le restregara por la cara que el habia pasado la noche con ella sabiendo el mal que le hacia porque hasta ese momentos todos debian de haber sabido que el estaba celoso por que le gustaba Hotaru. Los golpes eran cada vez mas duros hasta el punto que salia mucha sangre hasta que llegaron a separarlos, el entrenamiento ya habia quedado atrás ahora se peleban por ella.

Serena; ya esta bien

Setsuna; a si no se areglan las cosas, hay que hablarlas

Seiya: yo no quiero hablar con ese imbecil

Yaten: vamos a curarte las heridas.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, en la cena casi no abrieron la boca pero se supo claro esta que gracias a Mina que fue Hotaru quien curo las heridas de Miguel, ademas que informaba de todo, cuando digo todo es todo, hasta de cuantas veces habian ido al baño. Seiya iba como muerto en vida y Rey para ella fue mas facil disimular el dolor porque estaba acostumbrada a no mostrar sus sentimientos.

Las cosas se habian salido de sus manos, ahora todos pensaban que de verdad iban en serio pero ellos sabian que era una simple mentira para conseguir sacar celos a Rey y Seiya. En la cena casi no habian hablado por miedo a que dijeran mas de la cuenta pero habian visto la mirada de todos sobre ellos.

Ya llevaban dos dias en ese lugar y no habia tenido tiempo de hacer lo que habia ido a hacer. Darien se sentia bastante molesto por lo que habia pasado en el hospital pero tenia una cosa clara y era que seguia enamorado de Serena por eso se habia propuesto que esa semana intentaria que ella volviera a confiar en el a darle la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la queria y su arepentimiento.

CONTINIARA


	11. ANGELES?

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi**_

Cuando te sientes traicionado, utilizado, con las palabras no basta para expresar todo lo que sientes ni siquiera con las lagrimas, el dolor se te queda grabado como un tatuaje que te han hecho a fuego dentro del corazón, cuasando en ti una sensacion de rencor hacia los demas lastimando a los seres que si te quieren incluso obligandote a ti mismo a no volver a confiar en nadie mas por temor a volver a ser herido pero no debes dejar que un desamor te obligue a renunciar a todo lo bueno de la vida, ten en cuenta que abra momentos mejores que otro pero no por eso debes darte por vencida, tienes que que abrir tu corazón.

CAPITULO 11: Recuerdos

Sintio como si el cuerpo se le helara, ya eran las 3 pasadas pero ella no tenia sueño, su corazon estaba intranquilo sabia que algo malo estaba por pasar pero sintio un poco de nostalgia al recordar cuando era tan solo una niña, cuando estaba con sus amigos en ese casa. Nadie lo sabia pero ella desde que recordaba su vida en la tierra había ido de vacaciones todos los años a esa gran mansión donde varios sirvientes la acompañaban para no dejarla sola y a veces también iban sus amigos pero esa vez estaba alli con ellos, con las sailors y con los warriors después de querer escapar de ese lugar, al principio pensó que no podría estar en el mismo lugar que ellas pero allí estaba llena de valor para afrontar su vida, lo malo y lo bueno que pudiera venir. Miro a su alrededor y vio como Rey dormía en su cama, también vio a Hotaru al otro lado que estaba muy dormida , se levanto en silencio y salio fuera.

No sabia que pensar, era tan diferente y a la vez la misma, la veía sonreir, jugar con las chicas, pero sabia que ni su sonrisa ni nada estaban dirigidas a él. Cada momento que la veía con ese sentía como si su corazón explotara, pero después se le vinieron mas ideas a su cabeza como que ella debía de tener su vida hecha en otro lado, que tal vez ya tendría un novio que la esperaba ansioso, unas amigas que cuidaban de ella mejor que lo hicieron ellos, también pensó en todo el daño que le había hecho pero aun así no queria perderla, sabia que se merecía estar solo por el resto de su vida pero aun asi la quería, quería tenerla a su lado, que lo mire, que le dedique sus sonrisas, llevaba varios días sin dormir, las ojeras lo delataban pero aun así seguía allí con una mentira, con Crystal ella había sido su escape, era lo mas parecido a Serena, desde el momento que la vio sabía que era una chica magnifica con un gran corazón pero tuvo que admitir que no era ella, que no era su princesa.

Estaba solo pensando en el gran salón, una mansión inmensa que ocupaban solo ellos, quería preguntar a Rey de donde había salido la casa pero no había tenido el valor siquiera de hablar con ella viendo como se encontraba en ese momento, también se sintió culpable por ella, porque merecía ser feliz pero gracias a su error, al haber estado con él la convertían en culpable de traición hacia su princesa y tendría que cargar con la culpa toda su vida y eso implicaba a negarse a ser feliz. Escucho unos ruidos que lo sacaron del pensamiento, haciendo el menor ruido posible fue a ver de lo que se trataba, llego hasta un despacho, vio que la puerta estaba abierta pero lo extraño es que cuando recorrio la casa esa puerta estaba cerrada con llave y que además le dijeron que estaba prohibido entrar allí, con mucho cuidado entro y la vio. Era una habitación grande, como toda la casa, había varias estanterias, un escritorio y detrás de este una gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Serena estaba sentada mirando la luna, el solo la observo, pudo ver como su pelo estaba suelto medio ondulado, que llevaba un camisón corto, sentía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla volver a tenerla a su lado pero eso era casi imposible y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Se levanto, fue hacia una de las estanterias y cogio, un libro y poco después uno de los estantes dejaba paso a una entrada, ella entro mientras él se escondía como podía. Cuando ella ya no estaba y el pasadiso se cerro el avanzo para ver el despacho, y fue en ese momento que vio algo que lo consterno, una pintura, mas bien un retrato. Era ella, su princesa pero... tenia el pelo negro... estaba radieante con una sonrisa, como cuando ella era tan solo una niña y asu lado estaba un hombre, su cabello castaño, ojos claros que también sonreía, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir con mas rabia porque delante de él estaba una retrato de la boda de su princesa, ella con un vestido blanco con su velo como siempre lo había soñado, recordo que siempre le decía que quería casarse y tener una familia. Lleno de dudas incluso mas de las que se pensaba se fue al estante en donde estaba la entrada secreta movio todos los libros hasta que consigo que se habriera la entrada, bajo poco a poco por las escaleras había poca luz, tardo un par de minutos hasta que las escaleras cesaron, no sabia donde estaba pero siguio un largo pasillo que parecía interminable hasta que al final vio una pequeña luz, era una habitación grande, llena de ordenadores, como el crown donde las chicas acudian para ver si un nuevo enemigo atacaba y en busca de información, recorio el lugar para poder valorar mejor y pudo ver como era ordenadores de satelite que estaban al pendiente por si algo realmente malo sucedia, busco por todos lados pero no estaba allí Serena, volvio hacer el recorido que hizo para llegar, vio su relog y se dio cuenta que en pocos minutos todos se despertarían y si no lo encontraban en su cuarto se armaria una pelea, salio todo lo rápido que pudo, cuando acaba de entrar en el salón ..

Lita: buenos dáas Darien

Darien: Hola Lita, ya bajas a servir el desayuno?

Lita: si, seguro que todos tienen hambre y después iremos a esquiar un poco y a patinar

Darien: a ti se ta da muy bien el patinaje

Lita: jejejeje, no es para tanto, Luna dice que en el milenio de plata Serena siempre me ganaba

Darien: permiteme que lo dude, a ella nunca le he visto parada sobre el hielo mas de 5 minutos sin caerse

Lita: jejejeje

John: buenos dias Darien, mejor no te pregunto como amaneciste porque tienes una cara de no haber dormido nada

Darien: no tenia sueño, pero ahora voy a darme una ducha rápida antes de desayunar

Lita: parece que nadie tiene sueño

unos minutos despues todos fueron llegando a desayunar, el desayuno era tranquilo pero de vez en cuando habían miradas que podian matar sobre todo en el caso de Rey que seguía furiosa.

Qué tal te va, qué tal te fue, qué tal te ha ido  
Yo sigo con lo de cantar  
Y haciendo trampas al desamor  
Conocí el perfume de la soledad

No quería salir, ese era su escondite secreto cuando se peleaba con sus amigas o con su padre, acudía allí siempre que se sentía sola pero en esta ocación era otro su motivo. No habia nada mas que un cuarto lleno de ropa, tal vez para los demás no significara nada pero para ella era aquello, mas bien lo unico que le quedaba de su madre, ni siquiera la habia conocido porque habia muerto poco después de que ella naciera, en miles de ocaciones habia escuchado decir que ella era la unica culpable de la muerte de su madre, quiso no creerlo incluso Victor le habia dicho que todo era una mentira pero cuando se tiene 9 años lo mas normal es creer en todo lo que se te dicen.

Estaba en esa habitación queriendo tener las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelantes para no salir corriendo y dejando todo atrás como ya lo había hecho una vez, esta vez las sailor necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y si ella se iba no podrian ganar al enemigo pero... como les iba a decir la verdad.

Serena: si tan solo estuvieras conmigo.

Era fuerte no llararia mas, durante su batallas como sailor moon habia sido demasiado débil por eso se hizo a ella misma, fuerte incapaz de rendirse ante los demas pero cuando estaba sola se derumbaba dejando ver que todavia tenia algo de esa niña llorona que en un principio era. Después de estar un rato salio por otra parte diferente de por donde habia entrado, se vistio y bajo al desayuno, con una sonrisa para todos.

No aguantaba mas verlo asi estaba tan distante ni siquiera la miraba se sentía culpable la mas miserable de todas por haberle hecho daño pero... si no lo hubiera hecho el ni siquiera se hubiera dignado en mirarla, ahora ella estaba castigada, ni siquiera podia hablar con Miguel al menos si algun "mayor" estaba presente, quería ir con el decirle que todo era una mentira que ella de quien estaba enamorada era de el pero no había manera de que sus padres la dejaran ir aunque quería salir corriendo, sabia que era una inprudencia y que debía dejar pasar un poco el tiempo y que las cosas se calmaran i si tan solo tuviera a la princesa a su lado para darle algun consejo pero esa misma mañana habia estado un poco rara casi no habia hablado en el desayuno, intento ver donde estaba pero no había ni rasto de ella. En ese momento que lo pensaba, la verdad es que no se había preocupado nada por su princesa sino por ella misma dejando de lado lo que abria sentido al volver a tenerlos a todos reunidos de nuevo, el temor empezo a recorrerle el cuerpo por volver a fallarle.

Haruka: vamos a la casa para ver como podemos localizarla

Hotaru: estara en la casa porque por aquí no la veo

Michiru: tanta tonteria para que?

Setsuna: no os preocupeis, ella debe de estar bien

Hotaru: si... pero...

Haruka; me preocupa pero tenemos que confiar en ella, la viste esta mañana, no estaba como los otros días parecia un poco apagada

Setsuna: Hotaru tu deberías mas de preocuparte de que estas castigada

Hotaru: porque? Si no he hecho nada malo

Haruka: dormir con un chico 6 años mayor que tu te parece nada

Hotaru: ya volvemos con lo mismo, esta bien estoy castigada me voy a seguir en mi cautiverio

No tenia animos de nada, tan solo quería quedarse en la cama y no salir nunca mas, la noche había sido un calvario, con solo imaginarse que ella estaria con ese, que volveria a estar en sus brazos, sabía que eso no podía ser porque Haruka no lo permitiria pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar el ella. Desde ese momento Haruka empezo a ser la mejor persona del mundo al no permitir que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Sus hermanos estaban a su lado, lo apoyaban en todo, incluso llego a pensar que le daban la razón como a los locos, ademas de que todos lo miraban con cara de lastima, en ese momento todos debían de conocer los sentimientos por el hacia Hotaru, lo raro era que Haruka no se le hubiera aparecido para recriminarle que se fijara en su pequeña.

Queria salir corriendo para no ver a nadie mas pero seguia allí mas bien por orgullo no debia de estar el en la cama muriendose mientras todos los demas lo compadecian aunque todavia lo hacia pero era menos, cogio sus tabla de snowboard y subio hasta la montaña mas alta, para su desgracia también iban con el Haruka, Hotaru, Yaten y Setsuna. No dijo nada, solo miraba de reojo a Hotaru pero esta esquivaba todas sus miradas, trato de entablar una conversación pro todo lo que queria decir tenia que ver con Hotaru, asi que lo mejor que podia hacer era callar, o responder a lo que le decian con un si o con un no.

El dia no habia sido muy bueno, hubo nieve casi toda la mañana y no tuvieron otra opcion que ir a patinar en la pista de patinaje, era grande asi que cavieron todos a la perfeccion cuando se dieron cuenta no estaba Serena, ese dia se habia comportado un poco extraña, no hablaba con casi nadie y estaba demasiado pensativa

Haruka: voy a buscarla pueda que le pase algo

Hotaru: voy contigo

Michiru: recuerda que tu estas castigada y no puedes ir a ningun lado jovencita

Setsuna: ahora mismo deberias de estar en tu cuarto sin salir

Hotaru: pero si no hecho nada de malo ademas de que estamos de vacaciones porque siempre me aruinas mi vida, no puedo hacer nada sin que vosotras os quejeis

despues de lo sucedido con Miguel no dejaban sola a Hotaru ni un solo momento

Qué tal te va, qué tal te fue, qué tal te ha ido  
Me alegra ver que estas mejor  
Te vino bien luchar por ti  
He deseado cada día que fueras feliz

No tenia ganas de salir, para que si todos estaban con caras largas, se quedo en la casa asi nadie la molestaria con lo que tenia que hacer, espero a que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos podia distingir su energia claramente y eso le daba ventaja porque ninguno de ellos conocia asu poder, fues directamente al gimnasio, llevaba dias sin entrenarse de verdad intentanto ocultarlo ante los demas pero si seguia asi bajaria la guarda y en ese momento tenia que ser fuerte, ams que nunca.

Con su poder formo una barrera para que ninguno de ellos sintiera el poder, despues de uno de sus bolsillos saca un especie de broche como los que habia tenido antes, lo alzo en alto unos segundos haciendo que se transformara, su cabello dorado pasaba a ser oscuro como la noche, sus ojos era de color marron oscuro, al igual que una sailor su uniforme trataba de una minifalda negra con unas rayas blancas, botas de tacon alto, como las de las stars. Con su mano hizo aparecer varias sombras que empezaron a atacarla, estuvo mucho rato probando la velocidad, la rapideza con su espada, los golpes y todo su poder mientras entrenaba ...

RECUERDOS

Rabia, impotencia, ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo de ese lugar pero no podia hacer nada, cada momento habia alguien que la vigilara, se maldecia asi misma miles de veces, no sabia como habia llegado hasta ese lugar ni tampoco como es que las ganas de vivir se habian ido la alegria desaparecio junto con su corazon lleno de amor para todos. La puerta se abrio dejando paso a un chico de cabellos claros que la miraba con extremada ternura, no soporto esa mirada y giro su cara asi el otro lado disimulando contemplar el patio que se veia desde su ventada.

Chico: buenos dias princesa

Serena: no quiero que me llames asi Kyo

Kyo: perdona, no queria molestarte pero tu tambien debes de dejar de llamarme asi, mi nombre es Demian.

Serena: que?

Demian: si, aunque no lo recuerdes me llamo asi

Serena: pero tu eres Kyo, yo te recuerdo con ese nombre

Demian: tranquila, no recuerdas del todo pero mi nombre es Demian aunque me solias llamar Kyo

Serena: lo tendre en cuenta cuando me diriga a ti

su voz fue cortante, no queria hablar, no queria ver a nadie, estaba alli en contra de su voluntad y lo menos que queria era hablar con esas personas que no le decian toda la verdad de su pasado, su cabeza todavia era un lio que estaba a punto de explotar porque ella solo queria no sentir nada, dejar el pasado atrás.

Desde que habia salido del hospital la llevaron a casa de su padre una mansion llena de sirvientes que al verla sintieron lastima y algunos la miraban con compacion. Desde ese momento no habia salido de su habitacion ni por un momento, ya se encontraba bien pero ella seguia alli, cuando alguien entraba ni siquiera le dirigia la palabra y a su padre ni siquiera le habia prestado la mas minima atencion cuando iba a visitarla. El no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo en la habitacion acompañandola, al ver que no se iba se puso mas furiosa queria que se fuera pero algo en su interior la detenia, su compañía le era muy grata aunque no se dijeran nada, intentaba no mirarlo hacer como si el no estuviera pero no podia, sus ojos lo miraban.

Serena: desde hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos?

Kyo: mucho tiempo, pensaba que no me ibas a hablar

Serena: para que me respondiera eso hubiera valido mas la pena que no dijera nada

Kyo: se que estas pasando por un mal momento pero no debes dejarte llevar por eso, tu eres fuerte y puedes salir adelante no tienes porque mortificarte pensando en lo que pudo haber sido

Serena: ahorate tus consejos, no quiero discutir con nadie mucho menos con alguien que ni siquiera recuerdo por completo, para mi eres un desconocido, ademas no hace falta que estes aquí que puedo cuidarme yo solo

Kyo: si eso es lo que quieres

sin decir nada mas se fue, en sus ojos se veia la tristeza, se sintio culpable por lo que le habia dicho pero era verdad que no lo conocia, y tambien en que podia cuidarse muy bien pero si eso hubiera sido cierto en ese momento no estuviera en ese lugar y mucho menos con odio en su interior. Por fin se habia quedado solo, no habia nadie, las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, las imagenes de lo sucedido con Darien y Rey seguian en su cabeza, no podia creerlo, pedia miles de veces porque fuera mentira y que todo lo sucedido tan solo fuera un sueño y que muy pronto se despertara.

De pronto algo que habia olvidado por completo vino a su mente, su hija Rini que estaba en el futuro, el futuro habia canviado y lo mas seguro es que la pequeña dama ya no existiria nunca, lloro mas a cada momento su respiracion era mas dificultosa, las lagrimas no cesaban en su pecho sintio una pesades que no podia explicar y otra vez volvia el dolor, aquel dolor que en tokyo la habia dejado en el suelo y que muchas veces no podia soporta, hasta ese momento se habia olvidado de eso, pero en ese momento sintio mas dolor, muy profundo que imvadia su alma, se sento en el borde de la cama abrazandose a si misma intentando controlarse pero no podia, de pronto tocio un par de veces y noto un sabor extaño en su boca, se llevo las manos a la boca y pudo ver al instante que se manchaban de una sustancia rojo. Se levanto despacio para ir al baño alli se miro al espejo, casi no se reconocio, su cabello dorado estaba suelto, su cara demacrada con unas ojeras muy visibles de no haber dormido en varios dias, el hilo de sangre que salia por su boca, estaba mucho mas delgada que la ultima vez que se miro en un espejo con unos clinex se limpio la sangre y salio de nuevo para ver por la ventana hacia el exterior, por primera vez desde que habia llegado recorio toda la habitacion en busca de algo familiar, algo que la hiciera recordar de su vida pero lo unico que obtenia era recordar a Darien, pensaba que ese momento podria estar con Rey riendose de ella porque habian hecho que desapareciera, se pregunto si alguna vez el la habia querido, por su mente pasaron miles de pensamientos y cada vez peores que los anterios, en uno de los muebles habia un espejos entero para mirarse, se quedo por un momento sin decir ni hacer nada para despues coger unas tigeras que estaban alli y cortar su cabello,hasta poco encima de la cintura, los mechones dorados cayeron al suelo a medida que los iba cortando. Una sombra aparecia a su alrededor, sabia que era la oscuridad, sabia que era mala pero aun asi no le importo si con eso aliviaba un poco el dolor que sentia, si con eso conseguia olvidar el pasado con Darien. Cogio ropa del armario para cambiarse, despues salio de su habitacion sin que nadie se diera cuenta, paso por unos pasillos , varias habitaciones, en verdad era grande la casa pero desde que habia llegado no la habia prestado la menor atencion sin contar con que hasta ese momento nunca habia salido de su habitacion. Por fin consiguio salir hasta el jardin, estaba llena de flores, adornos y fuentes que traian alegria a los que la vieran pero para ella en ese momento solo habia dolor, no queria a nadie, cada vez su corazon se iba llenando de mas odio, dolor y ganas de vengaza, lo habia dicho una vez en el hospital que se vengaria de todos, pero ahora las ganas de venganza era mucho mas fuerte queria volver a Tokyo y pelear con ellas porque la traicionaron queria volver para darle una paliza por traicionar su amor pero en ese momento de dio cuenta de que no tenia el cristal de plata, que le habian quitado hasta eso dejandola sola e indefencia por su algun enemigo la atacara.

Siente, siente como la sangre te hierve, la rabia de perder a los que mas quieres y no en una batalla sino que ellos te traicionaron, ellos te dejaron de lado ¿porque? Lo sabes muy bien, te creen debil, una niña, incapaz de poder luchar a su lado, incapaz de fundar Tokyo de Cristal.

Serena: eso no es verdad, ellos me traicionaron si, pero no por eso

Pobre niña, todavia los quieres pero no te has parado en pensar que ellos ahora mismo deben de estar disfrutando, celebrando por haberse liberado de ti, o es que todavia esperas a que vengan a buscarte, despues de meses que ni siquiera han hecho nada para encontrarte

Serena: eso no es verdad, Haruka, Hotaru ellas...

...Ellas te olvidaran con el paso del tiempo, porque aunque las hayas ayudado vendra una mejor que tu, una chica que se convierta en la salvacion de todos, porque sera tan pura que no habra otra igual, no como tu que han abandonado a la primera de cambio tan solo porque tu puro corazon se haya manchado

Serena: mi corazon no...

...Entonces porque crees que puedes escucharme, yo soy la parte de tu corazon del lado oscuro, aquella parte que nunca has mostrado a nadie, aquella parte que siempre has rechasado por miedo a hacer daño a alguien pero ahora he despertado y podremos hacer pagar a esas traidoras

Serena: no, yo no quiero como es posible que...?

jajaja pobre niña ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, al vencer al caos aceptaste una parte de el en tu cuerpo, para salvar a la humanidad... jejejej... porque crees que tienes ese dolor... porque el caos quiere ocupar parte de ti y por eso tu lado mas cruel esta apareciendo.

Ya no podia mas el dolor era mas fuerte, no podia sostenerse en pie, era como si le clavaran un puñal directamente en el pecho , se arastro un poco hasta llegar a una fuente, se hecho boca arriba respirando con dificultad a su lado habian rosas, esas rosas rojas que le daba Darién cuando venia a salvarla, cuando estaba a su lado, las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer pero ella ya no podia mas, era mas de lo que hubiera podido soportar, volvio a sentir que tenia sangre en su boca a duras penas busco un poco de papel o un clinex en su bolsillo del pantalon pero lo que encontro aun le causo mas dolor si eso podia ser posible, era la cajita musical que una vez le habia dado Darien cuando todavia no sabia que el señor del antifaz era él. Abrio la tapa que estaba hecha de cristal y la melodia empezo a soñar, el milenio de plata, el futuro, tal vez el solo estaba con ella por obligacion, tal vez nunca la habia querido y siempre quiso a Rey en secreto por eso nunca habia sido cariñoso con ella. Si todos habian estado a su lado era porque ella tenia el cristal de plata y en ese momento ya no la necesitaban para nada y si el caos habia entrado en su cuerpo era muy peligroso que siguiera con vida, incluso en ese momento penso en el bien de todos, recordo como Galaxia destruida todo a su paso, quitaba la vida de las sailor y tuvo miedo a volverse como ella.

Serena: si es verdad que el caos esta en mi ... yo lo acepto en mi cuerpo, forma parte de mi como mi lado mas oscuro que quiero que ahora salga a relucir

JAJAJAJA. Por fin lo entiendes, estaban tardando mucho en no mostar tu parte malvada, nunca debes olvidar que todos tenemos una parte mala y una buena porque asi el mundo esta en equilibrio, tu eras bondad absoluta pero tambien la maldad personificada porque sino el mundo no seria tal como es.

Se levanto muy despacio, no se sentia extraña al aceptar el caos en su ser, mas bien era una forma gratificante de sentirse, dejo caer en sus pies la caja de musica que se partio dejando unos cristales bien afilados, los cogio en su mano, se sento al lado de la fuente y cerro los ojos para despues sentir dolor y...

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, sentia el cuerpo adolorido intento moverse un poco pero cuando lo intento no pudo porque habia algo que le inpedia, quiso recordar algo de lo sucedido pero no puedo, abrio los ojos poco a poco para ver en donde estaba.

Victor: al fin despiertas

Serena: donde estoy?

Victor: en casa, donde mas vas a estar

volvia a estar en esa habitacion, esta vez no se podia ver el jardin porque habia una grandes cortinas que no dejaban que la luz de fuera entrara ni dejara que nadie viera hacia el exterior, se movio un poco para acomodarse en la cama y sentarse pero al intentar ayudarse con las manos sintio un gran dolor y se miro las manos.

Victor: pense que esta vez si nos ibas a dejar. Menos mal que Demian fue a buscarte y te encontro a tiempo

en ese momento recordo lo que habia pasado, que estaba en el patio, la fuente, la cajita musical y tambien... intintivamente movio sus manos hasta su pecho, no habia dolor, ni mucho menos rabia era como si todo hubiera desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido. Despues volvio a verse las muñecas y las tenia vendadas

Victor: no creo que las cicatrices sanen pronto pero si tu quieres podemos decir a un cirujado que te opere y no te quedara ninguna marca. No se en lo que estabas pensando pero que una cosa te quede claro, nada de lo que haya pasado puede ser tan terrible como para que te quieras quitar la vida, tu eres muy valiosa

Serena: quiero estar sola

Victor: lo siento pero esta vez ya no te dejare sola hasta que me prometas que no vas a hacer una locura

Serena: estoy bien no me pasara nada al fin de cuentas esta es mi casa.

Volvio la mirada hacia el, en un segundo la sonrisa se puso en sus labios en vez de recriminarle o decirle algo se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla.

Victor: por fin, no podia soporta que no me recordaras, ni recordaras que te criaste en esta casa

Serena: si, mis recuerdos han vuelto, se que vivi en esta casa desde que mama murio, tambien recuerdo a Alice a Demian, y para mi desgracia tambien a Bella.

Bella: para mi tambien es una desgracia que me recuerdes, hasta ahora he sido muy feliz sin que estes aquí

en la puerta estaba parado una chica de la misma edad que Serena, rubia con el pelo corto que le llegaba hasta encima de los hombros, ojos azules mas oscuros que los de ella vestida con... uniforme???una minifada, botas de tacon, camiza mal abrochada por encima de la falda con una corbata de hacia de cinturon, el mismo que llevaba Alice cuando la vio por primera vez

Serena: no te han enseñado a llevar bien un uniforme??

Bella: no recuerdo que tu lo hayas llevado bien alguna vez.

Victor: yo me marcho, te la encargo mucho Bella

Bella: no te preocupes tio que si llega a volver hacer una locura me encargare de que esta vez no falle porque yo misma la matare

Serena; tan amable como siempre

Bella: como quieres que sea al ver lo estupida que has sido, se puede saber donde esta la verdadera Serena que yo conosco, que conoci y con la cual competia por ver quien era la mas guapa

Serena: se murio el mismo dia que lo conoci

Bella: asi que tiene nombre.

Serena: venga Bella ahora me vas a decir que no sabes nada, de seguro papa me tenia bien vigilada auqnue no me diera cuenta, se que sabes todo lo que paso

Bella: no, quiero que me lo digas tu porque no creo que hayas intentando quitar la vida por un idiota que no vale la pena, no quiero creer que te has vuelto debil

Serena: pues creetelo y no solo eso, me volvi estupida dejando de lado todo aquello que alguna vez me importo, no tan solo era la tonta que ayudaba a todos sino tambien deje que ellas sobresalieran en todo mientras que yo no era buena en nada, olvidandome que alguna vez tuve mis propios sueños.

Despues siguieron hablando por horas, contandole todo lo que habia pasado esos dos años que no la habia visto aunque en la mente seguia la idea temerosa de que en su cuerpo estaba el caos y que tarde o temprano intentaria dominarla, no habia conseguido quitarse la vida y asi dar la paz por unos cuantos años al mundo pero tambien estaba agradecida porque gracias a eso habia podido recordar todo sobre su vida en esa epoco, su nombre Serena Milan, la princesita de su familia, hija de unos miltimillonarios, su madre muerta al poco tiempo de ella haber nacido dejandola con su padre que era muy joven, no tenia mas familia que su prima que era huerfana, Bella, sus caracteres parecidos y la mayoria del tiempo se la pasaban peleando por ver quien era la mejor aunque en los tiempos dificiles siempre se tenian la una a la otra, despues estaba su mejor amiga, Alice que estaba con ella desde que era una niña, la unica familia por parte de su madre que le quedaba era su abuela en el momento que la recordo le entro un escalofrio ya que nunca se habia llevado con ella es mas siempre la habia culpado de la muerte de su hija. Tambien recordo que desde muy niña estudiaba en un colegio privado solo para personas de alta sociedad recibiendo la mejor educacion posible en esos tiempos.

Ya entrada la noche llego Alice que venia de clase, al verla en la cama y enterarse que ya recordaba todo se puso a llorar y salto encima de Serena, despues pasaron horas hablando de todo lo que habia pasado, recordando viejos tiempos.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Sonrio un poco al recordar el momento en que se habia encontardo con Bella, ella era totalmente diferente por eso la queria tanto, sabia que era fuerte con un carácter impecable, conseguia todo lo que se proponia por eso en algunas ocaciones llego a tenerle envidia pensando que ella tendria que ser asi, pero con el paso del tiempo sabia que si era como Bella jamas hubiera soportado todo lo que habia vivido, estaba viva pero no por ser buena persona ni por tener un corazon puero sino por las ganas que tenia de seguir adelante y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de salvar vidas.

Despues de entranar subio a su habitacion para cambiarse de ropa, no queria salir y vio que empezaba a negar asi que supuso que todos irian a patinar pero en ese momento...

Vovian a casa por que estaba nevando muy fuerte, ademas tenian hambre y el ambiente no era muy favorable porque seguian enfadados.

Dani: que tal si todos hacen las pases, esto se esta volviendo muy aburrido siempre es mas divertido que todos estemos bien

Alex: a mi me gustaria pero me cuesta volver a confiar

Lita: ya te he pedido perdon miles de veces pero es como si nada

Rey: chicos no vamos a pelearnos ahora

Darien: TODOS AL SUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras discutian no se habian dado cuenta que alguien estaba provocando un remolino con la nieve, la mayoria se tiraron pero se hicieron daño ya que estaban en una zona llena de piedras. Las chicas tenian varios moretones y los chicos la ropa ropa viendo que varios enemigos se acercaban a atacarlos se transformaron

Rey: planeta marte transformacion!!!!!!!!

Mina: planeta mercurio transformacion!!!!!

Lita: planeta jupiter transformacion!!!!!!!!

Asi hasta que todas y todos estuvieran tranformados, sombrs porque no eran mas que eso empezaron a atacarlos, eran demasiado fuertes, ninguno de sus ataques servia, estaban perdiendo y las heridas se multiplicaban, no habia tiempo de pensar en nada mas pero la nieve seguia cayendo y estaba congelando todo a su paso, unieron sus poderes pero aun asi no habia manera de ganarles.

Venus: si estuviera luna con nosotras podria darnos alguna idea. Haaaaaaaayyyyyyyy

con una espada le habia cortado en el brazo abriendo una herida muy grande , estaban desesperado, Cristal luchaba con lo que podia pero no hacia gran cosa y contando que estaba alli Darien para protegerla.

De pronto vieron una luz que los sego a todos tanto buenos como malos que se quedaron quietos, las heridas que tenia fueron curadas solo quedo la ropa rota, las sailor se unieron formando un circulo para evitar que fueran atacadas de nuevo. Estaban en guardia pero

Voz: poder estelar destruccion!!!!!

salio unaluz extrana que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos todos los aspectros, sombras que habian aparecido fueron destruidos dejando incluso de nevar formando una salida para las sailors. Esperaron hasta que la luz desapareciera por completo esperando ver a su salvadora porque eesa voz habia sido una voz de mujer, pero cuando todo habia acabado tan solo puedieron ver que a lo lejos se marchaba una chica de cabello negro con alas en su espalda. Con la duda de saber quien las habia ayudado regresaron mas rapido a casa, alli encontraron a luna que estaba en el salon bien calientienta sin saber nada de lo que habia pasado ni siquiera se lo habia imaginado.

Luna: que pasa chicos habeis llegado muy asustados

Lita: nos atacaron, no sabiamos lo que eran

Sergio; pero eran muy fuertes nosotros no pudimos hacerle ni un rasguño

Dani: pense que esta vez ya no lo contaria

Alex: he utilizado todo el poder que tengo para destruirlos pero ni uno solo a caido ni cuando unimos nuestras fuerzas, son verdaderamente fuertes

Artemis: pero por lo menos sabeis de quein se tarta? Y si son tan invencibles omo decis como habeis salido vivos? Y sin ninguna herida?

Darien: nos ha ayudado

Luna: quien?

Ami: no lo sabemos pero es muy fuerte con un solo golpe acabo con todo y todavia mas nos curo nuestras heridas

Seiya: nunca habia visto a un ser tan poderoso, incluso daba miedo de tanto poder

Taiki: en cuanto a nuestros atacantes eran una sombras no tenian sara pero eso si eran muy fuertes

Yate: pero tampoco pudimos ver a la chica

Luna: chica? Como era?

Despues de escuchar todo lo que habia pasado, Luna se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que habia pasado y tenia una sospecha de quienes los habia atacado y tambien de quien los habia salvado pero no podia decir mucho hasta que no estuviera completamebte de acuerdo, le dirigio una mirada a Artemis como para saber si los dos pensaban en lo mismo, él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Jorge: la chica era... no se podia ver casi nada, la luz nos segaba

Cristal: solo pudimos verla de espaldas y eso si de lejos cuando se alejaba ...

Michiru: parecia que volaba pero eso es imposible... NO'???

Haruka: no creo que sea imposible ya habiado enemigos que podian volvar hasta incluso Serena

Yaten: Serena vuela???

Darien: eso fue una sola vez y con la ayuda de pegaso

Dani: pegaso???

Mina: si, cunado estaban en apuros y queria salvar a rini porque la reina queria venganza

Setsuna: la pequeña dama ... ella...

se quedaron en silencio tal vez por el hecho de que muy probablemente eso haya sido solo un sueño y tokyo de cristal jamas existiria pero asimilar el hecho de que una persona que has querido mucho nunca a existido y nunca existira es demasiado duro, en tiempo record les contaron a los demas sobre Rini, los enemigos que tuvieron en ese entonces y como habia sido posible que pudieran volar para despues volver a hablar del tema de la chica

Luna: sus alas... como eran??

Alex: para que quieres saber eso? Es una tonteria

Artemis: no es una tonteria, hemos preguntado que como son sus alas??

Rey: pues la verdad, parecian... como decirlo, no eran como las que serena tuvo una vez... eran... doradas

Lita: si, eran doradas y el cabello de la chica... negro... como la noche oscura ...

Cristal: pero ,... no me digas que la conoceis

Luna: no estoy segura pero... si lo que estuvimos hablando la otra vez era verdad ...

Artemis: no hay duda... que...

esperanban una explicacion pero no decian nada los gatos, y los nervios estaban de punta.

Luna: han despertado

Mina: quienes han despertado?

Setsuna: no puede ser, los angeles no pueden haber despertado

Ivan: nos lo dijisteis antes lo de los angeles pero... fue hace muy poco ...

Jorge: no puede estar pasando

Darien: si han despertado pero... como ???

Luna: si estoy en lo cierto la que os salvo era un angel que estaba por encima de los dioses capaces de conseguirlo todo en esta galaxia y en todas, su poder es incalculable por eso se le temia, y por esa misma razon ...

Qué tal te va, qué tal te ha ido  
Los meses pasan sin mirar atrás…  
En este tiempo he comprendido  
Que el amor no es amor, si en el fondo no duele…

Serena: creo que ya es hora de que les cuentes todo Luna, si tiene que luchar por lo menos que sea por algo que saben, viene epocas muy dificiles que solo podeis afrontar si estais unidos

Hotaru: princesa, menos mal que estas bien pero si tu lo sabes porque no nos lo dices ?

Luna: yo sere quien os diga todo lo sucedido en epocas pasadas aunque yo solo lo he leido de libros que estaban en el palacio de la Luna la que verdaderamente sabe lo que sucedió es Serena y espero que me diga si me equivovo.

Todos se sentaron en el salon, algunos en el suelo y otro en los sofas esperando que por fin todo lo ocurido fuera revelado, la chimenea due encendida por Carlos y el relato em pezo contado por Luna.

Luna: hace miles de siglos, mas alla de todas las galaxia existia un mundo lleno de paz, amor sabiduria aunque tambien habia su lado malo, ellos sabian muy bien que tiene que haber un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal por eso no se empeñaban en creer una utopia. Alli vivian los dioses, seres increiblemente poderosos que podian destruir galaxias enteras en cualquier momento, pero estaba dirigido por un ser superior, el dios Cronos que estaba al mando del consejo formado por los dioses mas poderosos. Como en todos lados hubo revelaciones porque no estaban de acuerdo en la manera que se dirrigian, hubo pequeñas batallas pero aun asi se mantenia la calma hasta que...

Artemis: tres dioses en concreto se revelaron al dios cronos porque tenian otra manera de pensar, no eran muy fuertes pero consiguieron un gran nombre de guerreros, eran buenos lideres asi que armaron una batalla pero... perdieron asi que como mandaban las leyes fueron castigados, los mandaron a una galaxia donde pudieran renacer como seres mortales, pensando que olvidarian todo aquello que tuvo que ver con los dioses

Luna: pero cometieron un gran error, uno de ellos fue mandado a la tierra donde fue un ser mas, en esa epoca no habia buenas relaciones entre la tierra y la Luna asi que no se sabe nada de su vida en la tierra pero los dioses estaban presentes. Temendo que pudiera haber una nueva revelacion formaron a un ejercito formado por los mas fuertes capazes de luchar incluso con los de su propia sangre para mantener la paz, fue un gran error por su parte.

Los que dirigian al ejercito fueron tres

Lita: igual que los que se revelaron

Luna: si, asi es los tres se denominaron como angeles que guardarian por su paz y la tranquilidad, les estaba prohibido sentir amor cualquier sentimiento significativo, tenian que ser seres sin corazon para poder luchar solo por la paz de su mundo. Despues de un tiempo de tranquilidad, no se sabe la razon exacta en los libros de la luna no encontra nada escrito pero se ve que los tres rebeldes recobraron sus recuerdos y volvieron a formar un ejercito, pero esta vez mas fuerte aparte de que les guiaba la venganza por que los habian desterrado, hubo una gran pelea donde los angeles se enfrentaron a los rebeldes consiguien pararlos, los dos querian ganar por diferentes razon y como los angeles era seres sin sentimiento s no les importaba si para conseguir el bien tenia que destruir planetas o incluso galaxias, al ver el error que habian cometido los dioses fueron hasta los rebeldes tendiendoles una trampa, los seis guerreros mas poderosos que en la historia se haya visto se juntaron en un solo lugar con sus respectivos soldados, nadie sabe lo que paso alli pero se ve que los dioses los encerraron utilizando todo su poder para que fueran simples mortales, sin nungun poder utilizando la magia mas avanzada, para impedir que volvieran a salir .

Ivan: pero han vuelto y no hay manera para detenerlos, solo los diose y adivinen que??? nosotros no somos ni seremos dioses no tampoco sabemos como encontrarlos

Alex: no es hora de hacer bromas

Ami: Ivan tiene razon, no sabemos como vencerlos, como dices que son tan fuertes que solo dioses puden pararlos pues no se como podemos luchar contra ellos

Artemis: no creo que contemos con los dioses.

Luna: sin han despertado lo mas seguro es que tanto unos como otroas los hayan buscado para vengarse de que los hayan encerrado alli por tantos siglos.

Darien: pero la chica que vimos nos ayudo, podemos...

Haruka: no creo que quiera colaborar con nosotros

Seiya: esta historia ya la habia escuchado en mi planeta

Yaten: se transmite de generacion en generacion pero nunca se ha dicho algo de las idenidades de los 6, son como seres imposibles de encontrar.

Despues de escuhar todo aquello se quedaron mas preocupados, siempre habian tenido que luchar pero ya se estaban cansando y esta vez era una pelea entre buenos y malos pero ellos no estaban incluidos y eso que eran buenos, nadie dijo nada mas se fueron a diferentes zonas de la casa para pensar cada uno por su lado, por parte de Rey fue a estudiar el fuego eso la animaria un poco mas y a parte conseguiria algo de informacion, no queria pensar en Miguel queria irse pero despues d elo que acababa de saber lo que queria era darle una buena patada en el culo a esos que luchaban entre si para ver quien ganaba y no le importaba nada mas.intento imaginarse a un ser frio capaz de hacer todo para conseguir su objetivo aunque por el medio tuviera que acabar con la vida de muchos, de pronto se le vino a la idea Serena, ella nunca lo permitiria siempre penso diferente, todos tenian que salvarse, deseo que los angeles fueran como Serena.

Y tú, rompes la calma de este corazón  
Sin dirección, sin latitud  
Que anda siempre revuelto…

Y tú, dueña y señora de esta sin razón  
Rompes en dos esta inquietud  
Que me desvela el sueño…

No habia querido decir nada, simplemente escucho pero sabia que habia mas, no tan solo aquello que luna le habia dicho, Serena sabia mucho mas y se lo preguntaria tan pronto como la dejaran a solas con él , llevaba das sospechando que ella sabia algo pero no habia manera de que habriera la boca, empezaba a tener sus dudas estaba metido en un lucha que no sabia si iba a resultar vivo encima ni siquiera sabia que es lo que de verdad sucedia.

Cada uno tenia su forma de pensar, algunos optaron por entranar, buscar información con Luna para seguir adelante y saber la forma de derrotar a sus enemigos aunque fuera lo ultimo que hicieran.

Carlos: no creo que puedas esconderte por mucho tiempo, Luna quiere hablar contigo

Estaba en el gimnasio donde habia entrenado horas anteriores y de donde tuvo que salir corriendo para salvarlos sin que la reconocieran , no habia sido dificil durante años habia tenido que vivir una doble vida incluso una doble personalidad olvidandose incluso de quien era ella realmente.

Serena: no quiero hablar con ella, no se que quiere que le diga

Carlos: tu sabes quien es no?

Serena: porque deberia de saberlo??

Carlos: por favor si haz vuelto es por lo que esta a punto de pasar, por eso no te vas todavia deberias de decir todo lo que sabes, si como ha dicho Luna esos seres no tiene lumites ni corazon todos estamos en peligro.

Serena: estas preocupado por mi? No hace falta si es eso, recuerda quien soy y no me haran daño por lo menos no hasta que consigan el poder absoluto

Carlos: si lo que me dijiste es verdad y un troso de caos sigue en tu interior cuanto tiempo crees que tarden en venir a por ti como alida o como su enemigo. Estas en peligro aunque eres muy fuerte, las guerreras deben de protegerte.

Serena: Han despertado

Carlos: si ya lo se, la vimos por eso tienes que protegerte

Serena: aquellos que se revelaron una vez han despertado para cobrar venganza por eso han enviado las sombras, son sus mas fieles guerreros, no dudo en que reunan a mas alidados a su lado

Carlos: por eso mismo, si ... como sabes que han despertado los... no me digas que... ya te han localizado... si eso es... tenemos

perdia el poco control que le quedaba, esa chica le importaba no sabia porque pero queria protegerla tuviera a no tuviera el caos, sabia que era de gran corazon para sacrificarse.

Qué tal te va, qué tal te fue, qué tal te ha ido  
Son malos tiempos pa olvidar  
Venciendo al miedo  
Conocí el perfume de la soledad

Qué tal te va, qué tal te ha ido  
Dónde quedó lo de soñar  
La madurez me ha sorprendido  
Recogiendo pedazos de mi tiempo perdido…

Ya habia llegado la noche pero nadie tenia nada que decir o hacer, comieron en silencio esperando que alguno hablara pero lo que si se noto es que ya no tenian ganas de discutir si tenia que estar juntos estarian juntos porque no querian que las cosas terminaran mal y menos en ese momento que sabian que tarde o temprano podian morir, despues planeraron la seccion de entrenamientos para el siguiente dia, cada uno se fue directo a su cama, habia sido demasiada informacion para un solo dia.

La madrugada y todavia no habia pasado nada, estaba en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior esperando a que bajara otro vez, queria seguirla y saber a donde iba pero llevaba horas alli y no aparecia nadie, estaba con sueño por primera vez en varios dias tenia sueño y ese era precisamente el momento en el que tenia que estar mas despierto que nunca.

Queria estar sola por eso habia cogido toda su ropa de la habiatacion en la que estaba con Rey y Hotaru para cambiarse a una en la que no pudieran ver lo que hacia a todas horas, no queria levantar sospecha si estaba alli era por una sola razon pero no queria hacer daño siempre intentando ser buena, se habia recriminado miles de veces a ella misma por no poder tener un carácter mas frio, no sabia como lo habia hecho en otras ocaciones pero deseaba no tener sentimientos. Bajo de nuevo hasta el despacho dode la noche anterior habia estado, no queria hacer ruido asi que bajo sin zapatos. En esa casa nadie sabia la verdad, asi que cuando llego a la entrada puso su mano en la cerradura y con un poco de magia la abrio como si nada, de nuevo hizo el recorido que la noche anterior habia hecho pero esta vez no se dirigia a su escondite sino a un lugar totalmente diferente.

El la vio bajar, no se habia cambiado de ropa, bajo tan despacio que parecio que no tocaba el suelo, esa idea se le quito de la cabeza, no podia ser, era imposibles despues se acerco a la puerta, sin ninguna llave, sin nada mas que tocarla se abrio pero antes vio un poco de luz. Nunca la habia cisto hacer algo asi y la idea de que volara no le parecio tan rara, la sigui intentando no hacer ruido, bajo las escaleras...

Estaba por terminar de bajar las escaleras, cuando sintio frio, mucho frio de estos que hielan hasta el alma, movio su mano un poco y de la nada estaba con una capa las que uzan en Harry Potter jejejejeje. Sabia que donde entraba era peligroso, asi que se aseguro bien antes de entrar se cubrio la cabeza con la misma capa que tenia una capucha, ese lugar era oscuro, no habia nada que pudiera decir que era acogedor, el suelo ... no habia suelo todo estaba formado por lo mismo por el vacio. Se puso en la mitad esperando.

Darien la habia seguido, pero nunca se penso que veria lo que estaba viendo, no sabia de lo que se trataba nunca en la vida se imagino que Serena pudiera hacer magia, ademas que era ese lugar daba miedo pero para ella parecia lo mas normal del mundo y estaba en el medio esperando????

No habia pasado mas de cinco minutos cuando alguien aparecio, no se le podia ver porque tambien estaba tapado con una capucha y con una capa, paso otro minuto y una tercera persona aparecio.

Voz: espero que sea importante para hacerme venir

Serena: no seas tan quejica

Voz2: si veminos a que os peleis no haremos nada. Me quieres decir que ha pasado hoy Serena?

Voz: me parece que fui extrictamente clara con lo que debias hacer

Serena: pero... yo...

Voz: las sailor ya no son responsabilidad tuya, debes entender que ellas eligieron dejarte de lado no tienes ninguna obligacion ante ellas, es mas si quieres yo puedo darles su merecido por todo lo que te han hecho

Voz: aquí nadie da su merecido mas que yo, asi que si me permites...

Serena: ya esta bien no es por eso que os he llamado. Necesito que me ayudeis, quiero que les borreis la menoria a todos y cada uno de ellos

Voz2: bien pensado no hay nada mejor que olvidar todo aquello que alguna vez significo para ellos.

Voz: y yo que pensaba que ibas a decir... no quiero nada malo para ellos

esto lo dijo imitanto la voz de Serena algo que a las otras dos les causo risa mientras que a Darien que seguia sin moverse en la entrada estaba a punto de morir por lo que veia pensaba que si habia vuelto Serena era solo para vengarse y si lo hacia...

Serena: son mas fuertes que nunca

Voz: los guerreros?

Serena: no estupida, hablo de las sombras como creer que las inners se iban a hacer mas fuertes

Voz: solo tu puedes conseguir que sean mas fuertes pero como te traicionaron de la forma mas cruel que podian traicionarte, todavia no entiendo como les perdonas las miserables vidas, pensaba que si los veias ibas a acabar con ellos. No por nada te has entrenado y te has hecho miles de veces mejor que esas niñatas y no me digas que sientes lastima por ese principito. Con todos los chicos que han pasado por tu vida.

Serena: no siento nada, creo que es mejor eso pero ahora no quiero que se entromentan por el medio pueden cauasar grandes perdidas por eso es mejor que desaparescan del mapa

Voz2: haremos lo que tu digas, si quiere que no sepan nada lo haremos, buena idea el reunirlos a todos en este mismo lugar, creo que la proxima en ganar un oscar seras tu por tu magnifica actuacion. Todos reunidos sin saber lo que pasa realmente.

No queria escuhar mas, se dio media vuelta y salio, si lo que acababa de escuchar era ciero poco le importaba hablar con Serena, todo era una mentira, ella era una mentira, los habia engañado a todos diciendo que los habia perdonado pero o, solo habia vuelto para vengarse, ahora los queria dejar fuera de todo, no queria pensar que el causante de todo ese rencor y odio que debia de tener era gran parte por su culpa tuvo la intencion de ir a hablar con todos, contarles lo que habia escuchado pero ... para que? Ella solo lo negaria con una sonrisa y todos la creerian en verdad estaba siendo cruel, nunca se imagino escuchar una palabras asi. Se sento en la silla del escritorio donde la noche anterios habia estado ella, alli la esperaria hasta que saliera y se enfrentaria a la verdad por mas dolorosa que fuera. Pero delante de él vio esa foto, la misma de la noche anterior asi que se acerco para verla mejor de cerca, y pudo leer las incripciones que tenian en el borde S.M.

No paso mas de media hora cuando ella salio, todavia llevaba la capa pero sin taparse la cara, sus cabellos dorados brillaban con la luz de la luna que esa noche estaba radiante, al verlo alli ella se asusto pero despues se sento en la silla que estaba al frente esperando a que hablara.

Darien¿porque Serena?

Serena: porque que? No tienes porque estar aquí

Darien; lo escuche todo, viniste por venganza por el daño que te hice.

Serena¿que?

Darien: ya se que te dolio que te traicionara con Rey pero no por eso tienes derecho a hacer lo que te de la gana con nosotros, claro ahora como ya no nos necesitas nos hechas de lado

Serena: no me lo puedo creer ahora soy yo la que os hecha pero si fuiste tu el que me quito el cristal de plata para despues decirme que no te hacia falta. Te reias de mi mientras yo te juraba amor eterno . Te acostaste con mi mejor amiga que mas querias, clavarme un puñal, o si eso hubiera estado mejor lo hubiera preferido

Darien: tu siempre tu, nunca dejabas de ser una niña, no podia hablar contigo de nada, pasaba de mi como si nada para que? Para ser la buena Serena que crees que diran cuando se enteren de que eres una mentira, haz vuelto como toda una dama pero en el fondo sigues siendo esa niña que conoci, irresponsables que no sabe nada de la vida, que espera que alguien de la vida por ella y...

PLUM

se llevo su mano derecha hasta la mejilla, estaba caliente porque acababa de recibir una cachatada, no dijo nada mas solo se limito a mirarle a los ojos a la mujer que una vez dijo que era la mujer de su vida

Serena: tienes razon, todavia me queda algo de esa niña pero no sabes cuanto me odio a mi misma por ello, no sabes cuantas veces desee morirme en lugar de aguantar el dolor de verte con mi mejor amiga, crees que es tan facil como venir y vengarme de todos... a si... muy bonito ahora yo soy la mala, pero no sabes nada de mi, nunca te preocupaste en lo mas minino por mi, para ti estaba todo menos yo... te fuiste dejandome sola cuando mas te necesitaba pero alli estab yo, la tonta de Serena que no le importaba que ni siquiera le dijeras algo bonito, estaba alli siempre con mi amor indespensable para que?? para que te rieras de mi?? si hubiera querido terminar contigo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, no me hace falta nada logre dejarte atrás Darien Chiba, no pienses que eres tan importante en mi vida por ahora mismo lo unico que me produces es lastima.

Darien: Serena... yo... no...

Serena: te quise nunca lo negare pero tambien se que todos cometemos errorres y TU fuiste mi error mas grande pero no por eso te odio, nunca me has entendido ni nunca lo haras, no sabes lo que se siente al ser lastimado por dentro, no sabes lo que se siente cuando tienes que renunciar a todo aquello que tienes, no sabes lo que se siente al estar solo y que todos te desprecien por ser tu, no sabes NADAAAAAA!!!!. llore y mucho pero todo eso acabo ahora estoy aquí y no, no es por ti, ni siquiera por las chicas tan solo porque esta vez soy yo la que me preocupo por mi misma porque soy yo la que no quiere saber nada de ti. Porque creer que no habia vuelto antes, porque estaba planeando mi venganza??? jejejejeje venga ya, estaba libre de ti, libre de ella nunca pensaron en nada mas que el futuro una utopia que os daria felicidad a todo menos a mi que me encerraba de por vida pero que importaba eso si asi vosotros conseguiais todo lo que queriais. Setsuna nunca penso en mi como persona, solo como la futura reina y no hablemos de las demas. Ahora soy fuerte y no gracias a vosotros tuve que sufrir un calvario pero sobrevivi y no dejare que nadie me escuchas que nadie me haga daño. Ahora si quieres ves y diles que a todos que los estaba engañando.

Darien se movio hasta donde estaba ella, queria disculparse por lo que habia dicho pero era demasiado tarde toda la ira de Serena habia salido a la luz, nunca creyo verla asi, era tan fria y ni una sola lagrima habia derramado , le cogio de las manos para que hablaran y en ese momento vio algo que lo horrorizo

Darien: que es ... esto????

Serena: sueltame, ( se solto de el, ella nunca habia querido que ningun cirugano le borrara de sus muñecas la marca que una vez se causo al intentar quitarse la vida) no es nada, ahora ya no

Darien: tu no... deberia de ...

Serena: fui una cobarde, me crei sola porque pense que al no tener a mis amigas no podia salir adelante y cuan equivocada estaba, era por vosotros que no podia avanzar, lo unico que hacia era dar paso hacia atrás. Tu no sabes lo que senti, ni mucho menos lo que llegue a imaginar pero... ahora todo aquello quedo atrás. Solo me faltaba esto.

Darien: porque dices eso? No quiero que

Serena: solo me faltaba hablar contigo para dar por terminada esta etapa que habia quedado suspendida en el aire, solo me faltaba decirte esto para decir que Serena Tsukino esta muerta, para siempre. No hay mas niña buena, no hay mas esperanza. Solo hay la realidad de la vida.

Sin decir nada mas salio por la puerta dejando a un Darien sin palabras, el quiso ir detras de ella pero era verdad lo que habia dicho, Serena Tsukino dejo de existir el mismo dia que la habian traicionado.

Ella salio, no queria mirarlo a la cara, no podia porque si lo hacia tal vez se lo pensaria dos veces, no queria vengarse, lo habia pensado si pero no lo llevaria a cabo porque habia cosas mas importantes que hacer en ese momento pero lo unico que habia intentado era que al borrarles la memoria tuvieran una vida en tranquilidad, algo que no podria ser nunca, esa iba a ser su ultima accion buena porque a pesar de todo el daño que le habian hecho tambien habian buenos momentos.

Serena: Adios Darien, adios a mi misma, en estos momentos no puedo tener un corazon la batalla esta por empezar. Nuestro amor fue grande pero no lo suficiente para poder con todo el odio y rencor del mundo, te recordare por los bellos momentos. Ahora que la batalla empieze dejo mi vida como una sailor para ser _**un ANGEL no me importara nada mas que ganar. **_

Tras decir eso desaparecio en la oscuridad de la noche, ese era el fin de una alma buena de la mas pura que pudo haber existido en el mundo porque gracias al odio, venganza, reconcor, envidia hasta el corazon mas puro acaba por ser tentado al lado oscuro. En su corazon habia guardado los buenos momento y los sentimientos al igual que al caos para ser lo que una vez fue, una Guerrera sin alma ni corazon que iba a conseguir ganar esa guerra.

CONTINIARA...

Holaaaaaaa

FELIZ 2008. Perdonen por la tardanza se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero debeis entenderme las navidas son las navidades, jejejejeje entre las compras, las comidas con la familia no queda tiempo para nada. Espero que todos hayais pasado unas maravillosas navidades y que tengais mucho regalos, hoy es el dia de reyes asi que tambien a habido regalos. Jejejejeje. Ya sabeis dejanme vuestros comentarios que son muy importantes para mi, cualquier pregunta ya sabeis donde localizarme.

La canción es: el perfume de la soledad de David de maria, es muy buena escuchenla, jejejej yo hago propaganda de los artistas

Quiero dar las gracias a Nicole por estar a mi lado, haz sido un gran apoyo, y tambien gracias por las postales, te acordaste que ayer fue mi cumple, eres un cielo guapa. Gracias por escucharme en todo momento y ya sabes para lo que me necesites aquí tienes una amiga incondicional.

No tardare en actualizar adiosssssss besitosssss


	12. vida pasada

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo solo intento pasar un rato agradable reviviendo una supuesta continuacion de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi invencion aunque tambien hay nombres que salen de otros personajes de otros fanfics que me han gustado y se los he puesto, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por usar esos nombres.**_

La soledad es muy traicionera puede jugarte una mala pasada porque no puedes pensar con tus cinco sentidos, te dejas llevar por una pequeña ilusión que al fin y al cabo es solo eso una ilusión.

**12: Volviendo al pasado**

Ya no importaba nada en absoluto, estaba ... nerviosa? ... no era mas ansiosa no sabía lo que Darién habria hecho en parte se sentía mal porque estaba teniendo sentimientos y eso no era tipico de un ser como ella, lo que importaba era planear la batalla pero no podía hacerlo hasta que estuviera segura de lo que Darién les hubiera dicho a las chicas, no bajo en toda la mañana, según escucho tendrían un entrenamiento muy fuerte pero ... para que??? No había nadie tan poderoso como un angel en la batalla, siempre se pregunto a que venían eso nombre ya que ni de buen troso podrían ser angeles personas sin corazón capaces de destruir todo aquello que se cruce en su camino, pasaron horas sin que ella se enterrara de nada, había optado por bajar al subterraneo alli tenia una habitación llena de instrumentos tecnologicos avanzados para ver los cambios que estaba sufriendo el mundo, ni de buen punto sabian la verdad lo demas, a prate de maquinaria de satelite lo que tenía los ordenadores eran chips para localizar la energia originada por los rebeldes para localizarlos según por donde vayan, hasta ese momento pudo ver cuidades enteras por donde habían pasado causando terremotos, explociones de volcanes, derrumbes pero ella ni sus dos campañeros habian hecho nada, es necesario se decia miles de vez mas para convencerse a si misma, también veia pueblos destrozados, el dolor de las personas, lo sabia muy bien, sabía lo que se sentía al perder a un ser querido, sabia el dolor al experimentar que te quedes sola, pero aun asi era necesario para que su plan diera resultado, ella misma se había asombrado varias veces de lo que llegaba a ser capaz, en verdad tenía el caos en su cuerpo, eso habia sido algo que la habia aterrorizado hasta el punto de llegar a quitarse la vida pero ahora era diferente, no solo ya no le tenia miedo, sino que todo lo contrario podía utulizarlo a su antojo, lo unico que no quería era que la descubrieran pero eso iba a ser historia si Darien decía algo de lo que había escuchado, es mas ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que habia llegado a escuchar.

Tenía un par de heridas pero que mas daba, en ese momento lo que menos importaba era ese dolor, el dolor del alma era mas fuerte, las palabras que le había dicho hace unas horas llegaron a producirle un daño iremediable, esa chica que veia ya no era esa niña dulce que habia conocido ni mucho menos, se imagino que tal vez nunca fue como el la imagino, nunca la llego a conocer y él sabia la razón siempre estaba tan ocupado en cumplir sus sueños que no se preocupo de ella pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, en primer momento penso en contarselo a los demas pero... para que? Si igualmente las cosas no iban a cambiar, penso que tal vez seria una buena idea el perder sus recuerdos, el tener una vida normal aunque eso significara ser un egoista, que mas daba si aquello en lo que siempre creyo se habia vuelto lo mas cruel que podia haber en el mundo, cuando la miro a los ojos supo que ya nada volveria a ser como antes, los recuerdos pesaban mas que antes, mientras que su corazón quería dejar de latir pero... el duro golpe de ver a la dulce niña Serena convertida en una especie de vibora sin corazón que estaba dispuesta a pasar por encima de ellos si fuera necesario, se había concentrado tanto en Serena que ni siquiera se habia puesto a pensar en las otras dos chicas que estaban a su lado, sabia que eran chicas, su voz fina, sus movimientos, era como si viera a una damas pero no le pudo ver la cara, y preguntarselo directamente a Serena era algo que no se lo podía permitir y mucho menos para que volviera a pasar lo de antes. Siguio con el entrenamiento, las chicas eran mejores en resistencia que en ataque mientras que los chicos eran rápidos y fuertes pero en una batalla larga estaba claro que no ganarían. Luna habia repartido ejercicios para cada uno, mejorar sus puntos débiles era su prioridad, no sabían cuanto tiempo podría tardar el enemigo en a regresar asi que tendrian que estar las 24 horas alerta.

Dani: estoy muerto, no me siento las piernas

Alex: venga Dani si solo has entrenado con la espada

Dani: si pero contra ti, que eres el mejor que esperabas? Que te ganara? Ni en broma

Los demas estaban igual no podían mas, las transformaciones no le ayudaban mucho porque al estar dentro de la casa debian de tener cuidado, esa era una prueba mas, el poder dominar su poder, Haruka, Michiru no tenian problema alguno ni tampoco Setsuna y Hotaru que parecia ser la que con mas ganas entrenaba, llevaban horas sin descansar aunque en la cara hubiera signos de estar cansada. Por la tarde salieron a la nieve, eso si fue mas peligroso, porque en lugar de entrenamientos como los de espada y cosas asi, tanto Luna como Artemes se encargaron de poner tranpas por toda la pista para que según fueran subiendo encontraran pruebas para superar hasta llegar a la cima y después... volver a bajar. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y no habían regresado ni Hotaru, ni Seiya, ni Rey, ni Miguel, los demás ya habían llegado en sus ultimas pero lo habían conseguido, algunos con lesiones, otro rasguños incluso esguinces que entre todos procuparon curar. Gracias al poder de la estrella sanadora fue mas fácil. Empezaban a preocuparse cuando los cuatro aparecieron juntos, Carlos tenia el labio partido y Seiya el ojo morado, ya sabían lo que había pasado, en mitad de las pruebas se habían encontrado, como son tan cabezotas se habran peleado hasta no poder mas y al final las chicas abran tenido que intervenir para que no se mataran pero como las pruebas habia que hacerlas seguramente habran competido por ver quién ganaba, eso fue lo que todos se imaginaron, pero no quisieron preguntar porque estaban muertos del hambre, cada uno preparo lo que pudo y se fue a la cama, estaban reventados, no era momento para hablar ni mucho menos buscar a Serena que no habia aparecido en los entrenamientos en ningun momento.

Esas vacaciones se habian convertido en un verdadero infierno, no sabia como se habia metido en ese lio pero alli estaba en la misma habitación que Hotaru, no la odiaba ni nada parecido pero el simple hecho de saber que ella era la novia de Miguel le ponia los pelos de punta, no sabia como se aguantaba durante todo el día pero tenía otros objetivo en mente, el primero ganar al enemigo que eso si que era importante y se estaba haciendo a la idea que el amor no era para ella y si ese era su castigo por traicionar a su princesa lo iba a aceptar como buena guerrero que habia sido en esa epoca y en la epoca pasada. Serena, hasta ese momento pensó en ella no la habia visto en todo el día y lo mas extraño es que ni siquiera estaba en su cama, preocupada al saber que ella no estaba y que ya no podia utilizar el cristal de plata por si alguien la atacaba se levanto para ir en su busqueda.

Encerrada en esa habitación, era un calvario pero tenia que aguantar ese día estaba siendo uno terrible, primero habia hablado con Darién que al parecer no habia dicho nada hasta ese momento porque sino todos la hubieran agobiado con preguntas que no queria responder, a esas horas penso que todos debían de dormir, así que ella salió a entrenar en el gimnasio, volvio a poner una barrera para que no sintieran su poder pero esta vez en vez de transformarse opto por quedarse en su forma original, creando sombras que la atacaran, tenían tanto o mas poder que los que habia vencido el dia anterior, pero no debía nadie saber eso, ella era ... solo un princesita que no podia hacer nada mas, porque sino su plan no funcionaría. Habia llegado hasta las guerreros sin querer pero por lo menos le serviria para poder saber su nivel de fuerza por si algun dia o en algun momento tenía que luchar contra ellas. Sus movimientos eran rapidos, patadas, saltos, la espada bien manejada, ese era su fuerte pero tenía que seguir practicando.

La había buscado por toda la casa pero no habia ni rastro de ella, se paseo por fuera con el frio que hacia pero aun asi no conseguia saber en donde estaba intento buscarla con su poder al fin y al cabo podía sentir a las demas personas por su aura pero era como si ya no hubiera nada, ni un mas minino rastro de que ella estuviera por la zona, penso que eso se debía porque ya no tenía el cristal de plata y le quito importancia, solo le quedaba el gimnasio asi que se fue hasta alli, vio las luces encendida y entro. Delante de ella habia mas de 10 sombras que estaban rodeando a Serena para atacarla, ella asusta se transformo y fue a ayudarla, su sorpresa fue que no podía pasar una barrera, tuvo miedo iba a salir en busca de ayuda cuando vio como Serena se liberaba de ellos sin el mas minimo esfuerzo para despues mirarla a ella como si estuviera volviendose loca.

Cuando se ponía a entrenar perdía de vista el tiempo no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba alli pero aun asi quería seguir no estaba cansada, se dijo a si misma una vez mas y me voy a la cama pero no se imagino que en esa una vez mas seria descubierta por Rey.

Rey: se puede saber a lo que estas jugando?

Serena: no estoy jugando, estaba entrenado sino despues Luna se queja de que no hago nada

Rey: entrenando?? hacer caso a Luna?? casi me da un infarto pero... como... como puedes... pense que no podías usar el cristal de plata pero... ha sido facinante cuando se enteren los demas...

Serena: no, no se deben enterar no puedes decir nada

Rey: pero...yo... seguro que con tu ayuda podemos vencer hay que decirlo a los demas

pero antes de que ella pudiera volver sus pasos atras Serena le impidio el paso amenazandola con una de las espadas con las que hasta ese momento habia estado entrenando, Rey al verse sorprendida por ese repentino ataque no supo que hacer, nunca habia imagina que su princesa se alzaria contra ella cuando siempre habia dicho que odiaba la pelea.

Rey: que es lo que haces? Tu nunca...

Serena: no le vas a decir a nadie lo que has visto si fuera necesario en un momento dado que luche, lo hare pero hasta que no llegue ese momento nadie debe saber lo que has visto.

Estaba delante de la persona en quien mas habia confiado en toda su vida, eso era lo que queria creer, peno por un momento que eso era un sueño y que no era verdad que su amiga, su mejor amiga la estaba amenazando con una espada, pero tambien penso que ella la habia traicionado tiempo atras y que tal vez esta era su venganza por todo el daño que llego a causarle durante años.

Respiro ondo, no sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer o decir pero habia llegado el momento de tomar una decision en ese momento poco le importaba ya su vida, hasta hace unas horas atras pensaba que el amor no habia sido hecho para ella, y que la unica razon por la que segía adelante era por que tenia un deber con la princesa, daria su vida si fuera necesaria porque la traicion que ella habia cometido se debía de pagar.

Rey: no dire nada de lo que he visto... pero...

Serena: que es lo que quieres?

Rey: no es lo que quiera yo sino lo que quieras tu, lo que te propones en hacer, yo soy una de tus sailor y como tal pienso respetarte y obedecer lo que me dices pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar aqui para lo que quieras

sin decir mas se marcho por donde habia venido, tal como habia pensado Serena el dolor que ella sentia se habia acumulado con la culpa que llevaba guardando años, por eso sabia que podía confiar en ella, era de las personas que no volvían a cometer el mismo error a parte de que se exigian cada dia mas, en ella podía ver a una aliada que la ayudaria cuando fuera neceario. No tenía sueño, los recuerdos rondaban por su cabeza, no habia ni un solo momento en el que no quisiera ir a por Luna y que le explicara la razon por la que no habian recuperado todo slos recuerdo, si ella bien sabia toda la verdad no es porque se la dijeran, el caos al entrar en su cuerpo fue como un iman para poder recuperar los poderes perdido que habia teniado cuando habia sido... aunque no le gustara para nada, debia de reconocerlo, ella habia sido una diosa..

en breves segundo recordo como habia sido su vida en el palacio, lleno de comodidades nadie se peleaba, era una utopia hecha realidad, los dioses mas poderosos comviviendo en un mismo lugar, sus reglas era muy estrictas razon por la que solo podian estar alli los mas poderosos y los mas respetosos. Nunca le hablaron de esa vida, nunca se la imagino ya fue suficiente con saber que era la princesa de la Luna como para imaginarse que en una vida mas pasada habia sido una diosa, cada vez que recordaba aquello sentia tristeza pero a la vez mucho dolor, ese habia sido el principio de su sufrimiento cuando toda la historia empezo.

A partir de aqui solo seran los recuerdos de Serena, sus sentimientos.

Estaba observando a las galaxias mas cercanas, podía ver a los seres que habitaban en esos planetas, como se desplazaban incluso ella solia ayudarlos cuando estaban en algun apuro, siempre y cuando nadie se enterrara de lo que hacia, ella como los demas era una diosa, no conocia una familia de sangre ya que todos los que estaban alli eran dioses, no recordaba haber tenido ua familia o algo parecido por eso siempre fue distante, tenia respeto a cada uno de los seres de ese lugar que era sagrado, lo sabia, por esa razon debian de mantenerse alejados de los humanos. Desde siempre la enseñaron a ser fria, sin sentimientos para que llegada su hora luchara por ese lugar por la salvacion de todo su lugar, para mantener aquella utopia en la que vivían. Junto con ella estaban dos diosas mas, que solian tener los mismo poderes o mas bien parecidos, que tambien eran entrenadas para un dia luchar para mantener esa tranquilidad en su mundo, si las educaban desde muy pequeñas era para que nunca mesclaran los sentimientos con una batalla para que por encima de todo estuviera le bien comun, para que nada ni nadie les interumpiera en su camino, hasta el punto de matar a sus propios amigos o compañeros si fuera necesario. Serena, comocida mas como la diosa Selene, solia tener cierto cariño hacia la Luna, cada vez que podía se escapaba un rato para despues a parecer como una mortal ante los ojos de los demas, en sus viajes habia conocido a la reina de la Luna una mujer realmente joven que habia llegado al trono, hizo amistad con ella y con sus sailor, brindandoles proteccion y poder por si tenia que enfrentarse, ninguna de las sailor sabia la verdad solo la reina habia llegado a saber que ella era una diosa, al principio le tuvo miedo pero como un angel como ese se atreveria a hacerles daño se dijo a ella misma, el tiempo pasaba y la joven reina se caso para poder obtener el poder completo del cristal de plata, una joya tan poderosa como hermosa, ella fue como una de las invitadas junto con sus dos amigas, que solia acompañarla en sus pequeñas travesuras. Ellas eran Atenea y afrodita.

La boda habia sucedido sin mayor percanse, ella habia llegado a estimar a la reina sabia que era una buena mujer ademas de que habia escuchado hablar a los dioses muy bien de aquella mujer, sabia que seria una gran gobernante para su mundo, mientras disfurtaba de la fiesta

Mujer1: Selene es mejor volver, ya deben de haberse dado cuenta de que hemos salido de nuestro mundo

Serena: no me llames asi, recuerda, aqui soy Serena, SE-RE-NA

Mujer2: entonces SE-RE-NA. Es mejor irnos, sabes muy bien que no me gusta estar entre humanos, son...son... tan insignificantes.

Serena: por favor ten mas respeto, la reina nos invito hay que demostrarle nuestro agradecimiento

Mujer1: recuerda Serena quienes somos y para lo que servimos, no debemos de tener sentimiento alguno por los humanos ni por ningun otro ser, es la norma principal, todo por el BIEN COMÚN.

Mientras intentaban convencer a una diosa loca que le gustaba divertirse, la nave de llegada de la tierra aterrizaba, en ella estaban los reyes de la tierra, un joven rey con su esposa que estaba enbarrazada entraban llenos de felicidad para felicitar a la pareja de recien casados, como su escolta estaba él. Fue un momento en el que el mundo desaparecio solo habia ese chico, sus ojos la dejaron sin palabras, mientra sus dos acompañantes intentaban moverla, el al sentirse observado recorio el lugar hasta encontrarse con los ojos mas hermosos que habia visto nunca el tiempo se detuvo, lo que después paso no tuvo importancia, volvio a su lugar donde fue castigada severosamente por imcumplir las normas al visitar a los humanos pero eso daba igual porque habia merecido la pena con el simple hecho de haberlo visto a él, al haber visto a un ser tan maravilloso y perfecto, nunca penso que hubiera seres asi, tan perfectos como los dioses, tenia que volver a verlo, si tenia que hacerlo pero como estaba castigada busco la ayuda de sus compañeras, porque eran eso no podia llamarlas amigas porque desde un principio les habian enseñado a dejar de lado sentimiento alguno, que si tenia que sacrificar a alguie lo harían. Les conto a sus compañeras su intencion de volver a la Luna, alli lo volveria a ver, ademas la reina la recibiria sin ningun problema pero ante la rotunda negativa de las demas se desilusiono, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que el consejo de los diose se reunión, ellos eran los mas poderosos capaces de destruir galaxias enteras sin importarles nada en absoluto, decian que el Bien y el mal eran paralelos que no podia existir el Bien sin el mal por eso ellos eran los encargados de luchar por que haya un equilibrio, normalmente ayudaban dando mas poder para que pudieran mantener un equilibrio, pero esta vez era diferente habian rumores de que el mal estaba ganando al bien y que eso podia causar grandes perdidas ademas de un ligero contratiempo en el equilibrio del mundo, por el bien comun. Por eso habia tomado una decicion, habia llegado al hora llamaron a Selene y a sus dos compañeras para que asistieran, ellas eran solo aprendices para las luchas ni para el bien ni para el mal sino para el equilibrio de todo el universo. Tras analizar todos los conflictos llegaron a un acuerdo el mal estaba expandiendo su poder, asi que lo mejor que podian hacer era mandar a las mejores diosas brindandoles mas poder aun para que ayudaran a los que estaba del lado del bien hasta que pudiera haber un equilibrio.

Asi fue como Selene junto con atenea y afrodita fueron enviadas a luchar junto con los humanos, en la Luna fueron recibidas como una conocidas de la reina para luchar por ella junto con los de la tierra, en ese momento su obligacion era la lucha, nada mas, tenia que ganar a como diera lugar nunca conto con la posibilidad de aquel chico que habia visto en la boda de la reina podía estar alli para luchar. Los dias pasaban y las luchas eran mas frecuentas, las tres chicas que habia llegado no habian dejado de sorprender a los demas con sus asombrabtes habilidades y poderes, eran mucho mas fuertes que las sailors de la reina algo que causaba indignacion ya que se suponia que las sailor eran las mas fuertes, Selena intentaba huir de todo aquello que significara algo de amor, amistad o algo que pudiera poner en peligro su mision. Las luchas eran cada vez mas fuertes por esa misma razon se vieron obligadas enseñar a los demas a luchar. Tras meses de luchar regresaron con la victoria y mas fuertes que nunca pero Selene ya era diferente, sus ojos mostraban alegria y tristeza a la vez, no lo habia podido evitar al estar tanto tiempo luchando codo a codo con ese chico habia llegado a tener sentimientos hacia el pero no podia admitirlo, cuando llegaron con la victoria lo celebraron a lo grande habian educado bien a las diosas y ese habia sido su principal objetivo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se vio como Selena iba perdiendo sus ganas de vivir, se apagaba poco a poco aunque quisiera engañarlos a todos, las dos chicas dijeron que era porque habia pasado demasiado tiempo en la luna y que deberia de volver aunque solo fuera de visita y asi lo hicieron. Volvieron al lugar del principio Selene nada mas llegar corrio a ver a su amiga que la recibio muy agradecida

Reina: Serena que alegria tenerte de vuelta, no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.

Serena: no podia estar en mi mundo por mucho mas tiempo, se que es una traicion para mi mundo lo que estoy haciendo pero ya no puedo dar marcha atras.

En el tiempo que habia estado en la luna aunque en un principio habia huido de él no tuvo otro remedio que luchar cada dia con el haciendo que cada vez lo necesitara mas, haciendo que su promesa de que nada era mas importante que el bien pasara a segundo plano, se habia enamorado de un humano, un terrestre que tan solo era un soldado de la tierra, ella nunca le dijo la verdad por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, la reina al ver en la situacion que se encontraba su amiga mando a por el a la tierra para pudiera verla.

Las sailor miraron con mala cara la amabilidada de la reina sabian que esas chicas eran fuertes pero no sabian de donde eran lo que augmentaba su rabia pero no podian hacer nada.

Serena: no tenia que haber vuelto la verdad es que solo he venido para despedirme

él: pero... yo... Serena... no se lo que esta pasando pero quiero que sepas que al estar contigo, luchar a tu lado...

Serena: yo... lo siento... Kyo... por favor perdoname... shhh... shhh ... espero que algun dia me comprendas, si he vuelto es porque necesitaba despedirme de ti, tu y yo somos totalmene diferentes... nuestros mundos...

Kyo: no me importa, solo me importas tu... no quiero nada mas.

En ese tiempo que habia pasado juntos, el la habia llegado a amar mas que a su vida sin saber que ella era una diosa, que era mas que nada un ser para luchar es eso momento ella se odio a si misma por no ser mas que eso una guerrera, desde ese momento empezo a odiar la lucha, se alejo de los humanos, volvio a su mundo donde luchaba por obligacion para olvidarse del exterior ella estaba en una utopia que la estaba matando poco a poco, no paso mas de dos mese cuando de nuevo sono la alarma de peligro, necesitaban nuevamente a guerreros fuertes, ellas fueron dispuestas a luchar nada les importaba, no luchaban por un ser querido o por algo que les importara, era una batalla mas que debían vencer, cuando llegaron al lugar señalado no encontraron a nadie, buscaron por todos lados pero el lugar parecia estar vacio,

Atenea: sera mejor irnos, no me gusta este lugar

Afrodita: si, tengo un mal presentimiento

tan pronto intentaron marcharse fueron atacadas por sombras que no tenían formas pero que eran muy fuertes, lucharon hasta quedar agotadas, ya no podian mas hasta que aparecio él con su ejercito, habia escuchado que las guerreros estaban luchado y habian ido en su ayuda

Kyo: estas bien Serena.

Serena: es mejor que te marches, no es lugar para vosotros

Kyo: estas muy herida, es mejor que te saque de aqui

Voz: no pienso permitirlo

un voz fria, que producia escalofrios a todos aquellos que la escuchaban, lanzaban ataques en todas las direcciones, Kyo protegia a Serena con su cuerpo, sabia que ella era fuerte lo habia visto en luchas anteriores pero esta vez era diferente, estaba mas debil.

Voz: jejejeje no puede ser lo que ven mis hermosos ojos

se acerco a Serena y Kyo se podian ver sus manos, eran negras como erl vacio, tiro al suelo a Kyo y cogio a Serena por el cuello.

Voz: esta vez si que te voy a matar maldita

Kyo: noooooooo. Matame a mi pero a ella dejala viva

Voz: te salio un nuevo defensor Selene

Selene: no te atrevas a ponerle un asqueroso dedo encima

Voz: jejejejejeje no creo que a los dioses les guste mucho tu actitud

Kyo: dioses??? de que hablas???

Voz: no se lo has dicho por lo que veo

Kyo: decirme que? Dejala de una vez por todas, ella esta debil

Voz: si lo se pero no te preocupes me encargare de que no muera, por lo menos no por mis manos, seran los dioses los que te maten por tu traicion

Selene: alejate de aqui, sino me encargare de que no quede nada de ti, sabes que puedo destruirte y lo hare aunque eso signifique que acabe con todo

Kyo: que dices Serena?? tenemos que salvar a los demas

Voz: jejeje pobre infeliz que no te has dado cuenta que ella es diferente a los demas, mas fuerte, sus herias se curan con facilidad, es mas habil, sabes porque?? yo te lo dire, porque la educaron para luchar, es una guerrera de sangre fria que no le importara acabar con la vida de miles de personas si asi consigue destruirme a mi también

Kyo: no es verdad ella es... es...

Voz: es una diosa, si una diosa no lo sabias??? su poder, su manera de ser nadie sabia de su procedencia, ni siquiera te has preguntado alguna vez porque no te habla de su familia o e su mundo.

Eso habia dolido mas que los ataques que le habian dado, recordo que siempre que preguntaba algo a ella de su familia o de su mundo ella escapaba, no decía nada o solo miraba a la tierra.

Voz: si, ella fue y sera siempre una guerrera por encima de todo y sabes lo peor? Que no se tocara el corazon para destruir el mundo que tu conoces solo para obtener su utopia.

Ella estaba alli a su lado pero era como si no lo estuviera porque sabia lo que significaba ser una diosa, lo habia oido hablar de ellos a los demas y sabia que no tenian corazon en cuanto a las batallas pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que un ser angelical como lo era su Serena fuera un ser despreciable que no le importaba en lo mas minimo la vida de las personas. Aunque sabia que esta vez si habia acabado todo, los diose se habrian enterado de la verdad y que su castigo seria grande por haber tenido una relacion estrecha con un humano pero ya no le importaba nada en ese momento aunque estaba agotada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecio una espada y con ella con un solo ataque destruyo a todos los seres con energia maligna.

Voz: esto no se va a quedar a si Selene, te juro que te destruire.

Sin tener otra salida desaparecio en la oscuridad del espacio dejando a pocos soldados de la tierra y las tres diosas que al ver que ya se habia descubierto la verdad habia regresado a su forma original ( ropa blanca como tunicas )

Afrodita; es hora de partir Selene

esta estaba muy herida pero no por eso habia caido al suelo mas bien queria demostrar su inmeso poder al seguir en ese lugar, miro a su alrededor, alli estaba él con la mirada caida no habia dicho nada no tan siquiera se habia movido.

Atenea: vamonos.

Los guerreros de la tierra tambien se dispusieron para marcharse, ese seria el fin tal vez nunca se volverian a ver, asi seria su adios, las diosas se marcaban...

Kyo: SELENE, ahora debo llamarte asi no?

Selene: adios, es lo mejor como ya te lo dije la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Kyo: aunque sea una diosa, aunque seas una guerrera ire a por ti porque eres lo que mas quiero y no voy a perderte.

Sin decir mas se marcho con sus soldados, Selene sorprendida ante tal reaccion por primera vez tuvo miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera significar el hecho de que el no renunciaria a ella, pero si solo era un humano no podria hacer nada. Regresaron a su casa con los dioses, a diferencia de las antiguas recibidas esa fueron diferentes, en el aire se notaba el ambiente frio y eso solo significaba problemas.

Lo sabia desde un principio, el hecho de frecuentar a los humanos seria un gran problema y debia de pagar por eso. Se acabaron las misiones para era, debia volver al entrenamiento, el rumor de que esas guerreras misteriosas eran diosas se corio por todas partes aunque sabian que eso significaba que no las volverian a ver. Las batallas seguia pero Selene no volvio a aparecer en ellas, solo sus dos compañeras que eran las que aparecian si las cosas se ponian muy malas, el tiempo paso y Selene volvia a ser la misma de siempre asi que los dioses la volvieron a admitir en el consejo.

Atenea: menos mal que haz vuelto yo no puedo mas con estas batallas

Afrodita: los enemigos son muy fuertes ademas de que hay un grupo de rebeldes que se ha levantado y esta ayudando al mal.

Selene: rebeldes?

Atenea: si, humanos que luchan por el mal no sabemos que hacer los dioses creen saber quien es que los ha alzado contra de los demas pero por ahora es un secreto.

Tan rapido como pudieron las tres chicas fueron llamadas por el consejo de dioses ( como consejo de sabios) y alli les dijeron que ellas serian las encargadas de luchar contra los rebeldes que habian conseguido mas poder, no sin antes nombre a Selene como la lider y decirle que eran conocidas por los demas como angeles.

Asi fue como ellas partieron de nuevo hacia la Luna, alli les recibio la reina que ya tenia una hermosa niña de 9 años, el tiempo que habia pasado mientras Serena entrenaba. Ya conocidas como angeles y temidas los guerreros las respetaban, alli en ese lugar la reina le conto que no habia sabido nada de Kyo que despues de volver de la lucha en donde supo que Serena era una diosa no volvieron a saber nada de él. Pero como era de esperar ella mostro ante todos una indiferencia ante lo que le contaban, habia vuelto mas fria que nunca, dispuesta a dejar atras ese error que habia cometido al fijarse en un humano, la batalla estab cerca, el rumor de que los angeles habian vuelto para luchar con los rebeldes se extendio dando paso a la batalla.

Despues de marcharse sabiendo que la mujer que amaba era una diosa se fue hasta lo mas profundo de la tierra para poder aclarar sus pensamientos, en ese mismo lugar fue donde la oscuridad del mundo, la maldad lo encontraron, al ver su corazon destruido, al ver su situacion le propusieron un trato que el no podria negar, le ofrecieron poder para luchar y ganar, para ser tan poderoso o mas que un dios y poder ir en busca de ella, de su amada. Cuando tienes el corazon herido no piensas las cosas con clarida y el acepto el trato, asi fue como se combirtio en uno de los rebeldes, mas bien era el jefe cuando tuvo suficientes soldados y poder fue hasta el mundo de los dioses pero alli no estaba ella no queria luchar solo iba a por ella cuando lo vieron llegar los dioses en lugar de atacarlo le invitaron a pasar querian llegar a un acuerdo.

Kyo: yo solo quiero a Selene

Dios1: ella no esta aqui, pero tu tienes que dejar de luchar en contra del mal, destruiras todo aquello por lo que luchabas antes

Kyo: no me importa si ella no esta conmigo

Dios2: ella es una diosa no lo olvides, nunca te quizo y nunca te querra para ella solo existe la lucha y si no ha ido a buscarte es porque esta mas acupada en sus cosas que en ir a perder el tiempo en un simple humano como lo eres tu.

Despues de escuchar eso siguio con sus ataques, sabia que si habia una lucha grande ella vendria solo asi sabria si ella sentia lo mismo por el.

Los dioses al ver lo que estaba pasado decidieron que lo mejor que podian hacer era mandarle a ella para que eso acabara de una vez por todas sin importarles lo que pudiera pasar en sus corazones y todo por el maldito Bien comun por ese equilibrio que lo unico que hacia era destruirlos.

Tal como lo quisieron los dioses ellos se encontraron en la batalla, Selene como lider de las diosas y Kyo como el lider de los rebeldes conocidos como los demonios, las cartas estaban hechadas.

Los sentimientos no contaban y se lo repitio miles de veces pero cada vez que veia que le herian su corazon dejaba de latir, no tenia que haber pasado se decia a si misma pero ya era demasiado tarde, no queria enfrentarlo pero segun pasaba las cosas era inevitable que lucharan cara a cara, sus compañeras estaban cansadas pero seguian luchado.

Selene: no quiero hacerte daño pero esto debe de terminar por el Bien

Kyo: por el Bien??? de quien??? el mio no pero tampoco el tuyo, se muy bien que es una mision para ti pero ahora yo te pido que dejes esa mision que te vengas conmigo

Selene: estas loco

Kyo: loco?? porque? Por quererte

los dos luchaban con espadas estaban uno delante del otro mientras se miraban a los ojos, cada vez habia menos luchantes pero ellos seguian no importaba que estuvieran cansados, se hacian daño pero no importaba

Selene: esto tiene que acabar aunque los dos estemos juntos jamas nos dejaran en paz, somos diferentes, somos de mundos diferentes, los dioses jamas...

Kyo: no me mporta nada, solo tu.

De pronto vieron como todo a su alrededor se formaba de un color lila claro, de donde salian voces eran los dioses que temiendo que lo peor pudiera pasar acudieron hasta ese lugar

Voz: debes de acabar con el mal, debes de matarlo

Selene: NO! No tenemos porque matarlo

Voz: es una orden de los dioses y no puedes desobedecerla

Por otro lado tambien estaba el mal que pedia la cabeza de Selene para conseguir la victoria, ninguno de los dos queria matar al otro, las cosas se complicaban mientras Selene cada vez deseaba mas poder haber nacido siendo una humana. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Kyo cayo herido al suelo, uno de los dioses habian atacado hiriendolo

Selene: nooooooooo

nunca habia llorado pero en esta ocacion las lagrimas fueron mas fuertes, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, mientras escuchaba como los dioses le pedian que mate a Kyo.

Selene: no puedo hacerlo, no lo hare porque lo quiero aunque sea una traicion a mi mundo aunque eso signifique la muerte pero no sere yo quien lo mate

cuando acabo de decir esa palabras noto como varias espadas atravesaban su cuerpo, estaba de pie veia a las espadas a su alrededor mientras se acercaban y entraban en su cuerpo, el dolor que sentia no se podia describir, veia como sus dos amigas intentaban para las espadas pero era en vano, lo ultimo que pudo ver es como Kyo se levantaba herido y gritaba su nombre.

HAZ TRAICIONADO TODAS LAS NORMAS QUE TE IMPUSIMOS POR ESO EL CASTIGO SERA ETERNO, RENACERAS COMO HUMANA TAL COMO LO DESEASTE PORQUE GRACIAS A TU PODER GANARON MUCHAS BATALLAS PERO AUN ASI NO TENDRAS PODER AUNQUE SABRAS QUE EN EL PASADO FUISTE UNA DIOSA, TU DESTINO SERA REPETIR UNA Y OTRA VEZ ESTA HISTORIA.

Fin de los recuerdos

Sabia lo que habia pasado, su castigo era eterno pero aun asi creyo que algun dia podria ser feliz, ella estaba en el salon al lado del fuego mientras su mirada estaba perdida, no escucho que alguien se sentaba a su lado hasta que la llamaron varias veces por su nombre.

Carlos: en que piensas?

Serena: en lo que paso hace mucho tiempo cuando era una diosa...

y le conto todo aquello que habia recordado, lo que habia sucedido hasta el momento en que murio y los dioses le maldijeron pero despues sigio contando la historia que nadie habia querido contar, la que habia permanecido oculpa por miles de años en su interior

Despues de eso, renaci en la Luna como lo habia soñado siendo una de las herederas del trono de la Luna no se como sucedio pero me imagino que mi amiga la reina les conto la historia de una diosa y permitio que la historia siguiera viva y al mismo tiempo me daba una oportunidad para vivir en la luna. Me crie con las sailor entrenando pero si algo recordaba de una vida pasada es que no queria luchar, aunque mis recuerdos no volvieron la sensacion de hacer daño con la lucha fue mas fuerte hasta el punto de convertirme en una chica que ni siquiera sabia coger una espada.

Se que ahora me preguntaras que fue lo que paso con él, pero no podria explicarte el dolor que llego a sentir, la sensacion de perder a un ser querido es dolorosa pero mucho mas si habias renunciado a todo, con la muerte de la diosa Selene se acabaron las historias de dioses haciendo que el mundo con los humanos se diferenciara aun mas, ocultandose para seguir teniendo su utopia.

Carlos: volviste a verlo en la Luna?

Si, alli estaba espero durante alli viajando por todas las galaxias buscando un lugar en donde podria haber renacido hasta que me encontro en el palacio, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien lo que habia pasado pero yo tan solo era una niña cuando lo vio, crei que era la primera ves que lo veia en mi vida, que estupida fui!!!!! El cada vez era mas fuerte pero aun asi no ataco a ningun planeta para tener el control por eso hubo un tiempo de paz. Al criarme con las sailors obtuve ... amistad, alegrias pero tambien tristezas todo aquello con lo que siempre soñe hasta el punto de llegar a enamorarme del principe de la tierra, desde siempe me atrajo la tierra la razon no la sabia pero aun asi me encantaba ir alli, no importaba lo que los demas querian yo era feliz asi.

Pero él sufria el verte feliz con otro-. Dijo Carlos mientras miraba como Serena se recogia el pelo en una coleta mientras seguia contando todo lo que habia pasado

fue muy duro recuperar los recuerdos y darme cuenta de todo el daño que le habia causa, no le recordaba ni tan siquiera me sonaba su nombre siempre me sentire culpable por esa razon. Tambien me sentire culpable por saber que yo pude ser feliz, por un corto tiempo pero fui feliz mientras el esperaba dia tras dia al verme con otro... por eso cuando el milenio de plata cayo... el también cayo su poder era ... casi imbencible pero aun asi dejo que le ganaran para poder renacer esta vez juntos.

Pero no fue asi, el destino os volvio a separa como si todo estuviera planeado

y estaba planeado, no dudo que los dioses lo tuvieran todo preparado pero aun asi pienso seguir adelante, e hecho mucho daño y tambien me han hecho daño ahora no es tiempo de pensar en el pasado o en el futuro solo en salir adelante.

Carlos: si me has contado todo es porque yo tambien tuve algo que ver no? porque se que el hecho que nos llevemos bien ahora tiene que ver con que ya nos conocemos desde antes y no me refiero a la Luna, no puedo recordar con claridad pero se que lo que me acabas de decir ya lo sabia, es mas que lo he vivido

Lo se, pero yo no soy la que te tiene que decir tu debes recordar por ti mismo, cuando estuve en la luna me crie como una princesa pero aun asi no podia vivir tranquila, volvi a cometer el error de enamorarme de un humano- Dijo Serena mientras se levantaba para irse ya que estaba amaneciendo y los demas estaban por bajar. Pero antes de que diera un paso Carlos, la sujeto del brazo y despues la abrazo, fue un abrazo unico, el la rodeo por completo, estaba a su lado, se podia sentir su respiracion y el asombro de Serena por esa reaccion no dijo nada se sentia tan tranquila en esos brazos que parecia imposible que fuera a pasar algo malo,

Carlos: daría lo que fuera por verte feliz, para que todo el dolor que has sentido desaparesca ahora hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que nadie mas vuelva a hacerte daño. Te quiero

no tenia que llorar, debia de ser fuerte pero ante esas palabras no pudo mas que abrazarlo fuerte como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

...jejeje... pero si yo no hablo en sueños- decia Mina mientras entraba al salon seguida por todos los demas al ver que estaban alli Serena y Carlos reino el silencio, nadie quiso interumpir esa situacion, algunos miraban la reaccion de Darien pero este no dijo ni hizo nada eso significaba que por fin se habia resignado a perderla para siempre, asimilar que era solo el pasado y que nunca habria un futuro con una utopia como Tokyo de Cristal.

Despues todo volvio a la normalidad, Rey habia obtado por olvidar sus sentimientos ya que lo unico que le debia de importar desde ese momento era ayudar a Serena y estaba dispuesta apedirle que la ayudara en el entrenamiento. Los demas dias pasaron rapidmente y tuvieron que volver, estaban mas cansados que cuando se habia ido y es que los entremientos de Luna y Artemis ni es que fueran muy suaves, pasaron unos dias incluso semanas en los cuales nadie dijo ni hizo nada, la mayoria necesitaba descansar y al mismo tiempo pensar en lo que estaba por venir, los ataques eran mas frecuentes y las personas que llenaban su corazon del lado oscuro eran las que mas sufrian, siempre contaban con la ayuda de la chica misteriosa que les ayudaba cuando no podian con un enemigo, era fuerte lo sabian pero ellos tambien, Rey empezo a entrenar con Serena al igual que Carlos y unos cuantos chicos mas

La situacion entre Seiya, Miguel, Hotaru y Rey no tenia planes de areglarse mas que nada porque todos hacian como si nada hubiera pasado.

Darien habia decidido seguir con la mentira de relacion que tenia con Crystal mas que nada porque ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad con Serena y poco le importaba ya el futuro o su felicidad, en esos dias recibio la llamada de un familiar diciendo que en unos dias estaria por alli.

Por otra parte Serena se habia preocupado de entrenar y volver hasta su casa, habia estado tiempo fuera asi qeu volvio a londres a ver a sus amigos y familia pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que recibio la llamada de emergencia para volver porque estaban atacando un centro comercial.

Hay que darnos prisa, la habiatacion tiene que estar lista- estaban recogiendo el departamentp de Darién, estaban Lita, Mina, Cristal, Ami y Andrew- debe de estar a punto de llegar

No se porque tienes tanta prisa, ademas ese primo tuyo que por cierto no lo he visto nunca no creo que se enfade porque este un poco desordenado- dijo Andrew mientras recogia las ultimas cajas que habia por el medio, en un tiempo record habia conseguido transformar el estudio en una habitación.

Mina: yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Andrew pero aqui don perfecto ya sabes como es

todos rieron ante el comentario de Mina- por que no hacemos una fiesta de vienvenida para tu primo Darien sugirio muy animada Mina, los demas sabiendo que ella se encargaria de todo dijero que era buena idea.

Mina: una cosita mas tu primo Darien ... es guapo???

Todos: MINAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Mina: si. Lo se ya me cayo

Lita; lo que deberias de hacer es declararte de una vez por todas a Dani que esta loco por ti y tu por el ,

Ami: es verdad si no lo hace seguro que aparecera otra chica y te lo quita

Mina: no hay nadie mejor que la sailor del amor

Todos: jejejej que creida

... la diosa del amor...

se escucho un susuro que todos pudieron oir, se giraron y se miraron preguntandose quien habia hablado pero de nuevo se volvio a escuchar

... no hay nadie mejor que afrodita... diosa del amor...

antes de que pudieran hacer algo se escucho como la puerta se abria de golpe espantando a todos los que estaban alli.

Jhon: se puede saber porque no me abriis la puerta??

Ami; que ha pasado?

Miguel: que nos habeis dejado fuera mientras tocabamos la puerta miles de veces

Lita: lo sentimos pero...

Andrew: a sido muy raro

Jorge: que es raro, yo os traia comida por si tenias hambre

Mina; a pasado una cosa rara, estaba... bueno... esto...

Jhon: que ha pasado?????

Mina: da igual, no ha sido nada

y asi termino el tema, ya no volvieron a hablar mas de eso ni siquiera se acordaban pasado unas horas pero lo que habia pasado era muy raro aunque no lo quisieran reconocer.

Tan pronto como acabaron de comer salieron todos a caminar un poco, llevaban dias sin ver a los demas querian hacer una reunion todos de nuevo pero supieron que Serena estaba de viaje que habia regresado a su casa.

Estaban preocupadas cada vez era peor sus visiones iban mas alla de lo real pero aun asi no querian creer tal vez se equivovaban, Hotaru aun siendo la mas pequeña es la que mas mal se encontraba sus visiones del futuro la estaban destruyendo sin dormir por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si cerraba los ojos, a su lado estaba Haruka que no la habia dejado ni un minuto a solas, tambien estaban Michiru y Setsuna pero ellas eran diferentes no podian entender como se sentia la pequeña del grupo, su dolor a cada instante al ver que todo aquello en lo que alguna vez creyo se estaba destruyendo, al ver que el mundo al que conocio alguna vez estaba a punto de destruirse, ademas de que sus visiones iban mas alla del futuro, volvian al pasado haciendo que la sailor de la destruccion sintiera el dolor de todo aquello que habia pasado, sus visiones eran cortas pero aun asi pudo ir armando un rompecabezas.

Haruka: esta muy mal, deberiamos de hacer algo

Mchiru: traquila todo saldra bien, es fuerte

Haruka: es como mi hija no me gusta verla asi quiero que vuelva a asonreir a ella siempre le toca sufrir en las batallas mas que a las demas

... Princesa... princesa... princesa...

entre sus delirios seguia nombrando a su princesa, a la unica que debia lealtad ante todo y ante todos pasara lo que pasara... mientras las demas intentaban bajarle la temperatura Hotaru se levanto muy espantada con lagrimas en los ojos, incontrolable.

Michiru: voy por Setsuna debe saber que a despertado salio de la habitación dejando a Haruka que intentaba que Hotaru se tranquilizara.

Haruka: esta todo bien, no tienes porque ponerte asi.

Esta sufriendo, sigue sufriendo siempre lo a hecho no tiene que volver a pasar, otra vez no, ella no lo soportaria, porqueeeeeeeeeeee??????? tiene derecho a ser felizzzzzz ... Pude verlo... era ella... nuestra princesa- llego Michiru con Setsuna pero no interrupieron para que la mas pequeña de la casa terminara de contar que es lo que habia visto en esta ocación- estaba... sola... ninguna sailor a su lado... mientras miles de espadas iban entrando en su cuerpo... pude sentirlo... el dolor... sus lagrimas... la sangre que salia manchado su vestido blanco... mientras a su alrededor... noooooo... su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, su pies ... sus manos... estaba sujetada con espinas... mientras seguian espadas a su alrededor entrando por todo... su cuerpo...

No va a pasar, la protegeremos ante todo lo que esta por venir- dijo Michiru ante tal comentario las demas la observaron- se que no me he portado muy bien con ella pero ahora he recordado algo que nunca se nos debio olvidar ni a mi ni a las demas, nosotras hemos tenido una vida un poco normal por asi decirlo pero aun asi hemos sido felices, os tengo a vosotras, te tengo a ti Haruka y todo es gracias a ella porque nosotros hemos nacido solo por ella.

Asi es pero lo olvidamos segun fue pasando el tiempo, nos preocupamos mas por el futuro que por el presente, alejandonos de nuestra verdadera mision que es proteger a la princes porque nosotras solo nacimos por y para ella-dijo Setsuna que años atras mas bien miles habia visto la escena que habia dicho Hotaru, cuando vio a Serena y supo cual era su misión.

Haruka: muy bien ahora que se han aclarado las cosas solo me queda decir que Michiru seguiras siendo por siempre la persona que mas he amado en mi vida, a Serena la adoro a parte de nuestro deber pero siempre sera como mi hermana. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nad, Hotaru se tranquilizo y quedo dormida poco a poco, las cosas entra Haruka y Michiru tenian que areglarse las dos abandonaron la habiatacion dejando a Setsuna con sus pensamientos.

Ella era la unica que no habia muerto en el milenio de plata pero al mismo tiempo ella sabia mas que las demas, su vida habia sido tan larga tras las puertas del tiempo, sus recuerdos ya eran solo eso porque habia pasado tanto tiempo y ella era la unica que podia haber cambiado las cosas pero no fue asi, por su egoismo, si por sus ganas de salir adelante en el futuro de ver nacer a la pequeña dama por no sentirse sola pero era el momento de hablar pero...

RECUERDOS

Con solo 9 años ya era conocida como una sailor muy poderosa, sus padres habian muerto y tenia que vivir en el milenio de plata junto con la reina y su hija que vivian en palacio. Tras haber perdido a sus padres no volvio a confiar en nadie por eso lo unico que le importaba era la seguridad de su majestad la reina de la Luna y su hija que tenia la misma edad que ella. Los rumores de que habian dioses eran lo que mas corria por palacio, ella deseaba poder hablar con un dios para pedirle que le devolvieran a sus padres, creia que eran viejos todos con barba sentados en un sillon, jejje lo que sueñan los niños.

Su vida no tenia nada interesante mas que saber que seria la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo cuando cumpliera la edad necesaria

... vamos... todos tenemos que darnos prisa... ha vuelto...

ha vuelto... Era lo unico que se escuchaba por todo el palacio fuera a donde fuera estaba la gente apresurada.

Que pasa aqui?

La diosa ha vuelto... esta con la reina... - dijo una de las criadas que iba corriendo de arriba para bajo como las demas. La niña sintio curiosidad por saber como era una diosa, la imagino poderosa una guerrera muy fuerte, siempre decian que eran unas autenticas guerreras.

Como era pequeña paso desapercibida por todos lados, hasta que pudo entrar en el salon principal, alli pudo ver a la reina sentada en su trono, en sus brazos estaba la princesa que sonreia al ver que su amiga de juegos habia conseguido entrar aun con los guardias vigilando, no por nada era una sailor, quiso esconderse detras de las columnas pero ya la habian visto

Reina: ven mi pequeña sailor voy a presentarte a nuestras salvadoras en varias ocaciones

La niña esperaba encontrarse con unas chicas musculos, con armaduras como los soldados o con grandes armas pero se llevo una decepcion al ver a tres chicas, una rubia de cabello corto, vestida como una chica de palacio, se podria decir que era una chica de la corte, a su lado una chica morena, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas no podia apartar la mirada pero al igual que la anterior llevaba una ropa semblante, giro un poco mas la cabeza para ver como una hermosa chica de ojos azules color del cielo la cautibaban dejandola completamente hechizada, sus largos cabellos rubios que caian por su espalda haciendo de ella una diosa aunque parecia tan solo una adolecente

Serena: buenos dias sailor del tiempo

hizo su saludo pero no podia quitar los ojos de esa chica, era como si tuviera algo especial que la cautivaba, mientras estaba alli la reina fue mas amable de lo habitual se notaba que ademas de respeto hacia las tres chicas le tenia admiracion.

Asi fueron pasando los dias, no sabia porque razon estaban en palacio pero sabia que no seria por mucho tiempo, intento seguir con su hirario habitual de entranamiento pero era casi imposible porque sus maestros estaban mas ocupados en atender a sus visitas y preguntarles por sus tecnicas de combate aunque ella no imaginaba a ninguna de las tres chicas combatiendo, se veian debile, fragiles como muñecas de porcelana que se romperian al primer golpe. Para distraerse habia salido al jardin

Serena: son preciosaaaaassss!!!!!!!!

decia mientras recoria el jardin con una hermosa sonrisa que podria volver loco a cualquiera

Hay mas flores en el otro jardin, si le gustan puedo llevarla hasta alli- no sabia por que lo hacia pero queria estar a su lado como si algo la uniera a esa chica

Eres muy amable, me han dicho que vives en palacio y que eres muy fuerte

Debo de ser fuerte para proteger a la princesa-cuando llegaron al otro jardin la diosa se puso muy contenta, esa imagen nunca la olvidaria porque fue cuando supo que volveria a verla otra vez cuando supo que su destino estaba a su lado.

Las flores son hermosas pero las mas hermosas estan en la tierra- no sabia lo que habia hecho mal pero de pronto vio como la diosa se ponia muy triste. - esta Bien señorita?

llamame Serena, no me gusta tanta formalidad- las dos siguieron en el jardin mientras la pequeña Setsuna le hacia de guia despues quedaron en entrenas juntas, alli fue cuando pudo ver lo realmente buena que era y que las apariencias engañan. Poco despues ellas tuvieron que partir pero aun asi dejaron a una Setsuna con deseo de volver a verla otra vez. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se produgo una guerra, donde pudo sentir energias distintas reunidas en el mismo lugar, ella como nueva guardiana del tiempo fue a ver lo que sucedia, en ese momento fue cuando vio como Serena moria poco a poco en los brazos de sus dos compañeras y de otro chico que no sabia quien era, vio como las espadas estaban clavadas en su cuerpo, su vestido blando manchado y tambien escucho que renaceria como una humana por eso fue a pedir a la reina que por favor acogiera la esencia de la Serena para que pudiera renacer en la Luna. Tal como lo pidio aunque tuvo que esperar varios años ,ver crecer a la que en ese momento era la princesa, verla casarse para despues tener a una niña hermosa en el momento que vio que tenia ojos azules supo que por fin Serena habia renacido para ser la princesa de la Luna y desde ese momento juro lealtad para ella por siempre.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

de eso ya habia pasado años, decadas, siglos pero aun asi no habia podido olvidar el hecho de verla tan herida en ese momento, queria que Serena fuera feliz pero sabia que tenia un destino muy duro pero aun asi lo unico que le faltaba saber porque en ese momento Hotaru habia tenido esa vision, temiendo lo peor que la situcion volviera a repetirse salio de la casa necesitaba hablar con su princesa debia de aclarar de una vez por todas esa situacion.

Cuantas veces sueñas con ser feliz, encontar el amor de tu vida formar una familia pero para ella es imposible desde el momento en que cometio el mayor error de su vida siempre se culparia por eso, por destruir un futuro, varias noches habia soñado como Rini le reclamaba por haber traicionado a Serena causandole gran daño pero ya no se podia hacer nada todo estaba hecho. Estaba sentada en una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto el avion en el que llegaba Serena ya habia llegado asi que estaria por salir. A lo lejos pudo ver como la gente iba saliendo entre la multidud vio a su amiga, su cabello dorado era algo que la hacian destacar aunque fuera a km, a diferencia de las veces pasadas iba vestida mucho mejor con ropa fina, se notaba la diferencia cuando estaba ya muy cerca pudo darse cuenta que no venia sola a su lado habia un chico que conocia muy bien, es mas que quiso en el pasado.

Que alegria que hayas venido tu a recibirme

Rey no dijo nada, nunca penso volverlo a ver y mucho menos en el aeropuerto ni acompañando a Serena, se le veia cambiado no llevaba barba ni el pelo largo, su ropa era al igual que de Serena o de Carlos, de un chico de clase no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, sus ojos eran marrones claro nunca los habia visto bien en todo el tiempo que habia trabajado en el templo

Buenas tardes señorita Rey- saludo Nicolas con una de sus mejores sonrisas haciedo que Rey se sintiera como en las niubes, justo en ese momento que creia que no existia el amor para ella.

Durante el trayecto de regreso estuvo muy callada, no sabia que decir, Nicolas se habia marchado del templo años atras justo desspues que se marchara Serena porque no estaba de acuerdo que Rey saliera con Darien y desde ese momento no habia vuelto a saber de él pero alli estaba de nuevo mas guapo que nunca pero... no era como antes que le prestaba solo atencion a ella que se desvivia por verla feliz, era diferente muy diferente porque desde que se habian visto en el aeropuerto no habia vuelto a mirarla ni tan siquiera de reojo. Los tres fueron directo a la casa de Carlos alli les estaban esperando.

Menos mal que has vuelto- dijo un Dani muy contenta al poder verla de nuevo con ellos. Como ya iba siendo hora de comer todos se quedaron alli lo que mas le extraño a Rey fue ver como entre Carlos y Nicolas habia una clase de conexion se veia muy bien que se conocian de antes y es mas podia jurar que eran muy buenos amigos.

_Ese lugar solo le traia malos recuerdos aunque ese era su hogar nunca lo considero como tal, cuando tuvo edad y dinero suficiente se marcho lo mas lejos que pudo recordar lo doloroso que fue perder a su familia y amigos solo le hacia daño pero aun asi esta llegando a Tokyo, no tenia un buen presentimiento es mas sabia que las cosas iban mal por eso habia vuelto por eso estaba alli esta vez no huiria de su destino ni de lo que estuviera por llegar. _

_No queria ajetreos por eso no dijo a nadie que estaria por japon, ni tan siquiera su novia lo sabia ella era otra razon por la que habia vuelto no le gustaba dejarla sola despues de todo el daño que le habian hecho, lo unico que queria era llegar a casa de su primo que hacia decadas que no lo veia para despues ir en busca de su princesa. _

Si diga??-

Soy yo primo- estaba en la entrada, todos le estaban esperando aunque unos mas que otros ya que Mina estaba radiante para recibirlo y la verdad es que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran jejejejejeje

BIENVENIDO BRIAN- ponia en el cartel de la entrada, al verlo el chico se espanto porque si no recordaba mal su primo no salia dar la bienvenida tan alegremente. Cuando entro en la casa vio que estaba lleno de gente y no precisamente que conociera

Ami: Bienvenido, espero que no te haya molestado esta bienvenida

Brian: no para nada ( a parte de que lo unico que queria era descansar )

Darien; reconosco que nos hemos pasado un poco ... no eran necesario ni los globos... ni la tarta... ni...

Mina; ya Darien deja de ser un aburrido. Bien voy a presentarme me llamo Mina encantada de conocerte

se lo estaban temiendo, Mina haria de las suyas porque delante de un chico guapo pierde completamente la cabeza, solo la cabeza???

Brian: de verdad gracias por tomaros tantas molestias

Crystal: no es nada, tu dolo diviertete

Jorge: prueba la comida que la he preparado con todo mi amoooooooorrrrrrrrr

casi a todos se les atranca la coca- cola para despues escupirla

Miguel: como puedes...???

Jorge: era broma jejejejejeje

despues de todo el alboroto formado, que las chicas se pusieran de acuedo en la musica que debian de poner, los chicos lo que querian de beber y miles de cosas mas se calmaron un poco dejando un rato a solas al recien llegado

Darien: se nos a salido de las manos, debes de estar cansado y lo unico que hay es ruido

Brian; no me molesta me alegro de verte mejor, en las cartas mas bien en las ultimas cartas que me escribistes ya hace meses estabas muy mal, has vuelto con tu antigua novia??

Ese era un tema prohibido algo que intentaba olvida pero que aun asi no podia y lo que la gente asi era meter mas el dedo en la llaga.

No y la verdad no creo que volvamos a estar juntos nunca, fui un idiota pero lo estoy pagando muy caro no sabes lo dificil que se me ha hecho estar sin ella.

Tranquilo hermano y perdoname por preguntar pero como has organizado esta fiesta y... pense que ya lo habias areglado- Brian a diferenciara de Darien tenia los ojos mas claros y el cabello castaño un par de cm mas bajo pero aun asi guapo como ninguno

No te preocupes por mi, ya me estoy recuperando aunque se que me va a costar, pero ahora dime tu c q tal te van las cosa?

Estoy por teminar mi carrera, estudie periodismo como ya te conte en mis cartas vivo en Londres y estoy por aqui de paso para resolver asustos legales ya sabes ... - asi pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando de sus vidas poniendose al dia con lo que habia pasado mientras que Mina no paraba de insinuarse algo que no pasaba desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, Andrew hizo buenas migas con el recien llegado conversado de todo.

Cristal: ya esta bien Mina no te pongas asi

Lita: pero ni siquiera te ha mirado una de dos o tiene novia y esta loco enamorado o es gay

Ami: no es gay

Miguel: como puedes estar segura de lo que dices ??

Mina; tu que hace aqui?

John; es que afuera estan preocupados por vosotras ademas porque teneis que ir todas en grupito

Miguel: callate que aqui estamos intando saber porque el primo de Darien no es gay

John: que es gaaaaayyyyyy???? ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Jorge

Mina: no es justoooo shhh...shhhhh

Ami: dejad de decir tonterias que no veis que pones mala a Mina ademas el primo de Darien no es gay porque...

todos: porqueeeeeeeeeeee...

Brian: tengo una novia maravillosa a la que adoro

Ami: si eso mismo... no yo...

TODOS: queeeeeeeee???????

todos se giraron para ver a Darien con cara de muy pocos amigos junto con Brian en la entrada

Darien: ya me extrañaba a mi que no hubiera ruido pero se puede saber porque decis que Brian es gay??

Mina: lo siento es mi culpa, como en toda el tiempo no se a fijado ni en mi... ni en niguna de las chicas y con lo guapasa que vamos... pues...

Chicas; pensamos que era gay

Brian: jejejejejeje que chicas mas divertidas

Darien; encima de escandalosas creidas

Cristal: ya mi amor no te endades solo ... que...

Brian: no te enfades primo, a sido un mal entendido, chicas dejenme decirles que son preciosa todas pero para mi solo existe una mujer en el mundo, ademas si no te he mirado Mina?? asi es como te llamas no??- la aludida asintio – es porque te pareces un poco a mi novia

Lita: debe de ser muy afortunada al tener un novio tan leal

Brian: yo soy el afortunado, ella lo es todo para mi, es mas cuando pueda pienso pedirle que se case conmigo solo espero que ella me diga que si

despues de los sucedido todos pasaron un rato mas juntos riendose de lo que habia pasado para despues irse cada uno a su casa dejando descarsar por fin al recien llegado no sin antes,,,

Brian; me gutarias dar las gracias por esta bienvenida que a sido maravillosa y quiero darles las gracias invitandoles a un desfile

Mina; un desfile?? yo voyyyyy

Lita; tranquila Mina que todavia no ha dicho ni donde ni cuando

Brian: sera en dos dias, esa es una de las razones por las que he venido ademas estara mi novia me gustaria presentarla seguro que se llevara muy bien con vosotras

Darien; desfile?? uno patrocinado por la familia Milan?? los dueños de la clinica donde trabajo

Cristal; tambien hacen desfiles, pues si que deben de ser ricos

Brian: si es un desfile de la familia Milan pero es benefico asi que espero que acudais

todos aceptaron de muy buena gana acudir y es que un desfile por todo lo alto no se hace cada dia incluso Darien se animo, esa seria una buena razon para ver a Serena que llevaba dias sin ir por el hospital, ademas podria conocer por fin a la magnifica novia de su primo.

Ya era muy entrada la noche pero aun asi seguian bebiendo y hablando, la casa de Carlos era una mansion asi que nadie se quejaria de un poco de ruido, un par de horas antes habia llegado Setsuna pero al ver lo felices que estaban todos no fue capaz de decir nada es mas se unio a la pequeña fiesta que habian organizado aunque pensaba en la pequeña Hotaru.

Ahora que estamos mas o menos todos me gustaria invitarlas a un desfile que se celebrara pasado mañana, es benefico asi que quiero ver a todos alli,- dijo Serena mientras repartia unos papeles a cada uno para que llevaran a quienes quisieran

Milan?? me suena este apellido ,,,, que no es donde trabaja Darien?- pregunto Rey al leer el folleto que estaba en sus manos, ademas leia los nombres de los asistentes famosos.

Es el apellido de los dueños de la clinica suelen hacer estos eventos para ayudar a los mas necesitados – dijo Carlos explicandole a Rey y al mismo tiempo impidiendo que Nicolas preguntara la razon por la cual los demas no sabian que Serena pertenecia a la familia Milan.

Despues de invitarles casi todos se fueron, dejando la casa en silencio aunque Nicolas se ofrecio para acompañar a Rey hasta el templo. Coguieron uno de los coches de la casa, él conducia y ella iba en el asiento del copiloto

Rey; de que os conoceis Carlos y tu?

Nicolas: por nuestras familias, han sido muy unidas por muchos años y los dos nos criamos juntos... he sabido que estas bien, que vas a la universidad que carrera has elegido???

Shhh...shhhhh...shhhhhh

Que pasa? No te pongas asi que seguro que tiene arreglo.

Ella... me ha perdonado... pero... shhh... tu

yo no tengo que perdonate nada como bien dijiste un dia tu y yo no fuimos nada, era tu vida y podias hacer lo que mejor te parecia pero no he vuelto por eso

No me lo digas has vuelto por Serena, ella te necesita

No, es muy fuerte y muy cabezota aunque no te niego que no hubiera venido si ella no me buscaba, pero si estoy aqui es porque necesitas apoyo, alguien con quien hablar siempre te escuche y lo seguire haciendo porque para mi eres una gran amiga.-paro el coche justo en la entrada del templo, bajaron los dos y en las escaleras a la madrugada hablaron de todo lo que habia pasado, de los sentimientos de Rey, de lo que pensaba ese era el final de una gran amor para los dos y la renovacion de una gran amistad.

Continuara...

perdon por la tardanza, se que es un poco complicado por no decir mucho pero espero que os guste la historia, ya sabeis las dudas y comentario siempre son bien recibidos


	13. comienzo de

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo solo intento pasar un rato agradable reviviendo una supuesta continuacion de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi invencion aunque tambien hay nombres que salen de otros personajes de otros fanfics que me han gustado y se los he puesto, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por usar esos nombres.**_

Cuando quieres lloras aunque seas la persona mas feliz del mundo, las lagrimas son el reflejo de la vida, de tus progresos y tus fracasos de tus miedos escondidos y de tus alegrias mas remotas.

**Capitulo 13: El comienzo de...**

Si con el arrepentimiento de los pecados bastara no habria tanta gente sufriendo por el mundo, rogando por tener una oportunidad para salir adelante pero aun asi el habia perdido toda oportunidad para recuperar a la mujer que amaba, él la traiciono dejandola sola sin pensar en las consecuensas de sus actos en un intento absurdo trato de imaginarse lo que hubiera sido si ella contunuara con él, tal vez hubieran estado preparando una vida o quiza con una magnifica relacion pero los sueños son solo sueños y las ilusiones con el paso del tiempo desaparecen tal como vinieron.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, no habia dormido nada aunque en un par de horas tenia que entrar a trabajar en un hospital, ese era su sueño desde que tenia cinco años pero aun asi en lugar de alegrarse sintio tristeza al saber que iba a estar en el mismo lugar que la mujer que amaba pero que ella solo lo veia como un ser despreciable, como un patan... mientras mas intentaba dejar de pensar en ella, sus pensamientos iban al momento en que la conocio, su primer beso, cuando conocieron a Rini ... pero... ya era demasiado tarde, no habia vuelta atras y seguro que ella seria mucho feliz con otro, tal vez con Carlos que indudablemente sentia algo mas que amistad por ella, lo sabia por la manera de cuidarla, de tratarla ante los demas o tal vez con otro chico. En ese momento penso que de verdad no sabia nada de lo que habia hecho Serena en esos años en que no la vieron, ni siquiera se habian molestado en preguntarles que fue de su vida, se sintio mas miserable aun al no interesarse por saber como es que se habia recuperados despues del accidente porque fue un accidente aunque ni el mismo se lo creyera, vio como Serena salia de su casa pero aun asi no habia intentado detenerla, ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse, cuando de golpe oyo como los sonidos de la ambulancia y la policia golpeaban en su cabeza, despues la vio en el hopital y no supo mas de ella.

Toc, toc, toc

la puerta de su habitacion sono dejando pasar a un chico rubio, ojos azules claros como los de Serena que miraba desde la entrada para ver si su primo estaba despierto

Brian: perdona que te interrumpa

Darien: no es nada, pasa hombre no puedes dormi? el primo asintio – yo tampoco, la verdad es que no paro de darle vueltas pienso que todo es mi culpa tal vez si yo...

Brian: lo que sea que haya pasado ya esta no puedes volver atras para impedirlo ahora tienes una novia maravillosa que esta loca por ti

Lo dices por Crystal?-pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su primo- parece buena persona, seguro que con ella conseguiras ser feliz. Aunque llevaran varios años sin verse siempre habian sido como hermanos, el entenderse mutuamente era una de las ventajas que tenian, los dos se parecian en mucho y en nada al mismo tiempo, en aspecto fisico casi nada ya que Brian era un poco mas bajo pero tenia el cabello castaño, al contrario que Darién el solía ser mas cariñoso, demostraba sus sentimientos y habia tenido algo que Darién nunca tuvo, el amor de una familia aunque si tenia el exito ante todo y en especial de las chicas.

No se como puede ser la chica que a logrado contistar el corazon de un casanova como tu- dijo Darién y observo como su primo ponia una cara de felicidad, de esas que se podría decir que valia millones- debes de quererla mucho para dejar atras toda tu lista de conquista

En eso nos parecemos Darién, yo dejaria todo aquello que tengo por la mujer que amo y estoy seguro que tu tambien, pero ahora ya no importa el pasado sino el mañana con las personas que amamos y que respetamos por sobre todas las cosas

No se como has podido cambiar tanto si hasta hace poco perdias la cabeza por la primera chica que pasaba por delante

Ella es la razon de mi vida, sin darme cuenta se comvirtio en mi mundo a sufrido mucho por eso quiero que sea feliz, quiero darle todo para verla sonreir cuando la veas te daras cuenta de que lo merece, es maravillosa explico un poco mas sobre su novia mientras los dos recordaban como habian sido los tiempo juntos en su infancia.

Como es que no habia pensado en ese dia, habia estado tan ocupada en la nieve que se habia olvidado por completo del desfile que organizaba su familia cada año para recaudar fondos para la ONG, en ese año se haria en tokyo por eso se quedo mas tiempo de lo previsto pero con eso del nuevo enemigo, ir a esquiar, pelearse con Darien pues el tema se la habia ido de la cabeza, menos mal que una de sus amigas le habia llamado para recordarselo. Sus amigas las extrañaba porque no pasaba mucho tiempo sin ellas aunque en ocaciones solo se veian para pelearse estaba segura que esta vez se verian para el desfile, les gustaba desfilar y normalmente siempre solian salir en algun desfile sin mucha importancia para que los periodistas no se pasaran con sus comentarios.

Recordo que ya habia entregado algunas entradas a sus amigos y lo mas seguro es que llevaria a sus novias, no las queria ver ese era el problema, no es que las odiara eso no pasaba por su cabeza pero el hecho de estar cerca de ellas y que estuvieran constantemente vigilando sus movimientos la ponian de los nervios porque no podia moverse con facilidad tambien estaba el hecho que si iban al desfile sabrian que no solo era la tonta de Serena que todos creian y sabrian de antemano que era una de las hijas de un heredero multinacional, que era de clase alta y muchas, incluyendo Mina intentarian sacar ventaja de eso, eso era lo que mas se temia, si los periodistas sabian que habia tenido una vida en Tokyo harian todo lo posible para averiguar y eso incluia a todas las sailors sin dejar tiempo para poder ir tranquilamente por la vida buscando a lo que realmente era necesario como luchar para que no destruyan la ciudad, ya habia demasiadas muertes en su conciencia como para seguirla augmentando, era una forma egoista de ver las cosas pero el tiempo habian hecho que ella empezara a ser egoista no solo con ella misma sino con todo el mundo, la fallaron tantas veces que dejo de creer que las personas merescan algo bueno en la vida pero aun asi no les gustaba verlas morir al menos que sea extrictamente necesario.

Seguia en su cama aunque ya era mas del medio dia, despues de todo podia darse un dia de vacaciones pero despues recordo que tenia que pasar por el hospital repartiendo las invitaciones para el desfile ademas de que debia comprobar que todo fuera bien. Cuando llego ya habia pasado la hora de comer, los medicos vestidos con sus batas iban de un lugar a otro atendiendo pacientes mientras que tambien habian unos alumnos de la universidad que seguramente estaban haciendo practicas entre los alumnos pudo distingir a Ami que iba hablando con el profesor. Fue directamente al despacho del director, ese era un asunto que debia resolver ya que no habian ningun director por el momento.

Srta Ana seria tan amable de traerme los curriculom de los doctores del centro- dijo por el telefono a la secretaria que estaba encargada de todos los papeles, no tardo ni dos minutos en llevarlos todos en varios paquetes.

Aqui estan señorita Serena, pero debo advertirle que esta informacion esta reservada solo para los dueños del hospital pero como usted es la que a dirigido todo hasta el momento los he traido- dijo la chica, rubia, ojos azules de muy buen ver.

Gracias Ana, entiendo lo que dices pero no hay problema porque yo soy una de las dueñas- Serena le señalo la silla que estaba delante de su escritorio para contarle la verdad- la verdad es que yo no soy la ayudante de la srta. Milan. Haremos como si empezaramos de cero, mi nombre es Serena Milan, una de las dueñas de esta clinica y me gustaria poder contar contigo

Se...ño...ri... ta Milan- de un salto se paro y se puso delante de serena para hacer una pequeña reverencia- sera un gusto ayudarla.

Asi pasaron las proximas horas revisando uno por uno los expedientes de los medicos la mayoria profesionales en todos los sentidos pero no querian comenter un error asi que dejarian la eleccion entre unos cuantos, ya entrada la noche tocaron la puerta.

Necesito hablar contigo Serena- despues de terminar su turno y debatirse mas de una hora si debia o no ir a hablar con ella ahora se encontraba en el despacho.

Serena: a sido bastante trabajo por hoy Ana sera mejor que vayas a descansar mañana segiremos con lo que estabamos haciendo

la chica se retiro para dejar a solas a la pareja que no sabia que decir, se produjo un silencio espantoso, cualquier sonido era motivo para buscar de donde procedia, si tan solo podieran volver el tiempo atras penso Darién.

No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, asi que si querias decirme algo ahora es un buen momento- dijo Serena cansada del molestoso silencio- no se que es lo que quieres creo que las cosas han quedado muy claras entre nosotros

No hace falta que me lo repitas, solo he venido a decirte que no pienso decirles nada a los demas- por un solo momento Serena miro a los ojos a Daroen como tratando de saber porque su actitud- pero aun asi no pienso dejar que sacrifiques a nadie, no se como hayas cambiado pero puedo asegurarte que no dejare que hagas lo que quieras con mi gente, este es mi planeta y mi deber es protegerlo aunque eso signifique que tenga que luchar contigo.

Hasta que por fin decides hacer honor a tu cargo, ya iba siendo hora hasta ahora solo has dejado que los guerreros se encargaran de cubrirte la espalda.

No queria discutir asi que cogio sus cosas lo mas rapido que pudo y salio de esa oficina para evitar lo que seguramente seria una discucion sin sentido y lo unico que conseguirian seria hacerse daño el uno al otro.

Todo estaba mal, como habian cambiado las cosas asi de un dia para otro ese dia no queria salir de casa no importo que sus mejores amigas hubieran ido a su casa llevandole todo lo necesario para pasar una tarde de chicas con el objetivo de conseguir que ella se olvidara de su actual situacion. Tras comer, helado, tarta, chocolates y todos los dulces que podian caverles en el estomago pasaron a la bebida, ese dia, mas bien noche, era solo para chicas. Cinco chicas mas que borrachas estaban sentadas en el salon de la casa de Lita mientras esta lloraba a moco tendido por que no tenia a Alex a su lado, las demas intentaban cosolarla pero despues de fallar en sus intentos ellas tambien se pusieron a llorar.

Lita: ... shhhh... no es justo... aparece ella y lo arruina todo

no deberia de haber vuelto, estabamos mucho mejor sin ella – decia una Ami muy borracha mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero su intento fue en vano porque cayo al suelo probocando las risas de las demas chicas.

Rey:Pues yo me alegro que este de vuelta... creo... que... sin ella...

Mina: ... teniamos una vida, los chicos... y... ahora... shhhh

Cristal: si tu estas mal es porque quieres Mina, siempre has tenido a Dani babeando por ti pero no has hecho nada por el, es normal que se haya cansado y vaya en busca de...

Mina: ... de lo primero que se le pase por delante, yo queria que el se me declarara... esperaba...

Rey: espera?? en que epoca vives jejejej esperar dice... jejejejejeje. Somos sailor para nosotras no habra muchos momentos buenos...

Cristal: sabeis?? todavia es temprano

Chicas: que listaaaaaaaaa jejejejejeje. No son ni las 12

Cristal: por eso, ahora es cuando empieza la fiesta, hay una disco que han abierto

to hace poco, podemos ir y... fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chicas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Mina: pero llamemos a Setsuna y Michiru tambien

Ami: podemos ir todas las chicas esta noche y tener una buena fiesta

Lita: nunca e estado en total acuerdo contigo como ahora, como han cambiado las cosas no puedo creer que Ami quiera salir de fiesta. Tenemos que aprovechar.

Aunque no veian ni sus caras bien se cambiaron en casa de Lita, ya que alli tenian ropa de emergencia, llamaron a las demas chicas, claro esta que no invitarian a Serena aunque Rey insistiera en que deberia venir, pero ya que las mayoria culpaba a Serena de sus desgracias no era buena idea que se encontraran con ella y terminaran discutiendo o mucho peor peleando.

La ciudad en si era hermosa, los lugares por donde paso eran iguales a los que habia descrito su adorada novia, cada vez que la recordaba su cara se iluminaba, tokyo para el fue una ciudad de paso, solo estuvo alli cuando era niño pero no recordaba casi nada de esos tiempos, paso la mañana recoriendo lugares importantes hasta que se encontro con una de las amigas de su primo.

Te llamas Mina no?- pregunto al ver a la chica rubia parada en la entrada de una tienda muy indecisa, miraba uno de los vestidos del aparador

Si, perdona por lo de la otra noche no era mi intencion meterme en tu vida ( o si como no? Mina Aino la chica mas ruidosa y entrometida que el mundo haya conocido pero eso no era muy sabido por ella)

Es un vestido precioso, seguro que te sentara bien porque no te lo pruebas?- cuando se trataba de mujeres el siempre habia sido un seductor y tratarlas bien era pan comido

no se si me quedara bien, ademas de que... - Mina se puso roja como un tomate, no queria admitirlo pero como siempre se habia acabado su dinero en cosas sin importancia y despues cuando necesitaba algo tenia que recurir a sus amigas. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier mentira para salir corriendo Brian ya la habia arrastrado literalmente a la tienda y una dependienta les traia el vestido.

Sin poder salir de ese lugar Mina tuvo que hacer el trabajo forsoso de probarse un hermoso vestido ademas de que estaba acompañado de un chico guapisimo ( que mas se puede pedir? )

que tal me queda? el vestido de color naranja claro hacia relucir su figura, despues de todo era la gran sailor Venus.

Estas guapisima digna de toda una diosa.

Despues de todo soy Mina Aino la diosa del Amor y la belleza jejejejejeje. Y nadie me gana

Afrodita, diosa del amor... - solo lo dijo es susurros pero aun asi Mina lo escucho no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

Despues Brian como todo un caballero le pago el vestido ya que decia que le quedaba de maravilla y Mina sin dudarlo dos veces acepto el obsequio y despues se dirigio hacia donde habia quedado con las chicas para pasar la tarde con las demas chicas en casa de Lita.

Era la madrugada cuando por todo el mundo se produjo un terremoto , la energia maligna se notaba por todas partes, tuvieron que esperar varios minutos para localizar puntos concretos desde donde provenia la energia, los warriors acudieron de inmediato a su mision para poder evitar muertes innecesarias en ese momento, por el camino se iban encontrando con nombrosos monstruos que atacaban a la gente y le robaban su energia. Cada vez habian mas enemigos pero aun asi las sailor no aparecian, las habian llamado por los comunicadores y ellas no daban señales de vida lo que empezaba a preocupar a los chicos que temian que las hubieran capturado, no podian con todo aquello cuando aparecio la misma chica que les habia salvado en las montañas de esquiar, no se le podia ver, porque toda ella estaba cuvierta con un velo para los demas, sus ropas negras, en su mano una lanza como la de sailor Saturno y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con todo lo que habia causado el terremoto pero asi como aparecio desaparecio dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a un principe Endimion muy preocupado porque no habia podido hacer nada por salvar a su gente y una vez mas habia tenido que necesitar la ayuda de otra persona tal como lo habia dicho Serena para salvar la tierra, su reino.

Poco despues que todo acabara las chicas aparecieron, la mayoria iban borrachas sudando por el gran esfuerzo que les habia costado llegar hasta el lugar indicado.

Lo sentimo, vinimos cuando nos enteramos pero...

Estamos en batallas constantemente y lo unico que se les ocurre a las sailors es salir de fiest??- por primera vez desde que lo conocian lo veian realmente enfadado, delante de ellas estaba el principe Endimion con sus ropas regañando a las sailor por su falta de profesionalidad

Ya hemos dicho que lo sentiamos, no hace falta que te pongas asi, no hay nadie herido- dijo Lita tratando de defenderse, pero fue mala idea porque eso encendio mas a Darién

No hay nadie herido?? si es verdad pero no gracias a vosotras a tenido que venir una sailor o lo que sea fuera a ayudarnos porque nuestras sailor se dan el lujo de salir a divertirse olvidandose de sus obligaciones estaba cabread y lo pagaria con quien pudiera y alli estaban las sailor, su blanco perfecto, no soportaba la idea de que Serena tuviera razon, el no hacia nada por su planeta, ella y las sailor eran las que siempre se ocupaban de luchar pero...

No esta aqui, Serena tampoco esta aqui ella es una de las nuestras no?? - pregunto Cristal al ver lo enfadado que estaba su novio.

Ella no vendra, no protegera mas la tierra ademas no puede transformarse asi que antes de que protestes Mina le he pedido que no luche mas con nosotros, este es nuestro planeta y tenemos la pbligacion de protegerlo.

Rey; pero... ella siempre... es... sailor moon

Darien: ya no hay sailor moon, nunca mas

sin esperar que alguien mas empezara a protestar se marcho igual que vino, su rabia no podia aguantar no podia soportar que Serena tuviera razon y que el solo fuera un espectador en todas las batallas no como ella que habia luchado y muerto por el planeta tierra aunque no fuera suyo.

Trato de hablarle de entenderle porque su situacion era muy dificil pero aun asi se canso de ser siempre ella la que estuviera detras de el como si lo demas no importara, ella tambien tenia una vida, sus amigos pero siempre los dejaba por él, por las chicas aunque el ni siquiera se diera cuenta de sus saceificio parecia que a unica que vivia en su mundo era ella, Serena, si no era una cosa era la otra pero estaba llegando a su limite, esa mañana habia llegado temprano para podr hablar con el, disculparse por lo que habia pasado la noche anterior no habia sido intencional llegar tarde a la batalla pero debia entender que ellas tambien necesitaban entretenerse un rato y no solo pensar en la batalla pero aun asi Darien no entendia a ninguna excusa o rogo por parte de su novia, seguia furioso no solo con ella sino con el mundo entero.

Si no quieres escucharme dimelo pero no quiero que me mientas- dijo por ultimo Cristal antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la salida.

No es eso Cristal pero entiende que podian haber habiado muchos heridos por vuestra culpa, solo quiero que la proxima vez puedan desempeñar las funciones que os toca. Esa chica, que no sabemos quien es ni donde viene es mucho mas poderosa que nosotros juntos, seguramente sea uno de los angeñes pero ni siquiera se os a ocurrido no?- Darien no habia dormido nada, si le sumamos el mal humor que llebaba desde el dia anterior no habia quien lo soportara, menos mal que ya estaban por fin de semana que sino nadie le soportaria.

Todas las chicas sin excepcion de nadie pero que nadie habian comprado unos vestidos maravillosos para acudir al desfile, las parejas aunque seguian peliados habian ido juntos mas que nada porque siempre iban asi, cada uno pasaria por una de las chicas y se juntarian en el hotel donde se llevaria a cabo la celebracion, en esos dias apenas habian visto a Brian que se la pasaba de un lado para el otro haciendo no se sabe que.

No habia habido mas ataques en toda la ciudad mientras que las chicas y los warrior investigaban sobre la misteriosa chica que habia aparecido para "ayudarles". Con la ayuda de Artemis y Luna consiguieron saber que la tierra sufria "accidentes " por todas las partes del mundo que a vista de los ojos humanos eran solo accidentes geograficos.

Llevaban dias sin verse pero eso daba igual porque sabia que estaba bien, sentia su prescensia podia saber con total seguridad donde encontrarla si la necesitaba porque gracias a las clases que habia recibido previamente por Serena habia aprendido a localizar a las sailors por su aura, poder de guerrero en ese momneto lo que importaba aun mas era ese maldito desfile no sabia como pero habia terminado aceptando en ser uno de los colaboradores, ya habia estado en esos desfiles, miles de veces pero aun asi no se habia ocupado el personalmente, tuvo que hablar con la prensa, asegurarse de la seguridad ya que cada uno de los vestido que pasaran por alli valian fortunas, tambien porque los personajes que iba a parecer era empezando desde modelos hasta presidentes que habian sido invitados para la gran obra benefica.

Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- ni siquiera habia escuchado cuando llego ni siquiera se habai fijado en su presencia pero en ese momento que la vio sabia que en el poco tiempo que llevaban siendo aliados para proteger a Serena, ella sin duda se iba haciendo mas fuerte como ninguna otra

Adelante Haruka que necesitas?

Pues veras me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en ese dichoso desfile, ella estara alli y sera el centro de atencion cuando las demas la vean sera un caos, los periodistas querran saber sobre la vida que Serena llevo en tokyo y segun lo que me ha dicho Rey las sailors estan en una posicion bastante mala porque cualpan de todo a la princesa, asi que no dudo que seran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, se estan descontrolando y olvidando de su verdadera mision que es velar por la seguridad de nuestra princesa, aunque pienso y espero estar equivocada que han olvidado su verdadera mision. - Haruka habia sido leal desde los tiempos del milenio de plata, la princesa era su vida mas que nada porque se habian criado juntos porque gracias a su amor y su bondad habia conseguido que una sailor como ella hecha solo para la lucha tambien tuviera sentimientos, siendo una persona mas en la vida de su princesa.

No te preocupes por ella, sabra cuidarse- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, ya se iba haciendo de noche y tendrian que empezar a cambiarse- sabe cuidarse muy bien sola.

Tu sabes algo mas no es asi?- no es que esperara una respuesta pero aun asi no perdia nada por preguntar, desde hacia tiempo sabia que Serena ya no confiaba en ella como antes, aunque parecia que todo era como antes cuando se conocieron pero no era asi, esa Serena que estaba ahora con ella era diferente mas fria, mas inteligente... era como ver a otra persona totalmente diferente.

Cada cosa a su tiempo Haruka, ya falta muy poco- sin decir nada mas se marcho para comenzar con una locura que dejaria a todos locos.

El hotel Palace Center of Tokyo era uno de los hoteles mas carros no solo de la ciudad sino que del mundo tan solo los empresarios mas ricos del mundo podian darse el lujo de tener suits enteras para ellos solo cuando estaban de viajes para una persona normal era imposible poder pagarse tan solo una noche en ese hotel, sus suits era de lujo como si se tratara de un departamento entero con todos los servicios requeridos. En ese dia no habia suit libre o habitacion por ocupar, desde los dias anteriores modelos de todo el mundo habian llegado para ese gran dia, ademas contaban con algunos representantes de los paises del mundo, ese dia en especial no habia persona que no estuviera ocupada algunos preparando la pasarela, otros en la comida, en la disposicion de los asientos, las flores, los regalos que darian a los invitados ( moviles de ultima generacion, reproductores ipod ...) entrada la noche en la entrada del hotek fueron colocandose los periodisas dispuestos a captar cada una de las cosas que estaban por pasar.

Como habian quedadio en los dias anteriores las chicas y los chicos habian quedado a unas cuantas calles antes del hotel para entrar todos juntos, Darien fue el primero en llegar, llevaba un esmoking como el del señor del antifaz negro con blanco mientras que Cristal llevaba un vestido blanco palabra de honor que le llegaba por el suelo con unas sandalias de tacon. Entre ellos se habia creado un habismo inmenso no solo por el regreso de Serena sino porque Darien pasaba todo el dia de mal humor, no queria hablar con nadie solo se limitaba en el trabajo que parecia ser lo unico que lo importaba incluso a las reuniones de grupo no habia querido aparecer al parecer de todos seguia enfadado por lo que habia pasado la ultima vez que fueron atacados, esa noche se habian repartido los turnos de guardia por si acaso el enemigo se disponia a atacar. Cristal queria romper ese silencio debian de poner en orden las cosas pero no fue necesario porque fueron apareciendo los demas, Alex habia pasado a recoger a Lita como lo habia hecho siempre aunque ni siquiera le habia dirigido una palabra amistosa en todo el trayecto, todos los chicos iba con smokingo lo unico que les diferenciaba era la rosa que llevaban en el suiter que era segun el color de su planeta, Lita llevaba un vestido de tirantes muy suelto que le llegaba por encima de las rodilla y con unas bailarina que le daban un toque de femenidad del cual ella no disponia ni dispondria nunca por su actitud. Mina que no queria hablar con Dani le habia pedido a Yaten que pasara a por ella haciendo que el pobre Dani quisiera tirarse por la ventana de su departamente que estaba en la decima planta pero los demas chicos fueron capaces de controlarlo diciendo que en el desfile habria miles de mujeres hermosas ademas de bebida gratis, vamos lo que todo hombre desea. Rey queria ir con Nicolas pero ya habia quedado antes con Seiya , los dos tenian una conexion especial y querian saber lo que era. Ami sin duda acudio con Ivan que en todo el asunto no habia hecho ni dejado de hacer nada era como si para el no hubiera pasado nada, mientra que Ami miraba distraida a todos lados su larga experiencia en la lucha le habian dado el porder de agudizar su intuicion y sabia que esa noche iba a pasar algo importante aunque no supiera el que. Setsuna acudio con la compañia de su novia Sergio que al ser el mas mayor de todos veia la situcion en la que estaban desde otro punto de vista habia aprendido al igual que Setsuna que las cosas no eran como parecian, todos esperaban ver aparece a Serena con Carlos pero no fue asi cuando esperaban vieron como una limosina se paraba enfrente de ellos, de alli salieron Carlos que iba con Haruka a diferencia de las anteriores ocaciones en las que se la veia mas baronil en esta ocacion habia optado por un vestido que la hacia parecer un angel, con un poco de maquilaje y tacones parecia toda una princesa, a su lado aparecio Hotaru que iba con Miguel que iba como su acompañante, eso molesto mucho a Rey que hizo todo lo posible por no mirarlos pero sus sentimientos ern mas fuerte, Seiya apretaba muy fuerte el puño para no perder la poco paciencia que tenia. Jorge habia decidido no asistir, mas que nada porque tenia un fuerte resfriando mientras que Seiya y Taiki habian ido sin pareja junto con Andres.

Ya que estaban todos juntos decidieron entrar, Carlos dijo que Serena llegaria un poco mas tarde asi que los demas debian de ir pasando al hotel, cuando iba entrando se encontraron con actrices como Lisa Lonjay que daba autografos a sus fans, despues habai cantantes de la talla de kelly Clarkson que saludaban y respndian a las preguntas de los reporteros.

Lita: esto parece un sueño

Ami: seguro que eso es muy caro, ni siquiera se como hemos conseguido las invitaciones

Mina: bebemos dar las gracias al primo de Darien por ser tan generosos

Hotaru: no nos olvidemos de la princesa que ella nos ha dado tambien

Cristal: porque no nos repartimos para ver a los famosos,

todos aceptaron porque querian ver a los invitados que no tendrian oportunidad de volver a ver en su vida, la musica sonaba por todos lados entre camaras.

Desde lo alto del hotel pudo ver como todos entraron, sentia ... no sentia nada ya habia pasado todo lo que tenia que pasar no debia ninguna explicacion, ella estaba sola en ese mundo que le habia quitado todo lo que tenia dejandola tirada cuando ella solo habia dado amor . Esa noche se olvidaria de todos para concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba, sabia que miles de personas se concentraban en ese lugar podia sentir la energia de todos y cada unos de ellos, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero era por el bien comun, eso era por el Bien comun aunqeu ni siquera ella se lo creyera, al concentrar a todas esa personas lo unico que queria era llamar la atencion del enemigo, grandes dirigentes del mundo estaba alli un blanco perfecto que ni siquiera las sailor y sus warriors podian proteger, asi el enemigo apareceria y tendria la oportunidad de conocer de saber a ciencia cierta si los demonios o rebeldes habian despertado no le importaba el hecho de que las demas personas podian salir perjudicadas, no le importaba nada mas que la lucha. Se perdio en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a las estrellas.

Alice: parece que siempre estas en la luna

Bella: por algo fue la princesa de la Luna no?

Serena: chicaaaaaassssss!! cuando habeis llegado, no os he sentido

Alice: tenemos que escondernos para que no nos encuentres si no te acuerdas o sino hoy mismo podrian venir a por nosotras

Bella: vendran igual, he visto a muchos personajes importantes seguro que atacaran, somos el blanco perfecto los rebeldes quieren hacerse con el control de todos y un gran paso son los presidentes y artistas que representan a este planeta, los jovenes por no hablar de todos se dejan influenciar por sus cantantes, modelos preferidos seguro que prependen hacerse con el control. Ni las sailors ni nadie podra deterner lo que esta por venir solo son unos mas en ese juego que debemos ganar.

Las chicas sabian lo que se jugaban y no les importaba la vida de nadie es mas ni siquiera se habian tomado la molesti de dar alguna pista a las sailors para que pudieran defenderse o estar preparadas.

Serena: he estado pensando

Bella: que gran noticia, tiene que salir en la prensa, vamos que alli abajo seguro que te escuchan

Serena: muy graciosa Bella pero esto va en serio, tanto Haruka como Hotaru son muy poderosas cada dia progresan mas, no se como decirlo pero creo que estaria bien contar con ellas.

Alice: lo he visto pero aun asi no olvides que cuando se enteren de la verdad no queran estar de nuestra parte no creo que esten dispuestas a matar a sus compañeras por EL BIEN COMUN

Serena: por el bien comun no, pero si por la princesa de la Luna

Bella: pues si eso quieres no quiero peler porque no les ponemos una prueba

Alice: no se... son buenas chicas y... esta guerra va mas alla de la amistad o del amor ellas sueñan con un futuro para nosotras no existe eso y si se unen a nosotras sus iluciones se romperan

Bella: si antes no mueren a manos del enemigo

Serena: creo que el desfile esta por empezar

las tres chicas en medio de la noche desaparecieron sin hacer el menor uso de su energia para aparecer en los vestivulos donde lo unico que encontraban era desorden total, solo habia nervios.

Hotaru: princesaaaa!!

desde lejos pudo ver como hotaru la saludaba con su mano, llamando la atencion de todos detras de ella estaba Haruka y Carlos que habian entrado para ver como estaba, tanto Alice como Bella intentaron desaparecer al momento pero Serena fue mas rapida

Carlos, Hotaru y Haruka quiero presentaros a unas amigas, ellas son Alice y Bella son... - no escuchaba nada mas el mundo se habia parado en ese momento, estaban alli delante de todos, modelos hermosas que llevaban vestidos cortos que dejaban poco para la imaginacion de un hombre pero no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que conqistaban a cualquiera que los mirara.

Haruka: sera mejor que nos vayamos que esta todo por empezar y los demas empezaran a preocuparse por nosotros y nos buscaran

Hotaru: mucha suerte princesa y encantada de conoceros

las dos se fueron sin decir nada mas mientras Carlos no podia quitarle los ojos de encima a Alice que al parecer estaba igual que el.

Hotaru: venga Carlos que tenemos que estar fuera.

Al ver que no iba con ellas regresaron para llevarlo a rastras ya que el no se movia y estaban por pensar que ni siquiera respirara.

Haruka: no me fio de esas chicas

Hotaru: tu tambien lo has sentido, son como de hielo en ellas no hay nada es como si miraras al vacio nunca habia conocido a alguien asi, creo que la princesa deberia de tener mucho cuidado ademas de que ni siquiera puede notar su energia tu que piensas Carlos? Carlooooossss?? llamando al planeta tierra

Carlos: si si si si... decias ??

Haruka: vamos que tu no has notado nada de nada, estabas mas ocupado... en ... otras cosas

Carlos: es que esa chica... no se ... es como si tuviera algo que... me recuerda a alguien

Hotaru: venga casanova ya tendras tiempo para ligar

Ya llevaban media hora en ese lugar pero no habia visto a su primo, sabia que estaria alli con su novia esa era la gran noche en la que conoceria la chica que habia vuelto loco a su primo pero aun asi no lo encontraba

Cristal: ya aparecera estara con su novia

Darien: lo he llamado un par de veces y no hay nadie que conteste

Mina: venid por aqui chicos que van a cantar

era el grupo del momento que se subio al escenario al contrario de lo que esperaban ver gente gritando y cantando la cancion fue diferente ya que fue como si nada, la escucharon y la aplaudieron como si fuera algo de lo mas normal escucharlos mientras que nuestras chicas estaban que loraban de alegria.

Lita: esto no es normal como pueden ir de un lado para otro como si fuera de lo mas normal estar rodeados de modelos y presidentes.

Michiru: para ellos es de lo mas normal para ellos los que somos raros somos nosotros

Alex: ya hablo la lista, porque no vas a comer un poquito guapa

Darien: no empecemos de nuevo que hay que vigilar

Andres: no hay nada de que preocuparnos

Ami: he puesto por todos lados localizadores, al menor rastro de algo raro lo sabremos

Cristal: ahora podemos estar tranquilos y podremos disfrutar un poco

durante la siguiente hora vieron como modelos de todo el mundo pasaban por la pasarela los aplausos no paraban de sonar mientras que los fotografos no paraban de hacer fotos

ya entrada la noche Darien vi a lo lejos a su primo estab con alguien hablando, se acerco para saludarlo ya que esperaba conocer a su novia.

Darien: te he buscado por todos lados, pense que no te encontraria

Brian: hola primo, ven que quiero presentarte a Victor Milan, es..

Darien: es el director de la clinica en la que trabajo

vic: asi que trabajas en mi clinica, es un placer, entonces debes de conocer a mi hija

Su hija? A la unica que conosco es a ..

Perdon por el retraso pero no veas el lio que hay formado con las modelos, menos mal que cuento con Carlos para que me ayude porque sino me saldrian canas verdes- a su lado estaba ella, la razon de su vida, la chica a la que mas habia amado en su vida y a la que habia perdido por una tonteria, estaba bellisima con un vestido de dolce gabana, los pendientes largos que le llegaban hasta encima de los hombros, el vestido es azul como sus ojos, con un fino toque de maquillaje que ayudaba a resaltar su belleza si aun era posible, se quedo embobado mirandola como si nunca la hubiera llegado a conocer del todo. Estaba tan concentrado en admirar su belleza que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando su primo saludo a la mujer de su vida con un beso en los labios, se giro tan brusco que se pudo oir como el cuello se giraba

Victor: ya la conoces mi hija Selena trabaja en el hospital

Serena: claro que nos conocemos papa, trabajamos juntos

Darien: papa?

Brian: primo te presento a mi novia Selena Mila, pero veo que ya la conoces, habia pensado en decirte antes que trabajabas en la empresas de mi novia pero hubiera sonado muy mal y queria darte una sorpresa

Durante unos segundos que parecian ser eternos volvio a pasar esa imagen por su cabeza, su princesa, su Bunny era la novia de su primo de su hermano y ademas era la dueña del lugar en donde trabajaba, eso no podia estar pasando, no podia ser real, quiso decir algo pero no podia pasaba de mirar a los ojos de Serena que brillaban como nunca a los de Brian que lo miraba confundido por su reaccion. Quizo salir corriendo el destino no podia ser tan cruel para estarle jugando estaba broma debia de ser un sueño no podia haber perdido al amor de su vida contra su primo-hermano.

Darien: ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo

Btian: me alegro, mi vida queria presentarte a mi primo te he hablado muchas veces de el te acuerdas?

Serena: claro que si mi vida. Papa se puede saber que haces aqui abajo deberias de estar con los guardias ya sabes que estos eventos siempre atraen a los delincuentes que quieren sacar provecho.

Su mirada era fria como si disfrutara de lo que estaba pasando, no era casualidad no, el destino era muy sabio en estos casos sabia que todo era su culpa por un momento quizo odiar a su primo por estar con la mujer que el amaba, se alejo de ellos al ver que los tres se ponian hablar como si nada, los observo en la distancia, vio como el la besaba, como le cogia la mano, le susuraba cosas en el oido mientras ella ... reia.. si reia como lo hacia antes sus ojos volvian a brillar como antes lo habian hecho y no era por el, sintio rabia, celos ganas de salir corriendo dejando todo atras estaba perdido, habia pensado que Serena podia tener otro amor en algun lado pero no que era la chica por la cual su primo habia dejado de ser como era, se sintio miserable por odiar a alguien de su misma sangre pero despues se dijo a si mismo que el no era nada suyo, se alejo al jardin esa noche habia sido realmente dura y estaba seguro que solo estaba empezando.

Los demas se divertian, los veia reirse y saber que por fin los chicos volvian estar bien con las chicas, vio a Lita bailando con Alex, Dani con Mina aunque con esos dos nunca se sabia, los veia tan felices que no queria contaminarlos con su rabia, su odio hacia todo pero lo mas importante es que sentia que se lo merecia porque habia obrado mal con Serena. Miro la luna en un intento de salida, buscando una solucion a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en como su vida se convertia en un desastre. Cerro los ojos y deseo que todo fuera mentira deseo volver despertar unos años atras para no cometer el peor error de su vida, sintio como alguien se sentaba a su lado, tambien sintio la mirada de una extraña sobre el, abrio los ojos para ver de quien se trataba

Bella; perdona si te he molestado

Darien: no para nada, sali a tomar el aire y...

Bella: se esta muy bien aqui no?

Darien: si alli dentro no hay espacio para nada seguramente la gente que lo organiza esta tan tranquila bebiendo y bailando mientras los demas trabajan

Bella: ahhh... pues perdona si estoy tan relajada despues de haberme pasado el dia organizando este evento

Darien: que?? tu... tu... orga- ni-...?

Bella: si ... bueno... con la ayuda de unas amigas me llamo Bella

Darien: y yo Darien encanado de conocerte, pensaba que esta desfile lo organizaba la familia Mila

Bella: y lo organiza la familia Milan, mi familia

Darién: que?? tu conoces a Serena? Porque ella... es... la...

Bella: Serena, siempre es Serena no me digas que te has enamorado de ella

Darien: yo... no... esto... solo ...

Bella: si quieres un buen consejo, olvidate de ella no es para ti. Tiene su vida, lo tiene todo y no lo dejara por alguien como tu que la hecho tanto daño

Darien: que??' pero si...

Bella: te lo dire una sola vez y espero no volver a repetirlo como te acerques a ella una sola vez mas te juro que no parare hasta verte destrozado ( se levanto ante la mirada atonita de Darien que no sabia lo que estaba pasando, era todo muy raro no conocia de nada a esa chica y aun asi le estaba amenazando). No te acerques a ella porque sino no solo yo sino todos aquellos que la protegen haran que no intentes el mas minimo intento de acercmiento.

Sin decir nada mas se marcho antes de eso Darien pudo ver en los ojos de la chica la misma mirada que le habia dedicado dias anteriores Serena, una mirada llena de rabia tal vez odio pero mas fria que el hielo y que lo dejaban como si estuviera en un glaciar, como podia una chica a la que ni siquiera conocia amenazarle de un dia para el otro, volvio corriendo hacia la pasarela para intentar hablar con las chicas para que vijilaran a esa tal Bella, en ese momento el nombre le parecio arrogante, es verdad que era muy bella pero para llevar ese nombre, sintio rabia, fue en busca de Cristal pero antes de llegar a encontrar a alguna de sus guerreras vio como Serena y la chica que lo habia amenazado hablaban tranquilamente con Carlos, Haruka y Hotaru, eso no podia estar pasando, ademas junto con ellos estaba Brian que parecia en las nubes.

Su prima siempre, ella habia sido el centro de atencion, desde que fueron niñas estuvieron luchando por conseguir llamar la atencion de los mayores pero cuando Serena estaba por el medio todo el mundo se olvidaba de ella, llego a odiarla y desear que se muriera, a la menor que podia se ponia a pelear, queria demostrar que ella rambien existia que ella tammbien era buena pero mientras estuviera Serena no seria eso posible, despues deseo con todas su fuerzas ser como ella, la chica perfecta a la que todos adoraban, una familia millonaria seria la unica heredera, lo tenia todo pero aun asi estaba sola. Al pelearse todo los dias llego a conocer su vida a saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentia, asi es como llego a saber que se parecian mas de lo que cualquier persona hubiera podido llegar aimaginarse, las dos rubias, huerfanas de padres desde que eran bebes, su unico apoyo habia sido Victor aunque a Serena la habia adoptado pero a ella sola la cuidaba, eran diferentes a las dems, no podian contar con nadie, aunque siempre estaban rodeadas de gentes, amigos ella se sentian solas no podian compartir sus ideas o sueños con los demas ya que desde que eran muy pequeñas las habian enseñado a luchar un el pretexto de que eran de una familia acomodada y que cualquiera estaria dispuesto a secuestrarla par pedir un rescate, como eran niñas no pusieron ninguna pega pero cuando entraron al colegio todo cambio podian hacer cosas diferentes a los demas, no sabian el porque pero aunque se pelearan eran las unicas que podian darse apoyo mutuamente, habia sido duro ser una señorita de sociedad, comportarse delante de todo el mundo cuando en realidad querias ser libre cuando en realidad podias hacer cosas que nadie en su sano juicio podria creer que era verdad, crecieron entre pelea y pelea por ver quien podia llegar mas lejos pero aunque hacia lo que podia y mas nunca llegaba a superar a Serena, nunca, era como si fuera inbencible, la odiaba pero la respetaba. En esos momentos mientras hablaba con Serena, Haruka, Hotaru y Brian vio que desde lejos la observaban, si eran los ojos de Darien , sabia de él, es mas siempre supo de él lo odio con toda su alma por quitarle lo que mas queria por hacer que ella se olvidara de todos solo por su egoismo, solo por querer conservar la tierra, esa maldita tierra a la cual habia sido condenada por rebelarse contra los dioses, era humana, ella la diosa Afrodita capaz de conseguir a cualquier hombre del universo, hacer que perdiera la cabeza creando guerras cuando era necesario y parando otras al ser un angel entre los dioses pero ahora solo er Bella una chica de la tierra pero eso no iba a ser por siempre. Odiaba a Darien por ser egoista manipulador, sin sentimientos ella odiaba y adoraba a Serena habia sido compañeras en la tierra de los dioses, amigas que estaba juntas, luchaban y murieron juntas siempre habia habido rivalidad pero eso habia hecho que tuvieran una vida mas interesante. Cuando renacieron en la tierra no recordaban nada, ese era el plan de los dioses pero aun asi no salio como esperaban ellas estaban juntas aunque no recordaran nada de sus vidas anteriores estaban alli, entre pelea y pelea intentando averiguar como es que eran diferentes a los demas, despues encontraron a Alice, se juntaron de nuevo cuando llegaron a completar el trio los recuerdos volvian poco a poco al igual que sus poderes, capaces de destruir el mundo en un segundo si era necesario, de niñas habian quemado, levitado, destrozado salones enteros hasta incluso casas. Parecia que todo volveria a ser como en los viejos tiempos pero no fue asi, los dioses se dieron cuenta que recuperaban los poderes, eran mortales pero aun asi mas fuertes que cualquier otro ser existente en el mundo, las atacaron con solo diez años para impedir que su poder siguiera creciendo pero ellas pudieron vencer, salieron ahirosas pero como se habian criado en la tierra sentian un gran aprecio hacia el planeta no querian destruirlo asi que ellas misma sellaron todo el poder que tenian porque querian vivir como seres vivos. Todo iba muy bien pero volvio a pasar, la desgracia que hacechaba a Serena volvio a aparecer, las luchas constantes con doce años peleaban como guerreras expertas en el campo de batalla frente a todos los enemigos que aparecian en la tierra, los guerreros de la luna no despertarian mientras ellas pudieran evitarlo, sabian que los guerreros no sabian de su existencia y querian que siguiera siendo asi pero las cosas salieron mal, al haber estado tanto tiempo con los humanos se volvia cada vez mas debil deseaba, anhelaba tener una vida normal, reir, cantar, enamorarse como cualquier otra niña de su edad, la habian escuchado decir eso miles de veces. Bella penso que por su parte era egoista querrer una vida normal pero aun asi sabia que Selena habia sufrido mucho no tan solo por lo que habia pasado en la luna sino tambien en su vida de diosa por eso cuando la atacaron y perdio la memoria apoyo el hecho de dejarla vivir una vida " normal " con las sailors, al menos encontraria el amor, tendria amigas en las cuales confiar, le costo mucho dejarla ir a su amiga y a la vez enemiga de todas sus vidas. Aunque ya no la reconocia, ni siquiera la miraba para regañarla o decirle que era mas debil que ella volvio varias veces a tokyo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, la veia luchar con la luna negra, la vio luchar contra los enemigos de la luna queria ayudarla con tan solo un golpea le habria ahorado todo el sufrimiento pero no podia porque Serena habia optado por solo recordar su vida en la Luna como la princesa y ella no podia hacer nada para cambiar, estaba con Serena en cada uno de sus logros se enfadaba tanto cuando queria ser mejor persona, al verla luchar por seres que no merecian la pena pero aun asi parecia feliz y ella habia luchado tanto por eso que no tenia valor para despertarla de aquel " sueño". Tendria una vida, seria la reina mientras ella solo se dedicaria a verla desde lejos como conseguia tener una utopia, parecia una comedia, ella que nunca quiso vivir en el mundo de los dioses por su utopia iba a ser la que creara una utopia en la tierra.

Cuando todo parecia ir bien y cada vez estaba mas convencida que debia hacer su vida en lugar de vivir la vida de Serena, llego el caos produjo un cambio, vio como sufrio por sus guerreras como lloraba por protegerlos, queria ayudarlos pero no podia estaba atada de manos, si aparecia los dioses se darian cuanta y los angeles estarian en peligro junto con el resto del universo. La iba a ver morir despues de todo lo que habia sufrido asi que hizo lo unico que pudo hacer, dar poder a las estrellas, las que habian protegido a la princesa por sobre todas las cosas era un error, lo sabia pero aun asi preferia ver que Serena tenia una vida que siempre soño que verla muerta. Esa iba a ser la ultima vez que la veia porque desde alli tendria que seguir sola con Alice tal vez hasta la proxima reencarnacion en la cual podrian volver a ser amigas pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, en unos meses sintio como todo el mundo se volvia negro, no era su imaginacion aunque todo el mundo parecia no notarlo, no paso ni unas horas en las que recibio la llamada de Alice diciendo que estaba con Serena que se estaba muriendo, en ese momento se olvido de todo, no le importo nada y volvio a su lado, estaba alli en un hospital, no respiraba sentia como sonaban los aparatos señalando que no tenia vida, las lagrimas esperaron a resbalar por sus mejillas viendo como la unica persona a la que habia odiado y a la vez amado mas que nadie estaba muriendo y no podia hacer nada, la vio morir como diosa, como princesa de la Luna y no estaba dispuesta a perderla en esta vida asi que contra todo con Alice despertaron a la DIOSA SELENA era el momento de volver a la batalla, mas fuertes que nunca pero juntas al fin y al cabo. Cuando supo lo que habia pasado, que ese mortal la habia engañado destrozando su vida perfecta lo unico que quiso es matarlo, no seria ni el primero ni el ultimo por su maldita culpa, por su estupidez habian tenido que despertar a los angeles llamando hacia tambien a los rebeldes para dar fin a una lucha que llevaban siglos de duracion.

Ahora que Serena era lo que era poderosa, que habia aprendido a no prestarle atencion a sus sentimientos no estaba dispuesta a volver a perderla por ellos, era egoista pero aun asi siempre habian estado juntas y nadie volveria a interferir.

Llevaba horas buscandolo pero no aparecia, habia reunido a las chicas para que la ayudaran pero no habia manera de dar con Darién que habia desaparecido, ya acababa el desfile pero no estaba por ningun lado, temieron que los enemigos hubiera ataco pero no se sentia la menor precensia de peligro asi que sigueron buscando, esa noche Darien habia estado raro, no hablaba con nadie desde un principio despues lo vieron con su primo y habia desaparecido, algo malo debio de haber pasado para que no dijera nada a nadie, salieron al jardin, habia miles de parejas que paseaban, algunos que se habian pasado de copas otros que estaban la mar de contentos pero aun asi no estaba Darien.

Cristal: ya lo hemos buscado por todos lados

Mina: seguro que esta bien

Lita: la ultima vez que lo vimos fue con Brian pero desde ahi no se donde podia haberse metido

Andres: yo lo vi hablando con una chica muy bonita aqui en el jardin pero despues entraron

Ami: una chica?? como era??

Sergio: pues ahora que lo dices yo tambien los vi pero se veia a Darien muy serio, la chica era rubia, melena corta, seguramente era una de las modelos porque iba muy bien vestida ademas de que parecia una chica fina.

Alex: sera mejor que nos separemos para buscarlo, esto me esta poniendo m,uy nervioso

De golpe todas las luces se apagaron vieron como la gente iba cayendo al suelo, corrieron ayudar a la gente que estaba en las piscina, todos sin excepcion habian caido al suelo parecian como dormidos, solo a ellos no los habia afectado miraron al cielo y vieron como una especie de hada iba hechando polvos que seguramente eran los que causaban el sueño, la sigieron mientras se iban transformando, eso estaba muy mal, muy mal.

Buscaron en la primera planta pero todos dormian seguieron con las siguientes plantas pero era inutil no habia nadie que estuviera en pie asi que subieron a la ultima planta y lo que vieron era realmente horrible. A un lado de la terraza estaba la chica que habian visto en la nieve, su ropa negra que parecia confundirse con la noche pero no estaba sola a su lado habian dos chicas mas, llevaban igual ropa negra, lanzas como la de la primera mientras que miraban al frente sin moverse ni un milimetro, estaban luchado eso era seguro.

Al otro lado habian tres guerreros, o eso lo suponian por la ropa, cada uno empañaba una espada, sus ropas blancas daban singo de angelical pero su mirada era totalmente diferentes, fria como el hielo y al igual que las chicas no se movian ni un milimetro pero estaban a la alerta para atacar. Asi pasaron los segundos incluso minutos que parecieron siglos enteros nadie dijo ni hizo nada hasta que aparecio el principe Endymion

P.E.: se puede saber que esta pasando, yo como el principe de la tierra y heredero del trono pido que se me informe de lo que esta pasando

R1: mil disculpas su magestad lo dijo con un todo de burla que puso en guardia a todas las sailor y warriors que estaban alli

A1: no es que quiera faltaros al respeto " magestad" pero esto no es de su incumbencia

S. Jupiter: todo lo que suceda nos importa porque somos las guardianas de este planeta

A2: jupiter estarias mas guapa con la boca cerrada

R2: por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo mi querida angel

A3: no te atrevas a llamarla querida repugnante rebelde, pensamos que nunca os presentarias ya estabamos aburidas

R3: y por eso habeis hecho travesuras para llamarnos

A1: no habia otra manera, quereis que la gente viva y a nosotras nos da igual, podemos acabar con este miserable planeta cuando queramos no estais de acuerdo conmigo angeles

las otras dos asintieron sin apartar la mirada de los rebeldes ni de las sailors, esperaban que hicieran alguna inpertinencia de la que estaban acostumbradas pero parecian atonitas y sabian porque aunque no explicarian nada, eso iba a ser muy divertido, por fin las cosas iban en serio.

Sin previo aviso los seis se elevaron por los aires y empezaron a luchar, los ataques eran miles de veces mas fuertes que cualquier otra sailor, algunos edificios se destruian, oian a la gente gritar desde la calle pero parecia como si eso no les importara, era rapidos, apenas los podian ver, entre lanzas y espadas las nubes cubrieron el cielo haciendo que se tuñera de rojo, los truenos no hicieron esperarse parecia que ese era el final de todo, parecia como si nada tuviera sentido, Darien veia como morian las personas, la sangre cubria el suelo de la cuidad las sailor intentaban ayudar a los que todavia estaban vivos pero era demasiado, miraran donde miraran veian las casa destruidad, gritos eso era la guerra en la cual solo 6 de ellos estaba consiguiendo la destruccion de una ciudad como tokyo en unos segundos, no tardarian en acabar con el mundo pero...

Se paro todo, hasta el viento se podian oir el aliento de las sailors cansadas pero nada mas se habian concentrado de nuevo en lo alto de la torre de tokyo donde se podia ver los destrosos provocados en menos de 5 minutos, Tokyo no existia solo era un campo de batalla, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar las sailor lloraban de rabia y impotencia a lo lejos vieron como desendian las dichosas angeles y los rebeldes estaban a escasos metros de distancia que se les podia oir hablar

R1: parece que no habies perdido el tiempo seguis siendo una guerreros magnificas

A2: vosotros tampoco lo haceis mal del todo para haber despertado en la tierra.

R2; con esto damos por celebrada la bienvenida, la proxima vez que nos veamos ira en serio

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecion dejando a los angeles junto con los guerreros de la Luna Blanca

Mars: la proxima vez??

Neptuno: que vais a ir en serio?? pero si ... si...

Pluton: habeis destrozado Tokyo como podeis ... NOOOOOOOOOO GRITO MORTAAAALLLL!!

Warrior Pluton tambien añadio su ataque que eran de los mas fuertes que tenia pero con un solo movimiento de sus armas consiguieron hacer desaparecer el ataque

P.E.: vosotraaaasss!! como... la tierra...

A1: principe Endymion por respeto a sus antepasados me gustaria invitarles a usted y a sus guardianes a abandonar la tierra hasta que esta guerra termine

Cristal: abandonar la tierra?? aqui vivimos y vosotras lo habeis destruido todo

Saturno: esto es la guerra nadie importa aparte del vencedor

W. Venus: que dices Saturno?? como puedes pensar como ellas??

Mars: nosotros solo somos daños colaterales de esta guerra, no nos pertenece

A2: asi es, no podeis hacer nada, sois muy debiles por eso y gracias a la amabilidad que nos dieron sus antepasados podemos protegerlos hasta que la guerra termine, podreis volver a reconstruir vuestro planeta.

Jupiter: nos pedis que dejemos a los nuestros pero es que no teneis corazon, esta nuestra familia, los amigos

A3: si te preocupa eso es porque eres debil, la guerra se hara tanto si siguen aqui como si no. os ofrecemos una posibilidad de volver a reconstruir el planeta cuando todo termine

Endymion: lucharemos aunque solo consigamos la muerte

A1: estupido humano!! tu egoismo ha hecho que este planeta este como este

W.Luna: como te atreves...??

A1: magestad, principe de la luna Blanca la misma oferta va para usted no podemos hacernos cargo de ustedes si se quedan aqui.

A3: solo lo hacemos por la princesa de la Luna

W. Urano: donde esta? Como le hagais algo...??

Urano: no la toqueis porque sino...

A2: esta todo lo bien que se puede estar despues de que sus aliados la traicionaron

Endymion: donde estaaaaaaa??

estaba furioso, primero una chica lo amenaza, su primo-hermano esta con el amor de su vida y minutos despues seis seres que no conocen destruyen tokyo en menos de 5 minutos y ahora tenian a Serena. Iba a atacarlas pero fueron mas rapidas y se alzaron al aire formaron un triangulo, se les oyo pronunciar unas palabras y el tiempo volvio a correr mas bien retroceder porque habian vuelto al instante en la que todos se dormian en el suelo, estaban de vuelta en el hotel y era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A1: esto no os incumbe manteneros lo mas lejos que podais

W. Mars: donde esta la princesa??

W. Mercury: donde la teneis??

A2: no lo sabeis ?? que raro ya que siempre la vigilais... ahh... espera ... que la traicionasteis... se me habia olvidado. Y parece que a vosotros tambien

W. Neptu: nosotros no la abandonamos, devolvednos a la princesa

A1: la princesa esta MUERTA

Endimyon: QUEEEEEE??

Ami: es mentira!! ella estaba con nosotras en la fiesta ...y...

Mars: voy a buscarla debe de estar con los demas

A2: la princesa de la luna Blanca murio hace mucho tiempo y por mas que busqueis solo encontrareis aquello que vosotros creasteis.

Sin decir nada mas desaparecieron, tanto las chicas como los chicos bajaron corriendo a buscar a Serena, la gente a su paso se iban levantando sin saber lo que habia pasado.

La luna se veia hermosa, las estrellas se podia, ver claramente todo parecia perfecto y ella esta ahi sola, todos habian salido corriendo en su busqueda, ella, como siempre era ella, por unos segundos deseo con todas sus fueras que de verdad estuviera muerte por haberle quitado el amor de Darien pero no se puede quitar algo que nunca se ha tenido y ella lo sabia perfectamente, en la soledad de la noche sabia que la guerra con Serena la tenia perdida incluso antes de empezarla, aunque quisera no seria tan buena, ni amable ni generosa como ella, la comparaban desde el principio, penso que con el paso del tiempo la respetarian y la querian mas que a la sombra de Serena pero ahora con la verdadera nada podia salir bien, las chicas la adoraban aunque no querian reconocerlo, estaban furiosas por el hecho de que ya no confiaran en ellas, por el hecho de que se volvio una mujer hecha derecha sin contar con ninguna ayuda se sentian tan responsables por no haberla creido pero o estaban dispuestas a admitir su error.

Estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer para encontrarla se rapartieron para buscarla pero nadie la encontraba, los nervios le estaban afectando mas que nunca, entre las modelos creyo verla pero solo era su imaginacion, aunque no la tenia cerca sabia que estaba viva siempre lo supo pero hora que le habian dicho que estaba muerta su mundo se vino abajo, la queria mas que nunca pero la habia perdido por estupido por querrer algo que ningunno de ellos podia tener y era elegir su camino, ellos a diferencia de los demas tenian obligaciones con el mundo, que debian de cumplir pasara lo que pasara.

No estaba muerta eso lo sabian muy bien pero esas chicas, las que estaban con ella habian afirmado que murio pero no en sentido literario porque la habia visto hace solo unos minutos pero si en sentido metaforico, murio el mismo dia que el caos entro a aformar parte de ella, murio el mismo dia que tuvo que aceptar que era una diosa que luchaba por encima de los demas por un Bien comun al cual los dioses la obligaron a seguir, sabia todo eso por que ella se lo habia contado pero lo que no sabia era que es lo que estaba tramando, desde cuando se habian cambiado los papeles de los angeles y rebeldes, desde cuando ella destruia el mundo sin pensar en nada mas. Los rebeldes habian querido destruir a los dioses por ser egoistas por no importarles nadie mas que ellos y tambien por recuperar a la diosa Selena y no les importaba matar a quienes estuvieran en su camino pero siempre hacian lo posible para salvar al mayor numero de personas y planetas posibles pero ahora ellos parecian los buenos, los que luchaban por una causa justa y lo mas seguro es que los dioses les hubieran dado su apoyo y ahora eran los angeles los que parecian los malos, los que no pensaban en nadie y quedo bien demostrado cuando destruyeron tokyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora ellas las tres ya no eran protegidas por los dioses sino que eran sus enemigas y lucharian hasta el final porque sabia que el honor de un guerrerro podia mas que nada en el mundo y a la diosa Selena la traicionaron los mismos dioses asi que lo unico que podian esperar de ella era una venganza, acabar con ellos por el sufrimiento que le causaron en todas sus vidas pasadas y en esa.

Sus ojos llenos de miedo, rabia, impotencia y odio fue como darle adrenalina a su cuerpo los vio desde lejos como corrian a ayudar a los ciudadanos pero aun asi no hizo nada para detenerlo, esa guerra tenia que ganarla ella por todo lo que habia pasado, los dioses la humillaron por ser compasiva la condenaron a vivir en un infierno cada vez peor, cada dia sentia como su cuerpo se extremecia sintiendo el dolor de las espadas entrando en su cuerpo, sentia las espinas invisibles que le rodeaban todo su cuerpo clavadose como agujas invisibles que solo ella podia sentir, cada dia veia como las personas de ese planeta morian por alguna injusticia pero nadie venia a ayudarles, veia y sentia cosas que nadie mas que ella podia sentir, sentia como el caos queria apoderarse de su alma pero habia sufrido tanto que ya no le importaba un daño mas, su lado bueno y su lado malo estaban en una lucha constante por dominarla pero ella seguia firme, podia mas sus ansias de acabar con esa guerra podia mas su valor que todo el odio y todo el amor del mundo. Espero en ese lugar oscuro, sabia que vendria a buscarla, sabia que tenia que darle una explicacion porque el la habia apoyado sin ninguna duda pero esto estab por encima de cualquier ententimiento posible, desde su pocision podia a ver todos como la buscaba, estaba en la sala de control, ella y sus amigas habian desactivado las alarmas que habia puesto Amy al principio ahora veia como cada una corria mas desesperada que la otra.

Como si de verdad les importara se dijo a si misma en vos alta intentando convencerse que era una mentira y que si la buscaban era solo por conveniencia.

Sabia que estarias aqui- llego corriendo, estaba todo sudado pero aun asi no dio muestra de cansansio, tenia que hablar con ella y aclararlo todo antes de volverse loco.

Se que todo es dificil de entender estoy en una situacion diferente a las anteriores, no te pedire que me apoyes ni que me entiendas pero si te pido que tengas paciencia, tu me has acogido como una chica mas, como si fuera normal aunque nunca lo he sido, te lo he contado todo, bueno casi todo, como fue mi vida como diosa lo que paso con la princesa Serenity, pero creo que nunca dije el porque de mi regreso, enfrentarme a los dioses a sido lo que estaba buscando desde siempre y ahora parece que esos idotas apoyan a los rebeldes solo por el hecho de que tienen miedo a que nos rebelemos y los destruyamos cuando todo esto empezo por su culpa, no quiero que pienses que te he utilizado ni lo haria nunca pero tampoco quiero que pienses que voy a entregarte a nadie por eso he dicho lo de partir del planeta mientras se lleva a cabo la guerra. - tenia tantas cosas que decirle pero tambien tenia miedo a su reaccion asi que espero a ver como se habia tomado las primeras palabras esperando que no la comprendiera o que incluso la atacaran pero...

Eres muy fuerte al igual que tus compañeras, me extraño mucho verte luchando asi, sin importarte nada mas que la lucha pero sabia que eras asi desde el mismo instante que me dijiste que eras una diosa, ademas esta el caos, creo que nadie mas que tu eres capaz de controlarlo por tanto tiempo, se que te va sonar un poco raro lo que te diga pero esto ya lo he vivido no como un sueño ni nada por el estilo pero... hay algo... no se como decirtelo familiar en lo que he visto hoy... no se si ... tu... puedas explicarmelo.

Es muy facil si te ha parecido tan familiar esta "pequeña" lucha es porque ya has visto otras en las que te viste involucrado, antes de que me digas nada cierra la boca y pon atención, no lo recuerdas muy bien pero tu tambien formabas parte de los rebeldes, no como general o cosas parecida sino como un soldado que se alio a ellos sino lo recuerdas es porque los warriors y las sailor solo han podido recordar sus vidas pasadas en el milenio de plata pero nadie les ha dicho que podian haber sido una reencarnacion de alguien mas anterior. Eras y eres un soldado imprecionante y no dudo que volveran a buscarte para que formes parte de ellos, esa es tu decision yo no te voy a obligar a nada pero sabes que mientras estes de nuestra partes osea, de los angeles podras tener la opcion de no luchar pero si formas parte de ellos lucharemos y que te quede una cosa muy claro si tengo que acabar contigo y con los demas lo hare sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Y eso es lo que quiero yo, que los sentimientos no esten por el medio porque como ha dicho Hotaru esta es tu guerra y no la nuestra pero aun asi puedes contar conmigo, no voy a traicioanarte por nada del mundo aunque... sabes,... esa amiga tuya ... la de los ojos verdes...

Jejejejeje warrior Urano se ha enamorado de una de mis amigas, no me lo puedo creer jejejejejeje

No te rias Serena, no estoy enamorado, solo que...

Si, si lo que tu digas porque mejor bajamos de aqui y vamos a seguir la fiesta por esta noche creo que ha sido suficiente emocion, asi que disfrutaremos de este gran evento... que nunca se volvera a repetir sus ultimas palabras las dijo tan bajito que nadie mas que ella pudieron oirlas, ella sabia que no le esperaba un futuro brillante ni mucho menos a lo mas que podia esperar era vivir un poco mas de lo que estaba previsto, el tiempo se estaba acabando para ella, pero antes tendria que acabar esa guerra, por su bien, porque les debia una vida a su amigas y aquellos que la apoyaron aun en los momentos dificiles, seria dificil decirles adios pero si lo hacia lo queria hacer con una sonrisa en la cara y la seguridad que ningun dios, ni rebelde ni cualquiera que se presentara podria hacerles daño, ademas estaba el, Brian que habia dado un poco de tranquilidad en su vida, un poco de amor y esperanza para seguir adelante, ese impulsito para seguir luchado aunque nunca le dijera la verdad, el habia conseguido que Serena volviera a nacer no como humana, ni como diosa, ni como princesa de la Luna sino como un mescla de las tres que lucharia hasta el final aunque se mostrara reacia a todos en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón queria ser una chica normal pero eso nunca seria asi ese era su destino y lo iba a cumplir pasara lo que pasara.

Continuará...

Hola queridos lectores se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y pido disculpas de mil maneras, no me voy a justificar diciendo que tenia algo por hacer sino que os sere sincera lo que me pasa en es que se me terminaron las ideas despues como algo completamente inesperado llego el amor a mi vida, asi que estos ultimos meses me he pasado en las nubes, soñando despierta y haciendo tonterias jejejejeje asi que perdonad por mi tardanza, el proximo capitulo vendra mas rapido.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejais cada vez que subo un capitulo y tambien animar a aquellos que no dejan ningun comentario a que lo hagan es muy bonito recibir un comentario sea bueno o sea malo, hace que las personas como yo que escribimos sepamos que lo estamos haciendo bien o lo estamos haciendo mal.

En especial quiero mandar un saludo y dar las gracias a los comentarios y emails que me mandaron pidiendo que actualizara y vuelvo a repetir no es ninguna molestia que me mandeis emails a mi correr sino todo lo contrario, bueno ahora si que me despido que sino la seguire torrando de mala manera

besitos a todos y hasta pronto


End file.
